Los Ninjas Son 2
by SaiyajinSannin
Summary: Dos años y medio han pasado desde que Gokú y Gohan partieron de la aldea de la hoja para conocer completamente el mundo ninja, lo mismo que Naruko que se había ido a entrenar con Jiraiya para poder controlar mejor el poder del Kyubi. A hora que regresan, el mal también lo hace, mas fuerte que nunca. [GokúxKushinaxharem][GohanxNarukoxharem][Lemon][Re-interpretación]
1. Capitulo Introductorio

**El inicio de una nueva aventura para el par de Saiyajin, veamos qué es lo que acontecerá en un futuro no muy lejano pero tampoco cercano. Espero les agrade este capítulo introductorio.**

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan definitivos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet" y ?

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia y ?

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

Inicio: Capitulo introductorio.

Introducción: Capítulos 1 al -

Arco *semi-original* "Nuevos exámenes Chunin": Capítulos - al -

Arco "Preludio al desastre": Capítulos - al -

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Gokú y Gohan han estado viajando por el mundo ninja por dos años y medio; el mismo tiempo que Naruko y Jiraiya-_

 _-Kushina está entusiasmada con el regreso de su esposo y su hija-_

 _-Xenovia necesita ir una vez cada tres meses a la aldea escondida entre la niebla para reportarse-_

 _-Tsuki es el nombre que Kushina le puso a la hija que concibió con Gokú, cuyo significado es: Luna-_

 _-La meta personal de Gohan es superar en poder y fuerza a su padre-_

 _-Tanto Gokú como Gohan son bien conocidos en el mundo ninja, ganándose el temor, desprecio o aprecio de las personas de diferentes tierras-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto Shippuden ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, TV Tokyo, Toei Animation y a Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Capítulo Introductorio: Pasado y presente.**

 _[OST Recomendado: Hurricane suite 3 - NS /watch?v=njkFJoAuE5U.]_

 **-*¡Splash…!*-** el sonido de choque entre la suela de una especie de zapato resonó con fuerza, siendo seguido de varios más. **-*¡Splash! ¡Splash! ¡Splash!*-** el agua del pequeño charco se agito, mientras, en sus aguas revueltas se podía ver como la Luna lentamente era opacada por estelas de humo negro con pequeñas brazas ardientes que claramente dejaban en evidencia que algo había pasado.

-¡Hime, tiene que correr!- la voz desesperada de un hombre sonaba entre los árboles, corriendo sin parar, pisando y hundiendo sus pies en barro, siendo acompañado por una mujer de tez pálida, ojos claros, rostro completamente delineado y suave, cabello largo y sedoso, con una larga túnica de un color blanquecino.

El hombre que la jalaba y la hacía correr tenía unas facciones y características similares, tropezando con las pequeñas piedras del entorno, hasta que de tantos tropiezos la chica claramente joven y hermosa cedió. **-*¡POM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- soltó un pequeño pero fuerte alarido al tropezar y soltarse de la mano de quien la guiaba.

-¡Hime!- el joven alto y con un mismo tono de piel miro esto con desesperación, girándose completamente a la vez que apreciaba como la supuesta princesa terminaba de caer al suelo. -¡¿Se encuentra bien, Hime?!- se acerco con prisa demencial, asegurándose de que ningún hueso o articulación de su superior estuviera lastimada o lesionada, ayudándola a levantarse del duro suelo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- parándose de nuevo le comunico a quien parecía ser su lacayo, sujetándolo de su mano derecha y mirándolo a los ojos igualmente claros, tales como los del mismo clan Hyuga.

Pero en eso. **-*¡FIUUU!*-** fueron sorprendidos desde la profundidad de los arboles cuando una extraña y para nada tranquilizadora esfera de aparente energía emergía a toda velocidad ante sus miradas.

-¡Eh!- exclamaron los dos, sin poder reaccionar, mirando como esa esfera se dirigía hacia ellos, siendo esta de un color rojizo oscuro, con destellos carmesí.

-¡Cuidado, hime!- en un acto desesperado aquel sirviente de la llamada princesa le empujo fuertemente, alejándola indudablemente del peligro que esa esfera de poder suponía, exaltándola completamente.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡Noooooo!- grito la doncella al ver lo que su sirviente pretendía, mientras, el ataque de energía por fin hizo contacto.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el ataque asesto por fin, haciendo que un grito claro y punzante se presentara en los oídos de aquella chica al ver como su salvador se desvanecía en una. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** explosión que hizo que una gran cantidad de polvo se alzara, mientras, ella termino de caer a varios metros de distancia completamente impotente ante lo que miro, sintiendo como las lagrimas querían brotar de sus bellos ojos opales, marcándose sus facciones completamente al no haber podido hacer nada para detener aquel ataque que sin dudas también hubiese cegado su vida de no ser por aquel joven que se acababa de sacrificar ante ella.

-¡Kenmaruuuuuu!- la chica grito el nombre del joven sacrificado, llorando fuertemente ante las llamas que se alzaban sin piedad ante ella.

 _[OST Recomendado: Ritual - NS /watch?v=4iC5sNEZXAc &t=16s.]_

La luna volvió a brillar con fuerza, reflejándose en varias charcas cercanas, mientras, aquella misma mujer a la cual se le llamaba princesa lentamente fue elevando su mirada, notando una silueta apenas clara entre los árboles, mirándola fijamente.

-Mi princesa…- su voz sonó áspera, completamente rencorosa y siniestra, muchísimo más que cualquier otra que jamás haya escuchado, sintiendo como sus huesos se carcomían así mismos mientras ese ser alto y con una clara cabellera abundante se acercaba hacia donde ella continuaba de rodillas, completamente a su merced.

Los ojos llorosos de la princesa notaron esa mirada roja sobre su persona, sintiendo el coraje al ver al verdugo de incontables súbditos, de incontables personas como ella. Camino con lentitud hacia donde estaba, notándose entre la oscuridad de los arboles una cola que se movía detrás de la imponente silueta humanoide. El brillo de sus ojos relucía entre la penumbra, cuando rugidos a la lejanía se escucharon, haciendo que aquel aparente hombre se detuviera haciendo un claro sonido de triunfo cuando escucho el bramido de bestias a la distancia. Después de varios instantes reincorporo su andar hacia la mujer que estaba paralizada gracias a esa mirada llena de ira y rencor. Y cuando ya estuvo justo en frente de ella, nublándola con su tamaño y ocultando completamente la Luna con su cuerpo, la princesa elevo su mirada, temblorosa y cristalina, apreciando el rostro del ser salvaje y claramente molesto que tenía en frente. -¡Todos morirán!- la visión de su rostro se miro obstruido por la gran mano de aquel personaje, mientras.

-¡AAAAAAAGGMMHHHH!- un grito ahogado se presento de repente dando paso a la oscuridad y al silencio total.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡Eeeeh!- gotas de sudor se miraron recorrer su rostro, su respiración era pesada, agitada, completamente desproporcional por lo que había vuelto a soñar, haciendo que la persona que estaba cerca de él bostezara por el repentino alboroto. Una tibia fogata se miraba en medio de lo que parecía un campamento improvisado. Llevo sus dos manos a su rostro, sintiendo el sudor pesado que le recorría. La opresión en su pecho fue mucha, pues por cuarta noche consecutiva volvía a revivir ese extraño sueño lleno de sombras, una mujer corriendo y un ente maligno atacándola, quebrándola, reclamándola.

-¿Qué pasa Gohan? *Bostezo*- quien era el padre del joven pregunto, mirando su cuerpo un poco para ver el rostro de su hijo, cuyo nombre ya había sido mencionado.

-No pasa nada papá… Perdón por despertarte- el chico de dieciséis años se disculpo, notándose sus ropajes morados, como los que su maestro usaba.

-¿Otra vez tuviste ese sueño?- acomodándose en su bolsa para dormir el progenitor del chico pregunto, esperando una respuesta de este que mirando las débiles llamas de la fogata en frente de ellos solo asintió ante la pregunta. -Vaya, no entiendo por qué has tenido ese mismo sueño tantas veces en estos días-

-Tampoco lo entiendo. Es… Es extraño, pero no logro recordar casi nada, solo una extraña silueta, a una mujer de tez pálida, ojos como los de Hinata-chan y después… El silencio- contaba el chico, ante la mirada atenta de su curioso padre el cual estiro sus brazos hacia el cielo, notando como ya casi era hora de recoger todo y continuar ese viaje que habían empezado hacia casi dos años y medio.

-Bueno Gohan tampoco hay que pensar tanto en eso, en vez de eso…- se levanto, siendo seguido con la mirada de su hijo de cabellera azabache como él, notándose como en su espalda aquel hombre de cabellos desordenados y que desafiaban toda lógica tenia estampado un símbolo, siendo este ni más ni menos que el símbolo del clan Son. -Ayúdame a recoger todo esto, recuerda que hay un viaje que debemos continuar jeje- rió sin parecer muy preocupado, mas esa actitud a su hijo le agradaba ya que su padre tenía el don de siempre animar con su forma de ser, era relajado, muy sonriente y un poco despistado, pero cuando la situación se lo pedía podía a llegar a ser alguien sumamente serio, desafiante, determinante y completamente decidido a no rendirse, siendo que era ni más ni menos que Son Gokú, el "ninja legendario" de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, el cual estaba recogiendo su bolsa para dormir, mientras su hijo mayor, Son Gohan también recogía la suya, ya ambos con su respectivo calzado, notándose como estaban a las orillas de un pequeño lago.

-¿Papá?- el joven que hacía dos años y medio no tenía una estatura tan grande llamo a su padre en modo de pregunta, el cual terminaba de acomodar sus cosas, girando un poco su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Gohan?-

-Me estaba preguntando, ¿Cómo están los demás en la aldea? Kushina-kaasan, Mikoto-kaasan, Goten-niichan, Jade-san, Mei-san, Tsunade-sama, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Karin-chan, Lee-san, Shikamaru, Chouji…- nombro a varias personas, haciendo que Gokú se quedara pensando un poco su respuesta.

-Ellos están bien Gohan, recuerda que podemos sentir sus Ki si nos concentramos un poco-

-S-Si, lo sé, pero aun y así, quisiera verlos otra vez-

Esas palabras del chico hicieron que Gokú dejara sus cosas ya ordenadas en el suelo, solo para acercarse a su hijo el cual se extraño un poco por la acción de su padre.

-Repito, ellos están bien, no te preocupes, ya verás que cuando regresemos todos se van a poner muy contentos de vernos-

Gohan asintió dándose cuenta de que su padre tenía razón, no había de que preocuparse sabiendo que en la aldea estaba la Androide Numero 21 o también llamada Jade, pues había que recordar que esa chica tenía un poder bestial, tanto que fue capaz de derrotar a Gokú en su máximo poder cuando lucharon por primera vez, aun que al final no lo mato convirtiéndose está en una de sus esposas por un trato especial que el Son mayor firmo con el anterior Hokage de la aldea. -Tienes razón papá, no hay razón para preocuparse solo que, espero verlos pronto jeje- más animado y completamente olvidada ya su pesadilla el joven Son respondió, haciendo sonreír a su padre al ver que su hijo había dejado de estar preocupado en vano.

-Ese es el espíritu Gohan jeje. A hora termina de recoger tus cosas, puedo sentir una buena cantidad de presencias en esa dirección…- apunto hacia el noroeste, mientras, Gohan terminaba de acomodar sus cosas en su mochila. -Debe haber un pueblo cerca, aprovechemos para llegar y comer algo jeje-

-Sin dudas es una buena idea papá-

Luego de eso, los dos Saiyajin ya se encontraban listos para proseguir, fácilmente podían volar y a horrarse varios minutos de caminata, pero… Desde que comenzaron este viaje pocas veces habían rehuido a la idea de disfrutar de los paisajes que iban encontrando, selvas, desiertos, llanuras, pantanos, montañas nevadas y un sinfín de cosas más habían conocido, habían ido a prácticamente todos los lugares más relevantes del continente ninja, e incluso en ocasiones se metieron en problemas al entrometerse en "asuntos" que no les incumbían, sobre todo Gohan que no soportaba ver como algunos ninjas abusaban de su poder para aprovecharse de aquellas personas que o bien no sabían usar Chakra o que de plano estaban por completo desprotegidos ante los robos, matanzas y demás cosas que por lo general ocurrían en las naciones marginadas, dándose cuenta del gran contraste que existía entre las naciones más poderosas y las menos afortunadas.

El camino fue relativamente silencioso para ambos Son, sin apenas decir nada pudieron ver como a la distancia se abría una gran extensión de llanura y mas allá de dicha llanura se podía divisar lo que parecía un pueblo que estaba junto a un gran lago, a hora mismo estaban en la nación del rayo, ya habían pasado por Kumo e incluso Gokú había vuelto a pelear contra el Raikage, claro de forma amistosa, luego de eso habían progresado su camino rumbo a las naciones fronterizas con esta.

 _[OST Recomendado: All-Out Battle! - DBS /watch?v=xY-nCNFb7fA.]_

De repente, ambos guerreros se percataron de que algo no andaba bien, afinando sus sentidos de percepción de Ki.

-Gohan…-

-Lo sé papá…- las expresiones en los rostros de los dos cambiaron de repente, al sentir como algo los comenzó a rodear entre los escasos arboles que aun quedaban. -Son alrededor de más de veinte, no preciso el número pero sin dudas nos están rodeando- comento de nuevo el Son menor, haciendo que Gokú asintiera levemente para después detener sus pasos seguido de su hijo.

-¡Sabemos que están ahí, salgan y no les aremos daño!- Gokú elevo un poco su voz, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de alguien, cuando de forma repentina pero predecible para los dos Son, varios kunais salieron disparados de diferentes ángulos.

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU FIU!*-**

-¡Cuidado atrás, Gohan!- Gokú dio un pequeño salto hacia un lado, esquivando sin mayores problemas los cuchillos ninja que se habían cernido sobre él.

-No pasa nada, papá- el joven extendió su mano derecha hacia los kunais que se dirigían hacia él, para después. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡FUUUUUUU!*-** expulsar un poco de su Ki, haciendo que las armas ninja perdieran velocidad, cayendo al suelo como si nada.

-¡Son más duros de lo que se ven!- un grito se escucho de entre los árboles, cuando un tipo encapuchado salto desde la copa de varios de estos, detrás de los Son que giraron sus rostros para verle. _**-¡Estilo de agua: Rio celestial!-**_ exclamo el atacante, haciendo sellos con sus manos, listo para atacar, pero Gohan se adelanto, desapareciendo en un segundo de la mirada del sujeto. **-*FIU*-**

-¡¿Qué?!- el aparente ninja se desconcentro, dejando de hacer sellos para luego y simplemente. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** recibir un tremendo golpe en la boca de su estomago dejándolo sin aire.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!- el pañuelo con el que se tapaba la boca indudablemente se lleno de saliva y sangre por el golpe que un Gohan centrado le había dado sin vacilar, ya antes había cometido errores que le mellaban la mente al recordarlos, a hora simplemente estaba cansado de dudar, si tenía que actuar lo haría, sin miramientos.

 **-*¡POOM!*-** con su mirada completamente perdida, nublada y en blanco cayó al suelo, sin aire y sin consciencia, quedando en el acto fuera de combate, ante la mirada de un Gohan que quedo flotando varios metros sobre el suelo y un Gokú que también miro esto por completo tranquilo.

-Bien Gohan, aun que creo te pasaste un poco jeje-

-Lo siento por eso- regresando al suelo, Gohan se disculpo ya que no pensó que le había pegado tan fuerte, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, cuando alrededor de los dos Son varios hombres con las mismas vestimentas desgastadas y oscuras se presentaban, saliendo de sus escondites para rodear al par de luchadores.

-¡Malditas escorias, van a pagar por lo que le hicieron a nuestro líder!- comento uno, sumamente molesto, apreciando al hombre atacado por Gohan, tirado sobre el camino y sin moverse, por completo ido gracias al golpe del semi-Saiyajin.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¿Era su líder…?- Gokú no parecía tan preocupado, y aun que se mantenía un poco serio tampoco era como que se mortificara tanto al sentir el Ki tan débil de esos hombres. -Para ser el líder de una banda de ladrones era bastante débil, aun que hay que admitir que Gohan se paso un poco con su fuerza jajaja- rió divertido el Son mayor, haciendo que Gohan también se relajara un poco, quitándoles atención a los aparentes bandidos que los atacaban.

-¡¿Se están burlando de nosotros?! ¡Considérense hombres muertos!- amenazo el mismo sujeto de antes, apretando el kunai que portaba en su mano derecha, cuando comenzó abrir sus ojos lentamente, marcándose gotas de sudor nervioso en la parte de su rostro descubierta, desconcertando a los demás, pues al ver mejor al Saiyajin mayor se dio cuenta de su error.

-¿Qué te pasa?- uno de sus compañeros cercanos pregunto, al notar como este retrocedió un poco, jadeando tenuemente en señal de miedo por lo que acababa de "saber".

-No… No… Ese hombre es…- su lengua se trababa dándole a entender a Gohan que por fin los habían reconocido. -Ellos son… ¡Ellos son…!- tiro el kunai que antes empuñaba, cuando por fin exclamo ante las miradas curiosas de Gohan y Gokú. -¡Ellos son…! ¡Son Gokú y Son Gohan de la aldea de la hoja!-

-¡¿EH?!- los demás exclamaron ante las afirmaciones de su compañero que al darse cuenta también cayeron en la verdad dicha.

-¡Es-Es verdad, son ellos!- la voz un poco temblorosa de otro de los bandidos reafirmaba lo antes dicho, todos retrocedieron, claramente asustados, al darse cuenta que no se habían metido con necesariamente debiluchos, para su mala suerte quienes tenían en frente eran todo lo contrario a débiles.

-Somos famosos jaja- Gokú comento, pasando su mirada por los a hora aterrados vándalos.

-¡Lo-Lo sentimos mucho…! ¡No-No nos dimos cuenta…!-

-¡Lo sentimos mucho!- se disculpaban otra vez, mientras, sus pies apenas y se miraban por lo rápido que estaban corriendo, cargando al otro sujeto inconsciente, alejándose con suma desesperación de los dos Saiyajin a los cuales les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca ante lo vivido.

-¿Qué clase de…?- intento preguntar Gohan, pero antes de que terminara de formular su interrogante, sintió como la mano de su padre se instalo en su hombro izquierdo, atrayendo su atención. -¿Eh?-

-Déjalos Gohan, dudo mucho que vuelvan a meterse en problemas sabiendo que estamos aquí. Vamos, tengo hambre jeje- con una sonrisa jovial el Saiyajin mayor se giro para continuar su caminata hacia el pueblo que les esperaba más adelante.

-Claro papá, tienes razón-

 _[OST Recomendado: Under the blue sky - DBS /watch?v=IZl6ZHO5aS0.]_

Después de ese extrañísimo incidente, por fin llegaron al pueblo en cuestión, mirando lo animado que estaba el asunto, personas deambulando por las calles, otras más platicando, comprando cosas, cargando cajas y muchas más cosas.

-Este lugar es muy tranquilo- Gohan observaba todo con atención, mientras, Gokú no dejaba de caminar, buscando con su aguda vista algún establecimiento de comida para poder aplacar la punzada que traía en el estomago.

-Mira Gohan, en ese lugar podemos comer algo- el Son mayor se miro feliz al ver lo que había estado buscando, siendo seguido por su hijo se introdujeron a este, a la vez que en la calle alguien con una capa negra se presentaba, mirando hacia donde los dos Saiyajin se habían metido.

Minutos después:

-¡Esta carne esta deliciosa! ¡Shaaabee Mmm Esquicito! ¡Mmm…!- Gokú y Gohan eran la atención del establecimiento, ya que después de haber pedido una gran cantidad de comida ambos, tanto padre como hijo se habían puesto a comer como si no hubiera mañana. -¡El pollo teriyaki esta fenomenal, pruébalo Gohan!- El Saiyajin de raza pura extendió un plato lleno de carne de pollo con salsa teriyaki a su hijo, que no dudo en tomarlo y agarrar un poco de carne.

-¡Es verdad, sabe muy bien!-

Tanto padre como hijo estaban dando un espectáculo de glotonería, aun que el chico hibrido no solía comer tanto como su padre, este de verdad tenía hambre por lo que a hora mismo su estomago Saiyajin estaba reclamando comida, comida y mas comida, amenazando con dejar al establecimiento en donde estaban en la ruina al acaparar una buena cantidad de alimentos.

-Esta pasta es muy suave, simplemente sabe esplendido… No me canso de comerla- continuo diciendo Gokú, atiborrando su boca de espagueti, a la vez que Gohan terminaba de comerse su quinto plato de arroz blanco.

-¡Por favor, traigan mas arroz y carne!- pidió el joven azabache, dejando el plato sobre la mesa en donde comían tanto él como su padre y que conforme pasaba el tiempo esta se iba llenando de platos antes llenos de comida.

 **-*¡TRECK!*-**

-¡Uuuuuf…!- El sonido del último plato se escucho después de un rato más, cuando tanto Gokú como Gohan se sintieron por fin llenos. -¡Que comida tan deliciosa! Estoy que reviento de tanto que comí jajaja- el azabache mayor se dio varias palmadas en el estomago a la vez que suspiraba un poco luego de esa increíble ingesta, por su parte Gohan tenía un poco mas de modales, estando bien acomodado en su silla y también reposando la comida que terminaban de degustar.

-¿Se-Se les ofrece algo mas…?- con cierto miedo pregunto uno de los camareros, haciendo que los dos Son le prestaran atención.

-No, ya comimos lo suficiente, gracias por tan deliciosos alimentos- sin perder su ánimo y su sonrisa Gokú respondió, haciendo suspirar de alivio al hombre en frente de él y de Gohan, pues pensaba tanto él como los demás que esos dos terminarían acabándose toda la comida.

-Buen hombre, podría traernos la cuenta- de forma educada Gohan pidió, haciendo que el mencionado asintiera.

-Claro, en seguida- se alejo con prisa, mientras, los dos Saiyajin continuaban reposando sobre sus respectivas sillas.

-Espero que cuando regresemos Kushina-chan y Mikoto-chan nos tengan un gran banquete, esta comida es deliciosa pero, ellas dos tienen un sazón simplemente insuperable- estirando sus brazos hacia arriba Gokú hizo aquel comentario, haciendo reír un poco a Gohan.

 _-"Papá no piensa en otra cosa que no sea comer y entrenar jeje, pero después de todo, también es un gran padre, a su modo, pero lo es"-_ con ese pensamiento el joven Son se quedo apreciando en silencio a Gokú el cual se continuo tocando su estomago.

-Bien, aquí está la cuenta- el camarero de antes había regresado, entregándole el precio total de todo lo que se comieron, para después de ver la cantidad abrir sus ojos por completo.

-¡Dos mil ryo! ¡Pe-Pero… ¿Como es qué…?!- Gohan no se creía lo que miraba, ya que con anterioridad habían comido en sitios similares costándoles menos la comida.

-Lo siento pero, si se pregunta por qué es ese precio es por el espagueti y todas las comidas extranjeras que también comieron, los ingredientes de estas son más caros y difíciles de conseguir- explico el camarero, haciendo que Gohan suspirara resignado, ya que tampoco se iba a poner a discutir, para su suerte si contaba con el dinero, pero aun y así, no dejaba de descolocarlo semejante cantidad.

-Está bien, aquí tiene…- después de contar el dinero, el joven se lo entrego al camarero que lo recibió con sumo gusto.

-Gracias- se limito a responder, volviendo a alejarse.

-A este paso nos vamos a quedar sin dinero…- suspiro un poco fastidiado el chico, siendo mirado por su padre.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Gohan, siempre podemos cazar algo para comer en el bosque- como siempre Gokú estaba despreocupado y optimista, cosa que no hizo que el ánimo de su hijo cambiara.

-Si… Cazar, claro…-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Aldea escondida entre las hojas:

 _[OST Recomendado: Homecoming - NS /watch?v=lI9mKKHh2zg.]_

El día era tranquilo y bello en la aldea, notándose como una cabellera pelirroja característica se notaba entre varias hileras de ropa tendida, a la vez que un suave tarareo se escuchaba también.

 _-"Cuando regreses habrá un nuevo miembro en la familia esperándote"-_ esas palabras calaron en aquella cabeza de cabellos rojos, dejando momentáneamente de hacer lo que había estado realizando, sus manos temblaron un poco al recordar. Un vestido verde se notaba sobre aquel cuerpo y una sonrisa delicada y gentil adornaban los labios rosados de aquella mujer.

 _-"¡Cuando regrese seré la más fuerte, mamá! ¡Este entrenamiento solo es un paso más a mi sueño de ser la mejor Hokage, dattebayo!"-_

 _-"Y quizás también entrenes tu feminidad hija, digo si quieres impresionar a Gohan-kun jiji"-_

 _-"¡Ma-Mamá!"-_

 _-"Jejeje"-_ sonrió aun mas al recordar aquella ya remota platica, suspiro, sujetando con una fuerza moderada una de las tantas prendas que había lavado, siendo esta pequeña, parecía ser una especie de vestidito de mezclilla azul. -¿Cómo estarán…?- pregunto al leve susurro del viento en contra de su cabellera, apreciándose el brillo en sus ojos azules denotando y marcando cada contorno de su suave y rejuvenecido rostro, gracias aquel deseo de su esposo el que a hora mismo se encontraba lejos.

-Kushina- una voz femenina le distrajo de su aparente soledad, haciéndola girar su rostro hacia atrás, mirando una gran casa en forma de cúpula. Se termino de girar completamente, sintiéndose atraída por el llamado pues abriéndose paso entre el bosque de ropa lavada y limpia se miraba otra fémina de rostro delineado y cuerpo muy parecido al suyo la cual se acercaba, sus ropas eran las típicas de una ama de casa, marcándose su característico delantal. El rostro de la mujer de cabellera azul oscuro se instalo al instante en la dirección en la cual miraba acercarse a su mejor amiga, sonriendo, feliz, contenta, ya pocas marcas de tristeza se miraban en sus ojos negros, pues gracias a su maternidad recuperada podía disfrutar de su hijo más pequeño sin restricciones.

-Mikoto…- la pelirroja termino de acercarse a su amiga, la cual continuo riendo, cargando entre sus brazos a alguien especial para la mujer de mirada azul, que cuando la miro esbozo una sonrisa aun más contenta que antes.

-Alguien quería verte, Kushina… Una linda y alocada niña- comento la mujer de ojos carbón, apreciando a la mencionada que no perdió tiempo en extender sus manos para recibir aquella niña de la cual su amiga hablaba.

Sus cabellos presentaban una forma inusual, recordando vagamente a su padre Saiyajin, sus ojos eran oscuros como los de él, su cabellos sin embargo a pesar de también ser negros tenían cierto tono rojizo que dejaban en claro su descendencia Uzumaki, riendo miraba a su madre la cual termino de abrazarla con sumo gusto y amor. -Tsuki, ¿A hora que travesura hiciste, niña?- pregunto pretendiendo estar molesta, pero, ¿Cómo podía estarlo al tener tan linda hija? Tan parecida y similar a su tonto padre, la muchachita no dijo nada, solo se limito a reír aun mas, sintiendo el cálido y reconfortante abrazo de su madre.

-Ella y Goten volvieron a hacer un desorden en la despensa, Mei los sorprendió mientras se comían las galletas y regaban la leche por todas partes- comento la Uchiha, haciendo de su saber a Kushina las travesuras de su inquieta hija menor, pues lo comprobó al ver rastros de chocolate y leche en la barbilla de la niña así como en las comisuras de sus labios.

Kushina suspiro al saber lo que Tsuki había hecho, era verdad que la niña tenía casi dos años, pero para su edad ya mostraba actitudes un tanto "sorprendentes" incluso para los ninjas o los Saiyajin, aun que al ser hija de Gokú no era de sorprender en lo más mínimo lo que hacía a tan corta edad.

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno, imagínense una Caulifla de dos años de edad y esa es la apariencia de Tsuki xD. Fin de nota.]_

-Me pregunto, ¿Que es lo que Gokú-kun dirá cuando conozca a su hija menor?- con un poco de mofa Mikoto pregunto, haciendo sonreír a Kushina al también preguntárselo, sintiéndose intrigada con la reacción del Son mayor.

-Espero pronto saber qué es lo que dirá cuando la conozca…- apretó una de las mejillas de la niña que le miro con curiosidad. -¿Quieres conocer a tu papá? ¿Lo quieres conocer, princesa?- con mimos preguntaba, recibiendo solo las risas tiernas y gentiles de la niña que tenia sentada sobre sus brazos.

-Qui-Quiero… Co-Conocer a papa- con dificultad pronuncio la infante, haciendo reír a las dos adultas por lo gracioso como la niña había dicho "papá".

-Es increíble que ya casi sepa hablar, lo mismo que Goten, el también comenzó hablar de forma fluida a los dos años y dos meses, es simplemente impresionante lo rápido que crecen- Mikoto reflexiono un poco, recordando aquel trago amargo cuando Danzo ataco y había raptado a un recién nacido Goten.

-Mikoto… No tienes por qué recordar malos tiempos, vamos…- Kushina intento reconfortarle al decir aquellas palabras, haciendo que la Uchiha asintiera en acuerdo, volviendo a guardar en su rostro una sutil pero apreciada sonrisa.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Ambas mujeres y con Tsuki en brazos entraron a la casa, donde la tercer esposa de Gokú, es decir, Mei Terumi, la mismísima ex Mizukage estaba limpiando el desorden de los niños.

-Y yo que quería tener hijos…- comento limpiando el piso la mujer de cabellera castaña, lo que hizo reír un poco a Kushina y a Mikoto. -Pero creo que no necesito con este par de traviesos- miro a Tsuki la cual desvió un poco su mirada, sintiéndose regañada.

-Mei no tienes por qué limpiar, a hora mismo yo limpio- Kushina dejo a su hija de pie sobre el piso de la casa para hacer precisamente lo que acababa de decir, pero la castaña de mirada verde se le adelanto.

-No te preocupes Kushina, me sirve de distracción, después de todo no he tenido nada que hacer en los últimos días- insistió la ex Mizukage con su labor, pasando el trapeador por el piso lleno de leche y pedazos de galleta.

-¿Donde está Goten?- Mikoto pregunto, podía sentir el Ki de su hijo cerca pero aun y así siempre preguntaba cuando no lo miraba, convirtiéndose en una especie de costumbre.

-Xenovia está jugando con él en el patio delantero- respondió con tranquilidad la castaña, mientras Kushina se dirigió al sofá para sentarse un momento.

-¿Xenovia? ¿Cuándo regreso de Kiri?- ya sentada, Kushina pregunto un poco intrigada, pues la discípula de Mei hacia viajes periódicos a su aldea para reportarse, casi siempre era acompañada por Sakura o Ino ya que después de todo la aldea no podía darse el lujo de filtrar información, pero también la chica de cabellos azules había mostrado en el pasado y también en el presente que era alguien de fiar completamente.

-Ella acaba de regresar, supongo que apenas debe de tener unas horas aquí en la aldea-

-Algo que siempre me intrigo…- Mikoto también se sentó, justo al lado de su amiga Uzumaki. -Es la razón por la cual esa chica es tan reservada, tan callada, ¿Le paso algo para que sea así?- sin pretender ser entrometida la mujer de ojos negros pregunto a Mei que metía el trapeador con el que limpiaba en un cubo de plástico con agua para remojarlo y dejarlo limpio.

Mei le miro por un momento, claramente cambiando su semblante a uno más pensativo, cosa obvia para las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas. Tsuki se encamino a su madre, la cual al notarla la volvió a tomar para sentarla sobre sus piernas.

-Bueno, la verdad es que si paso algo para que ella sea así… Algo que lamentablemente no puedo decirles por el momento ya que involucra cosas confidenciales de mi aldea, lo siento- fue sincera haciendo ver a Mikoto que tal vez había sido muy inoportuna con su pregunta.

-No prete…- intento disculparse pero la mujer castaña le interrumpió.

-Está bien, Mikoto… No tienes por qué disculparte, de verdad-

Las tres mujeres se quedaron en silencio por un par de segundos, hasta que Tsuki removiéndose en las piernas de su madre, intentaba alcanzar un cuadro que estaba en una pequeña mesita a un lado del sofá donde estaban. -Papá…- pronuncio bien, haciendo que Kushina se diera cuenta de cómo su hija quería alcanzar aquel retrato donde la familia Son y varios amigos estaban fotografiada, Gohan, Gokú, ella misma, Naruko, Mikoto embarazada aun, Mei, Numero 21, Tsunade, Sasuke, Hiruzen, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata y Lee conformaban la imagen.

La Uzumaki mayor alcanzo la fotografía para su hija, sonriendo y siendo mirada por las otras dos mujeres en silencio. -El es tu papá, ese hombre con esa gran sonrisa y de cabellos alocados y dispares jeje- señalo la imagen de Gokú que como no era de otra sonreía de forma completamente animada mirando directamente hacia la cámara.

 _-"Espero que regresen pronto, ya se les extraña y mucho…"-_ Mikoto pensó mientras miraba la escena, para después también cruzarse por su mente las imágenes de aquel hijo suyo que también se había ido en busca de venganza. _-"Como a ti, Sasuke"-_ termino de pensar, anhelando volver a ver a sus "cuatro" hijos, contando claramente a Gohan y por supuesto a su esposo Saiyajin.

* * *

-¡Aaaaggmm!- Dio un amplio bostezo el Saiyajin mayor, saliendo de aquel local de comida en el que él y su hijo habían recargado baterías para continuar. -Siento que voy a reventar de tanta comida que comí jajaja- comento entre risas el Son, haciendo que Gohan solo sonriera resignado ante el ánimo de su padre, ya que después de todo el era así, sumamente relajado y positivo, claro, cuando la situación no demandaba una actitud más seria de su parte.

-¿Y a hora hacia donde papá?- Gohan pregunto, reacomodando la mochila que descansaba sobre su espalda.

-¿Eh?- se giro para verle. -¿Hacia dónde…?- contra pregunto, llevando su mano a su nuca mientras pensaba. -Bueno, según se ya estamos en los límites del país del rayo, ¿No?-

Gohan solo asintió confirmando lo que acababa de decir su progenitor.

Gokú pensó un momento su nueva respuesta, observando a las personas que pasaban a su lado y al lado de Gohan que también esperaba alguna nueva palabra de su padre, el cual termino de pensar, alertando con un nuevo suspiro. -¿Qué te parece si peleamos un poco para bajar la comida…?- con ánimo sugirió siendo algo que Gohan por alguna razón ya más o menos se estaba esperando. -Ya después continuaremos nuestro viaje, ¿Qué me dices, Gohan? ¿Quieres pelear un poco?-

-Por que tenia la sospecha que ibas a sugerir eso papá- con una de sus manos en su cabeza Gohan hizo un gesto de queja, mas no de desagrado ante lo que Gokú pedía. -Bueno, después de todo este viaje lo hicimos para entrenar jeje- con mayor animo el hijo mayor del Saiyajin asintió tras liberar un leve suspiro, haciendo que el azabache mayor sonriera aun mas al haber convencido a su hijo de luchar de forma amistosa.

-¡Así me gusta Gohan, vamos a entrenar un poco antes de continuar!- paso su brazo derecho por los hombros y cuello del joven Son, acercándolo a su torso.

 _-"A pesar de todo papá sigue siendo igual que siempre jeje"-_ pensó con una sonrisa Gohan, siendo soltado por su padre, para comenzar a caminar hacia las afueras de aquel pueblo, ya que por obvias razones no podían pelear en las cercanías.

Los dos Saiyajin se alejaban a paso lento de donde habían estado momentos atrás.

Minutos después:

Luego de haber dado una caminata de varios minutos a las afueras de aquel pueblo donde habían comido hasta llenarse, ambos Son ya estaban en una pequeña pradera, calentando sus músculos, listos para tener una pequeña y productiva pelea amistosa y de entrenamiento. -Bien Gohan, quiero que me muestres los resultados del entrenamiento que hemos llevado por más de dos años, ¿Entendido?- estirando sus brazos hacia los lados Gokú se preparaba para confrontar a su primogénito, que solo asintió a la pregunta del Saiyajin mayor, para después dar varias patadas consecutivas y apenas visibles hacia el aire, también calentando estirando las articulaciones y relajando los tendones.

 _[OST Recomendado: Fierce battle against a mighty foe - DBS /watch?v=vH65j2kwR2U &t=13s.]_

-Bien Gohan, ya estoy listo…- el semblante de Gokú cambio de un momento a otro, presentándose en su cara una sonrisa confiada y retadora, la cual Gohan correspondió de la misma forma, ambos estaban a varios metros de distancia uno del otro, acomodándose lentamente en la ya mítica pose de la tortuga.

 _-"Hace casi medio año que papá y yo no peleamos, es extraño pero, siento mucha emoción en estos momentos"-_ Gohan apretó los dientes al pensar en aquello, agudizando sus sentidos al máximo, mientras, Gokú estaba en las mismas, un tanto impaciente por volver a pelear contra su hijo después de tanto tiempo.

 _-"Quiero que me demuestres cual grande ha sido tu progreso, Gohan… ¡Quiero que me muestres tu verdadera fuerza!"-_ Gokú hablaba consigo mismo de forma mental, tensando los músculos y preparándose a conciencia para encarar al joven Saiyajin que tenía en frente.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la mejilla derecha de Gohan, mientras, una similar recorría la mejilla izquierda de Gokú, ambas alcanzaron sus respectivos mentones, colgando por un breve y milésimo instante, a la par que los Ki de ambos se detuvieron ante un aumento silencioso y apenas imperceptible para el otro. Atentos, furiosos, tensos, cara a cara, después de aquel último enfrentamiento que habían sostenido antes de irse de la aldea, siendo realistas este encuentro se sentía como aquel, aun que de alguna extraña forma también se sentía diferente, extrañamente y cautivadoramente diferente.

 **-*splash*-** ambas gotas de sudor tocaron el suelo por fin, cuando tanto padre e hijo sin esperar a nada más.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Dream tag match - DBS /watch?v=9Ed8NYvCLAw.]_

 **-*¡FIU!*-**

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** los primeros puños impactaron con fuerza, haciendo que una marejada tremenda de viento a presión se presentara en el terreno. Cuando tanto un Saiyajin como el otro ya se encontraban enfrascados en un recorrido furioso de esquives, patadas, puñetazos y demás acciones en contra del otro.

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-** se desaparecieron de la vista, apreciándose solo como de un momento a otro las estelas de polvo se trasladaban de un lado a otro en cuestión de milisegundos a lo largo del suelo, siendo apenas notorios los movimientos de ambos Saiyajin, claro, al menos para ojos humanos.

 **-*¡PUUUUM! ¡PUUUUM! ¡PUUUUM!*-**

Las ondas de choque llenaron el cielo azul, notándose apenas las siluetas de los dos combatientes, que se desvanecían siendo arrastradas por el viento del medio día.

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** los codos opuestos se encontraron, despidiendo un gran resplandor que era claramente visible a la distancia.

-¡Vamos Gohan…!- grito Gokú, desapareciendo de nuevo con su hijo, que le siguió, enfundados en Ki, dirigiéndose hacia el suelo, donde volvieron a mezclarse en un frenesí sin igual.

 **-*¡POOOOOM PAAAAAAAM PUUUUM PAAAAAM POOOOOOM PUUUUM!*-**

El campo quedaba corto para los movimientos que ambos estaban haciendo, comenzándose a desquebrajar este por la liberación de poder y los impactos tan rotundos. Ninguno parecía tener la ventaja sobre el otro, notándose como cuando uno esquivaba el otro bloqueaba, imposibilitando la posibilidad de tener algún impacto directo.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** Gokú por fin pudo conectar un golpe en contra de Gohan, haciéndolo retroceder un poco por el dolor punzante que le ataco a uno de sus costados, cubriendo su torso y cara ante un nuevo golpe potente por parte de su padre que no le dejaría descansar.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamoooooooooooos!- continuó atacando incesante, obligando a su hijo a retroceder por el suelo, haciendo que este mismo se agrietara con mayor visibilidad.

 **-*¡PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-** la espalda de Gohan choco en contra de una roca que se encontraba en el terreno, destrozándola, pero eso no evito que Gokú dejara de atacar los brazos en equis del Son menor, hasta que. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- rugió el chico, rechazando los golpes de su padre que se sobresalto por lo repentino. Apretó su puño derecho, molesto ya por la insistencia.

-¡¿Eh?!- **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRGGGGHHHHH!-

Gokú no vio venir un gran puñetazo por parte de Gohan, ladeando su cara por completo y haciendo que diera varios pasos hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Ambos retrocedieron, jadeando un poco después de aquel intercambio de golpes tan potentes, sangre se miro salir de la comisura izquierda de los labios de Gokú el cual se llevo una de sus manos al sentirla sobre su mejilla. -Ese último golpe fue efectivo- comento, limpiándose la sangre de sus dedos y boca.

-Gracias- fue lo único que respondió el Son menor, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

-El entrenamiento a surtido efecto…- el comentario de Gokú hizo que Gohan abriese un poco sus ojos al notar como el Ki de su padre se elevo de golpe. -Eso quiere decir que podemos pelear un poco mas enserio- una creciente sonrisa emocionada pero a la vez seria se manifestaba en el rostro del guerrero de ropas anaranjadas y rojizas, el viento a su alrededor también se presento, haciendo que el pasto existente se mirara sacudido por la repentina liberación de energía. **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

-No… ¿No se suponía que esto era solo una pelea amistosa?- sin comprender se atrevió a preguntar el joven Saiyajin, haciendo que Gokú quisiera reír un poco.

-Si ya no quieres pelear está bien Gohan, ya no lucharemos-

-¡No, espera…!- extendió sus manos para evitar que su padre dejara de liberar Ki y también dejara de estar serio. -Antes de comenzar este viaje…- el joven Son apretó sus puños de nuevo, haciendo que Gokú volviera a sonreír al ver que de nuevo la llama ardía en su hijo. -Me prometí que te superaría, que llegaría a ser mucho más fuerte que tu, papá…-

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-** viento también comenzó a arremolinarse en torno al joven de cabellera negra, enfundando su cuerpo en un aura de Ki claramente visible para Gokú.

 _[OST Recomendado: Reverse situation - NS /watch?v=msgmDuFXFyY.]_

-Bien Gohan, ¿Continuamos?- con esa pregunta el Saiyajin mayor se volvió a poner en pose de pelea, siendo seguido por Gohan.

-¡Sí, por favor!-

 **-*¡FIU!*-**

Se volvieron a lanzar el uno contra el otro, siendo el primero en atacar Gokú lanzando su puño derecho por delante. **-*¡FUUUUUUUU!*-** haciendo que Gohan reaccionara apenas ante la maniobra de su padre. _-"Eso estuvo cerca"-_ pensó mirando por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo el brazo de su padre que paso a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-¡No te distraigas Gohan!- le alerto Gokú, haciendo que de nuevo. **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOM!*-** un rodillazo se mirara frenado por la misma rodilla del joven que sonriendo miro a los ojos de su progenitor.

-¡Jamás!-

Tanto padre como hijo otra vez se desvanecían a simple vista, para reaparecer en varios sectores diferentes, compartiendo una lluvia de golpes que no lograban alcanzar a su adversario.

 **-*¡POOOOM!*-** un impacto en el cielo.

 **-*¡PAAAAM CRAAAAAASH!*-** otro en la tierra causando un pequeño cráter.

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*-** y uno más al ras de las copas de los arboles en una arboleda cercana al prado en donde batallaban, para de nuevo marcarse varias grietas en el suelo señal de que ese lugar no estaba soportando muy bien los ataques constantes de ambos Saiyajin.

Tanto Gohan como su padre, es decir, Gokú esquivaban y bloqueaban los golpes del contrario, sujetándose de los hombros y dándose constantes rodillazos que se miraban frenados por el de su oponente. **-*¡POOOOOM POOOOOM POOOOOOM!*-** fueronrecorriendo el terreno, sembrando mas y mas agrietamiento en el suelo, para después separarse de forma abrupta y furiosa, cargando absolutamente su poder en estado base.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritaron los dos, enfundados en sus respectivas auras que amenazaban con cambiar a doradas, mas no desistían, cuando ambos, se encontraron en un arremolinamiento sin igual.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-** un golpe por parte de Gohan en el estomago.

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** una patada en el mentón en contra del hijo del Saiyajin.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** los puños encendidos ladeando por completo las caras de ambos "enemigos", que volvieron a sonreír a pesar de tener sus mejillas completamente marcadas y llenas del puño fuertemente cerrado del contrario. Se alejaron dando una pirueta hacia atrás. **-*¡POM!*-** pisando con fuerza el suelo, para después, impulsarse y volver aventurar sus esfuerzos en contra del otro.

 **-*¡PAAAAM POOOOM PUUUUM PAAAAAAAM POOOOOM PUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡Esto es sin dudas muy divertido!- exclamaba ya con sangre en su rostro Gokú, esquivando y desviando los golpes de su hijo que centrado en lo absoluto no respondió con palabras precisamente.

 _-"¡Voy a ser más fuerte que tu, papá! ¡Voy a serloooo!"-_ grito de forma mental Gohan, acelerando su marcha en contra del Son que de un momento a otro se miro un poco contrariado por los constantes golpes en su contra por parte de su hijo, mas este sonrió más intensamente, cuando pudo sujetar una de las piernas del joven Son, lo que le alerto, intentando zafarse salto queriendo dar una patada, la cual Gokú esquivo con suma facilidad, lanzando a hora él un nuevo gancho ascendente que se miro parado gracias al codo derecho de Gohan, pues prácticamente los dos estaban a la par en sus estados base.

Ambos volvieron a separarse, agitados, sonriendo, jadeando y con sus rostros llenos de sudor y una que otra línea de sangre por los golpes dados.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Naruto Shippuden Main theme - NS /watch?v=FXSCMZZoh60.]_

-¡No es suficiente Gohan…!- Gokú se coloco en posición, sobresaltando a su hijo que claramente sabía lo que su padre haría. -¡Quiero que me demuestres que realmente eres un Saiyajin!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUU!*-** una furiosa ráfaga de Ki fue disparada de las palmas del Son mayor, sin contener ni un mínimo su ataque, cosa que Gohan también hizo al instante juntando las palmas de sus propias manos en equis.

-¡Soy un humano nacido en la tierra, pero…! ¡También soy un Saiyajiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Ambos ataques colisionaron en medio del campo aquel, haciendo que un intenso brillo se mirara a la distancia, y las personas de aquel pueblo pesquero de antes miraran hacia donde este se había presentado tan de repente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Las cabelleras de los dos ondularon furiosas en medio del brillo, adoptando su característico color oro al sobrepasar la brecha de poder liberado con el ataque de Ki. Los ojos turquesa vehementes no dejaban de ver hacia el frente donde el choque de poder continuaba como nunca antes.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El viento hacia que toda cosa a su alrededor se mirara sacudida con furia, haciendo que arboles cercanos y arbustos amenazaran con ser arrancados del suelo. Las nubes blancas del cielo se alejaron, se disiparon, siendo también arrastradas por las ráfagas de viento, siendo el brillo de antes el sustituto de la luz del Sol en ese punto del mundo ninja.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

La colisión de poderes continuaba, liberando más y más brillo, destellos y descargas electrificadas que cubrieron todo a su paso, los pies de padre y de hijo se hundieron en la ya desgastada tierra, fracturando aun más aquel terreno. Los ceños fruncidos de ambos se sincronizaron completamente cuando tanto uno como el otro volvieron a gritar de forma completamente desesperada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El brillo fue completamente más intenso que nunca, cuando el punto crítico fue alcanzado, sin que ninguno de los dos poderes pudiera superar al del contrario.

 **-*¡KAAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La inmensa explosión no espero a nada mas, haciendo que Gokú y Gohan se perdieran en la luz resultante. Las aguas del lago cercano se mecieron con fuerza, siendo que las personas observaban con un poco de miedo como una gigantesca columna de polvo se levanto a la distancia.

Y aun más alejado que lo anterior, un hombre de cabellos blancos miraba esto con especial atención, estaba fuera de una casa de té, de esas que se encontraban por los caminos.

-Ese par…- rió un poco al decir esas palabras, cuando detrás de él, se presentaba una chica muy conocida, su cuerpo había cambiado mucho a lo largo de esos casi tres años de estar fuera de la aldea, mas su mente seguía siendo en la mayoría de los casos un poco "infantil". Su largo cabello lacio y rubio caía hasta su espalda, sus caderas ensanchadas, sus labios rosados, su cintura pequeña pero elegante y fuerte, su abdomen completamente plano y destapado, así como esas tres marcas zorrunas que no podían faltar en cada mejilla, todo lo anterior acompañado por ese par de hermosos ojos zafiro que observaban con entusiasmo lo que su maestro y padrino también había estado viendo.

-Puedo sentir sus presencias…- hablo la chica por fin, notándose como el cambio en su voz ya había sucedido, siendo esta una voz aun más delicada que la de antaño. Una suave sonrisa que podría hacer que todo hombre se derritiera se presento en su pequeña y tentadora boca, mientras su generoso busto se sacudió un poco por su caminar, hasta que se detuvo a un lado de "Ero-sennin" como ella le decía, el cual le miro sin hacer alguno de sus sorpresivos ademanes pervertidos, no podía, a pesar de que a quien tenía en frente era toda una belleza, un derroche de hermosura y sensualidad, no podía, ya que la miraba como su propia hija, aun que eso no hacia mermar su perversión por los bellos cuerpos femeninos, pero simplemente su ahijada estaba prohibida para esos deseos, solo eso.

-Naruko… Debemos irnos- se giro el sabio de los sapos, notándose por fin el rostro de la Uzumaki, la cual a esa instancia ya tenía 16 años y medio de edad.

La rubia de mirada azul solo asintió, siendo dejada por Jiraiya que se encamino de nuevo hacia el interior de aquel establecimiento para recoger su equipo de viaje, mientras, Naruko continuo mirando hacia donde lentamente ya se desvanecía la grandísima columna de polvo y humo que se había presentado por la fuerte detonación de poderes del par de Son que se habían excedido en su "pelea amistosa". _-"Después de tanto tiempo, te voy a volver a ver, Gohan-kun"_ \- pensó entusiasmada, ya que tanto ella como su padrino ya estaban regresando a la aldea, pues el entrenamiento había finalizado por fin.

Regresando a la zona de pelea, tanto Gokú como Gohan estaban frente a frente, notándose el gran cráter que se había creado gracias a la explosión anterior, ambos convertidos en Súper Saiyajin, notándose una leve sonrisa en sus rostros, para después. -jajajajaja- estallar en risas, desvaneciendo sus transformaciones, se habían pasado y mucho.

-Creo que nos pasamos con la pelea Gohan- aun riendo, Gokú reconocía, notando la destrucción que habían hecho, Gohan por su parte se encogió de hombros como si lo estuvieran regañando, sin dudas esos años viajando con su padre le habían servido mucho para desarrollar una perspectiva muy diferente a la que había tenido cuando vivía en la Tierra, aun que su timidez y esas escasas ganas de pelear continuaban en su persona. No le gustaba luchar, lo había dicho hasta el cansancio, pero… Pero a hora algo lo obligaba hacerlo, algo que el mismo se había puesto como meta, como objetivo y ese algo no era otra cosa que su deseo de superar a su padre, como el mismo lo juro antes de emprender este viaje que estaba a punto de acabar.

Las ropas de ambos guerreros estaban sumamente mal trechas, no era menos, después de haber excedido el umbral de tolerancia al daño que estas tenían, no se preocupaban tampoco, pero aun y así, era de constar que no se contuvieron como debieron de haberlo hecho.

-Esta pelea me ayudo mucho papá… Gracias- el joven Saiyajin agradeció a su padre, ya cuando ambos estuvieron cerca uno del otro, caminando hacia un par de rocas que habían aguantado bien la detonación de hacia unos momentos, pues detrás de estas mismas estaban sus cosas.

-No Gohan, no me agradezcas…- sonriente el Son mayor respondió al agradecimiento de su hijo mayor. -Durante este tiempo has sido un excelente compañero de entrenamiento, después de todo, hemos descubierto muchas cosas llamativas en este mundo, hemos conocido a muchas personas muy interesantes y fuertes, sin dudas es lo mejor que podría pedir, el estar de aventuras con mi hijo jaja- le dio una palmada en la espalda, haciendo que Gohan se apenara un poco por las palabras de su padre. -Además…- volvió a decir, deteniéndose levemente y mirando directamente al rostro de su hijo. -Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste en la mañana y creo que no estaría mal regresar ya a la aldea y ver cómo están los demás-

Gohan se sobresalto un poco al escuchar esas palabras finales por parte de su progenitor.

-¿De verdad? ¿De verdad ya vamos a regresar a la aldea?- una sonrisa radiante se presento en el rostro del joven, al cual realmente le hacía mucha ilusión regresar, sobre todo para saber que su nueva familia estaba bien, sus madres, sus amigos y aquellas personas especiales para él y para su padre.

-Así es Gohan, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Regresamos o continuamos viajando un poco más?-

-Bu-Bueno, papá… La verdad es que quisiera ver a Goten-niichan y saber que está bien y con un poco de suerte también conocer a mi otro hermanito, el hijo que tuviste con Kushina-kaasan- sin esconder su sonrisa el joven de cabellos negros comento, haciendo que Gokú recordara que efectivamente se había ido cuando Kushina al parecer había quedado embarazada con su "hijo" aun que realmente este no fue barón si no una traviesa y muy curiosa niña Saiyajin.

 _-"Espero Kushina-chan no se moleste al saber que se me había olvidado por completo que estaba embarazada cuando me fui con Gohan. Rayos en ocasiones soy muy olvidadizo con esas cosas"-_ se miro un poco pensativo el Son mayor, cosa que Gohan noto con cierta intriga.

-¿Pasa algo, papá?-

-N-No, nada jejeje- se apresuro a responder, manteniendo una risa un tanto curiosa que confundió a su hijo presente, solo que este no dijo nada mas, aun que más o menos podía deducir lo que pasaba.

Recogieron sus cosas después de esa platica, aun les aguardaba un largo camino y aprovecharían ese trecho para recuperarse físicamente de la lucha que acababan de sostener, ya no entrenarían, dedicándose solo a descansar un poco más para por fin regresar a la aldea ninja que los vio llegar hace tres años y medio ya.

 _-"Espero todos estén bien, por que papá y yo ya vamos de regreso, 'dattebayo' jaja"-_ de forma interna Gohan imitaba a Naruko, la cual justo y como el también iba de regreso a la aldea, donde sin dudas un nuevo encuentro se daría, así como nuevas aventuras, nuevos secretos y un sinfín de nuevas pruebas para la Uzumaki con deseos de ser Hokage y para el par de Saiyajin que a hora eran los protectores de ese mundo. Pues oficialmente los ninjas Son regresaban a la acción.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **Bueno mi gente, espero les haya gustado el capitulo introductorio a la segunda temporada de Los Ninjas Son, aclaro que por el momento solo será este capítulo, ya que aun estoy ocupado con mi otro fic y a decir verdad el tiempo tampoco me ayuda mucho que digamos, pero aun y así, decidí subir este capítulo para que quedaría constancia que la segunda temporada de esta historia es un hecho y que muy pronto va a comenzar ya de forma oficial. Saludos, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Llegada

**El inicio de una nueva aventura para el par de Saiyajin, veamos qué es lo que acontecerá en un futuro no muy lejano pero tampoco cercano. Espero les agrade este nuevo capítulo.**

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Gracias compañero(a), espero que haya gustado el inicio de la segunda temporada, así como que también gracias por pasarte y leer, no sabes cuánto lo aprecio, de verdad. Cuídate._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _Gracias por también leer esta segunda temporada amigo asi como por esperarla jaja, espero no decepcionar, de verdad que lo espero jeje, pasando a tu comentario, bueno no puedo adelantar mucho, así que lo único que puedo decirte es que efectivamente, Naruko se ha convertido en una mujer que todo hombre quisiera desposar (si sabes a lo que me refiero xD) pero bueno, el Gohan salió suertudo el men jajajaja. Sin más, te vuelvo agradecer, hasta otra._

 _ **-Kitsune-**_ _Hola amigo, respondiendo a tu pregunta, ¿De dónde sacas que no la voy a continuar? jeje estate tranquilo por que si la voy a continuar, solo que de momento va a estar en pausa, ya que aun estoy encargándome de la otra historia que también llevo, pero esta historia no se va a quedar inconclusa, de eso me encargo si o si jeje. Así que no te preocupes, tal vez la empiece tarde pero de que la termino la termino, para su deleite y gusto jajaja. Gracias por apoyarme compañero, no me lo merezco jeje. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Rt16-**_ _Gracias por leer amigo, así como también dejar tu comentario, pero sobre todo por seguir aun la historia, sin dudas eres grande men, grande como el resto de los lectores que me leen, gracias por ello jeje. Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo, ya que al final de este mismo diré mas o menos la fecha de inicio oficial de la temporada, estos serian solo aperitivos lamentablemente jeje. Cuídate y nos vemos._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thanks friend, it's a pleasure to read you here too. We are reading and again thank you very much. Greetings._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _It's good to know that you liked the start of this second season hehe, I hope that when I'm already updating regularly, it's also to your liking. We will see each other and be gracious for reading and commenting._

 _ **-wwTheBeast2015-**_ _Sure mate, I do not forget about Fairy Dragon, only that I did it to clear up the doubts about whether I was going to continue or not this story hehe, for an hour I'm still focused on the story of Gohan with Fairy Tail so do not worry hahaha. Greetings._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Thank you for your support for this second season, friend, you do not know how much that motivates me to continue. Your friend SaiyajinSannin says goodbye. Take care._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan definitivos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet" y ?

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia y ?

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

Inicio: Capitulo introductorio.

Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4

Arco *semi-original* "Nuevos exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 5 al -

Arco "Preludio al desastre": Capítulos - al -

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El poder base de Gohan es ligeramente superior al de Gokú-_

 _-Erza se ha convertido en la instructora Genin de Hanabi y otras dos chicas-_

 _-Konohamaru y sus amigos también son Genin siendo su sensei el pervertido Ebisu-_

 _-Sakura y el resto de chicos siguen siendo también Genin, listos para volver a participar en los exámenes correspondientes-_

 _-Pain está seguro de la ventaja que tendrán sobre los Son una vez sea revivido "El que duerme"-_

 _-Gaara les guarda un profundo respeto a Naruko y a Gohan, sobre todo a este ultimo por haberla "salvado" de su errónea voluntad-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto Shippuden ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Llegada.**

Tierras cercanas a la frontera sur del país del rayo: Días atrás.

Sus ojos cobrizos se miraron aturdidos por una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cuando dio varios pasos por aquel terreno a hora devastado, indicando indudablemente que aquellas personas que había mirado antes sin dudas eran a quienes buscaba, estaba contenta y no lo podía negar. Se retiro la capucha que cubría su cabeza, dejando al descubierto con ello su largo cabello azul, atado en una igualmente larga coleta, asomándose solo varios mechones azules por encima de la frente y a los lados de sus sienes.

-¡No hay duda, ellos estuvieron aquí…!- sin esconder su sonrisa radiante, miro el suelo, notando como el cráter era reciente, pues ella misma había visto horas atrás como una enorme columna de polvo y humo se alzo, fácilmente apreciable desde el pueblo pesquero de antes.

-Esos sujetos deben ser unos monstruos para haber hecho esto… ¿Por qué los estamos buscando?- otra persona se hacía presente, estando detrás de la chica de cabello azul y ojos cobre, la cual no dejaba de estar contenta ante su "descubrimiento", este tenía la cabeza rapada, su tez era morena y básicamente era un niño de tal vez unos diez u once años de edad.

 _[Nota del autor: Desde una vez aviso amigos que todos los personajes pertenecientes a otros animes que van a salir en esta segunda temporada serán versiones "adaptadas" a la historia, por lo que habilidades, características y otras cosas van a varias en comparación a sus homónimos canónicos, aun que voy a procurar que no sea una variación tan drástica, de que la va haber, la abra, para que no les tome por sorpresa tal actitud de tal personaje, pues, "Sobre aviso no hay engaño". Fin de nota.]_

-Eres un tonto Ken… ¿Por qué preguntas algo que ya sabes?- la mujer joven se levanto, girándose para ver a su compañero moreno y de ojos negros. -¡Quiero pelear contra ellos!- con emoción apretó sus puños, marcándose en sus ojos una ilusión ardiente y determinada por luchar contra alguno de los dos Saiyajin, y si eran los dos, que mejor para ella. -¡Quiero probar mis habilidades con ninjas que usan Ki y no Chakra…! El viejo Toma me dijo que ellos eran igual a mí, que no podían usar Chakra si no Ki, como yo- con un pulgar arriba la chica explico, haciendo que el chico con sus manos en la cabeza dejara salir un suspiro cansado de su boca.

-Y por eso hemos estado más de cuatro meses siguiéndolos… Lejos de casa, en tierras extrañas- se quejo el chico, desviando su cabeza hacia otra parte e ignorando a la peliazul.

-Tampoco te quejes…- la mujer se acerco al chico, agachándose para quedar más o menos a su altura. -Ha sido divertido este viaje, apuesto a que es la primera vez que has visitado tantos lugares distintos-

-Ese no es el punto- se cruzo de brazos, un poco molesto. -Por tus tontas ganas de pelear dejamos la aldea, mi hogar-

La chica de mirada color oxido se volvió a erguir, suspirando para después cruzarse de brazos. -Vaya, si ese es el caso, no podemos hacer nada, después de todo tu eres mi tierno y pequeño protegido- sonrió de forma coqueta, guiñándole un ojo y sosteniéndole la mirada por un par de segundos, haciendo que el niño se ruborizara.

-No es divertido, Medaka...- haciendo un puchero y simulando enfado, el muchacho revelo el nombre de aquella mujer que rondaba los veinticuatro o veinticinco años de edad, pues en su rostro se notaba ese "dato".

-Ya perdimos mucho el tiempo aquí, Ken…- se giro, dándole la espalda al chico moreno que continuaba molesto por verse arrastrado en todo lo que aquella intrépida mujer hacia, pero aun que no quisiera tenía que, ya que prácticamente ella era su única familia. -¡Tenemos que encontrar a los llamados "Ninjas Son"!- **-*¡POM!*-** choco su puño derecho en contra de su palma izquierda. -¡Y cuando los encontremos, van a conocerme a mí! ¡A Medaka! ¡La artista marcial más fuerte del país de la roca!- con completa seguridad exclamo, mientras, el chico llamado Ken llevo la palma de su mano derecha a su cara mientras volvía a suspirar a hora con cierto fastidio.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…- hablo para sí mismo, mirando como la mujer llamada Medaka retomaba su marcha, a la vez que el también lo hacía, en busca de aquellos dos guerreros escurridizos. _-"Sus locos deseos de pelear nos van a terminar matando, Kami-sama apiádate de mí, por favor"-_ rogo al cielo el chico, suplicando de forma mental por qué no pasara nada "nuevo" en su viaje.

* * *

Aldea escondida entre las hojas: Actualidad.

-Como veo fueron rápidos… Eso sin dudas estuvo bien- con sus dos manos sobre su escritorio, la actual Hokage de la aldea felicitaba al equipo Genin que tenía en frente, notándose detrás de la líder a su casi siempre inseparable asistente Shizune así como a la pequeña cerdita que tenía como mascota.

-Se lo agradezco, Hokage-sama- hizo una reverencia respetuosa la Jounin a cargo de aquel equipo, notándose como sus cabellos rojos escarlatas relucían fácilmente.

-Sin dudas has hecho un gran trabajo con tu primer equipo, Erza- la líder rubia de la aldea revelaba, sonriendo de forma tranquila a aquella otra mujer que efectivamente, era la misma de antes, aquella que trabajo con Danzo, aquella que lucho contra Gokú para distraerle, aquella que se sentía en deuda con el Saiyajin mayor después de que este le perdono. A hora portaba las ropas estándar de un instructor Genin, pues desde hacía casi cuatro meses, le habían asignado a su propio equipo de chicos, siendo este muy particular, ya que estaba conformado por tres chicas y no dos chicos y una chica como era lo común.

En eso, pasos se escucharon con prisa, haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran solo para ver como alguien entro con aparente apuro, pues tan solo con la rapidez con la que abrieron la puerta lo denotaba o al menos lo dejaba en claro. **-*¡POM!*-**

-¡Lo atrapamos!- exclamo sin más el nieto del tercero, siendo este ni más ni menos que un Konohamaru mucho más grande, rondando ya los doce años de edad, sobre sus manos alzadas estaba un gato metido en una jaula, siendo este el mismo gato que años atrás Naruko y su equipo habían capturado también, llamado "Tora".

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no debes entrar así, Konohamaru?!- Ebisu se hacía presente, gritando aquellas palabras para después también notarse a los dos compañeros del chico castaño que solo rió de forma divertida, siendo mirado por Erza, el equipo de esta, Shizune y Tsunade.

Instantes después:

-Di-Discúlpelo, Tsunade-sama, no-no se volverá a repetir- ya estaban frente a la Hokage rubia, haciendo varias reverencias en modo de disculpa por el poco tacto de su alumno Sarutobi.

-Está bien Ebisu, no te preocupes…- la Senju sacudió su mano restándole importancia, mientras, Moegi, Udon y Konohamaru escuchan en silencio, así como la aun presente Erza y su equipo de Genin, conformado por tres chicas entre las cuales la más destacable era ni más ni menos que Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, heredera del clan Hyuga y de acuerdo a un acuerdo entre Hiashi y Gokú próxima esposa de Gohan.

-Disculpe que le diga pero, ¿Cuándo nos va a dar verdaderas misiones?- cuestiono el joven Sarutobi, haciendo que tanto Tsunade como Shizune y Ebisu arquearan una de sus cejas, así como que Erza esbozara una sonrisa apenas perceptible. -Atrapar gatos no es precisamente lo más emocionante del mundo, además, así no puedo demostrar mis verdaderas habilidades- cruzados de brazos termino de comentar, haciendo que su sensei se pusiera nervioso por lo poco prudente que su alumno estaba siendo.

-¡Konohamaru, acabas de convertirte en un Genin, es muy pronto para que les den misiones superiores!- con agitación Ebisu intento corregir al chico mencionado, el cual desvió su mirada haciendo que el hombre con anteojos se molestara un poco.

-¡Así nunca aumentare mi nivel, que no ven que voy a ser el séptimo Hokage!-

-¿El séptimo…?- sin comprender muy bien Tsunade se mostro curiosa por lo que el nieto de su maestro acababa de decir. -¿Y qué paso con el sexto?- culmino su pregunta, ante la curiosidad de ella misma y los demás presentes.

-Naruko-neechan lo será- sonrió completamente al hablar, haciendo que la sorpresa se presentara en los ojos de todos.

 _-"Naruko Uzumaki… La hija mayor de Kushina Uzumaki, esposa de Gokú_ …"- en silencio Erza escucho todo lo anterior, pensando indudablemente en el Son y su rostro sonriente. _-"Me pregunto, ¿Cómo estarán?"-_ con esa pregunta en su mente, se podía ver a dos siluetas fácilmente reconocibles caminar tranquilamente por los senderos cercanos a la aldea de la hoja. El Sol se filtraba por los arboles, notándose la cabellera blanca y la rubia que no dejaban de moverse por el andar de los pasos de aquel hombre y aquella chica adolescente.

Las grandes puertas de la aldea ya se asomaban, sin que aquellos dos detuvieran su marcha, por fin terminaron de llegar, pasando de largo por la gran y arreglada calzada compuesta principalmente de piedra. Los dos guardias de la puerta de inmediato reconocieron de quienes se trataba, haciendo que estos se levantaran momentáneamente de sus respectivos asientos.

-¿A caso es quien creo que es?- pregunto uno de los dos, a su compañero que con una sonrisa en su boca asintió también denotando alegría.

-Así es-

 _[OST Recomendado: Konoha Peace (Part 1) - NS /watch?v=NpcQcNIuATk.]_

No muy lejos de ahí, caminaba despacio, de forma lenta y relajada, apreciándose a simple vista como el cabello color rosa de aquella chica se movía acorde a sus propios movimientos, sus botas de combate se movían a cierto compas, mientras, una sonrisa radiante y mirada de esmeralda tampoco se hacían esperar.

-¡Sakura…!- le llamaron, haciendo que la chica de inmediato se girara, dejando ver por fin su rostro, más maduro y definido, por vestimenta llevaba un vestido de estilo kimono, que se abría a los laterales y por delante y detrás, debajo de este estaban unas mallas de un color negro verdoso, vendas en una de sus piernas y las ya mencionadas botas de combate. Se dio cuenta de quien le llamaba, siendo Konohamaru y su equipo que ya habían salido de la torre Hokage después de haber cumplido aquella misión tan "ridícula" según sus palabras. El reflejo del Sol dio en la placa ninja de la chica de mirada verde, que descasaba sobre su cabeza atada gracias a una banda de tela roja. Sakura termino de girar su cuerpo, notando como el chico con bufanda azul se acercaba a donde ella estaba. Con una sonrisa relajada y jovial se alegro de ver al muchacho y a sus amigos, para después tomar un poco de aire para saludar de vuelta.

-Konohamaru…-

-Hola Sakura, ¿A dónde vas?- curioso preguntaba el nieto de Hiruzen, ante la mirada de la peli rosa.

-Tsunade-sama me mando por los reportes de transito a la puerta principal, ¿Quieren venir?- contra pregunto con cortesía, invitando a los tres chicos para ir con ella por el encargo que su maestro le había pedido.

-Claro-

Casa de los Son: Mismos instantes.

Tanto Kushina como Mikoto estaban preparando la comida de ese día, Goten y Tsuki jugaban en la sala con Mei que últimamente no había tenido muchas misiones por que sin dudas aprovecho para estar con los niños y con sus amigas.

Las dos mujeres anteriores conversaban tranquilamente hasta que un "cortocircuito" alcanzo a Kushina, haciendo que esta dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, cosa que obviamente Mikoto comprendió cuando sus sentidos también se miraron alertados tan sorpresivamente. -Mikoto, ¿Sientes el mismo Ki que yo?- dejo el cuchillo sobre una pequeña superficie de madera donde picaban los vegetales. La Uchiha miro directamente a los ojos de su amiga, asintiendo lentamente, para después irse marcando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Naruko…- sin mas dijo, haciendo que Kushina asintiera a hora también sonriendo y claramente contenta.

-¡El Ki de mi hija, eso quiere decir que…!- intento decir, cuando Mei entro a la cocina gracias al repentino alboroto.

-¿Por qué tan contentas?- la ex Mizukage pregunto sonriente, apreciando los rostros contentos de las otras dos mujeres que le miraron.

-Mi hija…- paso saliva antes de continuar hablando. -Puedo sentir la presencia de mi hija en la aldea, eso quiere decir que ya regreso, ¡Naruko ha regresado!- la Uzumaki mayor no podía esconder su alegría, cosa que Mei comprendió por lo que le acababa de decir.

-Tranquila Kushina… Ya habrá tiempo para verla- con tranquilidad le respondió, mirando como la mencionada se limpiaba las manos con un trapo, pues pensaba salir y buscar a Naruko.

-Kushina, Mei tiene razón, sabemos que sin dudas tienes ganas de verle, pero yo pienso que sería mejor que le preparáramos un delicioso ramen como bienvenida, ¿No le crees?- Mikoto de forma asertiva sugirió, siendo mirada por la pelirroja que lo medito un poco mejor.

-Bu-Bueno… Creo que tienen razón, ambas…- después de pensarlo se tranquilizo, mas la alegría nadie se la quitaría. -¡Voy a prepararle el mejor ramen que jamás haya probado, dattebane!- su tic verbal salió a relucir gracias a su repentina felicidad, haciendo reír tanto a Mei como a Mikoto.

-Ese es el espíritu, Kushina jeje-

Puertas principales:

-Hola, Kotetsu… Hola Izumo- con educación, Sakura saludaba a los dos ninjas que como siempre eran los guardias de la puerta, los cuales respondieron con una sonrisa que la peli rosa no supo identificar el por qué.

-¿A que no saben a quién acabamos de ver…?- recargando una de sus manos sobre la mesa, Kotetsu fue el primero en hablar, haciendo que tanto Sakura, como Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon se confundiesen.

-¿A quién acaban de ver…?- confusa, la chica de ojos esmeralda respondió con otra pregunta, haciendo que las risas en los rostros de los dos cuidadores se acrecentaran.

-De hecho, ha cambiado tanto que diría que es otra- complemento Izumo, haciendo que por fin Sakura y el resto comprendieran.

-¡¿A caso…?!- por fin cayó en la cuenta, observando cómo los dos ninjas solo asintieron.

No muy lejos de ahí, ya en las calles de la aldea, varias personas no eran indiferentes a las personas que miraban, especialmente a la rubia que acompañaba aquel hombre bien conocido.

-Por fin…- suspiro al decir aquellas palabras, dejando su mochila en el suelo, para sin perder tiempo. **-*¡FIU!*-** saltar hacia la cima de un poste de luz eléctrica, cayendo de pie en la punta, apreciando todas las casas, la torre Hokage y el monte donde los rostros de los maestros Hokage estaban tallados.

-Sea a emocionado je- de brazos cruzados, Jiraiya miraba la escena, apreciando a su ahijada en la sima de aquel poste.

-Después de tanto tiempo, por fin vuelvo a ver a la aldea… Es justo como la recuerdo, sin dudas que si- sonrió aun mas, mientras sus largos cabellos dorados eran ondeados por el suave viento de la tarde. -¡Naruko Uzumaki ha vuelto, dattebayo!- hablo con un poco de fuerza, a la par que miro directamente hacia la meseta de enfrente, notando ya como el rostro de Tsunade también estaba tallado sobre la piedra, dando por fidedigno su mandato como la quinta sombra de fuego. -Vaya, hasta Oba-chan ya tiene su cara tallada en la meseta jeje- rió un poco al decir aquello ultimo, sintiéndose especialmente contenta de estar de nuevo en su hogar, en su aldea, en el lugar donde nació. _-"Me pregunto, ¿Cómo estará mamá, mi tía Mikoto, Goten-niichan, Hinata, Sakura y los demás? ¿Tendré hermano o hermana? ¡Ya quiero verlo o verla, dattebayo!"-_ hablo de forma mental, sintiéndose más contenta que nunca, cuando una voz familiar le distrajo.

-¿Naruko?-

La oji azul bajo su mirada hacia el suelo, donde miro precisamente a alguien de quien se acababa de acordar. -¿Eres tú, Naruko?- volvía a preguntar Sakura, esperando una respuesta, a lo que sin vacilar, la Uzumaki salto, bajando de donde había estado.

-Sakura…-

Por fin toco el suelo, encaminándose directamente hacia Sakura, la cual estaba muy impresionada al ver el cambio en su amiga rubia, siendo que esta estaba un poco más alta que ella misma.

-Naruko, has cambiando mucho… Incluso… Incluso eres un poco más alta que yo- de forma completamente sincera, Sakura apreciaba a su amiga, la cual también le miro a ella con detalle, notando como los años no había pasado en vano, pero en el buen sentido.

-¿Lo crees…?- la rubia de mirada azul intento medirse con Sakura, no notando una gran diferencia. -Yo no, noto tanta diferencia la verdad…- con una sonrisa continuó hablando, cuando Konohamaru y su equipo también se aproximaron para saludar a su "jefa".

-¡Jefa…!- efusivo el Sarutobi llamo la atención de la muchacha que desvió su mirar de Sakura para ver quien le llamo.

-Konohamaru… ¿Eres tú? Te vez muy cambiado, eres más grande y todo-

El chico se apeno ante las palabras de la Uzumaki, pues no podía negar que la chica que tenía en frente estaba muy cambiada, tanto que el mismo no la había reconocido hasta que la escucho hablar.

-¡He entrenado muchísimo el jutsu sexy que me enseñaste…!- el chico se preparo para hacer aquella técnica que en pasado Naruko usaba mucho, mas la cara de esta se miro relajada al escuchar lo anterior. -¡Mira…!- realizo los sellos correspondientes pero antes de que pudiera transformarse, Naruko le distrajo.

-No lo hagas Konohamaru…-

-¿Eh?- confundido el chico dejo de hacer sellos, observando a la oji azul.

-Ese jutsu es infantil…- volvía a decir, desanimando al chico. -Ya no deberás hacerlo, es de mal gusto-

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Sakura, pues se quedo impresionada de la madurez que la recién llegada estaba demostrando. _-"No solo a cambiado físicamente, también ha madurado mentalmente…"-_ sonrió, sintiéndose contenta en ese aparente cambio en la Uzumaki menor. _-"De seguro, se ha hecho muchísimo más fuerte que antes y a aprendido grandes técnicas…"-_ continuo pensando, con sus ojos cerrados, para luego notarse como una sonrisa más determinante se marco en los labios de Naruko que elevo uno de sus puños apretándolo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡Al ser una chica me dedique a desarrollar otro tipo de jutsu súper pervertido e inverso…!- comenzó a gritar sin más. -¡Te mostrare el nuevo súper erótico jutsu sexy inverso!-

 _-"Si, como el súper jutsu sexy inverso…"-_ repitió en su mente la Haruno, hasta que cayó en la cuenta. -¡Eh!-

 _[OST Recomendado: Guy's Theme - N/NS /watch?v=0gpEgtyA61g.]_

 _ **-¡Transformación:…!-**_ **-*¡PUF!*-** una nube de humo invadió la calle, para después notarse como un cuerpo masculino bastante tonificado, mirada azul y cabellos rubios se presentaba entre el humo blanco, haciendo que Sakura abriera sus ojos completamente así como su boca. Se llevo ambas manos a su nariz para impedir que la hemorragia nasal la matara, mientras, los ojos de Moegi también se instalaron en aquel cuerpo masculino que apareció de la nada ante todos. -¡ _ **Jutsu sexy inverso**_ jajaja!-

 _-"Esta niña nunca cambiara…"-_ Jiraiya suspiro pesimista al ver lo que su ahijada había hecho.

-¡Naruko!- molesta, Sakura llamo a la rubia, la cual continuo riendo desvaneciendo su transformación en. **-*¡Puf!*-** una nueva nube de humo blanco que se desvaneció con rapidez. -¡Pensé que habías madurado, pero sigues siendo una inmadura y pervertida de lo peor!- molesta y limpiando su nariz Sakura encaro a la Uzumaki que continuo riendo divertida.

-¡jaja Debiste ver tu cara, Sakura jaja!-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡No es divertido, tonta!- Sakura hizo un puchero, pues para nada le gustaba que la vieran así, aun que muy dentro de ella no negaba que lo que había visto le agrado, y para su mala suerte mucho.

 _[OST Recomendado: Genki Dama Theme - DBS /watch?v=Ka6jCYBbG2U.]_

 **-*¡Pam!*- -*¡Pam!*-** el sonido de zapatos distrajo a las chicas, mientras, Jiraiya dejaba de tener sus brazos cruzados ante lo que miro, pues detrás de todos, dos nuevas personas habían aparecido de la nada, ambos sonriendo, alegres y contentos de ver a parte de sus conocidos.

-Hola…- como una frase ya típica, la voz familiar salió de su boca, haciendo que Sakura quien era la que quedaba de frente aquellos dos nuevos "entes" notara al instante de quienes se trataba.

-Go-Go… Go…- su lengua se trabo al intentar hablar, siendo que Naruko se quedo también callada al ver la impresión tan desconcentrada que su amiga peli rosa había puesto de un instante a otro.

-¿Por qué tan callados?- Gokú completamente sonriente, volvía hablar, notando la exaltación en la mirada de los niños cercanos a él y a Gohan que se había mantenido callado, solo mirando la espalda de Naruko y a Sakura, la cual de inmediato desvió su mirada y sus mejillas se encendieron a más no poder.

-Hola chicos y Konohamaru. Casi no los reconocí jeje…- por fin el joven Saiyajin hablo, reconociendo al chico que antaño perseguía a Naruko hacia donde esta estuviera, alegando que ella era su maestra y su rival a la vez.

 _-"Mi corazón…"-_ Naruko paso saliva al escuchar la ya madura voz del joven a sus espaldas, a la vez que vagamente reconoció las palabras de Konohamaru que respondió al saludo. _-"No sentí las presencias de Gokú-sensei y de Gohan-kun… ¿Cómo es que…?"_ \- sus dedos temblaron un poco, lo mismo que Sakura que no sabía que decir ante la presencia del joven, pues tan solo verle después de tanto tiempo la impacto, pues el cambio en Son eran aun más palpable que el que Naruko había tenido. _-"Esta detrás de mi… ¡Mira hacia atrás!"-_ un verdadero dilema se estaba montando en la mente de Naruko que cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el latir aun más acelerado de su corazón, sus mejillas encendidas y sus puños apretados.

 _-"¿El es Gohan-kun…? Se ve completamente diferente…"-_ Sakura también era víctima de la vergüenza, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con el negro brillante de lo de Gohan que le sonrió de forma animada pero a la vez también un poco apenada, haciendo que de nuevo la chica de cabellera rosa se intimidara completamente.

-Hola Jiraiya… Cuanto tiempo jeje- Gokú a paso lento se acerco al Sannin que también sonrió al ver al Saiyajin.

-Lo mismo digo Gokú, ¿Cómo es que llegaron sin que nos diéramos cuenta?- el sabio de los sapos pregunto, haciendo que el Son se rascara un poco la nuca.

-Lo que pasa es que Gohan y yo desaparecimos por completo nuestro Ki, queríamos y queremos darles una sorpresa a todos jeje- revelo mientras reía, haciendo entender a Naruko la razón por la cual no había previsto la repentina aparición de Gokú pero aun más la de Gohan quien continuaba detrás de ella, hablando con Konohamaru y sus amigos.

-Pues como veo ya lo han hecho…- sonrió para sí mismo mirando a Naruko y a Sakura, ambas calladas, solo que en este caso la rubia era la más "afectada" al aun no atreverse a ver a Gohan que conversaba animado con los demás chicos. Gokú con intriga siguió la mirada del Sannin, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Ya veo…- dijo fugazmente, para después. -jajajaja- reír un poco.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Gohan por fin dejo de conversar con Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon, erguiéndose completamente, pues se había agachado un poco para quedar a la altura de los muchachos, también apenado, miro de nuevo hacia donde Sakura y Naruko estaban, siendo que la oji verde no hallaba en donde esconderse por lo avergonzada que estaba, ver a Gohan después de tanto tiempo y con esas "fachas" había sido una gran impresión para ella.

 _-"Viene para acá… ¡Tranquilízate, Sakura…! ¡Cálmate!"-_ se animaba mental mente, respirando hondo y alejándose un poco de Naruko que continuaba "perdida" en lo suyo.

 _[OST Recomendado: Homecoming - NS /watch?v=lI9mKKHh2zg.]_

-Ho-Hola chicas… Cu-Cuanto tiempo sin verlas jeje- por fin se dirigió a ellas, desviando un poco su mirada y marcándose también en sus mejillas ese rosa inconfundible por la misma pena que estaba sintiendo, no te atrevió a ver a los ojos a Sakura de nuevo, lo que hizo que esta tomara un poco mas de confianza al por fin reaccionar como debía.

-Hola Go-Gohan-kun…- mas dueña de la situación Sakura regreso el saludo, a hora preocupándose ante la nula reacción de Naruko que se encogió de hombros para luego liberar con ganas un tenso suspiro, cerrando sus ojos y moviendo un poco su cabeza se sacudió los nervios y también procedió a girarse para ver por fin al joven Saiyajin.

Ambos jóvenes estuvieron al fin frente a frente, después de más de dos años y medio fuera, lejos uno del otro, la cicatriz en el rostro de Gohan había "envejecido" bien, pero la marca aun era claramente visible y calcada, la sonrisa cálida que le ofrecía a la chica sin dudas era la misma que la de antes y sus ojos negros le decían que seguía siendo el mismo chico de antaño, aquel muchacho tímido, bondadoso y alegre.

Los ojos azules brillaron con luz propia ante la mirada del Saiyajin, que se quedo sin palabras al verla una vez más. Sus labios se abrieron un poco, al notar el rubor en sus mejillas lo que le daba un toque aun más hermoso a su rostro. Parpadeo varias veces, intentando decir algo, para luego y de nuevo pasar su mirada a Sakura la cual estaba igual que Naruko, solo que esta ya le había saludado y los nervios no estaban tan presentes para ella o para él, pero aun y así, esa visión de ambas hizo que el temblor involuntario se apoderara del chico, al percibir de mejor manera, el cambio en los rostros de las dos chicas. _-"Di algo, Gohan…"-_ después de estar absorto por un par de segundos regreso en sí, sacudiendo su cabeza y rompiendo ese hipnótico momento que se había presentado. -Na-Naruko-chan…- se atrevió a nombrar a la rubia, la cual ya sin verle a los ojos le dedico una sonrisa tan hermosa como la primera que años atrás también le dedico.

-¡Gohan-kun!- reacciono, dirigiéndose a él, abrazándolo y envolviéndolo sin restricciones, haciendo que de nuevo el joven de ropas similares a las que usaba su padre se quedara parado sin decir nada mas, para luego sentir como algo "blando" se adhirió a su pecho, dándose cuenta que eran ni más ni menos el busto de la chica, que se había mirado incrementado un poco gracias a ese tiempo viajando.

-Me… Me alegro verlas de nuevo Na-Naruko-chan, Sa-Sakura-chan…- la toco un poco para que la rubia se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, haciéndola ver esto mismo al instante, alejándose de nuevo.

-Pe-Perdón- con torpeza se disculpo, sintiéndose sumamente apenada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-No… No te preocupes… De-De verdad- rasco su nuca como su padre, completamente nervioso y entregado a la pena.

-Bueno, lamento cortarles este reencuentro pero, debemos ir con Tsunade para que sepa que ya regresamos…- Jiraiya hablo, haciendo que todos le miraran de nuevo. -Gokú, Gohan ustedes también deberían venir y reportarse, ya después tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo para ir y ver a los demás, sobre todo a tus esposas- mirando al Son mayor el Sannin termino de decir, haciendo que Gokú asintiera en acuerdo.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Bueno, está bien, vamos Gohan- Gokú miro a su hijo, llamándole.

-S-Si, papá- se limito a responder ese par de palabras Gohan, para luego volverles a sonreír de forma sincera tanto a Naruko como a Sakura que también lo hicieron, ya sin tantos nervios como hace unos minutos.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Minutos después: Torre Hokage.

-Así que… Po-Por fin se dignaron en volver…- siendo algo sorprendente en la Hokage, el sonrojo invadió sus mejillas y el temblor en su voz se agravo cuando después de tanto tiempo volvía a ver al Saiyajin que a hora mismo tenía en frente, Shizune lo noto, Jiraiya lo noto, incluso Gohan, Sakura y Naruko lo habían notando, convirtiéndose en una situación muy incómoda para la mujer rubia que en más de una ocasión no pudo sostenerle la mirada a su "esposo", pues se debe recordar que ella y Gokú aun no se casaban, pues lo harían cuando el Son regresara. _-"Tsunade… Reacciona, pareces una adolecente enamorada…"-_ se animo de forma interna, observando la expresión alegre en la cara de Gokú, el cual le miraba de forma curiosa al verla un tanto nerviosa. Respiro hondo, elevando un poco sus manos y cruzando sus dedos, para después de estar en silencio por un par de instantes proceder hablar. -Entonces, ¿Puedo esperar un gran avance, Naruko?- ya mas dueña de la situación, la quinta Hokage pregunto a la rubia, que estaba al lado de Sakura y Gohan, siendo que estaban más alejados Gokú y Jiraiya.

-¡Claro que si, Oba-chan…!- animada fue la respuesta de la Uzumaki, haciendo que Tsunade liberara un suspiro menos tenso y más relajado.

-Si piensas que hemos tirado a la basura estos años estas equivocada Tsunade, te sorprenderá lo mucho que ha avanzado- de brazos cruzados Jiraiya intervino en la conversación, haciendo que la rubia de mirada café le observara.

-Eso espero Jiraiya… Eso espero…- se limito a decir, para después pasar su mirada a Gokú y a Gohan respectivamente. -Debo suponer que ustedes solo se la pasaron entrenando, ¿Verdad?- sonriendo de forma animada interrogo, haciendo que ambos Son rieran mientras cerraban sus ojos por un momento.

-Bueno, el viaje fue entretenido, muy emocionante y sin dudas nos hemos hecho mucho más fuertes, ¿Verdad Gohan?- Gokú cuestiono a su hijo el cual giro su rostro para verle, dedicándole una sonrisa para después responder.

-Claro que si papá jeje-

-Espero ver que eso sea verdad…- la Hokage se levanto de su silla, llevando ambas manos detrás de su espalda. -Me gustaría ver el progreso de Naruko…-

-¿Progreso?- la rubia Uzumaki volvió hablar sintiéndose un poco confundida por las palabras de la Senju, que dejo de estar detrás de su escritorio, encaminándose hacia los ventanales de su oficina.

-Así es…- volvió a suspirar antes de continuar. -Es por eso que alguien se estuvo preparando a consciencia para su regreso… Es más, es alguien que ustedes conocen muy bien-

Pero antes de que Tsunade prosiguiera hablando, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, haciendo que todos miraran hacia atrás, notando las dos personas que se habían presentado de improviso.

-¿Qué hay?- con su clásico desgano, un Shikamaru mas grande se presento, junto a Temari que también había cambiado bastante, solo que esta conservaba aquel abanico gigante que casi siempre usaba como arma.

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno aquí me ahorre la descripción de los atuendos jeje, perdón por eso xD. Fin de nota.]_

-Shikamaru, Temari…- Sakura con una sonrisa procedió hablar, señalando tanto a Naruko como a Gohan. -Miren quienes han regresado- culmino con sus palabras, notándose la expresión un tanto confusa en el rostro del Nara, que miro con detalle tanto al joven hibrido como a la rubia de ojos azules.

-Ellos son…- continuo analizando a ambos jóvenes, hasta que realmente cayó en la cuenta que si eran quienes pensaba. -¡Si, si son ustedes…!- con una sonrisa procedió hablar a hora. -¡Naruko y Gohan!-

-Hola Shikamaru…- de inmediato la rubia procedió a saludar, siendo que Temari se había quedado aun mas impresionada al ver tanto a la chica como al chico azabache.

 _-"¿Ella es esa chica revoltosa…?"-_ pensó mirando a Naruko, para luego pasar su mirada a Gohan. _-"Y el es… El es el chico que derroto a Gaara con suma facilidad"-_ con impresión continuo hablando de forma mental, observando a ambos jóvenes que se encaminaron hacia los que recién llegaban al despacho de la Hokage.

-¿Cuando regresaron?- Shikamaru de inmediato pregunto, a lo que sin dudas Naruko fue la primera en dar respuesta.

-Hace unos minutos, ttebayo jeje…- apenada miro al joven con cola de caballo.

-Yo igual, papá y yo acabamos de regresar también- a hora fue Gohan quien respondió.

-Vaya, ambos están muy cambiados, sobre todo tu Gohan…- miro mejor su físico. -No me imagino el tipo de entrenamiento que hiciste para estar así de musculoso jaja-

-Bueno… Este… jejeje- el joven Saiyajin también rió de forma apenada, siendo que el resto le acompaño en su risa.

-¿Tu vas a ser mi oponente Shikamaru?- después de las risas, Naruko inquirió de nuevo, haciendo que el Chunnin se confundiese por la pregunta.

-¿Oponente…? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Bueno es que la Oba-chan me dijo que…-

-Naruko…- Tsunade le llamo, haciendo que la chica con marcas zorrunas en sus mejillas le mirara. -Ni Shikamaru ni Temari serán tú oponente…-

-Entonces, ¿Quién será…?-

-Tú oponente está afuera-

-¿A fuera?- de nuevo confundida la muchacha miro hacia uno de los lados de la oficina, notando como uno de los vidrios estaba recorrido dejando abierta una de las ventanas. Tanto Gokú como Gohan ya habían notado esa presencia familiar, mas no dijeron nada. Naruko al ser aun novata en la detección de Ki no había hecho el esfuerzo de reconocer esa presencia por lo que no sabía de quien se trataba.

Naruko se intento acercar pero antes de que lo hiciera.

Una mano enguantada por fin se asomo, para después verse la característica cabellera plata y la banda ninja clásica, haciendo que Naruko se diera cuenta al fin de quien se trataba. -¡Kakashi-sensei!- exclamo contenta de ver al ninja en cuestión, que termino de asomarse y dar la cara.

-Naruko…- Kakashi quedo en cuclillas y en borde de la ventana, mirando a todas las personas que estaban en el interior, paso su único ojo visible por cada rostro conocido, sabiendo reconocer a cada uno de ellos. -Gohan, Gokú-san, Jiraiya-sama, me alegro mucho verlos, sobre todo a ustedes dos, sin dudas han crecido bastante- se guardo un libro con cubierta rojo que estaba leyendo, siendo uno de los tantos libros Icha Icha que el Hatake tenía para entretenerse. -También tenía mucho que no te miraba Sakura, también te vez cambiada-

-Lo mismo digo, sensei- de forma educada Sakura respondía, haciendo que una sonrisa se marcara a través de la máscara del ninja copia.

-Espere…- Naruko llevo su mano derecha a su pequeña bolsa de kunais que reposaba en una de sus piernas, buscando aparentemente algo. -Tengo algo para usted, ttebayo. Ero-sennin me dejo leer esta cosa pero a mí no me gusta, es muy sucio para mi…- comento la rubia, haciendo que Jiraiya se sintiera ofendido.

 _-"Niña del demonio… Después de que la deje leer el último libro de mi serie, ¿Me sale con esto…? Es una desconsiderada. Aun que no me debería de sorprender, después de todo pocos pueden apreciar mi arte literario"-_ se giro, pensando un tanto molesto por lo que acababa de decir Naruko, la cual termino de buscar lo que quería darle a su sensei de antaño.

-A usted le gusta leer este tipo de cosas así que pues… Mire- Naruko le mostro el libro al ninja enmascarado, haciendo que este se sobresaltara completamente ante lo que miraba. -Tome- se lo ofreció con una sonrisa la pelirrubia. Kakashi paso saliva, sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían al ya verse leyendo el último libro de su serie favorita, lo tomo con cuidado, apreciando y sintiendo con atención la textura de la cubierta, con rapidez llevo su mano libre a la tapa, comenzando abrirlo, desesperado por leer las primeras líneas, pero antes de que lo hiciera.

-No es tiempo para estas tonterías Kakashi, concéntrate- Tsunade sintiéndose un poco incomoda por lo anterior llamo la atención del mencionado, que ya con el libro abierto y a regañadientes procedió a cerrarlo de nuevo, guardándolo en su propio porta shurikens.

-Entonces, ¿Usted será mi oponente, Kakashi-sensei?- luego de lo anterior, la rubia volvía a realizar una pregunta, siendo observada con detenimiento por el ninja antes mencionado.

-Bueno… De algún modo se puede decir que si…- comento Kakashi, extrañando a Naruko por la respuesta. -Solo que, en este caso no solo seré tu oponente, Naruko…-

-¿No solo será mi oponente? ¿A qué se refiere, sensei?-

-Me refiero a que no solo me enfrentare a ti, si no también…- Kakashi miro a Sakura. -A Sakura, es decir, me voy a enfrentar a ustedes dos-

-¿También se va a enfrentar a mí?-

-Así es…- Tsunade retomaba la palabra, a lo que Sakura le miro. -Has estado entrenando conmigo durante los últimos dos años y medio Sakura, es hora que demuestres tus avances-

-Como diga, Tsunade-sama- con sumo respeto Sakura acepto las palabras de su maestra.

-Esto parece emocionante…- por fin Gokú hablo, notándose como una sonrisa en su rostro no dejaba de estar presente. -Oye Gohan, ¿Por qué no ayudas a Kakashi y peleas contra Naruko-chan y Sakura-chan? Sirve que también ven tu avance, hijo- propuso con una pregunta, sobresaltando al joven Son y a los demás.

-¿Qué? Pero… Yo…-

-Me parece una gran idea- Tsunade aprobó lo que Gokú acababa de decir.

-Claro que es una buena idea, ya me demostraste de lo que eres capaz Gohan, también demuéstraselos a los demás y esto sin dudas es una gran oportunidad- el Son mayor intento animar a su hijo el cual un poco dudoso paso su mirada hacia los demás presentes.

-Bueno es que… No sé si sería lo más prudente… O adecuado- intentaba excusarse, cuando sintió como Naruko lo tomo de una de sus manos, sobresaltándolo aun mas.

-No es tan mala idea Gohan-kun, quiero que veas de primera mano lo mucho que me he hecho fuerte-

Sakura también le tomo de la otra, haciendo que girara su cara para ver a la oji verde. -Yo no me he quedado atrás, de verdad-

Gohan no supo que decir, hasta que cedió a la presión, suspirando para luego esbozar una débil pero agradable sonrisa. -Está bien, me rindo…- bajo un poco su rostro, pero mirando a Kakashi que asintió en silencio, pues estaba de acuerdo con que el joven Saiyajin también peleara. -Si quieren que los ayude en esto lo haré-

-Bien, en ese caso todo está listo- Kakashi dejo de estar en el borde de la ventana, para saltar hacia atrás, cayendo sobre la pequeña saliente del techo. -Tengo algo que hacer antes así que pueden descansar un poco, por no decir que…- miro a Gokú. -Deben ir primero a "cierto" lugar, ¿No es así?-

-jajaja se puede decir que si- con buen ánimo Gokú reconoció la "indirecta" no tan indirecta que el ninja peli plata le había lanzado, pues tanto él como Gohan aun mantenían sus respectivos Ki escondidos para que determinadas personas no se dieran cuenta de su presencia en la aldea.

-Bien en ese caso tienen una hora para prepararse- Tsunade de nuevo desde su asiento comento, haciendo que los demás asintieran completamente de acuerdo.

-Bien Gohan, creo que "nos llego la hora"- Gokú poso una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo de su hijo, el cual volvió a sentir solo que en esta ocasión para su padre.

Minutos después:

Lentamente todos iban saliendo, dejando la oficina sola por el momento, pero Tsunade le había pedido a Gokú que se quedara por un par de minutos más, en lo que Gohan y Naruko se adelantaba.

-Realmente me alegro volverte a ver, Gokú- más tranquila al no verse observada, Tsunade veía directamente a los ojos al Saiyajin, que con agrado le regresaba la mirada.

-Yo también Tsunade-chan…- aun recordaba esa promesa en la cual el Son no siempre le podía decir de esa forma a la rubia, que rió un poco divertida al pensar que el guerrero se había olvidado por completo de aquello.

-¿Qué vas hacer a hora?- se atrevió a preguntar, a lo que Gokú sacando su banda ninja de su mochila procedió a ponérsela en la frente, ya que la mayoría del tiempo no la usaba.

-Bueno, primero iré a casa, hay varias personas que quieren verme jeje-

-Sí, entiendo…- miro hacia abajo, pesando en como actuarían las actuales esposas del Saiyajin una vez que lo miraran, sobre todo Kushina y Mikoto, quienes eran las que actualmente tenían un lazo más estrecho con su esposo, gracias a todo por los hijos que habían tenido con el Son. -Todas se van a poner felices de verte, baka sonriente- de buena gana le insulto, no para ofenderle, sino más bien para "alagarle" de una forma extraña, pero alago al fin de cuentas.

-Te noto distraída, ¿Quieres hablar de otra cosa?- se atrevió a indagar el Son, al ver como Tsunade había quedado en un estado un tanto pensativo y pasivo.

-No… No te preocupes, es solo que si me gustaría hablar un poco más contigo, pero a hora no Gokú… Ve y mira a tu familia, ya después habrá tiempo para conversar con mayor calma-

-Está bien… Nos vemos al rato, Tsunade-chan- se giro, dándole la espalda a la rubia para luego y en silencio terminar de salir de la oficina, dejándola sola por fin.

 _-"Tenias que ser tú, maldito idiota…"-_ pensó, suspirando de forma tendida. -Pero no me quejo, ya que, realmente me alegro de que estés de vuelta… Mi… "Mi" tonto sonriente- despidió una pequeña risita complaciente al decir eso ultimo, ya que recordó aquella noche cuando ambos se unieron en la soledad de su recamara principal, los besos, abrazos que se dieron, el amor que la mujer le demostró.

* * *

Aldea escondida entre la lluvia:

 _[OST Recomendado: Girei - NS /watch?v=FWpAy477GFM.]_

La tormenta no mermaba nunca en esas tierras. Las lágrimas del cielo no dejaban de caer sobre toda estructura visible, casas, arrojos, ríos, edificios medianos y grandes, nada se salvaba del manto lluvioso que parecía perpetuo.

Los ojos purpuras con ondas brillaron en la oscuridad de la torre más alta, donde se podía apreciar una especie de rostro de piedra con la lengua de fuera. Parpadeo varias veces, hasta que lentamente la luz que entraba por la boca de aquel rostro permitió ver mejor de quien se trataba, siendo aquel llamado Pain.

-A llegado la hora…- comento en la soledad, girándose lentamente para solo apreciar como detrás de él aparecían varias personas más, todos con aquella vestimenta principal: Una capa negra con nubes negras bordadas. -Es hora de reclamar a los bijuu y las antiguas reliquias del sabio de los seis caminos-

-Con respecto a…- uno de los presentes intento hablar, siendo mirado por los ojos purpuras estoicos del líder de la organización.

-No se preocupen, recuerden que les tenemos una gran arma… Arma que sin dudas nos dará la ventaja- como era su costumbre no se inmuto para nada con sus palabras, para después a girarse hacia su lado derecho, siendo seguido por la mirada de los demás. Camino lenta y pausadamente, hasta que llego a una pequeña puerta, la cual abrió lentamente, revelando como aquel gran trozo de hielo de antes aun estaba presente y en su interior, una silueta conocida, con sus ojos cerrados y una clara cola de mono, como la de Gokú o como la de Gohan.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Casa de los Son:

Alrededor del gran comedor de la casa estaban ya reunidas cuatro mujeres, las cuales eran completamente reconocibles, siendo Kushina, Mikoto, Mei y Numero 21 o también llamada Jade que al saber sobre el regreso de Naruko suspendió sus labores en el centro de investigación para ir a toda prisa a su hogar. Kushina estaba un tanto impaciente, sintiendo como el Ki de su hija se acercaba cada vez mas y mas a su casa, solo que había algo más que la tenía en vilo, algo que no sabía distinguir pero que de alguna forma hacia que la espera fuera aun mas agobiante y desesperada. Anhelando ver de nuevo a su rubia hija, ansiando el abrazarla y preguntarle cómo le fue en su viaje, completamente entregada a la alegría de saber que su "niña" había regresado después de estar fuera por un buen tiempo. Mikoto cargaba a Goten, el cual con curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos negros ladeaba su cabeza observando la aparente desesperación de su mamá Kushina. Mei era quien se encargaba de Tsuki, pues la niña Saiyajin no quería estarse quieta, removiéndose de forma esporádica entre los brazos de la mujer de ojos verdes y cabellera castaña, larga y abundante.

-Tranquila, Kushina-san… Cuando Naruko te vea de seguro también va a estar sumamente contenta, justo y como tú jeje- Jade intento tranquilizar a la inquieta Uzumaki que le observo en silencio, un tanto perdida en la ansiedad y estrés del momento, no fue hasta que su percepción volvió a registrar la posición de Naruko que fue cuando reacciono, levantándose de la mesa en donde tanto ella como las demás esperaban a la rubia de mirada azul.

-¡Ya está aquí…!- exclamo con un poco de fuerza, sintiéndose sumamente emocionada de ver a su hija mayor una vez más. Las demás mujeres presentes también se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos, siendo que Kushina se encamino a Mei para que esta le regresara a Tsuki, cosa que la ex Mizukage hizo en un instante. -Vas a conocer a tu hermana mayor, Tsuki…- le sonrió de forma completamente maternal, haciendo reír a la pequeña niña de cabellos negro-rojizos.

La puerta principal por fin se abrió, siendo que no solo Kushina si no el resto se acercaron para recibir supuestamente y únicamente a Naruko, la luz se filtro con rapidez, permitiendo ver como la silueta de una chica estaba a contra luz. Kushina con Tsuki en brazos no pudo evitar no sonreír aun más, sintiendo como sus manos temblaron un poco por la alegría de ver de nuevo a su primogénita.

Su boca se abrió un poco, al ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro conocido, pero a la vez tan cambiado. Por fin sus ojos azules se adaptaron a la luz, apreciando con especial detalle cada facción, cada contorno, cada pómulo del rostro de su hija mayor. -Na… Naru…- intento decir, cuando otra entidad se presento detrás de su hija, que continuaba sonriendo, tanto ella como Mikoto, Mei y Jade se quedaron mudas al reconocer de quien se trataba, pues aquella cicatriz claramente les decía quien era esa persona.

-¿Go-Go-Gohan?- Mei fue la primera en reaccionar por un instante, apreciando como el chico sonrió al escuchar como nombraban su nombre. Era demasiado, sin dudas lo era, los corazones de todas las presentes se paralizaron cuando de repente aquel sonido tan familiar, tan característico, tan propio de "el". **-*¡FIUN!*-**

 _[OST Recomendado: Departure to the frontlines - NS /watch?v=hoU7gqIhj-g.]_

Los segundos pasaron y las cuatro mujeres se hundieron en la sorpresa completa, al ver quien había aparecido justo a un lado de Gohan, que prediciendo lo que pasaría decido hacerse a un lado, lo mismo que Naruko, al darse cuenta que su "padrastro" ya había regresado. Los bracitos de Tsuki se extendieron hacia el frente, donde la imponente silueta oscurecida por la luz que reflejaba su espalda se acerco a paso lento.

-Pa… Papá…- musito la pequeña, mientras, Goten se quedo callado, justo y como su madre que aun no reaccionaba al reconocer de quien se trataba.

Sonrió al ver las caras sorprendidas y sobrecogidas de sus esposas, sobre todo de Kushina que estaba hasta el frente, con una niña en brazos que no supo reconocer al instante, mas así era él, notando también como a varios pasos de distancia se encontraba Mikoto, exaltada, sorprendida, claramente aturdida. Mei estaba igual que las otras dos mujeres, mientras, Jade había contenido su respiración, aguantando la mirada temiendo que lo que miraba fuera un simple espejismo producto de la alegría por saber que Naruko había vuelto.

-¿Por qué no dicen nada…?- sonrió aun más. -¿Ya no me recuerdan?- preguntaba con su característico humor relajado, haciendo que las mujeres frente a el por fin racionaran.

-Gokú…- Jade fue la primera en hablar, a la par que sus anteojos se humedecían y sus ojos se cristalizaban, ¿Por qué no lo había sentido con sus sensores o su percepción de Ki?, ¿Por qué tampoco pudo sentir a Gohan? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Su cabeza comenzó hacerse las mismas preguntas que Naruko antes de que los mismos Saiyajin explicaran la razón. El Son las continuó mirándolas, dedicándoles una sonrisa cálida a cada una de ellas.

-¡Gokú-kun!- Exclamo en llanto Jade.

-¡Son-kun!- Mei también elevo su voz por fin.

-¡Oigan, esperen…!- intento frenar a las dos mujeres, que pasaron a toda prisa para simplemente aferrarse al torso del guerrero, sintiendo como reclamaban su atención. Los rostros de ambas se enterraron en su amplio pecho, llenando sus fosas nasales de aquel aroma que extrañaban con tanto recelo y cariño. Kushina y Mikoto intentaron no hacer lo mismo, y más cuando Tsuki no dejaba de mover sus bracitos en dirección al Son que rascándose la nuca reía al ver el efusivo y conmovedor recibimiento.

 _-"¡Baka…!"-_ pensó con fuerza la Uzumaki, sonriendo, llevando su mano libre para limpiar las lagrimas residuales que quisieron escaparse de sus bellos ojos azules.

Mikoto giro un poco su rostro para ver a Kushina la cual continuaba limpiando sus ojos. -Siempre tiene que llegar cuando uno menos se lo espera, ¿Verdad?- en voz baja hablo, sin que Kushina o los demás lo notaran.

-De verdad estoy muy contento de volverlas a ver después de tanto tiempo…- entre risas Gokú por fin era dejado por Mei y Jade, que también limpiando sus ojos observaban la expresión completamente alegre y contenta de su marido Saiyajin. -¿Eh?- dirigió su mirada a Kushina y a Mikoto las cuales estaba detrás de las otras dos mujeres antes mencionadas, ambas cargando al hijo y a la hija del Saiyajin. Mei y Jade entendieron, haciéndose a un lado para que el guerrero con cola pasara.

Desde la puerta Naruko y Gohan también observaban en silencio, mas la Uzumaki también quería acercarse para conocer a su hermanita.

-¿Ellos son Goten y…?- con un poco de descuido el Son pregunto, a lo que Kushina procedio a responder.

-Ella es Tsuki… Tu hija, Gokú-kun-

-Tsuki…- repitió el guerrero, mirando a la pequeña no mayor de dos años de edad, la cual sonreía, moviendo sus manos hacia el Son que volvió a sentir esa sensación cálida en su corazón, aquella sensación paternal que sintió la primera vez que cargo a Gohan y después a Goten luego de despertar luego de haberlo salvado de Danzo. -Mi hija-

 _[Nota del autor: Me dirán, "Gokú no es así, el es de otra forma" Bueno, no les llevare la contraria pero, qué demonios, siento que sin dudas la actitud de padre amoroso le queda muy bien al Saiyajin, además, este Gokú no es el mismo de Súper o Z así que pues, hay cierta libertad creativa en estos "temas" jajaja. Fin de nota.]_

-Goten, el es tu papá… Tu tonto y noble padre- Mikoto le dijo al pequeño Saiyajin, cuyo rostro era completamente calcado al de Gokú cuando este era un niño.

-No temas, Goten… ¿Ya no me recuerdas, hijo?- mirándole a los ojos pregunto, haciendo que el niño se inmutara un poco, pues era muy pequeño cuando Gokú y Gohan se fueron de la aldea, algo que sin dudas hacia que no los recordara.

-¿Cómo osas preguntar eso Gokú-kun…?- Mikoto le regaño, haciendo que el Son se sobresaltara. -El era un bebé de unas cuantas semanas, está claro que no te recuerda- le recordó, haciendo que el Saiyajin de raza pura se sintiera tonto por haber preguntado aquello.

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón jajaja-

Todos los presentes rieron, siendo que a hora si Naruko y Gohan se acercaron para ver de nuevo a su hermano Goten y conocer a su hermana Tsuki.

 _-"Por fin regresaste… Por fin podemos ser felices, como lo quise ser con Minato…"-_ Kushina pensaba, aun cargando a Tsuki, riendo junto a Gokú y el resto, siendo que la casa se lleno de inmediato de ese ánimo que solo el Saiyajin podía impregnar con su presencia, siendo la sencillez uno de los factores clave. _-"Nosotras, Tsuki, Goten, Naruko, Gohan y tu Gokú-kun… Podemos vivir en paz… ¡Podemos ser felices, dattebane!"-_ termino de pensar, con una sonrisa, sumamente contenta de volver no solo a ver a su hija mayor si no ni más ni menos que a su hijastro y a su esposo, tanto ella como el resto deseaban vivir en paz junto a él, junto a sus hijos, junto a todos. Lamentablemente, era algo que la Uzumaki había pensando muy pronto.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Aldea escondida entre la arena:

-Kazekage-sama…- un hombre se presento abriendo lentamente la puerta de una pequeña oficinal, notando como una silla giratoria estaba en dirección a una ventana que quedaba detrás del escritorio antes dicho. Había sentado alguien en aquella silla, girándose lentamente para ver quien le interrumpió de su observación.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto una voz femenina, notándose un hilo de tristeza en su voz y rostro, apreciando con sus ojos celestes la persona que había irrumpido en su oficina. Los largos cabellos carmesí estaban atados en una coleta y la túnica característica de los Kage se miraba cubrir su cuerpo.

-Di-Disculpe le moleste, Gaara-sama…- hablo un poco nervioso, al sentir la mirada de aquella chica de tal vez la misma edad de Naruko y Gohan. -Se trata de los exámenes Chunin, la convocatoria para las aldeas aliadas ya ha sido enviada- informo, manteniendo una reverencia en señal de sumo respeto.

 _[OST Recomendado: Scene of disaster - NS /watch?v=mGdtbyNmRsg.]_

-Los exámenes Chunin…- murmuro la actual líder de la arena, mientras, su mente se perdió en el pasado, en los sucesos de hacia un tiempo atrás, una pelea en el bosque, un destello de luz que la cegó para después verse cargada entre los brazos de aquel chico que ya no había visto mas después de aquella operación de rescate en la que tanto ella como sus dos hermanos había participado. _-"Me pregunto, ¿Ya habrán regresado…? Ya…"-_ interrumpió sus pensamientos por un instante, un instante de duda. _-"¿Ya habrá regresado él?"-_ se pregunto a sí misma, quedando absorta en una posible respuesta hasta que aquel ninja de antes carraspeo un poco su garganta en un intento de llamar la atención de su líder. -Pe-Perdona…- se disculpo al darse cuenta que se había quedado atrapada en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. -Gracias por informarme. Esperemos que pronto tengamos las respuestas por parte de las demás aldeas- se reacomodo en su asiento al decir esas palabras, ganándose un asentimiento por parte del hombre con turbante y ropas marrones. -Ya puedes retirarte- le permitió, a lo que solo asintió el ninja, cerrando de nuevo la puerta y dejando a la Kazekage sola, completamente sola con sus pensamientos y perturbaciones.

Volvió a girar su silla hacia la ventana, observando en quietud el viento y la arena que la pasaban de forma rápida y fugaz, presintiendo como si algo fuera a perturbar su tranquilidad, su soledad. Sonrió levemente, sin saber por qué pero lo hizo, cerró sus ojos y suspiro con un poco de fuerza, esperando que esa corazonada fuera real, esperando ver pronto a ese par de ninjas que le enseñaron que su voluntad había estado mal, que sus objetivos eran erróneos y egoístas. -Son Gohan… Naruko Uzumaki…- pronuncio, volviendo a suspirar con cansancio.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **No me aguante jajaja, al ver el tan buen recibimiento del capítulo introductorio de una vez me puse a trabajar en el primer capítulo de esta segunda temporada xD, pero eso sí, no se hagan ilusiones con que voy actualizar muy seguido o que si quiera ya voy a empezar hacerlo, como lo acabo de decir este capítulo lo termine al no aguantarme, por lo que el siguiente ya no es tan seguro en cuanto a tiempo "temprano" de actualización. Espero les guste y nos vemos muy pronto con mas capítulos de esta segunda temporada.**

 _Posible fecha oficial de inicio de la segunda temporada: Enero - Febrero 2019._

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado compañeros, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics". Saludos, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Cuídense mucho.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Persecución

**El inicio de una nueva aventura para el par de Saiyajin, veamos qué es lo que acontecerá en un futuro no muy lejano pero tampoco cercano. Espero les agrade este capítulo introductorio.**

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Srblack28-**_ _Claro, los shippeos con Gohan serán el pan de cada día en esta segunda temporada jajaja. después de todo Goku ya está casado así que falta el Son menor jajaja. Saludos amigo y gracias por pasarte y leer. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _As always, thank you for your comment friend, and see you at Fairy Dragon that will also update maybe tomorrow or on Wednesday at the latest. Until another._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thank's my friend regards._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Sure friend, I will try to update at the latest for Wednesday. Take care._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Of course friend, thanks for your words regarding Fairy Dragon, see you tomorrow or on Wednesday in a new update. Best regards._

 _ **-JonhSuper**_ _\- Que bien amigo, y lamento haber tardado tanto jeje, pero a hora intentare actualizar cada vez más pronto jeje. De nuevo saludos y nos estamos leyendo, cuídate mucho._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Y si, quien no se pone amoroso con tantas mujeres jajaja, pasando al tema de Medaka, bueno dado a que perdió contra Erza para ser pareja de Goku, decidí meterla para "redimirme" un poco con quienes habían votado por ella. Gracias por seguir leyendo amigo, además, también estoy al pendiente de tu historia, cuídate amigo._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Anderson Yagami-**_ _Claro amigo, espero seguir leyéndote y que te siga gustando esta historia, nos vemos y gracias por todo._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Tarde pero temprano jeje, nos estamos leyendo Daizuke, cuídate amigo y gracias por el apoyo._

 _ **-ANBU-2807-**_ _Por supuesto que no amigo, no creo terminarla en este año pero aun que me tarde mucho poco a poco la voy a ir terminando, como de que no jeje. Un Saludo y se bienvenido a esta historia si es la primera vez que la vez y lees. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Fernando76-**_ _Gracias amigo, se agradecen tus palabras, de verdad que si, espero volver a leerte cada que gustes y quieras claro. Nos leemos después._

 _ **-AlternativeFutureFan27-**_ _It's something I've thought about since the first season, frankly I'm between her and Hanabi, of course once I believe that I'm not partisan of the Lolis the truth hehe, I hope soon resolve that question I have. Thanks for stopping and reading friend, I hope this story will be of your liking, see you soon._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Un gusto amigo, solo diré que gracias por tus halagos, aun que no me los merezca jeje, no quiero parecer modesto, pero hasta yo sé en lo que fallo, pero sin dudas es bueno saber que te gustan mis historias a pesar de sus fallos o errores, en cuanto a tu petición de incluir a Goku y a Vegeta en una próxima historia ya me lo pensare, pues tengo varias historia en la lista y dado a que ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre (Pues trabajo casi todo el día) me resultara un poco complicado, pero si puedo por qué no, claro en un futuro, ya que de momento no me podría ser posible. Gracias de nuevo por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y por tomarte el tiempo de leerla, nos leemos después amigo._

 _ **-EL CLOSER-**_ _Agradezco tu compromiso con leer esta historia desde la primer temporada, de verdad que lo aprecio y agradezco completamente, y claro, como ya lo mencione en otra respuesta a otro comentario, así vaya lento voy a terminarla, por que la empecé pensando en cómo acabarla, si acabarla para mí o para ustedes, quienes me leen, no soy bueno escribiendo, lo reconozco pero hago todo lo que puedo para ofrecer algo cuanto menos decente o entretenido, de nuevo gracias por tus palabras compañero, se te agradece. Saludos y bienvenido a esta historia._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Que bueno amigo, un gusto saludarte de nuevo. Nos estamos leyendo, cuídate._

 _ **-Blake2020 (Comment number 2)-**_ _Hello again friend and with respect to your suggestion, I will be frank, the character of Broly does not call my attention, really, so I do not contemplate stories with him, I look at the movie and it's okay, but the character of Broly I have never been interested. Greetings and I hope you know me understand and apologize_

 _ **-gh4080474-**_ _Bueno, pues ese capítulo ya esta aquí jeje, saludos cordiales, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Éxitos._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan definitivos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet" y ?

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia y ?

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

Inicio: Capitulo introductorio.

Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4

Arco *semi-original* "Nuevos exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 5 al -

Arco "Preludio al desastre": Capítulos - al -

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El Rinnegan tiene 6 jutsus principales-_

 _-Los chicos del equipo 7 siguen recordando a Sasuke de una forma muy profunda-_

 _-Baki teme por la vida de Gaara-_

 _-Gokú siente el gran potencial que tendrán sus hijos pequeños-_

 _-En el pasado, un Saiyajin anómalo nació, al cual más tarde se le conocería como "Saiyajin maldecido"-_

 _-Medaka es como una madre o hermana mayor para Ken quien quedo huérfano a una edad muy temprana-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto Shippuden ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Persecución.**

Mil años atrás: Planeta Salad.

-*llanto*llanto*- el llanto insaciable de un bebé se escuchaba a todo pulmón en una de las tantas casas extrañas que se miraban en el entorno. Una mujer ya anciana cargaba al culpable de tanto alboroto, su madre yacía recostada sobre un trozo de madera con pieles dando a entender que era una rudimentaria y primitiva cama.

-Es un varón fuerte y sano…- hablo la mujer antes mencionada, la cual había asistido el parto de la otra mujer Saiyajin. -Sin dudas será un gran guerrero- termino de hablar, envolviendo en varias pieles al recién nacido que no dejaba de llorar, clamando atención por parte de su madre.

-*jadeo* Claro que será un gran guerrero… Como… Como Saiyajin que es…- intentando mantener su fortaleza la mujer Saiyajin volvía hablar, sonriendo a la par que todo su rostro se miraba lleno de gotas de sudor por su gran esfuerzo a la hora de dar a luz.

-¿Qué nombre le darás?- pregunto la anciana, dejando con cuidado al bebé sobre una mesa, ya envuelto, lentamente apaciguando su llanto.

-¿No-Nombre?- con su voz aun cansada la madre del infante respondía con otra pregunta, notándose como las pieles en las cuales estaba envuelto el Saiyajin recién nacido se empezaron a cubrir de una extraña aura, mas las dos mujeres no se percataron de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas.

 _[OST Recomendado: Narukami - NS /watch?v=ISkmLXQsjQo.]_

Afuera de la vivienda habían varios hombres, todos usando también pieles como vestimenta, sumamente primitivos y mal olientes, celebrando el nacimiento de un nuevo miembro de su clan guerrero, pero en eso. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- escucharon dos gritos repentinos salir del interior de la casa, lo que los puso en alerta.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- pregunto uno de los presentes al no entender a que venían aquellos gritos que se escucharon tan sorpresivamente.

Corrieron hacia dentro de la casa, encontrándose con una escena completamente dispar a lo que se esperaban aquellos Saiyajin.

-Pe-pero, ¿Qué demonios?- con un semblante sorprendido otro de los Saiyajin dio varios pasos, topándose con los cuerpos tanto de aquella anciana como con el de la madre del recién nacido, el cual lloraba sin descanso en donde había sido colocado por la partera, es decir, la mujer vieja que a hora mismo se encontraba tirada sobre el suelo, inerte completamente.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Quien…? ¿Quién las mato?- claramente exaltado otro Saiyajin preguntaba, haciendo que la confusión invadiera a cada uno de los presentes, mientras, el primer Saiyajin, aquel que había visto primero todo se acerco lentamente al bebé que no dejaba de llorar y sollozar, esperando encontrar un indicio de lo que había pasado.

De nuevo un aura extraña envolvió al bebé, ante la mirada de aquel ingenuo Saiyajin que cuando menos quiso. **-*¡FUM!*-** se miro invadido por aquella misma aura, sobresaltando a los demás que no se esperaban aquello.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito desesperado, a la vez que su cuerpo entero se cubrió de aquel "agente" extraño y corrosivo, sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos, llevando sus dos manos a la cabeza para luego simplemente callar.

-¿Estás bien?- otro que parecía ser su amigo se acerco, cuando este sin pensarlo se giro y miro con suma ira a quien le había preguntado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!- volvió a gritar, lanzándose en su contra, cosa que le tomo por sorpresa.

-¡Es-Espera!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito con mayor fuerza, usando sus poderes para derribar a su compañero al cual había atacado. Los demás Saiyajin presentes intentaron detenerle ante el perpetuo llanto del bebé presente.

-¡Ayúdenme a quitármelo de encima! ¡Maten a este maldito animal!- como podía intentaba quitarse de encima al descerebrado Saiyajin, hasta que entre varios le pudieron retener.

-¡Matar…! ¡Matar…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Suéltenme, matar…! ¡AAAAAAGGGGHHH!- con voz grave clamaba mientras por fin le pudieron reducir, dándole un golpe en la nuca que le dejo inconsciente. Todos estaban estupefactos, sin saber qué diantres acababa de ocurrir, mas sus miradas sorprendidas aun se dirigieron sin falta aquel bebé que seguía con su llanto.

-¡Ese bebé! ¡Ese bebé es el responsable de todo…! ¡El mato a esas mujeres e hizo que este Saiyajin perdiera la cabeza…! ¡Esta maldecido!- exclamo el sujeto atacado, terminando de levantarse del suelo, apuntándolo con una de sus palmas abiertas, listo para cargar energía y destruirlo.

-¡Oye, no lo…!- le intentaron detener pero fue tarde.

-¡Muere demonio!- **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

Los demás retrocedieron lo más rápido que pudieron, cuando. **-*¡BOOOOOM!*-** una pequeña explosión se registro en aquella casa, alzándose una fumarola visible para el resto de Saiyajin que estaban cerca.

El humo no dejaba ver nada, mas de nuevo, el llanto retumbo en los oídos de los demás guerreros, que quedaron anonadados al darse cuenta que un pequeño Saiyajin recién nacido había sobrevivido a un ataque de energía.

-No… No puede ser…- su cuerpo tembló, observándose como la mesa en donde estaba llorando sin parar el infante estaba intacta, como si nunca hubiera sido atacada.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué vamos hacer…?- temeroso inquirió otro Saiyajin, haciendo que el que había lanzado aquel ataque girara su rostro para verle.

-Tenemos que deshacernos de él a como dé lugar- sin dudarlo fue su respuesta, causando que más de uno pasara saliva.

-"El Saiyajin maldecido…"- musito débilmente el ultimo Saiyajin que se encontraba hasta el final del grupo, el cual había visto todo con especial atención y curiosidad. _-"Esto puede ser interesante"-_ pensó mientras el llanto del pequeño continuaba a todo pulmón, para luego sonreír.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Actualidad: Planeta shinobi, Konoha.

 _[OST Recomendado: Homecoming (Other version) - NS /watch?v=JSsyvjfZsFo &t=34s.]_

Absolutamente todas las esposas de Gokú le rodearon, felices de ver luego de un largo tiempo a su despreocupado esposo Saiyajin.

-No es para tanto… Yo también las extrañe mucho jajaja- reía de forma animada, siendo abrazado por Jade y Mei, mientras, Kushina y Mikoto estaban justo en frente de él, con sus respectivos hijos en brazos a la vez que Naruko y Gohan también se acercaban para conocer a la pequeña Tsuki.

-¿Así que ella es mi Onee-chan?-curiosa y entre cerrando sus ojos la chica rubia de mirada azul apreciaba a la niña que estaba entre los brazos de Kushina la cual solo soltó una pequeña risita al ver la forma en cómo su hija mayor observaba a su hermana menor.

-Su nombre es Tsuki, Naruko… Y si, es tu traviesa hermana, salió justo y como tu cuando eras pequeña, inquieta sin dudas-

Naruko se encogió de hombros al escuchar eso de su madre pelirroja que volvió a reír por la reacción de la chica.

-¿No quieres verla de más cerca, Gohan?- la Uzumaki mayor llamo al joven Son, que estaba varios pasos alejado, observando a su padre a hora cargando a Goten y junto a Jade, Mei y Mikoto.

-Cla-Claro- respondió con prontitud, terminando de acercarse para ver a la curiosa bebé que le regresaba la mirada, apreciando con detalle cada facción y contorno de aquel rostro que pertenecía a su medio hermano Saiyajin.

-¡¿No se ve muy mona, Gohan-kun?!- Naruko no pudo evitar no decir aquello, haciendo que Gohan asintiera sin saber exactamente que responder.

Tsuki por su parte movía sus manitas hacia Gohan, como intentando alcanzarlo.

-Ho-Hola Tsuki-neechan… Soy Gohan, tu hermano- intentando hablarle comento, a lo que la niña respondió con una risita sincera, lo que alegro al chico.

-Go-Go… Gogan- pronuncio entre risas Tsuki, lo que también hizo reír a Naruko y a Kushina que habían escuchado claramente a la niña. Por su parte del joven hibrido se avergonzó, rascando su nuca como su padre cuando "metía la pata".

-Vaya, esto sin dudas es muy bueno. No esperaba que nos recibieran tan calurosamente jeje- Gokú con aun Goten entre sus brazos comento de repente, ganando la atención de su esposa pelirroja, de la Uzumaki rubia y de su hijo mayor.

-Se fueron hace dos años y medio, es completamente natural que nos sintamos muy felices de verlos- Kushina comento, siendo apoyada su noción por las demás mujeres esposas del Son mayor que solo se limito a volver a reír torpemente.

-Y nosotros también nos sentimos así- Gohan fue el que respondió, sonriendo también, pero a excepción de su padre lo hizo de una forma más abierta y sincera.

Naruko quedo un poco atrás de Gohan, apreciando su espalda y su sonrisa apenas visible desde un ángulo un tanto lateral, pero aun estando mayormente detrás de él. _-"Me es extraño, pero, siento como Gohan-kun ya no es el mismo que se fue… Lo siento diferente, además de que…"-_ se sonrojo mucho al pensar aquello. _-"Es muchísimo más guapo que antes"_ \- desvió su mirada, lo que Kushina noto al ver como su hija mayor no había despegado tanto su mirada del físico del joven Saiyajin que ni enterado estaba, lo que hizo reír un poco a la Uzumaki mayor.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, hija?- de improviso pregunto con voz leve la matriarca pelirroja, haciendo que Naruko se sintiera delatada.

-M-Mamá…- dio un pequeño salto por la impresión, observándose como su cara se terminaba de encender completamente.

Gohan se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, volviendo a girar su rostro hacia la rubia y hacia la pelirroja que continuaba cargando a Tsuki. -¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto intrigado al ver como la chica movía su cara desesperadamente ante las risitas de su madre.

-jeje Nada Gohan-kun, solo que Naruko estaba muy distraída y le llame la atención jeje- aun presa de la risa Kushina continuaba mirando a su hija que haciendo un puchero se giro, para darle la espalda a su madre y al joven semi-Saiyajin.

-¡No es gracioso, dattebayo!- exclamo aparentando molestia, lo que termino de confundir a Gohan y hacer que la risa de Kushina se agravara.

 _-"Vaya si que es complicado entender a la chicas"-_ aun confundido Gohan hablo dentro de su mente, sin entender nada la escena que se había generado, sin saber, por su culpa.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

País del viento: Sunagakure.

-Espero que los preparativos para los exámenes Chunin que se aproximan ya estén casi terminados- Baki caminaba con paso firme por los pasillos del edificio Kage de la arena, siendo acompañado de varios consejeros que le estaban informando al alto mando sobre los preparativos para los exámenes de rango Chunin que se celebrarían en escasas semanas en la aldea.

-Baki-sama, los preparativos están casi listos, solo hace falta saber que aldeas aliadas están dispuestas a participar en estos nuevos exámenes. Gaara-sama envió invitaciones a todas las demás aldeas, hasta el momento la única que ha confirmado es Konoha, al ser nuestra aliada más cercana- hablo un hombre que caminaba por el lado derecho del ex sensei de Gaara y sus hermanos, siendo escuchado con atención por este.

-Bien, esas son buenas noticias…- se limito a decir sin dejar de caminar. -Si las demás aldeas también confirman estaremos ante un buen evento, que fortalecerá nuestros lazos con otras tierras-

Una puerta fue abierta con un poco de prisa, presentándose el mismo Baki que se encontró frente a un escritorio y alguien escribiendo sobre unos papeles. Los consejeros que le habían acompañado detuvieron sus palabras de repente, al darse cuenta de donde estaban.

-Déjenos solos- hablo con autoridad el hombre con tatuaje en su rostro.

-Co-Como diga, señor- se retiraron tan rápido como se les ordeno, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, a la vez que aquella persona que estaba escribiendo dejo de hacerlo, la pluma fue dejada sobre los papeles, para luego verse como una expresión tranquila y que no reflejaba alguna emoción visible ver directamente la cara de quien recién había entrado a su oficina.

-Baki…- dijo con serenidad, a lo que se pudo ver como el mencionado hacia una reverencia sumamente respetuosa.

-Kazekage-sama- fue su respuesta, para luego terminar de reverenciar y ver otra vez el rostro pálido de la chica sentada sobre aquella silla. Era Gaara como ya se había mencionado, pues gracias a su esfuerzo se convirtió en una nueva Kazekage de la arena, con tan solo 16 años, próxima a cumplir 17. -Solo venía a decirle que casi todo ya está listo… Solo falta que más aldeas confirmen su participación-

Una leve sonrisa se marco en el rostro de la chica pelirroja, que tenía su cabello atado en una coleta, sus músculos se relajaron al saber aquello a la vez que no despego su mirada del ninja que tenía en frente.

-Eso sin dudas es bueno- continúo estoica al decir aquellas palabras.

-Disculpe que le pregunte, pero, ¿Por qué quiere hacer estos exámenes justamente a hora…? Cuando ese rumor sobre una organización llamada Akatsuki está más fuerte que nunca y que precisamente están buscando a los…- detuvo sus palabras, al sentir que tal vez si continuaba podía hacer enfadar a su líder, la cual suspiro.

-Los jinchuriki de las bestias con cola…- termino de decir Gaara ante la mirada de Baki.

-Creo que lo que está haciendo es solo poner en riesgo a la aldea y a usted misma- se atrevió a decir el hombre de tez morena y turbante en la cabeza.

-Los exámenes Chunnin ya no se pueden cancelar… Así que tendremos que arriesgarnos y continuar- intento sonar de forma concisa y clara, mas la expresión de Baki delataba que para nada estaba convencido.

Suspiro el ninja y ex sensei de la Kazekage, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente para volver hablar. -A pesar de todo no sé qué es lo que la motiva a continuar con esto, pero… Es la Kazekage y debo respetar su decisión- hizo una reverencia en modo de respeto, girándose para salir de la oficina y dejar a Gaara sola.

 _-"Gracias, Baki"-_ pensó para sí misma la chica pelirroja, observando cómo su ninja salía por fin por la puerta y una vez más se quedaba sola, parada, detrás de su escritorio. -Sé que es peligroso, pero, como Kazekage que soy debo demostrarle a la aldea que puedo con esto, demostrarles que he cambiado y que realmente me preocupan- dijo más tranquila, volviendo a sentarse en su silla.

* * *

Campo de entrenamiento numero 3: Afueras de Konoha.

Gohan, Naruko y Sakura ya estaban listos, esperando a Kakashi, pues por fin la dichosa prueba se daría. Gokú se había quedado en casa, como no, comiendo y conviviendo con sus esposas, aun que habían dicho que en cuanto el Son mayor terminara de comer irían a ver cómo iban en su "examen".

-Kakashi-sensei sigue siendo igual de tardado…- con desgano comento la rubia de mirada azul, estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo. -Estoy aburrida- termino de decir, siendo mirada por Gohan y por Sakura.

-Sensei no tiene consideración…- fue la respuesta de la peli rosa, que compartía la opinión de su amiga oji azul.

 _-"Puedo decir que tanto Naruko-chan como Sakura-chan han cambiado mucho… Es como si mirara a dos chicas completamente diferentes"-_ con una cálida sonrisa y con más confianza en sí, Gohan pensaba y miraba al par de chicas que conversaban entre ellas, recordando la primera vez que las conoció, sobre todo a Naruko, que al principio no aguantaba al azabache, creyéndolo un debilucho y niño de papá.

-Una pregunta, Sakura- la rubia llamo la atención de su amiga, que se había distraído un poco.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Nada, solo que me estaba preguntando, ¿Sigues siendo Genin o ya eres una Chunin?- la mirada curiosa de Gohan se instalo en Sakura al querer también saber el rango de la chica de cabellos rosados.

-Bueno, dado que no han habido nuevos exámenes Chunin desde que paso lo de Orochimaru y Sasuke-kun, sigo siendo una Genin, excepto Shikamaru, Tsunade-sama lo elevo de rango, es el único de nuestra generación que se convirtió en Chunin- eso sorprendió a Naruko y a Gohan, el cual había estado un poco alejado de las chicas al sentirse aun un poco apenado.

-Vaya así que ese vago de Shikamaru ya es un Chunin, ¿Quién lo diría? Dattebayo jajaja- río de forma divertida sin creerse lo que le acababan de contar.

-¿Y Lee-san?- Gohan se atrevió a entrar en la conversación, causando que tanto Naruko como Sakura le miraran.

-Le-Lee-san…- Sakura se apeno un poco, más rápidamente intento mantenerse tranquila. -Bueno, Lee-san y su equipo también siguen siendo Genin. Hinata, Kiba y Shino igualmente, el único que ha avanzado como ya lo mencione es Shikamaru. En cuanto a Temari, ella y su hermano Kankúro incluso ya son Jounin- sin dudas las sorpresas no faltaban.

-¿Y Gaara? ¿Gaara qué es?- Naruko se mostro especialmente interesada en saber cuál había sido el destino de la chica de cabello rojo y ojos turquesa.

Sakura se quedo un poco pensativa, observando las expresiones tanto de Naruko como de Gohan. -Bueno… Ella… Ella fue nombrada Kazekage hace como un año- revelo por fin, causando aun más impresión en los otros dos jóvenes.

 _-"Gaara es Kazekage…"-_ medito dentro de sí la Uzumaki menor, mientras, Gohan le dio una mirada expectante. La pelirrubia agacho la mirada, apretó sus puños y cerro sus ojos, para luego suspirar de forma audible. -Eso… Eso es genial- sonrió de nuevo, ante los ojos verdes y negros de Sakura y Gohan. Elevo su mirada, mirando al cielo, en dirección hacia donde estaban los rostros Hokage. -Algún día…- tomo aire para hablar con un poco mas de fuerza. -¡Algún día yo también me convertiré en la Hokage de esta aldea, ya lo veras Gaara!- exclamo con mucha seguridad, haciendo que sus compañeros esbozaran una sonrisa por la chica.

 _-"Sigue siendo muy impetuosa jeje_ "- Gohan pensó, mirando a la chica que continuo sonriendo, mirando el cielo azul.

 _[Nota del autor: Para no hacer mas relleno, mientras esta conversación entre Naruko, Sakura y Gohan ocurre, en segundo plano se está llevando a cabo la plática entre Jiraiya y Kakashi pero sin mostrarse. Esto lo hago para pasar directamente a la prueba y poder avanzar un poco más rápido en la introducción a la historia o mejor dicho, al primer arco de esta segunda temporada. Fin de nota.]_

Minutos después:

Los tres chicos se sentían ya un poco fastidiados por estar aun esperando al ninja copia, Naruko no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, ante las miradas de Gohan y Sakura, ya que la rubia de ojos azules no era precisamente alguien paciente.

-Naruko, me vas a marear, deja de caminar de un lado a otro- Sakura se quejo, haciendo que la mencionada le mirara.

-No es mi culpa… Kakashi-sensei nos tiene esperándolo aquí desde casi media hora, ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tardar en llegar?-

-Cálmate, Naruko-chan- Gohan llamo a la tranquilidad, a la vez que una gota de sudor nervioso atravesaba una de sus mejillas.

Pero antes de que la Uzumaki le respondiera al Son, una nube de humo blanco se presento frente a los tres, haciendo que estos se distrajeran de su plática para ver hacia la dirección donde el humo recién acababa de aparecer.

-Hola chicos, lamento haberlos hecho esperar… Verán, tuve que ayudar a…-

-¡Cállese sensei mentiroso!- tanto Sakura como Naruko exclamaron al unisonó al no importarles la mala excusa que su sensei quería inventar.

Kakashi solo se quedo sonriendo, a la vez que cerraba su único ojo visible.

Instantes después:

 _[OST Recomendado: Man of the word - NS /watch?v=TkQLJ2KzsKA.]_

Los chicos y Kakashi caminaban a lo largo del interior del campo de entrenamiento, encontrándose con aquel rio y con los tres postes de madera que antaño también habían participado en su primer prueba con el ninja enmascarado.

Naruko, Sakura y Gohan miraron los postes de madera, recordando esa prueba del pasado.

-Recuerdo cuando hicimos por primera vez la prueba… Ya ha pasado un tiempo de eso jeje- reía apenada la rubia, pues también llego a su mente como ella había sido la única que termino atada a uno de los postes.

Gohan también se quedo aparentemente sumido en los recuerdos, especialmente en el momento que quedo por primera vez atrapado en un Genjutsu que el Hatake había preparado especialmente para él.

-Es verdad…- Kakashi tomo la palabra por primera vez, luego de haber sido interrumpido por las dos chicas del equipo. -Aquí fue donde tuvieron su primer prueba de entrenamiento ninja- con una de sus manos sostenía el libro que recientemente Naruko le había regalado, mirando los rostros de sus alumnos.

-El equipo 7- con nostalgia en su voz Sakura menciono, a la vez que Gohan asentía en silencio.

-Fue el único equipo de cuatro…- Naruko complemento lo que su amiga de ojos verdes acababa de decir.

-Correcto Naruko…- Kakashi reafirmo lo dicho por la rubia y la peli rosa. -Cuando aun Sasuke estaba con nosotros- añadió ese comentario, haciendo que uno de los puños de Gohan se apretara.

-[Flash Back]-

-¡No te entrometas, Son!- completamente molesto Sasuke le recriminaba a un Gohan que simplemente soportaba los insultos de su compañero y hermanastro.

-¡No voy a dejar que les hagas daño, ellos ya no son un enemigo!- le recrimino el hijo de Gokú en una de las tantas misiones que hicieron antes de que el Uchiha desertara.

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde…! ¡No cabe duda que no mereces tener ese gran poder, idiota patético!-

-[Fin Flash Back]-

Naruko agacho su mirada también, contemplando el suelo y la hierba que crecía en este.

-[Flash Back]-

-¡Sasuke!- una Naruko fatigada, encima de la estatua de Hashirama miraba a un irreconocible Uchiha, luego de por fin alcanzarlo.

-La estúpida y perdedora Naruko…- fue la respuesta del azabache de camisa azul, al haber terminado de girarse haciendo que una expresión de sorpresa se plantara en el rostro de la joven chica.

-[Fin Flash Back]-

-Sasuke…- musitaron los tres jóvenes, a la par que Kakashi miro esto con seriedad, sobre todo a Naruko quien fue la más afectada gracias aquella pelea que sostuvo con el Uchiha para evitar que este se fuera con Orochimaru.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 **-*¡CLING CLANG!*-** se escucho, haciendo que los chicos elevaran sus miradas, notando como la mano que había mantenido libre Kakashi, a hora sostenía los míticos cascabeles de antaño, cosa que les tomo por sorpresa, solo que en esta ocasión solo eran dos y no tres como en la primer ocasión que hicieron la prueba para ser Genin.

 _[OST Recomendado: Naruto Shippuden Main theme - NS /watch?v=FXSCMZZoh60.]_

-Bien chicos, no es momento para ponernos tristes. Ya llego la hora de que me demuestren que tan lejos pueden llegar- hablo con mayor seriedad el Hatake. -Gohan…- llamo al joven semi-Saiyajin que asintió rápidamente.

-¿S-Si, sensei?-

-Toma- Kakashi le arrojo uno de los cascabeles al joven, cosa que le desconcertó. Lo mismo pasaba con las dos chicas, que no entendían nada.

Gohan no tuvo dificultades para atrapar el cascabel, mirándolo con atención mientras este sonaba gracias al movimiento. -¿Qué se supone que haga?- pregunto esperando mas indicaciones.

-Simple, amarra ese cascabel en tu cinturón de tela, no tan fuerte, solo lo suficiente como para que no se caiga y que se pueda quitar de un tirón- explico, haciendo que Gohan siguiera las indicaciones, mientras, Naruko y Sakura miraban esto.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer, sensei?- inquiriendo Sakura miro al peli plata, el también se amarro el cascabel restante a su cintura, justo como le había dicho a Gohan.

-Nos van a demostrar que no se han rendido, Sakura…- fue la respuesta relajada del ninja, haciendo que la chica supiese a que se refería su maestro.

-¡Claro que no, dattebayo!- Naruko le gano la palabra a la oji verde. -He entrenado como loca todo este tiempo, esperando cumplir mi promesa y a hora que estoy aquí de nuevo no se va a volver a repetir lo de antes- sonrió determinante, justo y como siempre lo solía hacer.

Kakashi asintió contento, a la vez que Gohan se ponía a su lado derecho, quedando en dos contra dos: Naruko y Sakura contra él y Kakashi. -Bien…- miro brevemente al semi-Saiyajin antes de continuar. -Las reglas de esto son justo las mismas de antes: Pueden usar toda clase de técnicas, estrategias y demás cosas, no importa cómo, pero nos deben de quitar los cascabeles a mí y a Gohan, pueden ir primero por uno y después por el otro, usen todo lo que quieran, pero quítenos cada cascabel- fue claro, haciendo que ambas muchachas asintieran en acuerdo, sonriendo, pasando su mirada verde y azul tanto por el joven con dogi naranja y el ninja de cabellos color plata.

Sakura comenzó a ponerse sus guantes de combate, mientras, Naruko apretaba su banda ninja sobre su frente, lo mismo que Gohan que de entre sus ropas saco su banda, ya no amarrándola en su cinturón como antes, sino también en su frente, apretándola tan fuerte como fuese posible. -No nos subestime Kakashi-sensei, ya no somos las mismas de antes- con seguridad Naruko hablo, al ver como su sensei dejaba de leer su libro, cerrándolo para proceder a guardarlo en su bolso porta shurikens.

-Puedo decir que no las subestimare… Además, sin dudas esto es un juego nuevo, por lo que…- llevo su mano derecha a su banda ninja, elevándola para revelar su otro ojo, aquel ojo rojo con aspas, la razón por la cual también se le conocía como el ninja copia. -¡Esta vez iré enserio!- alzo un poco mas su voz al decir aquello, a la vez que de entre los árboles se podían ver ya a Tsunade y a Shizune la cual cargaba a la cerdita Tonton.

-Esto promete…- con certeza se atrevió a decir la rubia Hokage, a lo que Shizune solo asintió en acuerdo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Senderos del país del fuego:

Medaka y su acompañante caminaban tranquilamente por una de las tantas sendas del país del fuego, aun intentando encontrar aquellos ninjas que desde hacía meses buscaban. El chico de tez morena y cabeza afeitada suspiraba de cansancio y fastidio, pues estaba cansado de siempre ser arrastrado a las tonterías de su protectora.

-Hemos caminado por casi seis horas, descansemos un poco- se quejo, atrayendo la mirada de la peliazul.

-Es muy pronto para descansar, además, creo que ya estamos cerca de encontrar a esos ninjas que usan Ki- mirando aun hacia el frente, fue la respuesta de la chica, haciendo que el muchacho suspirara aun mas, pues de verdad quería descansar aun que fuese un poco.

Entre los arboles varias siluetas se presentaron, haciendo que la chica de ojos color cobre los abriera un poco, ya que los había mantenido cerrados. -¿Mmh?- hizo ese sonido al percatarse de que algo no andaba bien.

El chico que la acompañaba miraba al cielo, sintiendo como sus pies comenzaban a doler por haber estado caminando durante esas seis horas antes mencionadas, pero de repente. **-*¡PUM!*-** choco sin previo aviso en contra del trasero de la chica, la cual no se inmuto para nada. Por su parte el chico cayó sobre su propio trasero por la repentina "agresión".

-¡Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Por qué te paras de repente?- pregunto molesto un poco, mientras, Medaka solo miraba hacia los lados del camino, algo le decía que esa zona no era especialmente segura. -¿Eh? Medaka…- le llamo al darse cuenta que la peliazul no le hacía caso. -¡Te estoy hablando sorda!- grito más fuerte, cuando en un rápido movimiento Medaka reacciono a un aparente ataque.

-¡Cuidado, Ken!- se arrojo en contra del muchacho que no se esperaba aquello.

-¡¿Qué pasa, Medaka?!-

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU!*-** una gran cantidad de kunais salieron despedidos desde las sombras de los arboles, haciendo que Medaka tomara a Ken entre sus brazos y comenzara a esquivar a diestra y siniestra aquel ataque.

 _[OST Recomendado: Warrior - NS /watch?v=0RF9jYKWsIs.]_

Salto hacia un árbol, con aun Ken aturdido y sin saber qué demonios estaba pasando. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Suéltame, tonta!- le exigió el moreno, a lo que su "madre" se negó por obvias razones.

-¡Deja de gritar, Ken!- **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-** tomo impulso, saltando de nuevo, adentrándose en el bosque, a la vez que detrás, un gran movimiento de personas se empezó a escuchar, pues los saltos y pisadas entre los troncos resonaban.

 _-"¿Nos han estado persiguiendo desde que salimos de la aldea?"-_ se pregunto de forma mental la chica, mirando como un kunai con un papel bomba se dirigió furioso hacia ella y el niño que protegía.

-¡No!- grito con desespero, cubriéndose a sí misma y a Ken con la capa desgastada con capucha que siempre cargaba.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** la detonación no se hizo esperar, saltando por los aires una buena cantidad de pedazos de tronco y polvo, que se miraban a la distancia.

Para su suerte, Medaka salió de entre el polvo con Ken aun siendo protegido por esta, saltando fuertemente para luego caer sobre el duro suelo. **-*¡POOOOM!*-** poniendo su cuerpo como amortiguador y evitar de ese modo que el chico saliera lastimado.

-¡EEEGGGGGRRRHH!- soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor, cosa que alarmo a su acompañante.

-¡Medaka!-

-Estoy bien, Ken…- intento sonar fuerte, cuando de nuevo mas kunais con papeles bomba se presentaron. -¡Maldita sea!- se levanto tan rápido como pudo, quitándose su capa desgastada y dejando al descubierto su armadura ninja, con nada más ni menos que la insignia en una banda ninja que parecía ser de la aldea de la roca, la cual estaba atada a su pierna derecha, en medio de su muslo. -¡Ya me hartaron!- molesta, concentro sus fuerzas, arrojando con un poco de brusquedad a Ken para que no quedara atrapado en su acción.

-¡No Medaka!- cayó sobre su espalda el niño moreno, a varios metros entre los árboles, mirando lo que su compañera haría.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- una repentina expansión de poder sucedió, sorprendiendo a las sombras que se habían acercado hacia el lugar.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOM BUUUUUUUUUUM BOOOOOOOOOM BUUUUUUUUUM!*-** nuevas explosiones se escucharon, ante los ojos de Ken que había perdido por completo de vista a Medaka gracias al polvo levantado, y a que varios árboles cayeron al no soportar las detonaciones tan cercanas.

-¡MEDAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Por fin se pudo ver a los agresores entre los árboles, intentando ver entre el polvo, portaban mascaras ANBU, así como sus respectivos chalecos que les identificaban como ninjas de la roca.

-Amenaza neutralizada. Desertora aniquilada- dijo uno de ellos, creyendo que habían acabado a la chica de cabellos azules y ojos color cobre.

Ken no podía ver nada, intentando no llorar por lo repentino de la situación.

-No se confíen, ella es una usuaria del Ki, por lo que no la podremos superar tan fácilmente- dijo otro, pasando su mirada a los demás.

-No importa… Si era tan fuerte como dices solo por ser usuaria de esa cosa llamada Ki, ¿Por qué no evito nuestros ataques?- mofándose otro ANBU cuestiono, a lo que el anterior que había hablado dirigió su mirada hacia donde un aturdido y asustado Ken estaba.

-Por ese niño- le apunto con una de sus manos, haciendo que los demás también le miraran.

El ANBU de antes, aquel que había cuestionado las habilidades de Medaka saco una Shuriken de uno de los compartimentos de su chaleco, para después y sin vacilar arrojarlo en contra de Ken el cual miro esto completamente asustado.

 **-*¡FIUU!*-** se escucho el sonido de la shuriken cortando el viento, dirigiéndose sin vacilación hacia su potencial victima que solo atino a arrastrarse por el suelo, girándose para pararse y comenzar a correr.

* * *

Casa de los Son: Mismos instantes.

Gokú continuaba comiendo, a la vez que Kushina, Mikoto y Mei preparaban mas comida para el glotón, pero en eso, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pues se había percatado de algo que simplemente no pudo ignorar.

-¿Mmh?- con su boca llena de comida, el Son dirigió su mirada hacia una dirección determinada, lo que llamo la atención de Numero 21 que estaba a su lado.

-¿Pasa algo, Gokú-kun?- la Androide no tardo en preguntar, cuando sus sensores también habían detectado algo anormal. **-*BIP PIP*-** sonaron, haciéndola ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Gokú se paso de golpe la comida que tenía en su boca, Kushina y Mikoto a pesar de también sentir el Ki no tenían una percepción tan alta como la de Gokú y tampoco contaban con sensores especiales como los de Jade por lo que no se habían dado cuenta, en su mismo caso estaba Naruko y Gohan estaba concentrado en su prueba que no se había percatado de lo que su padre y una de sus madrastras sí.

 _-"Siento como no muy lejos de aquí un pequeño Ki apareció de repente… Un Ki diferente, similar al mío y al de Gohan"-_ hablo de forma mental el Son, dejando el plato de comida sobre la mesa. -¿Sientes lo mismo que yo, Jade-chan?- pregunto el Saiyajin mayor, ante el asentimiento de su esposa con anteojos.

 _[Nota del autor: Por Ki similar, Gokú se refiere a que no siente otra firma de poder mezclada en el Ki como pasa con el Chakra, es decir, Ki puro. Fin de nota.]_

* * *

Senderos del país del fuego: Mismos instantes.

 _[OST Recomendado: Gaara theme - N /watch?v=2RklZVFdVNw.]_

Ken estaba sorprendido al ver lo que pasaba, mientras, los ANBU de la roca estaban igual que el chico, pues con una de sus manos Medaka sostenía el shuriken lanzado, varios rasguños se mostraban a lo largo del cuerpo de la joven y sus ropas, así como manteniendo una mirada molesta, dirigida a sus atacantes. El aura característica del Ki se empezaba a manifestar en todo el cuerpo de la joven guerrera, pues para nada estaba feliz.

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-** el viento también se mostraba alrededor de la chica, despidiendo leves pero perceptibles ondas de viento que se podían sentir en la piel de quienes estaban relativamente cerca de ella.

-Ya me canse de ustedes- la voz de Medaka se engroso, molestándose aun mas.

-Tsuchikage-sama ordeno que lleváramos viva o muerta a esta desertora, ¡Tenemos ordenes que cumplir!- ordeno con fuerza el ANBU que había atacado a Ken, a la par que Medaka apretaba el arma antes arrojada, destrozándola gracias al incremento en su fuerza. **-*¡TRAAACK!*-**

Los demás ANBU comenzaban a dudar, mas sus órdenes fueron claras, desenfundaron sus catanas, listos para entrar en combate directo en contra de una de las tres personas en todo el mundo ninja que aun podían usar el Ki como fuente principal de poder.

-Quiero que te escondas Ken… Esto puede ser peligroso para ti…- hablo seria, agachando un poco su mirada, perdiéndose sus ojos en la sombra que sus cabellos azules hacían, estaba molesta pero a la vez emocionada, ya que tenía mucho que no peleaba.

-Pe-Pero Medaka…- intento decir, más la chica con cola de caballo grito interrumpiéndole.

-¡He dicho que te escondas, Ken!- fue firme, tanto que hizo que el chico pasara saliva.

-Es-Esta bien- acepto a regañadientes, parándose del suelo y dando varios pasos hacia atrás, ante las miradas serias y expectantes de los ANBU que aparecieron de la nada.

-¡No dejen que escape ese niño!- con prisa grito el ANBU de antes, haciendo que dos más que estaban a sus laterales. **-*¡FIUUU FIUUU!*-** se lanzaran como relámpagos en contra de Ken que cerró sus ojos por el repentino ataque.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _-"Cuando los padres de Ken murieron, yo les prometí que lo cuidaría como si fuera mi hijo o mi pequeño hermanito…"-_ pensó con decisión, a la par que los ANBU pasaron a cada uno de sus lados a una gran velocidad, en un ataque conjunto para evitar que Ken se escondiera o escapara. _-"¡Y como tal no voy a dejar que nadie le toque un solo pelo!"_ \- apretó sus puños la joven, cuando de la nada. **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** desapareció, haciendo que los dos enemigos de antes giraran sus cabezas al ya no sentir a la chica detrás de ellos.

 _[OST Recomendado: The final death match - DBS /watch?v=SR0A-OLVaig.]_

-¡¿Qué?!- El ANBU líder se quedo pasmado cuando él junto a los demás miraron como en un simple parpadeo Medaka había actuado.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** un puñetazo fue directamente a la cara de uno de los ANBU atacantes, lanzándolo en contra de un árbol cercano.

-¡UUUUUURRGGGHHHHH!- exclamo el ninja, al sentir como toda su espalda impactaba en contra del grueso tronco.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** el árbol no aguanto la envestida cayendo con el ninja aun adherido a él, a la par que el otro intento reaccionar pero fue tarde, ya que tenia a la chica en su punto ciego. -¡Maldita hija de…!-

Intento dar un tajo con su catana, pero Medaka lo esquivo como si no fuera nada. **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

-¡Eh!- exclamo, cuando sintió como su estomago fue brutalmente atacado por algo que atravesó por completo su armadura interna. **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHH!- escupió sangre que se reflejo cuando de la máscara comenzó a gotear, ya que la peliazul le dio una gran patada en medio de su estomago, dejándolo sin aire y dañando sus órganos internos.

-¡¿Qué es esa chica?!- se noto alarma en la voz de aquel ANBU que preguntaba, a la par que el líder de esa unidad estaba igual o peor de impresionado, al parecer el Tsuchikage no mentía al decir que esa joven era muy peligrosa.

 **-*¡POOM!*-** El ANBU cayó al suelo, sin aire, sin conciencia, completamente fuera de combate en un solo golpe, justo como aquel otro que había ido a dar a un árbol cercano.

-¡No se queden parados! ¡Atáquenla!- ordeno con sumo enfado el líder ANBU, haciendo que los demás ninjas de elite que quedaban se prestaran para la pelea, ante la mirada centrada de la chica de cabello azul y que aun estaba cubierta por aquella aura azulada que denotaba era el Ki que podía usar.

-Puedo sentir como ese Ki se incrementa, alguien está peleando- Gokú hablaba más serio a hora, al darse cuenta por completo de que era lo que ocurría, a la vez que se podía ver como todos los ANBU restantes se lanzaron con intensiones asesinas en contra de Medaka que adopto una pose de pelea propia de ella.

-¡¿Me quieren…?! ¡Vengan!- con enojo y reto la joven mujer grito.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **Avances:**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡SHANAROOOO!- **-*¡PUUM CRAAAAAAASH!*-** [Sakura ataco a Gohan, el cual evadió un puñetazo de la peli rosa que al contacto con el suelo este se desquebrajo por completo gracias a la fuerza aplicada, lo que sorprendió al Son.]

 **-*¡PUM POM PAAAM!*-** [Medaka haciendo uso de Ki comenzó a batallar en contra de un enjambre de ANBU que atacaban por todos lados.] -¡No me voy a dejar vencer por ustedes! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-¿A dónde vas, Gokú-kun?- [Mikoto le pregunto a su esposo al ver como este tenía una expresión seria en su rostro y se había puesto sus característicos dedos sobre la frente para hacer la teletransportación.] -Tengo que saber qué es lo que está pasando-

-Ya sé como quitarle el cascabel a Gohan-kun, Sakura- [Con una risa complaciente Naruko parecía haber ideado un plan para arrebatarle el cascabel a Gohan.] -¿De verdad? Dime que como-

-El Tsuchikage ordeno la muerte de esta desertora, y como tal debemos cumplir sus órdenes, Konoha y ninguna otra aldea deben entrometerse- [El líder de los ANBU comentaba, mirando a una Medaka ya lastimada por su pelea.] -Me temo que eso no lo voy a permitir, aun que tenga que pelear contra ustedes-

-La hora a llegado…- [Pain y los Akatsuki estaba frente al cuerpo descongelado de aquel aparente Saiyajin.] _**-¡Camino externo: Reencarnación del camino de Samsara!-**_ exclamo el líder ante aquel cuerpo que se encontraba recostado en una mesa, para luego notarse como una especie de cabeza emergía del suelo, la cual abrió su boca y libero un pequeño destello turquesa que invadió el cuerpo del Saiyajin descongelado.

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics… "La debilidad de Gohan" [Suena la voz de Gokú (latino) al decir aquellas palabras, para luego presentarse los avances finales.] -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- [Un grito desesperado se escucha en lo profundo de una cueva, para luego se seguida de una aparente explosión.] **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Posibles fechas de actualización: Del 2 al 8 de Febrero.

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado compañeros, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics". Saludos, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Cuídense mucho.**


	4. Capitulo 3: La debilidad de Gohan

**Buenas amigos y amigas, de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de esta segunda temporada de Los Ninjas Son, espero sea de su agrado jeje. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo, hasta pronto.**

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Se agradece tu comentario amigo, y también espero que esta historia se punga muy buena para de ese modo poder entretenerles como se debe jeje. Saludos y de nuevo te agradezco tu lectura y review, nos vemos._

 _-_ _ **ThonyCvs-**_ _Gracias amigo, hago lo que puedo, ojala también este capítulo cumpla eso de ser buen capitulo jejeje. Cuídate y nos leemos después._

 _ **-El jefe fanfic-**_ _Hola y que bueno leerte de nuevo amigo, pasando a tu pregunta, Medaka no se va a quedar ni con Gokú ni con Gohan, será una discípula mas del Son mayor y a su vez fungirá como una especie de hermana mayor para Gohan, púes ella en esta historia o bueno, esta versión de ella tiene veinticinco años jeje. Saludos cordiales y espero haber resuelto tus dudas. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Isassssss-**_ _Aquí está el siguiente capítulo amigo jeje, si gustas saber más o menos en que fechas estoy actualizando necesitas ver el final de cada capítulo, después de los avances del siguiente pongo fechas tentativas de actualización. Nos vemos y gracias por pasarte, leer y comentar. Nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-EL CLOSER-**_ _Bueno amigo, esperemos le atines a esa idea perversa de Naruko jeje así mismo espero que este capítulo cumpla tus expectativas y si no es así, me disculpo por adelantado. Gracias por leer y comentar, eso me motiva mucho. Cuídate mucho._

 _ **-Guest-** Muchas gracias por tus palabras amigo, y que bueno que te haya gustado la primer temporada, es todo un logro para mi eso, no lo dudes compañero. Se bienvenido a esta historia y espero la disfrutes mucho. Cuídate, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan definitivos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet" y ?

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia y ?

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

Inicio: Capitulo introductorio.

Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4

Arco *semi-original* "Nuevos exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 5 al -

Arco "Preludio al desastre": Capítulos - al -

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Cumber fue el Saiyajin más poderoso de su tiempo, pues por alguna razón nació con un poder peligroso y anómalo-_

 _-Medaka es una gran estratega en la batalla, aun que es mucho mas impulsiva-_

 _-La principal debilidad de un Saiyajin es su cola-_

 _-Gokú llevo un entrenamiento especial cuando era pequeño para poder superar la debilidad de su cola-_

 _-Sakura puede concentrar una gran cantidad de Chakra en sus golpes, lo que la hace portadora de una gran fuerza sobrehumana como a Tsunade-_

 _-El jutsu "Camino externo: Reencarnación del camino de Samsara" es capaz de resucitar a los muertos, siempre y cuando sus cuerpos no estén muy deteriorados-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto Shippuden ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: La debilidad de Gohan.**

 _[OST Recomendado: Waltz of wind and blaze - NS /watch?v=sEgXeLTT7G4.]_

Medaka observaba a cada uno de los ANBU que le rodeaban, ya se había puesto en posición, esperando el ataque enemigo de por lo menos 15 ninjas de elite bien entrenados y enterados de las habilidades de aquella mujer, por lo que el factor sorpresa no era algo que la peliazul tendría a su favor, reservándose solo al ataque directo, por su parte sus enemigos si podían hacer uso de elementos que la tomaran por sorpresa, pero aun y así no se iba a dar por vencida y más cuando Ken le miraba escondido entre los árboles, pidiendo que su protectora saliera ilesa de ese ataque tan cobarde y repentino.

 _[Nota del autor: En términos de poder, diría que el poder actual de Medaka o bueno, de esta "versión de Medaka", es de aproximadamente 100 unidades (descansada) y 300 unidades (poder de ataque efectivo). Fin de nota.]_

 _-"¿Qué esperan?"-_ se pregunto de forma mental la chica cuando de repente los ANBU por fin reaccionaban.

-¡ATAQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!- exclamo casi reventando sus cuerdas vocales el líder de la unidad, cuando todos sus subordinados se lanzaron en contra de la ninja que podía usar Ki.

 **-*¡CRAACK!*-** el crujir del suelo se presento cuando Medaka enterró un poco sus pies en la tierra ya aflojada por las explosiones de antes, cuando dos ANBU le atacaron de frente, a la vez que otros dos lo hacían por atrás.

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** los tajos de las catanas cortaron el viento, tanto de forma vertical como de forma horizontal, a la vez que la imagen de Medaka se fue desvaneciendo de la mirada de los ninjas que le acababan de atacar.

-¡¿Eh?!- con confusión liberaron aquella exclamación, cuando uno de los atacantes elevo su mirada, observando como la chica había saltado tan rápido que ni cuenta se habían dado, a la vez que otros tantos ANBU miraban esto aun desde los arboles.

-¡Cuidado, está arriba!- grito el ANBU que la miro, apreciándose como la chica de ojos cobre perfilo su puño derecho en un intento de asestar un golpe en contra de sus nuevos oponentes.

-¡No me subestimen!- las palabras salieron fuertemente de su boca, enfocando su puño, ante el salto desesperado de los ninjas que se miraron alejados cuando por fin hizo contacto en contra del suelo.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUM CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** como era de esperarse del Ki, el golpe de Medaka desquebrajo una buena porción de la zona atacada, haciendo que varios metros a la redonda se miraran invadidos de nuevo por el polvo y el desprendimiento de rocas, así como nuevos árboles caídos.

-¡Vayan, no la dejen escapar!- volvía a ordenar el superior, cuando de nuevo a la marcha, los ANBU de antes y nuevos se introdujeron al polvo levantado, donde Medaka había quedado justo en medio del gran hundimiento de suelo que había provocado.

 **-*¡TRAAAACK! ¡TRUUUUUCK! ¡ZUUUUIIIISH! ¡TRACK TRUCK TRICK!*-** los choques de armas se escuchaban entre el polvo aun levantado, cuando algo brillante se miro salir a toda velocidad, siendo una catana de los ANBU atacantes, para segundos después ser seguida de quien sería su portador.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el solo grito de dolor indicaba que había sido alcanzado por un ataque cargado de poder por parte de la desertora.

 **-*¡CRAAAAASH!*-** marco un surco en el suelo fruto de su derribo, mirándose arrastrado un poco a la vez que los choques de armas continuaban entre la espesura de las partículas de tierra que seguían suspendidas en el aire, ante la mirada de mas ninjas.

 _ **-¡Estilo de tierra: Gran elevación de roca!-**_ se escucho el grito de otro ninja de elite, cuando de repente el polvo que continuaba flotando se despejo de golpe, ante una gran barra de roca que se alzo hacia arriba con Medaka en medio, mirando hacia todas partes y con un kunai en una de sus manos con el cual se había defendido de los ataques con catana de sus enemigos.

-Me-Medaka- musito Ken con suma preocupación, apreciando como su protectora continuo peleando.

Varios ANBU mas se miraron correr por el gran pilar de roca que se había alzado, comenzando una gran pelea en la cima en contra de la chica que esquivaba y bloqueaba todos los ataques en su contra, esperando una apertura en sus enemigos para poder contraatacar.

-¡Me hicieron enojar realmente…! ¡Y mucho!- comentaba entre esquives, agachándose una vez más para no ser cortada de forma horizontal, dando un salto pequeño sobre la cima del pilar en donde peleaba. **-*¡TRACK TREEECK TRUUUCK TRIIIIICK!*-** se vatio en varios choques contra un solo ANBU, mientras, otro detrás de él preparaba un ataque de Ninjutsu en contra de la "distraída" chica de cabellos azules.

 _ **-¡Estilo de fuego:…!-**_ exclamo el ninja preparando su ataque. _**-¡Explosión de fuego pétreo!-**_ enterró sus manos en la roca elevada, ante la mirada de Medaka y los demás ninjas cercanos, haciendo que esta se tornara roja de súbito, en un claro indicio de que iba a detonar.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Dicho y hecho, toda la superficie de la cima estallo ante los ojos llorosos de Ken, temiendo que su amiga y "madre" hubiese salido lastimada.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-** -¡Ni crean que me derrotaran con eso!- El polvo lleno las alturas, mirándose como Medaka salía de este, dándole nuevas esperanzas al chico moreno, que observo como los ANBU de abajo preparaban algo para la chica que miraba a los otros ninjas que también caían, siguiéndola de cerca en el propio viento.

-¡A hora!- ordeno el líder, a la vez que otros dos ninjas, hicieron sellos tan rápido como pudieron y. **-*¡CRASH!*-** enterraron sus dedos en contra del suelo, levantando con sus propias fuerzas varios pedazos de piedra y tierra con raíces. -¡Arrójenlos!- volvió a gritar, a lo que sus ninjas hicieron eso mismo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!- gritaron tomando impulso para después. **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-** arrojar por fin aquellos proyectiles.

-¡Cuidado Medaka!- Ken desde su lugar intento advertir a la chica que desvió su mirada hacia abajo, mirando como varios de aquellos nuevos ataques se dirigían directamente hacia ella.

-¡No señor…! ¡No me van a sorprender así!- sorpresivamente la chica, cargo una esfera de poder en su mano libre, cosa que sobresalto a los ANBU que nunca habían visto una esfera de Ki en sus vidas.

Sin perder tiempo la chica lanzo la esfera en contra del mismo pilar en donde había estado combatiendo, lo que sin dudas provoco otra explosión más que tomo por sorpresa a los ANBU que también caían desde arriba.

 **-*¡BOOOOOM CRAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡Pero, ¿Qué…?!- el ninja líder grito al sorprenderse por la acción de Medaka.

El polvo la tapo de nuevo a ella y los ANBU, lo que sin dudas la chica aprovecho para hacer su jugada.

-¡No… No puedo ver nada!- se quejo uno de los ninjas que también habían estado descendiendo desde lo alto de aquel pilar de roca que a hora mismo se estaba desmoronando gracias al ataque de la chica de cabello azul.

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** se escucho, tomando por sorpresa al ninja uno de los proyectiles rocosos que se suponían eran para Medaka.

-¡EEEHHH!- **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** le dio de golpe en todo el torso, lo que sin dudas le valió para quedar fuera de combate, cayendo al suelo sin poder hacer nada.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto otro de los ninjas, intentando ver algo entre el polvo, cuando por fin volvieron a salir de este, apreciando como uno de sus compañeros caía al vacio sin aparente conciencia. -¡¿Cómo es que…?!- intento decir el ninja, cuando desde arriba.

-¡Aquí estoy!- Medaka apareció de la nada ya arriba de los dos ninjas que habían estado persiguiéndole, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a estos y a los que miraban desde abajo.

-¡Esa maldita!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito la chica, conectando una patada justo en la cara del ANBU sorprendido, a la vez que su compañero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo **. -*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-** su máscara se miro destrozada, seguido del escurrimiento agudo de sangre gracias al golpe recibido.

-¡MMMMMMMOUURRGGGHHH!- el dolor se marco, cuando gracias aquella patada fue a dar a los fragmentos de roca que caían por doquier.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAACK!*-** choco sin piedad, atravesando uno de esos fragmentos, a la vez que Medaka se planto en uno, el cual ya casi caía al suelo, mientras simultáneamente los demás ANBU que se habían quedado abajo saltaron lejos para no mirarse atrapados en la caída de fragmentos y escombros rocosos.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

A hora una sección aun mayor del bosque se miro abrumada por el polvo, a la vez que una Medaka jadeando quedo parada en medio de todo aquello, sonriendo y limpiando un poco de sangre que tenía en su rodilla izquierda. -Tengo que proteger a Ken, pero…- no pudo evitar no sonreír. -No puedo negar que esta pelea me está emocionando y mucho- término de decir, lista para continuar, ya que la confrontación estaba lejos de terminar.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Campo de entrenamiento numero 3: Afueras de Konoha, mismos instantes.

Naruko y Sakura miraban fijamente a Kakashi y a Gohan, el cual estaba tan concentrado en su enfrentamiento con las dos chicas que ni si quiera se había puesto a "escanear" el Ki que justo a hora estaba peleando a varios kilómetros de la aldea.

-¿Están listas?- pregunto el ninja enmascarado, mirando como sus dos alumnas asintieron completamente en acuerdo. Desvió un poco su mirada, ya con su Sharingan al descubierto, mirando por el rabillo de su ojo derecho a Gohan, que simplemente asintió para que comenzaran de una vez.

 _-"Si ataco directamente a Gohan-kun no tendré oportunidad, pero, si logro engañarlo de alguna manera, tal vez… Tal vez pueda quitarle su cascabel"-_ Sakura pensaba, apretando sus puños, completamente lista para empezar la contienda.

 _-"¿Ataco primero a Kakashi-sensei o a Gohan-kun…?"-_ meditaba Naruko, pasando de uno a otro con su mirada azul. _-"Da igual, ambos son muy fuertes… Además, no sé qué tipo de entrenamiento haya seguido Gohan-kun durante todo este tiempo, pero yo también me fortalecí, dattebayo"-_ termino de pensar, intentando idear un plan a seguir.

 _[OST Recomendado: Naruto Shippuden main theme - NS /watch?v=FXSCMZZoh60.]_

-Bien, creo que ya podemos comenzar- la voz calmada de Kakashi interrumpió todo tipo de conversación mental, a la vez que Naruko en un rápido movimiento saco varias shurikens. **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU!*-** y se las lanzo al ninja copia, a la vez que Sakura se lanzo en contra de Gohan.

-¡SHANAROOOOOO!- exclamo la chica de cabellera rosada, haciendo que el joven Son saltara hacia atrás, esquivando varios golpes de esta.

-¡No va a escapar sensei!- grito Naruko, haciendo sellos de manos para hacer aparecer dos clones de sombras, una clon a cada lado de ella.

Kakashi desvió los shurikens lanzados gracias a un kunai, mirando a través del jutsu de Naruko gracias a su Sharingan. -¡Como veo no has cambiado, Naruko…!- con rigidez dijo el Hatake, a la vez que. **-*¡FUUUUUUUM!*-** bloqueo una patada de la chica central, la cual no dejo de sonreír. -Sigues siendo igual de impulsiva que siempre- le comento, a lo que la rubia procedió a responder, quedando en aquella posición de ataque bloqueado.

-¿Eso cree sensei?-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- las dos clones de la rubia, saltaron, siendo seguidas con la mirada de Kakashi, para después verse como una de ellas se convertía en una Shuriken gigante, siendo tomada por la clon restante en apenas segundos. -¡Tome esto sensei!-

Sakura continuaba intentando darle algún golpe a Gohan, que saltaba de un lado a otro, mirándose para nada abrumado por los ataques de la chica de ojos verdes. _-"Puedo sentir como sus puños tienen una gran cantidad de energía concentrada, si me da con uno de esos golpes… Realmente voy a sentir dolor"-_ hablo para sí mismo el chico de forma mental, volviendo a saltar lejos de Sakura que le siguió sin decaer en sus intentos.

-¡Un solo golpe Gohan-kun! ¡Un solo golpe y estarás en la palma de mi mano!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-** la gran Shuriken lanzada por la clon de Naruko se dirigió furiosa hacia Kakashi que al verse "atrapado" en aquella posición de bloqueo gracias al otro ataque de la chica original no tuvo más remedio que dar un salto hacia atrás, lo que hizo reír a la Uzumaki.

La Shuriken fue esquivada por Kakashi, el cual no entendía a que se refería Naruko, cuando de repente. **-*¡PUFFF!*-** una nube de humo blanco cubrió el arma ninja, revelando de nuevo a la otra clon de Naruko, tomando a hora si por sorpresa al ninja copia que se giro sin entender que era lo que pasaba.

 _-"¿En qué momento Naruko…?"-_ no pudo terminar de decir su pregunta en forma de pensamiento, cuando la recién "aparecida" clon de la rubia, lanzo varios kunais con papeles bomba a su sensei que se quedo inmóvil ante el nuevo ataque.

-¡Adiós Kakashi-sensei…! Y hola… ¡Cascabel!- con euforia grito la clon desapareciendo a hora si, justo como la que aun estaba suspendida en el aire, mientras, la original de un salto hacia atrás espero la explosión, a la vez que Gohan nuevamente esquivaba a Sakura, que molesta, cargo un golpe rotundo en contra del suelo.

-¡SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** la descarga de Chakra en contra del suelo fue masiva, provocando que este se desfragmentara y se mirara desquebrajado por la chica peli rosada, cosa que sorprendió a Gohan cuando. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** todo el suelo cedió ante el impacto.

-¡Vaya…!- con genuina impresión exclamo el chico de cabellos negros, para después tanto él como Sakura mirarse distraídos por algo que paso a varios metros de distancia.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** los papeles bomba detonaron con fuerza, ante los ojos sorprendidos de Tsunade y Shizune que no se esperaban aquella gran maniobra por parte de Naruko, así mismo Jiraiya también se impresiono, aun que no tanto por lo que había hecho su ahijada, si no por Sakura y su súper fuerza.

 _-"Tsunade convirtió a Sakura en una clon de ella"-_ pensó el sabio pasando un poco de saliva por su garganta al haber visto lo que la chica de mirada jade había hecho con uno solo de sus puños.

-Sin dudas Naruko y Sakura se están desempeñando de una gran forma- Shizune aplaudió los esfuerzos de las chicas, mirando como el polvo de la explosión lentamente se fue disipando.

-Así es Shizune- fue la respuesta conforme de la quinta Hokage.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¿Eh? ¿Do-Dónde está?- desconcertada, Naruko intentaba buscar a Kakashi, pues su visión había desaparecido completamente, diciéndole a la chica que su ataque no había sido tan efectivo como creyó.

Gohan por su parte se alejo de Sakura y de la destrucción que su golpe anterior había provocado, sonriendo a la vez que regulaba su propio Ki para estar más o menos parejo con Sakura para que no fuera un encuentro tan desequilibrado, aun que también cuidándose por si Naruko decidía entrar a combatirlo.

 _[OST Recomendado: "Shikku" - NS /watch?v=iHy-hmleQSw.]_

 **-*¡Cling!*-** el sonido de un kunai chocando con metal se escucho, paralizando a Naruko de pies a cabeza, cuando Kakashi apareció detrás de ella teniendo el arma ninja a escasos centímetros del cuello de la rubia, también estaba sorprendido pero a la vez tranquilo. -Gran movimiento Naruko, pero como ya lo dije…- el ninja de cabellos plata se dio el pequeño gusto de mofarse un poco. -Sigues siendo muy impulsiva- termino de decir, ante la mirada de Sakura y Gohan.

-¡¿Co-Como es que…?!- pregunto con prisa Naruko, sin comprender nada de nada, por ejemplo, cómo es que no había podido sentir a Kakashi gracias a su percepción del Ki.

 _-"Kakashi-sensei es increíble"-_ pensó la chica Haruno.

 _-"No hay duda, a pesar de no ser tan fuerte, Kakashi-sensei me sorprende y mucho"-_ fue el pensamiento personal del Son menor, reconociendo al ninja con el Sharingan.

Kakashi lentamente fue retirando el kunai del cuello de Naruko, que se giro rápidamente, alejándose de ese mismo modo de su maestro. -¡No se qué es lo que hizo, pero esta será la última vez que me tomara por sorpresa, dattebayo!-

-Bueno, en ese caso…- Kakashi sonrió a través de su máscara, cuando de repente y sin previo aviso. **-*¡PLUFF!*-** el ninja desapareció en una nube de humo, volviendo a tomar por sorpresa a Naruko.

-¡Eres una tonta Naruko!- desde su sitio Sakura le recrimino a su compañera, que le miro fortuitamente.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Medaka jadeaba con un poco de dificultad, su cuerpo ya tenía varias nuevas heridas, pero para su suerte había podido acabar con la mayoría de ANBU que la habían atacado. Sonreía a pesar de todo, siendo que Ken aun estaba escondido, justo y como ella se lo ordeno antes de comenzar aquella pelea en medio del bosque.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya se cansaron?- con prepotencia la chica preguntaba, limpiando su rostro de un poco de sangre.

-¿Qué vamos hacer señor?- uno de los ninjas restantes le pregunto a su líder, el cual dejo de tener sus brazos cruzados al darse cuenta que esa chica era una adversaria formidable, ya que en poco tiempo pudo abatir a más de diez ninjas, los cuales se suponía eran lo mejor de los ANBU de Iwagakure.

-Las ordenes de Tsuchikage-sama fueron claras…- dijo engrosando su voz, aun mirando a la chica. -La quería viva o muerta- complemento lo antes dicho, listo para acompañar a sus ninjas en la pelea que parecía no terminar.

-jeje- la risa de Medaka les interrumpió, haciendo que estos le miraran de nuevo. -Así que ese viejo los mando para matarme…- comento, agachando un poco su cabeza. -Es de esperarse que tarde o temprano querría hacerlo, siempre me trataron peor que a un jinchuriki… Tal vez por ser diferente a ustedes- escupió un poco, ante el silencio de los ANBU.

-Desobedeciste la orden del Tsuchikage… ¡Abandonaste la aldea cuando se suponía debías quedarte en ella!- fue la recriminación que recibió la mujer por parte del líder ANBU.

-No podían prohibirme nada… ¡Ustedes solo me miraban como un arma más! "La ultima reliquia del pasado". Un pasado donde se suponía existió un clan completo como yo, usuarios de Ki y no de Chakra- revelo, dando a entender que aquel clan antes mencionado ya, había sido oriundo de la tierra de la roca.

-El Tsuchikage determino que eras peligrosa y como tal y para evitar que reveles información secreta a otras villas nos ordeno buscarte y acabar contigo- tenso una de sus manos, tomando el mango de su catana desenfundándola de golpe ante los ojos cobrizos de la chica.

-Entre mas fuerte sea el enemigo, más ganas me dan de pelear…- apretó sus puños la chica, alzando su pierna derecha y. **-*¡CRACK!*-** enterrándola un poco en la tierra ya desgastada. -¡Si quieren matarme tendrán que darlo todo!- les reto, moviendo sus manos en un llamado, cosa que hizo enfadar a los ninjas que quedaban justo en frente de ella.

-¡Dalo por hecho!- exclamo en respuesta el líder de la unidad que junto con el resto de sus hombres se lanzaron una vez más en contra de Medaka.

 _[OST Recomendado: Reverse situation - NS /watch?v=Y_2qeNiABag &t=70s.]_

 _-"Tienes que ganarles, Medaka"-_ pensaba Ken observando cómo una vez más la pelea continuaría sin vacilación.

Dos ANBU, por cada lateral de Medaka intentándole interceptar, lanzaron tajos simultáneos para evitar que la chica pudiera esquivar.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-**

Medaka en un rápido movimiento, cubrió sus manos y brazos de Ki, haciéndolos sumamente resistentes al filo de aquellas armas. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** las hojas delgadas de metal no aguantaron el impacto, destrozándose ante la sorpresa de los ninjas que no se esperaban aquello.

 _[Nota del autor: Esa idea de "endurecimiento" de piel por medio de Ki la saque de cuando Trunks del futuro ataca a Gokú y este concentrando Ki en uno de sus dedos pudo aguantar el filo del arma del otro Saiyajin. Fin de nota.]_

-¡Pero…!- uno de los atacantes intento decir, cuando Medaka le sorprendió, dándole un rodillazo en el pecho. **-*¡POOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUGGGHHH!- retrocedió claramente dolido, a la vez que la chica no desistió y esquivando más ataques por parte de los demás ninjas se encamino a terminar al recién atacado. -¡No me voy a dejar derrotar por ustedes!- con enojo reprimido, repelió varios ataques mas, mientras de forma paralela que cada vez que podía daba golpes y patadas a sus atacantes, algunos lanzándolos lejos y a otros simplemente haciéndolos que terminaran tendidos por el suelo.

El líder ANBU y otro de sus subordinados, comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de la chica, que se estaba centrando en repeler y aguantar los ataques de otros dos ninjas enmascarados. -¡A hora!- ordeno el ninja a cargo, mirándose como en una de sus manos apretaba una cadena, que justo como el otro ninja también apretó de repente, revelando como una gruesa cadena conectada a ellos dos se desenterró del suelo, tomando por sorpresa a la chica de ojos color cobre.

 **-*¡TRIIIIIIIIIUUUUUCK!*-** se escucho cuando la cadena se enrollo en Medaka que no pudo hacer nada.

 _-"¡¿En qué momento…?!"-_ pensó con apresurada desesperación, cayendo al suelo apresada, a la vez que desde arriba los otros dos ninjas atacaron con dos jutsus combinados.

 _ **-¡Estilo de tierra: Aplastamiento…!-**_ grito uno, provocando que la tierra alrededor de la guerrera de cabello azul se hundiera de súbito.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito Medaka al no poder hacer nada.

 _ **-¡Masivo sepulcro de roca!-**_ el último de los ANBU grito, plantándose directamente a un costado del hundimiento provocado, enterrando sus manos y piernas gracias a la fuerza de caída, a la vez que.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** la tierra se cerro de golpe, levantándose de nuevo polvo alrededor, ya que Medaka prácticamente había quedado enterrada bajo varios metros de tierra.

-¡Medaka!- mirándose preocupado Ken grito, pero para vencer a la chica los ANBU tenían que haber pensado en algo mejor, ya que de inmediato después de que aquellos ataques combinados terminaron, el suelo se fracturo ante las acciones de Medaka que para nada se iba a dejar morir por los ataques recibidos.

 **-*¡TRUUUM!*-** una de las manos de la chica salió justo debajo de las piernas del ANBU que la había enterrado justo segundos antes, tomándolo de su pierna derecha y llevándoselo consigo hacia arriba.

-¡Cuidado!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAACK!*-** la tierra se desprendió de golpe, cuando Medaka de un solo movimiento y saliendo una vez más a la superficie le dio un golpe rotundo en el estomago al ANBU de antes.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** -¡AAAAAAAAAAARRGGH!- se elevo en el cielo, cayendo a los pies de los demás ninjas que aun quedaban, contándose otro más a favor de la mujer usuaria de Ki.

-Si no hubiera cubierto mi cuerpo de Ki a hora mismo estaría aplastada- reconoció para sí misma, volviendo a ponerse en pose de pelea.

-Como veo necesitaremos usar medidas más extremas- Solo quedaban tres ninjas ANBU, siendo el líder el que había dicho aquellas palabras, ante la sonrisa de Medaka.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Casa de los Son: Mismos instantes.

Gokú estaba midiendo aquellas fuerzas que combatían, notando como esas energías antes numerosas fueron decayendo gradualmente, pero sin desaparecer por completo, lo que le decía al Saiyajin que esa persona con la cual al parecer estaban peleando no las terminaba, es decir, mataba. -¿Qué crees que esté pasando, Gokú-kun?- Jade con aquella pregunta esperaba el accionar de su esposo, que le miro con su semblante serio.

-No lo sé, lo único que queda claro es que una sola persona ha podido contra varias otras, claro tomando en cuenta las energías que siento-

-Eso mismo me dicen mis sensores y escáneres de energía- confirmo la científica mitad Androide. -¿Qué harás?- realizo otra pregunta, esperando alguna respuesta por parte del Saiyajin que se levanto de su asiento.

-Si siento que algo cambia me teletransportare hacia allá… - fue claro, haciendo asentir a Jade, a la vez que Kushina, Mikoto y Mei continuaban en la cocina sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

* * *

-No cabe duda, los usuarios del Ki son temibles…- la catana del líder ANBU se miraba paralizada en contra de un kunai el cual era sostenido por Medaka, para después ambos. **-*¡FIU!*-** alejarse de un salto.

La chica de cabellos azules se aguanto la tentación de preguntar algo que le generaba intriga, mas lo que hizo fue concentrarse, mirando con atención a los otros dos ANBU que quedaban ya que se habían quedado quietos, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

 _-"Aun me cuesta controlar mi Ki por lo que no se aprovecharlo bien… Además, ya me siento un poco cansada"-_ hablo de forma mental la chica, apretando su mano libre en un puño, haciendo lo mismo en su otra mano, solo que en esta apretando el mango del arma ninja que traía.

* * *

Regresando a la prueba de los cascabeles, ya habían pasado varios minutos desde aquel fuerte inicio que ambas chicas tuvieron en contra de Gohan y Kakashi, ambas, estaban intentando planear una estrategia, mientras, tanto el ninja peli plata como el joven Son esperaban los movimientos "enemigos".

Naruko estaba de brazos cruzados, siendo mirada por Sakura que esperaba alguna idea o plan por parte de la chica de mirada azul. Ambas se habían centrado en atacar individualmente, pero, viendo lo superiores que podían ser Kakashi y aun mas Gohan, llegaron a la conclusión lógica que tenían que atacar al mismo tiempo y a uno solo. -Debemos aprovechar lo que sabemos de cada uno- la chica de ojos jade hablaba, atrayendo la atención de la Uzumaki.

-Kakashi-sensei es muy rápido, ágil, tiene una gran inteligencia, es estratega, sus sentidos son mucho mejores que los nuestros y además, tiene años de experiencia…- Naruko menciono todo lo referente al ninja enmascarado, haciendo suspirar a su compañera.

-Y Gohan-kun…-

-Gohan-kun es extremadamente rápido, fuerte, ágil, también es muy inteligente… Y como veo se a enseriado durante este tiempo fuera de la aldea- ambas estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que Naruko había vuelto a decir, pensando una forma de superar al chico Son o a su sensei.

Naruko repaso todo lo que sabía de Gohan, su forma de ser, el cómo se comportaba cuando había o no conflictos, esa forma de ser un tanto tímida y reservada que le caracterizaba hasta llegar aquel momento cuando él y ellas pelearon contra aquella poderosa ANBU de raíz, cosa que le "prendió" el foco a la Uzumaki.

-¡Espera…!- comento de repente, provocando que Sakura le volviera a ver una vez más.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Creo… Creo que ya se como quitarle su cascabel a Gohan-kun- de repente dijo, haciendo que la chica de cabello rosa se sobresaltara tras aquella afirmación.

-¿Qué…? ¿Estás segura?- volvió a preguntar, esperando una respuesta de la muchacha de ojos azules que asintió enérgica varias veces. -Dime como…- le pidió, observando a Naruko riendo en señal de complicidad.

-¿Recuerdas aquella pelea contra esa ninja de raíz?- Naruko respondió con otra pregunta, ante la incertidumbre de su amiga, la cual se llevo una de sus manos al mentón, intentando pensar y recordar ese momento hasta que.

-S-si, a hora lo recuerdo, ¿Qué hay con eso?-

-¡Que ahí está la forma de quitarle su cascabel a Gohan-kun!- exclamo saltando varias veces, haciendo que su busto al ser muy generoso se meciera gracias a los movimientos, haciendo que a Sakura se le presentara una gota de sudor en la nuca.

 _-"Como te envidio, Naruko"-_ pensó para sí misma la Haruno, al darse cuenta que ambas estaban muy desiguales en ese "terreno". Sacudió su cabeza, quitándole importancia a lo que había pensado, para posteriormente. -Bueno, ya… Explícame que quieres decir- le llamo, provocando que Naruko dejara de saltar.

-Está bien… A lo que quiero llegar es que, ¿Recuerdas como Gohan-kun perdió sus fuerzas cuando esa ninja de antes le tomo de la cola?- con un ojo giñado volvía a preguntar, haciendo que Sakura efectivamente recordara ese hecho. Le miro un poco sorprendida, haciendo ver a Naruko que por fin la peli rosa había captado su repentino plan. -Es justamente lo que vamos hacer Sakura… ¡Si lo agarramos de la cola, Gohan-kun perderá sus fuerzas y no podrá impedir que le quitemos su cascabel!- alzo sus manos al cielo al revelar su gran plan, el cual tenía cierta lógica, solo que.

-¿Y cómo vamos hacer eso?-

-jijiji- Naruko volvió a reír, a la vez que se acercaba a su amiga, contándole en "secreto" que era lo que iban hacer para lograr tomar por sorpresa al joven Saiyajin.

Gohan estaba muy concentrado al percibir los Ki de Naruko y Sakura, mientras, Kakashi descansaba un poco tras haber usado mucho su Sharingan. -Aun que no lo haya dicho antes, esas dos realmente han mejorado mucho- comento el Hatake, haciendo que su alumno Son le mirara.

-Así es sensei… Tanto Naruko-chan como Sakura-chan se han hecho muchísimo más fuertes y eso me alegra mucho- con una sonrisa tranquila respondió Gohan, dándose cuenta de que de repente la Uzumaki rubia había desaparecido por completo su Ki, cosa que le llamo mucho la atención. -Creo que planean algo…- lo dijo, cambiando su semblante y haciendo que Kakashi se levantara de donde había estado sentado.

 _-"Me pregunto, ¿Cómo es que Naruko y Sakura le quitaran el cascabel a Gohan? Después de todo el es sumamente poderoso y no dudo que durante este tiempo se hizo aun mas fuerte gracias a Gokú-san"-_ pensó para sí mismo el ninja de cabellos plata, observando la espalda de su alumno.

 _-"El Ki de Naruko-chan desapareció… Sin embargo el de Sakura-chan sigue intacto… Bueno, Naruko-chan es la única que sabe como desaparecer su presencia, pero aun y así, siento algo raro…"-_ entre cerro sus ojos el chico, listo ante cualquier cosa que se presentara en medio de aquella pequeña arboleda donde él y su sensei peli plata estaban.

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU!*-** de repente, tanto Kakashi como Gohan se miraron atacados por diversos kunais y Shurikens que salieron de entre los árboles, poniendo el alerta a los dos.

-¡Cuidado sensei!- comento Gohan, concentrándose para crear un pequeño campo de energía entorno a él y a Kakashi para protegerles de los ataques.

-¡Vamos a la carga, dattebayo!- se escucho el grito enfundado en determinación de Naruko, cuando cientos de clones de ella salieron de entre las sombras, lo que sin dudas termino de confundir a Gohan y a Kakashi.

-¡Son muchas Naruko's!-

 _[OST Recomendado: Heaven Shaking Event - NS /watch?v=2LWWybZ_528.]_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el grito unisonó de las chicas clon se escucho en los alrededores cuando por fin alcanzaron a sus objetivos.

Gohan necesito retroceder, entre tantas clones su habilidad de lectura de Ki era inútil pues aun y a pesar de la cantidad, no podía sentir el Ki de ninguna. A la vez que Kakashi se distancio de el por la misma razón. -¡Danos tu cascabel, Gohan-kun!- más de diez clones se lanzaron contra del joven que como se esperaba las esquivo con suma facilidad, solo que al ser muchas se le dificultaba un poco estar al pendiente de todas sin poder sentir sus presencias sin contar que entre más atacaba, mas clones salían de quien sabe dónde.

 _-"¡Rayos…!"-_ apretó los dientes el chico, saltando, esquivando los saltos de las chicas clon, cuando desde atrás y entre la multitud de clones alguien más se presento.

-¡SHANAROOOOOOOOOOOO!- al estar más centrado en las clones de Naruko había perdido por completo a Sakura, que al poder aprovechar esto mejor, a hora si habían tomado por sorpresa a Gohan.

-¡EH!-

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** el golpe fue a dar directamente en contra del estomago del chico, que a pesar de todo si sufrió un poco de dolor por este. Se miro repelido por la fuerza del golpe, marcándose pequeños surcos en el suelo, los cuales eran producto de sus zapatos.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-** choco contra el tronco de un árbol, destrozándolo en el proceso, mientras, se cubría su estomago tras aquel potente puñetazo de la peli rosa que jadeaba fuertemente, ya que básicamente uso todas sus fuerzas en aquel "súper golpe".

-¡Hazlo Naruko!- exclamo la chica Haruno, a la vez que Gohan terminaba de verse repelido, cuando sintió como algo lo agarro desde atrás.

-No puedo creérmelo…- Kakashi miraba esto con asombro, ya que al parecer ambas chicas habían montado todo esto para atacar el "punto flaco" del semi-Saiyajin.

-Kakashi-sensei- otras clones de la rubia se presentaron frente al mencionado, que se volvió a poner a la ofensiva, esperando algún ataque por parte de las clones, más estas tenían otros planes. -Se algo que le podría interesar…- comento la clon que estaba al "mando" de las demás.

-Lo dudo Naruko…- fue la respuesta del ninja, al ver como por fin. **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** se lanzaron en contra de él.

-¡Yo conozco el final de "Tácticas para hacerlo"!- se repente dijo, provocando una gran impresión en el ninja con el Sharingan.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-El final es…- continuo diciendo, haciendo que la alarma se adentrara en Kakashi al no querer se spoileado.

-¡Cállate, no quiero escucharlo!- se tapo los oídos, mas su Sharingan podía leer los labios de la chica así que de poco le servía no escuchar nada. _-"¡Mi Sharingan lee sus labios…! ¡Nooooo!"-_ cerro sus ojos de golpe, sin saber que había también caído en la trampa de la chica.

Regresando con Gohan, el cual se había quedado completamente paralizado al sentir como varias manos apresaban de forma firme su cola. -Mi… Mi cola…- dijo apenas pudo, cayendo sobre una de sus rodillas, girando lentamente sus ojos hacia atrás y mirando a dos clones de Naruko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Caíste Gohan-kun…-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

La Naruko verdadera, así como Sakura se acercaron al hibrido, el cual volvió a ver hacia delante, apreciando como Sakura ya traía en una de sus manos el cascabel de Kakashi, lo que lo sorprendió aun mas. -¡¿Co-Como es que…?!- intento preguntar, mirando las sonrisas en los rostros de las dos chicas.

-Usamos tu propia percepción en tu contra Gohan-kun… Sabíamos que si habían muchos enemigos tendrías que centrarte en ellos y más si no podías sentir sus Ki's…- comento Naruko, explicándole y sonriéndole de forma triunfante al Son.

-Así que aprovechamos eso y cuando te centraste en las clones de Naruko yo a pesar de no poder esconder mi Chakra pude alcanzarte- Sakura complemento las palabras de la rubia, la cual asintió dándole la razón.

Una pequeña sonrisa se marco en Gohan, desconcertando a las chicas. -No cabe duda, me han sorprendido completamente chicas…- hablo de nuevo normalmente, lo que termino de confundirlas.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si tu cola…!- Naruko dijo, siendo que tanto ella como Sakura miraban como Gohan se volvía a poner de pie, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Mi padre me entreno para superar la debilidad de mi cola… Así que pues…- de golpe, la cola de Gohan fue soltada por las clones de la rubia, que fueron lanzadas al suelo por un pequeño empujón, la cual regreso a enrollarse alrededor de la cintura del chico de ojos negros. -Esa debilidad ya no está en mi, en pocas palabras, pueden agarrarla y ya no pierdo mis fuerzas- sonrió aun mas, a lo que Naruko y Sakura no supieron que responder.

Miro a Kakashi que estaba detrás de las chicas, el Hatake se sentía completamente humillado ya que había caído en una trampa tan tonta pero efectiva que aun no lo superaba, este asintió, a lo que Gohan entendió.

Ante los ojos de Naruko, el cascabel de Gohan se presentaba, sonando repetidas veces a la vez que las clones de la rubia desaparecían una tras otra. -Pe-Pero, ¿Por qué…?- sin entender nada la chica de ojos azules comento, apreciando la sonrisa tranquila de Son.

-Por que lo hicieron bien Naruko…- Kakashi entro en la conversación, haciendo que la chica rubia y la peli rosa le miraran. -Supieron aprovechar lo que sabían de sus enemigos, en este caso, Gohan y yo… Trabajaron en equipo y lo más importante, han demostrado que realmente se han fortalecido-

-Así es…- a hora era Tsunade la que hablo, sorprendiendo a Naruko y Sakura.

-Oba-chan…-

* * *

Mismos instantes: Pelea Medaka vs los ANBU restantes.

 _-"Medaka… ¡Medaka!"-_ Ken pensaba desesperado, al ver como la chica no dejaba de pelear contra los últimos ANBU que quedaban, pues a pesar de todo, esos dos sujetos habían demostrado tener muchísima más resistencia ante los ataques de la mujer de cabello azul.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUCK!*-** el filo de la catana del líder ANBU se escucho estremecer cuando choco en contra del kunai, el cual era sostenido por Medaka. La chica de ojos cobre retrocedió un poco al sentirse abrumada, saltando varias veces, pero sin acercarse mucho hacia donde estaba su compañero, temiendo que saliera lastimado por la pelea que se había alargado demasiado.

-Ríndete muchacha… A pesar de que has derrotado a la mayoría de mis hombres, no será tan fácilmente ganarnos a nosotros- le indico el ANBU a cargo, mostrando su catana a Medaka que apretó sus puños, sintiéndose ya agotada por la lucha, aun que aun nivel físico no estaba tan lastimada.

-Están locos si piensan que me voy a rendir sin pelear…- comento, molesta, jadeando, mirándose como varias gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro, para deslizarse hasta su mentón y caer al suelo. _-"No tengo opción… He entrenado arduamente para poder dominar esa técnica, si no la uso todo se acabara"-_ pensó, apretando los dientes y mirando directamente a los ninjas que en cualquier momento le volverían a atacar.

Todos los músculos de la chica se tensaron, lo que alerto a los dos ninjas de elite. Respiro hondo, a la vez que la tierra debajo de ella se fue partiendo poco a poco, aumentando la tensión en el ambiente. -¡Voy a usar todo mi poder!- exclamo, cuando junto las palmas de sus manos justo en frente de ella, para después mirarse como lentamente se fue formando una pequeña esfera de energía, muy similar a la que ya había usado, solo que mas resplandeciente.

 _[OST Recomendado: Saiyan's Pride - DBS /watch?v=PkgfX6UaQU8.]_

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- pregunto uno de los ANBU que aun quedaba, mas su líder, es decir, el otro restante, más o menos ya intuía de lo que se trataba.

-¡Rápido…!- le miro de inmediato, a lo que su compañero no comprendió. El líder ANBU en un veloz movimiento se levanto levemente la máscara sin revelar su rostro y se mordió la yema de uno de sus pulgares, cosa que el otro entendió, haciéndolo casi al instante.

 _ **-¡Gran…!-**_ vocifero Medaka concentrando toda la energía disponible, pues si no se arriesgaba, a la larga terminaría debilitándose aun mas.

Ken miraba esto con sorpresa, recordando como antes, cuando él y Medaka aun estaban en la aldea, la chica entrenaba día y noche para según ella perfeccionar una técnica capaz de darle la victoria sin importar que, siendo esta su "carta de triunfo" ante una pelea casi perdida.

-Medaka va a usarla…- comento en voz baja, apreciando a su protectora en posición para lanzar aquel ataque concentrado de energía.

Los dos ANBU hicieron sellos casi a la par en que Medaka terminaba de acumular su Ki, preparada para lanzar por primera vez en combate su técnica más fuerte. Las palmas de los dos ninjas tocaron el suelo al mismo tiempo, marcándose en este el característico patrón de señales que se presentaba cuando se hacia una invocación.

 _ **-¡Jutsu de invocación: Doble Rashomon!-**_ ambos gritaron, haciendo que del suelo. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** dos enormes puertas blindadas salieran de súbito, ante la impresión de Medaka que para nada se iba a detener en su ataque.

-Ya es tarde… _**¡Gran Devastación…!**_ _-_ ella también grito. **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-** lanzando su ataque por fin.

-¡Cúbrete!- grito aun más fuerte el ANBU a cargo, cuando por fin la energía lanzada por Medaka hizo contacto.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- la chica peliazul abrió su boca exclamando, aguantado el impacto inicial.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Por fin una vistosa explosión de mediana escala se miro en medio del bosque, borrándose sin miramientos aquellas enormes puertas que se habían presentado sin más gracias a la invocación de los ANBU. Ken se cubrió los ojos ante el brillo y el polvo, a la vez que no supo más de Medaka, así como de los mismos enemigos.

* * *

Casa de los Son: Mismos instantes.

 _-"El Ki de antes se incremento de golpe y volvió a caer casi al instante… Ya me arte de esperar, creo que voy a ir"-_ Gokú pensó, mirando a 21 la cual asintió ante algo desconocido.

En eso se pudo ver a Mikoto salir de la cocina cargando a Goten. La azabache mujer se confundió enormemente al ver como 21 con una de sus manos estaba agarrada al hombro derecho del Son, el cual ya se estaba concentrando para ir de forma instantánea a ese lugar, pues fácilmente esa pelea ya había durado casi una hora desde que se dio cuenta de las presencias contrarias.

-¿A dónde vas, Gokú-kun?- la Uchiha mayor pregunto, a lo que él Son le miro sin romper su seriedad.

-Tengo que saber qué es lo que está pasando, no se preocupen…- fue lo único que dijo, ante los ojos de Mikoto y de Kushina que también salió de la cocina sintiendo curiosidad.

-Es-Espe…- fue tarde, cuando. **-*¡FIU!*-** tanto Jade como el Son desaparecieron de la vista de las otras dos mujeres.

-Pero, ¿Qué está pasando?- la pelirroja pregunto sin entender nada, a lo que Mei también se asomo para saber que ocurría.

-No… No lo sé…- fue la única respuesta de Mikoto, completamente perdida ante lo que su esposo había hecho.

* * *

El polvo se fue disipando lentamente, notándose por fin a Medaka, con sus manos extendidas aun, y frente a ella, un gran surco marcado claramente en la tierra, fruto de su ataque definitivo. -Lo… Lo hice… Los derrote…- jadeante y faltante de energía comento apenas, resintiendo casi al instante el poder gastado. Pero fue cuando pudo ver como de entre el polvo residual las siluetas de los dos ANBU con los que peleaba se volvieron a notar, haciendo que sus ojos cobrizos se abrieran lentamente ante la impresión y el asombro.

 _[OST Recomendado: Narukami - NS /watch?v=ISkmLXQsjQo.]_

Las ropas de estos estaban sumamente, así como partes de sus mascaras, pues a pesar de todo, por los pelos habían logrado sobrevivir aquel mortífero ataque.

-No… Es imposible… Use todo mi…- intento decir, cuando desde detrás de ella.

-¡Medaka!- fue Ken, el cual ya no aguanto y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba la chica que se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, pues el agotamiento por fin pudo más que ella.

-¡Vete Ken…!- giro su rostro, gritando al chico que no se detuvo para nada.

-¡No te voy a dejar!-

-¡Que te vayas…!- insistió, pero en eso.

-Nadie va a escapar…- con su voz lastimada, el líder de la unidad ANBU comenzó a caminar hacia los dos chicos, siendo seguido por su compañero, que estaba igual de lastimado.

Ken por fin llego junto a Medaka que se intentaba levantar para continuar, mas su cuerpo ya no respondía producto del cansancio vivido. -Ve-Vete, yo los distraeré, Ken- con sumo esfuerzo hablo Medaka, ante los ojos llorosos del chico moreno.

-No me importa lo que me digas, no me voy a ir sin ti-

Los ANBU sacaron kunais, listos para acabar tanto con Medaka como con Ken, más lo que paso después nunca se lo hubieran esperado.

 **-*¡FIU!*-**

Tanto Medaka como Ken abrieron sus ojos completamente, cuando dos siluetas se presentaron entre ellos y los dos ANBU que también se sobresaltaron ante la repentina aparición.

-¿De-De do… De donde…?- las palabras no pudieron salir más de los labios de Medaka, al reconocer la cabellera alocada de quien tenía justo en frente y de espaldas a ella, lo mismo que Jade que se separo un poco de su esposo.

-¡¿Ese es…?!- claramente ambos ninjas de la roca reconocieron al Son, mas a Jade no, debido especialmente a que la científica solo se la pasaba en la aldea o en ocasiones iba a la arena por motivos de cooperación entre las dos aldeas aliadas. -¡Son Gokú, el ninja más poderoso de Konoha!- comento con fuerza el líder ANBU, deteniendo sus pasos junto al único hombre que quedaba en pie junto a él.

Jade se giro, mirando tanto a Medaka como a Ken que seguían estupefactos, notando las leves heridas y cortaduras que la chica de cabellos azules tenia sobre su cuerpo. -No se preocupen, no les haremos daño- les comento, a la vez que Gokú no dejaba de ver a los ninjas de elite que estaban igual.

-¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres tú?- Ken se atrevió a preguntar, mientras, Jade quedaba en cuclillas ante él y Medaka.

-Soy Son Jade… No teman, de verdad no los venimos a lastimar- les intento calmar, mas Medaka se quedo pensativa al escuchar el apellido Son, pues indudablemente sabia de quien se trataba.

 _-"No hay duda, ese hombre es Son Gokú, uno de los usuarios de Ki de Konoha…"-_ pensó la chica de ojos cobrizos, sintiéndose emocionada al por fin encontrarlo, aun que jamás se imagino que en estas circunstancias se daría ese encuentro.

-Konoha…- volvió hablar el ANBU líder, ante la expresión de pocos amigos de Gokú.

-No se quienes sean, pero…- miro el entorno, dándose cuenta de la destrucción que había que a pesar de no ser tan grande si era significativa para ser tomada en cuenta. -Puedo decir que una batalla interesante se ha desatado aquí- término de decir, apretando sus puños.

-Si nos atacas, Konoha automáticamente estaría declarándole la guerra a Iwagakure…- amenazo el ANBU de antes, más Gokú no parecía intimidado por aquellas palabras. -Entréganos a esa chica y a ese chico que están detrás de ti y nos iremos- intento negociar, haciendo que Gokú girara un poco su rostro para ver a Medaka y al chico de tez morena que le acompañaba.

-A como veo las cosas, ustedes son los malos aquí, así que no… No les entregare a nadie- dijo arriesgándose y confiando en su lectura de Ki, pues a comparación de ellos Medaka y Ken tenían su Ki "limpio" de malas intenciones.

Aquellas palabras por parte del Saiyajin, pusieron nerviosos a los ANBU, pues claramente sabían que en su estado actual no serian nada, absolutamente nada en contra de aquel otro hombre que se decía era el más poderoso de todo el mundo ninja. Y que justamente él fue quien hace tiempo tuvo una lucha en contra de otro ser igualmente poderoso, lo que estos ignoraban era que ese "ser" no era otra que la chica de cabellos castaños y bata de científico que había aparecido junto a él.

-El Tsuchikage ordeno la muerte de esa desertora, y como tal debemos cumplir sus órdenes. Konoha ni ninguna otra aldea tienen el derecho de entrometerse- el líder ANBU se molesto, pero aun y así, tuvo el valor para decir aquellas palabras al Son que le escucho en un silencio incomodo.

-Me temo que no puedo dejar que hagan eso, aun que tenga que pelear contra ustedes…- de nuevo Gokú respondió tajante, causando el aumento en la desesperación de los dos tipos.

-Jefe… Creo que es mejor que por el momento nos retiremos…- el otro ANBU le susurro a su líder, el cual a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, termino cediendo, mirándole para asentir sutilmente.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Aun que no quiera, tienes razón…- fue lo único que respondió, volviendo a ver a Gokú y compañía. -El Tsuchikage se enterara de esto, Konoha…- y tras decir eso, saco de una de las bolsas aun intactas de su uniforme una bomba desconocida que lanzo al suelo. **-*¡PUUUUUUF!*-** haciendo que una buena cantidad de humo purpura saliera de esta, imposibilitando al Son y a su esposa ver lo que pasaba, aun que Gokú y Jade pudieron sentir o en el caso de la Androide registrar, como las dos presencias de ambos ANBU se alejaban rápidamente, ya que se habían rendido por el momento en su misión de llevarse o matar a Medaka.

Gokú por fin se relajo, a pesar de todo, no era tonto y sabia que si no podía convencerlos tampoco los atacaría, en vez de eso solo usaría de nuevo la teletransportación para dejarlos atrás y así se evitaría un conflicto. -Bueno, creo que por el momento todo se acabo- su conducta fue regresando a la habitual de siempre, girándose y mirando con a hora curiosidad a Medaka y a Ken, siendo la primera atendida por Jade y un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios que consistía solo en algodón y alcohol.

 _-"Su forma de ser cambio de repente"-_ Medaka hablo de forma mental, sintiéndose extraña al haber visto ese cambio de humor tan repentino en el Saiyajin.

-¿Tu puedes usar Ki verdad?- Gokú no se aguanto las ganas de preguntar, agachándose para quedar a la altura de la chica que se le quedo mirando sin saber que decir, hasta que reacciono después de varios segundos.

-¡A-Así es…! Yo… Yo puedo usar Ki, como usted…- fue la respuesta de la chica, a lo que Gokú solo sonrió al ver que se había topado con alguien sumamente interesante.

-Gokú-kun por favor, no la molestes- Jade vendando una de las piernas de Medaka regaño al Saiyajin que se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento, pero de verdad estoy asombrado de que en este mundo si existan humanos capaces de usar Ki, como en la Tierra…-

 _-"¿De qué está hablando este señor? Es raro"-_ Ken pensó, con una gota de sudor en su nuca, lo mismo que Medaka, que no entendía nada, solo sabía que por fin su objetivo de pelear contra los Son se haría realidad.

* * *

Guarida secreta de Akatsuki: País de los ríos.

 _[OST Recomendado: Ritual - NS /watch?v=nE0opHwv4T4.]_

La mayoría de los Akatsuki se podían ver entre las sombras, apreciando como delante de ellos y sobre una cama de piedra ya hacia el cuerpo recientemente descongelado de aquel Saiyajin desconocido y el cual incluso muerto incitaba un poco de temor al mismo Pain y a Konan.

-¿Quién es ese?- Hidan con tono de burla pregunto.

-Es nuestro as bajo la manga- fue la única respuesta de Pain, quien se presento ante sus aliados, junto al resto de los caminos, siendo los seis en total, cada uno con los ojos del sabio, es decir, el Rinnegan.

 _-"Es lo que escondían en aquella habitación"-_ Itachi con su Sharingan perpetuamente activado pensaba, apreciando como aquel gran cuerpo parecía completamente muerto, sin moverse, sin Chakra u algo de energía manifestándose, aun que había algo raro, algo que le inquietaba pero no sabía identificar.

-¿Un muerto es nuestro as bajo la manga? ¡Venga ya, vaya tonterías estás diciendo!- Hidan volvió hablar, apreciando a Pain el cual camino con tranquilidad hasta el cuerpo tendido sobre la roca.

-A pesar de todo el tiempo que duro atrapado en el hielo, su cuerpo sigue completamente intacto… Es como si algo hubiera querido que este momento llegara- sin hacerle mayor caso al religioso, Pain hablo, apreciando al guerrero Saiyajin, cuyas ropas eran un tanto harapientas, primitivas.

-¿Y qué es lo que vamos hacer con él…? la verdad es que muerto no nos sirve ni si quiera como carnada- a hora el portador de Samehada hablaba, siendo este, Kisame.

-Aun que no lo parezca, este cuerpo guarda una inmensa energía capaz de rivalizar o incluso superar a los Son… Recuerden que nosotros no podríamos vencerlos tan fácilmente- Zetzu negro intento responder la pregunta del ninja de Kiri, que con su espada vendada le miro.

-Un momento, ¿Me están diciendo que hay una forma de revivir a este animal…?- Hidan se miro escéptico ante algo así. -Jashin-sama no aprueba la resurrección- empuño su rosario al decir aquello ultimo.

-Cállate de una vez Hidan, me hartas- como era de esperarse, Kakuzu respondió un poco fastidiado por las palabras de su compañero inmortal.

-¡Silencio!- Pain miro retante a todos los ninjas presentes, haciendo que estos callaran al sentir la autoridad de su líder. -Nos guste o no tenemos que confiar en esto… Después de todo, si logramos hacernos de un gran aliado nuestros planes tienen más posibilidades de llevarse a cabo- continuo diciendo, a la vez que el camino Naraka se desplomaba en el suelo, fruto del cambio de habilidad con Pain, pues quería ser el mismo el que hiciera el jutsu de resurrección.

-¡Llego la hora…!- exclamo de repente, haciendo sellos para después. _**-¡Camino externo: Reencarnación del camino de Samsara!-**_ poner la palma de su mano derecha sobre el suelo, como si invocara algo y por consecuencia. **-*¡TRAAAASH!*-** de la tierra, aun lado de Pain emergió una gran cabeza extremadamente rara, rodeada de llamas purpuras, sus dos ojos eran grandes y con ondas, teniendo también el Rinnegan, sobre su frente descansaba el Kan-ji de "Rey" que le daba el estatus del mediador entre la vida y la muerte. Su boca se abrió, siendo observado por todos como esta comenzó a destellar de un color turquesa, para después lanzar un rayo de esa luz en contra del cuerpo que estaba a escasos metros, cubriéndolo todo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¿Qué clase de jutsu es este?- Deidara hablaba, apreciando lo que estaba pasando con asombro, justo y como el resto.

 _ **-*Tum, tum…*-**_ el corazón antes inerte de aquel sujeto empezó a latir lentamente, el color regreso a su rostro, y los dedos de su mano derecha comenzaron a moverse. _**-*¡Tum, tum, tum, tum, tum!*-**_ el latir de su corazón se acelero de golpe, cuando también de golpe las pupilas antes cerradas se abrieron y…

 _-"Esto es malo…"-_ Itachi pensó, al ver con su Sharingan como una enorme cantidad de energía se disparo sin restricciones en todo el cuerpo del recién revivido.

 _[OST Recomendado: Fire - NNG: B /watch?v=rJXVLa1PgNk.]_

-¡Aléjense!- grito el usuario del Sharingan, cuando el Saiyajin voltio a verle con molestia, cosa que hizo que el Uchiha notara la maldad que residía en su mirada rojo sangre.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- un grito furioso fue escuchado en aquella cuerva que servía como guarida secreta, para después. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** Una explosión se escucho, sacudiendo el lugar y haciendo que todos los Akatsuki retrocedieran para no verse atrapados en dicha detonación.

Todos los ninjas renegados intentaban ver algo entre el polvo, apreciándose como el brillo atroz de algo entre negro y rojizo se lograba ver a simple vista, para luego notarse ante la poca luz una cola ondeando, completamente estimulada de nuevo por la vida. -Kaguya…- se escucho una gruesa y tenebrosa voz, alertando aun más a los criminales. El polvo por fin cedió, dejando ver a todos por fin al gran Saiyajin primitivo, el cual miraba su cuerpo, sin saber qué demonios había pasado, pues en su mente solo estaba la Otsutsuki, pues aun tenia cuentas pendientes con ella.

 _-"Esto es imposible… ¡El poder que tiene es inmenso…!"-_ Itachi así como Pain, los cuales podían ver el poder de los demás gracias a sus respectivos Duojutsus, estaban anonadados ante lo que miraban, sobre todo Itachi que para nada daba crédito al inmenso poder que podía observar que recorría violentamente y sin restricciones el cuerpo del revivido.

-¿Dónde está Kaguya…? ¡¿Donde esta?!- pregunto el Saiyajin con furia, ante los ninjas que lentamente fueron reaccionando. -No sé lo que pasa, pero, si no me dicen lo que quiero saber…- apretó su puño derecho con fuerza, amenazando con lanzarse al ataque. -¡Los voy a matar como a las cucarachas!-

El Ki de ese sujeto era atroz, repulsivo, completamente maligno y caótico, como si una entidad demoniaca se hubiera apoderado de aquel cuerpo, pues después de estar en el mundo de los muertos por más de mil años, el Saiyajin maldecido: Cumber, había vuelto a la vida.

-¡KAGUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **Avances:**

 **.**

 **.**

-Yo sé por qué odias tanto a Kaguya… Y te puedo decir como traerla de vuelta, Cumber… Solo que antes, debes prestarnos tus fuerzas- [Zetzu negro intentaba convencer al Saiyajin que se uniera a ellos.] -¡Quiero matarla con mis propias manos!-

-¿El equipo Kakashi?- [Con total confusión Naruko pregunto ante lo que Tsunade les había avisado a los chicos.] -Así es Naruko, tú, Sakura y Gohan junto a Kakashi tendrán ese estatus-

-Mi nombre es Medaka Hata… Y soy de la aldea de la roca- [La chica peliazul se presentaba frente a las esposas de Gokú, después de que este junto con Jade regresaran.] -¿Ella realmente también puede usar Ki?- [Kushina preguntaba sin creérselo.]

-El clan Hata… Mi antiguo hogar, mi antigua gente…- [Molesto, el líder de las espadas maestras miraba un antiguo pergamino, recordando lo que su abuelo le conto.] -¡Me voy a vengar de ustedes Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiha y del resto de clanes de este maldito mundo!-

-¿Recuerdas lo que habíamos prometido antes de dejarnos de ver, Gohan-kun?- [Naruko con una sonrisa coqueta miraba a Gohan el cual se apeno completamente.] -Cla-Claro Na-Naruko-chan-

-¡Gohan-kun volvió a la aldea…! ¡Estoy muy emocionada, tengo que verlo!- [Ino se enteraba del regreso del semi-Saiyajin.] _-"A hora si no puedo dejar que nadie me robe la atención de él"-_ [Ino intentaba idear un plan para estar con el chico Son mucho más tiempo que las demás chicas que sabia estaban detrás de él, sobre todo Naruko.]

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics… "Clan olvidado" [Suena la voz de Gokú (latino) al decir aquellas palabras, para luego presentarse los avances finales.] -Los Son, ellos también son "Saiyajin", como tú los nombras- [Pain hablaba con Cumber, contándole sobre Gokú y Gohan] -¿Saiyajins de buen corazón? Lo dudo- [Se miro molesto, al recordar a uno que casi lo derrota y mata en el pasado.]

Posibles fechas de actualización: Del 9 al 15 de Febrero.

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado compañeros, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics". Saludos, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Cuídense mucho.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Clan olvidado

**Buenas amigos y amigas, de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de esta segunda temporada de Los Ninjas Son, espero sea de su agrado jeje. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo, hasta pronto.**

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thanks friend, and do not worry, in these days I will also update the story of Gohan in Fairy Tail. Greetings._

 _ **-JohnSuper-**_ _Hola amigo y si, muy bien dicho, Naruko y Sakura no se esperaban que Gohan ya no tuviera la debilidad de la cola jajaja, en cuanto a Kaguya, la razón del porque Cumber la odia se irá conociendo conforme pase la historia no te preocupes, en cuanto a Itachi, bueno, el es muy querido por el fandom y tengo algo pensado para el jeje. Gracias por seguir leyendo compañero, se te aprecia. Éxitos._

 _ **-SonUzumaki21-**_ _Buenas compañero, que bueno que te gusto el despertar del "Devil Saiyan" como le llaman, en cuanto a cómo le van hacer frente Goku o Gohan, bueno este Cumber no es el mismo que el que sale en Héroes, sigue siendo extremadamente poderoso, pero este tiene su propia historia, claro adaptada para el fic, por lo que muchas cosas pueden pasar, ya que esta historia se desarrolla en un "universo alterno" solo que respetando la mayor cantidad posible del canon de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden. Adiós y muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Hasta otra._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thank you very much friend, I hope this chapter is also "epic" hehe. See you soon._

 _ **-Elmugics-**_ _Un gusto amigo, justo y como le comente a "SonUzumaki21" hay que tomar en cuenta que este Cumber no es el mismo que aparece en Dragón Ball Heroes por lo que muchas cosas pueden variar, una de ellas es su poder, ya que como no pienso de momento meter transformaciones divinas tampoco puedo usar al Cumber rotísimo que apareció en el anime promocional, aun que eso si, para derrotarlo tanto Goku como Gohan tendrán que sudar gotas de sangre varias veces. Nos vemos compañero y gracias por todo._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Gracias amigo, me da gusto saber que ha sido de tu agrado. Nos leemos después y de nuevo gracias y un abrazo._

 _ **-368-**_ _Un gusto leerte otra vez compañero, bueno, la verdad eso de que Kaguya viva o muera al final no te lo puedo decir aun, ya que aun no pienso en precisamente que va a pasar con ella cuando lleguemos a esas instancias de la historia jajaja. De nuevo te saludo y te doy las gracias por tu apoyo. Cuídate._

 _ **-EL CLOSER-**_ _No amigo, este Cumber a diferencia del que sale en Héroes no solo piensa en pelear y ya, este tiene objetivos, aun que obviamente su principal es matar a Kaguya, su razón, bueno ya la sabremos jeje. Espero te siga gustando la historia, nos estamos leyendo. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Hola de nuevo amigo, que bueno que te vuelvo a leer, espero estés bien jeje. Pasando a tu comentario, bueno debo admitir que Sasuke tiene lo suyo en contra de Gohan, pues este finge casi como un Vegeta mini jajajaja, aun que mas descerebrado el chavo xD. En cuanto al poder de Medaka en comparación al poder de Goku yo diría que esta mas o menos al nivel que el Saiyajin tenía después de beber el agua ultra sagrada más o menos, claro si no me equivoco al hacer la comparativa claro. Gracias por seguir al pendiente, no sabes cuánto me ayudas de verdad. Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo, hasta otra._

 _ **-ifrit2007-**_ _Un gusto leer tu comentario amigo, de verdad y no me molesta en lo absoluto que hayas comentado tanto, es más, entre mas comentes mejor jajaja, pero bueno, pasando a tus observaciones, las agradezco completamente, y bueno si, la verdad pase mucho del SSJ3 al 4, pero como necesitaba un "golpe de efecto" en la historia las habas se me quemaron y lo adelante todo jajajaja, pasando a lo demás, y con respecto a Cumber, debo admitir que introduje al personaje por qué me gusto su diseño y todo, no tanto por el poder que la verdad es descabellado, pero bueno, intentare que su desarrollo como villano sea lo más decente posible así como su desempeño, así mismo hay que tomar en cuenta que por lo anterior te estoy diciendo que este Cumber, el "Cumber" de esta historia no es el mismo "Oficial", es decir, el que sale en héroes y en el merchandising, eso sí, segué siendo un monstruo en comparación con los actuales Goku y Gohan, pero claro, estos entrenaran para poder derrotarlo, exploraran varias alternativas para poder lograrlo ya que va a ser un enemigo recurrente durante toda esta segunda temporada, no te puedo decir que esto no es un nerfeo, si lo quieres ver así, eres completamente libre de hacerlo, solo que hay que considerar la escala de poder actual y por esta misma no puedo elevar tanto el poder como para alcanzar niveles divinos como en Súper, otra cosa, el SSJ3 si será un poco más usado en esta temporada, pues abran varios enemigos aparte de Cumber que van a estar más o menos por esos niveles de energía, lo que si no podre cumplir es que Goku Xeno aparezca, ya que esta historia ocurre en un "universo alterno y cerrado" que quiero decir con cerrado, que no abra interacción con mas personajes oficiales, en este caso, esa versión del buen kukun, si esto último te desilusiona lo siento completamente, pues cuando puedo, intento integrar lo que mis lectores me piden. Ya para terminar, tengo varias alternativas para que Goku y compañía puedan derrotar a Cumber así que por eso no te preocupes, solo será de ver cuál es la indicada cuando el momento llegue, un saludo de nuevo y gracias por comentar, así mismo, espero que a pesar de lo dicho esta historia te siga gustando. Cuídate._

 _ **-Manuel-**_ _Gracias amigo, se agradece completamente tu interés en esta historia, así mismo te doy la bienvenida si es tu primera vez comentando o leyendo este fic. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan definitivos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet" y ?

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia y ?

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

Inicio: Capitulo introductorio.

Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4

Arco *semi-original* "Nuevos exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 5 al -

Arco "Preludio al desastre": Capítulos - al -

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El Ki de Cumber puede contaminar a otros usuarios de Ki o Chakra, volviéndolos malignos aun que estos no lo sean de corazón-_

 _-Hidan pertenece al Jashinismo, lo cual de alguna forma le ha dado la inmortalidad-_

 _-Zetzu negro es una entidad misteriosa que ha estado en el mundo ninja desde los tiempos de Kaguya a la cual menciona como su madre-_

 _-Kaguya fue sellada por Hagoromo y su hermano usando el Chibaku-tensei-_

 _-Al parecer Gokú guarda un enorme parecido con un poderoso enemigo que lucho contra Cumber-_

 _-Erza a estado entrenando incansablemente para su revancha contra el Son mayor-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto Shippuden ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Clan olvidado.**

Guarida secreta de los Akatsuki: País de los ríos.

 _[OST Recomendado: Fire - B: NNG /watch?v=rJXVLa1PgNk &t=107s.]_

-Les hice una pregunta, basuras…- el Saiyajin apretó sus facciones, a la vez que su cuerpo se llenaba de aquel Ki repulsivo y lleno de ira. -¿Dónde está esa maldita Otsutsuki?-

-¿De qué demonios está hablando este idiota?- Hidan intento decir, cuando en un rápido movimiento Cumber se desespero con total enojo.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-**

-¡CUIDADO!- una vez mas y gracias a su Sharingan, Itachi así como Pain habían sido los únicos en darse cuenta de lo que paso en tan solo un par de segundos.

-¡EH!- el ninja religioso solo tuvo tiempo para exclamar aquello, cuando ya miro a Cumber encima de él, apretando su dentadura, furioso, colérico, completamente molesto.

-¡Maldita rata insignificante…!- el Saiyajin grito, apretando su puño derecho con ferocidad.

 _-"¡¿En qué maldito momento se movió?!"-_ Hidan se paralizo, al ver como aquel enorme puño iba sin compasión en su contra.

-¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- grito el guerrero recién revivido cuando por fin.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHH!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El ataque de Cumber había sido rotundo, enterrando en la tierra a Hidan, a lo que este había liberado un claro y atroz grito agónico, pues a pesar de ser inmortal, ese golpe, sin dudas lo hizo creer que había muerto.

Kisame, Kakuzu, Deidara y Sasori saltaron lejos al ver esto, a la vez que toda la cueva se meció por el tremendo golpe.

Cumber se volvió a levantar, después de haberse despachado al primero de aquellos seres que le hablaban con tampoco respeto.

-¡Eres un completo malnacido!- a hora el ninja especialista en jutsu de explosiones, se preparo para atacar, cuando desde debajo del Saiyajin de mirada roja se comenzaron a ver como tal vez cientos de arañas de arcilla se miraron moverse por sus pies. -¡No necesitamos a alguien como tú…!- hizo un sello rápidamente, preparándose para hacer su jugada.

-¡Espera Deidara, ese ataque no…!- Pain intento frenarle pero.

 _ **-¡Explosión!-**_ sus cuerdas vocales vibraron al gritar aquello, apreciándose como Cumber se lleno de brillo gracias a la cantidad de explosivos en forma de animales que tenia sobre su cuerpo.

 **-*¡BOOOOM BUUUUUM BOOOOM BUUUUUM BOOOOOM BUUUUUUM BOOOOOOOM!*-**

La cueva estaba a punto de colapsar gracias a la interminable sesión de explosiones que se presento en frente de todos los Akatsuki, a la vez que el polvo y el viento reinaron gracias a lo anterior.

 _-"¡Esto no frenara a ese tipo…! ¡¿A si de poderosos son Gokú-san y su hijo?!"-_ apretando sus dientes y con su mirada entre cerrada Itachi miraba a través del polvo presente, apreciando como la energía de Cumber en ningún momento se miro alterada de forma negativa.

-¡Mis explosiones son arte, y tú la miraste en todo su esplendor, maldito "zombi"! jajajaja- convencido de que había vencido, el usuario del elemento explosión se jactaba, riendo y sonriendo ante el polvo que aun estaba visible.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Battle! - NS /watch?v=59Nre2Ial1o.]_

-¿A caso…?- de nuevo la voz del Saiyajin primitivo sonó, haciendo que la sonrisa que se había plantado en Deidara se mirara destrozada en cuestión de segundos. -¿Es todo lo que tienes?-

-Es un maldito monstruo abominable…- Kakuzu comento, al darse cuenta que ni las explosiones de Deidara hicieron algo y apreciar en su plenitud como Cumber solo les miraba, sin apenas un rasguño.

-¿Quieren ver si el Chakra es superior a mi poder? ¡Veamos pues!- la mayoría de sus músculos aumentaron su masa de golpe, a la vez que todo su cuerpo se rodeo de nueva cuenta de una gran cantidad de energía caótica y visceral.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAASH!*-** se enterró un poco en la tierra, a la vez que despidió un potente grito al liberar más de su poder ante los ojos de los "mortales". -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** por tercera ocasión el viento ataco sin compasión, haciendo que la mayoría de los Akatsuki retrocediera sin poder evitar no sentirse empujados por las potentes ráfagas.

 _[Nota del autor: Y dirán, ¿Cómo es que Gokú y Gohan no se dan cuenta del gran poder maligno de Cumber? Simple, antes de revivirlo y previendo su gran poder, Pain le implanto varios sellos para camuflar su poder, fueron varios pues uno solo no aguantaría y terminaría delatándolo, además, claro que es muy pronto para el primer encontronazo entre este Saiyajin maligno y los otros dos. Fin de nota.]_

Las rocas comenzaron a caer desde el techo de la caverna, al presentirse que en cualquier instante esta iba a terminar cediendo.

-¡Debemos detenerlo antes de que la cueva se caiga encima de nosotros!- Sasori comentaba molesto, evadiendo las rocas que caían desde lo alto.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAASH!*-**

Hidan lentamente se fue reincorporando, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo dolía, ya que prácticamente la mayoría de sus huesos estaban rotos, pero gracias a su condición de inmortal aun podía moverse. Tambaleando salió del cráter que su misma persona había creado, observando con un claro hilo de sangre que caía hasta su mentón como Cumber aun expulsaba poder y más poder.

-¿Qué…? *cof*cof*cof*- intento decir, pero la tos con sangre le interrumpió. -¿Qué clase de tipo es ese?- por fin dijo, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban, amenazando con ceder completamente.

 _-"No me queda de otra"-_ Zetzu negro hablo de forma mental, apreciando al Saiyajin embrutecido y molesto, a la par que dio varios pasos acercándose hacia este, que lentamente fue dejando de despedir energía. -Yo sé donde esta Kaguya…- dijo de repente, causando que la atención de Cumber se plantara en el.

Los demás Akatsuki no entendieron nada, mas su guardia seguía lista en caso de que el demoniaco Saiyajin continuara atacando.

-¿Dónde está…?- no vacilo al preguntar, apretando sus puños, a la vez que todo su cuerpo se cubría de una tenue pero evidente capa de Ki maligno. -¡¿Dónde está esa maldita?!- sintiéndose desesperado grito, tensando sus pies para una vez más lanzarse.

-Si no te calmas, no te lo diré- Zetzu se la jugó al decir aquello, mas la expresión del guerrero con cola y larga cabellera azabache no parecía muy dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Dime en donde esta o los matare a cada uno de ustedes de las peores formas imaginarias- amenazo con severidad, cuando desde atrás se podía ver a Hidan empuñando su guadaña de tres hojas, preparándose para atacar.

-Supongo que en ese caso no quieres saber realmente en donde esta Kaguya…- continuo con su negociación, pues claramente sabia que el Saiyajin le tenía un odio tremendo a su madre, un odio que iba más allá de todo lo demás, pues la historia del guerrero alfa y la princesa Otsutsuki era muy larga y complicada.

Cumber lo medito por unos instantes, bajando su guardia, cosa que los demás notaron, mas Pain desde su lugar se encargo de aseverarlos con la mirada para que nadie se atreviera atacar o de lo contrario, todos morirían a hora sí. Hidan observo esto con recelo pues claramente quería cobrarse aquel golpe que por poco y lo parte en dos, mas dejo de empuñar fuertemente su guadaña y simplemente espero, para ver qué era lo que pasaría.

-Está bien…- la capa de Ki que le había estado cubriendo desapareció por fin, dando por terminadas las hostilidades del recién revivido con los Akatsuki. Esto fue mirado de buena gana por Pain, que al parecer y aun que no lo demostrara estaba contento por lo que Zetzu había logrado al "apaciguar" a semejante demonio. -No los matare… Por a hora- muy seguro de sus palabras, el guerrero comento, mirando a cada uno de los ninjas presentes.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _-"Bien, por a hora lo hemos calmado…"-_ el hijo de Kaguya dijo para sí mismo de forma mental, aun que para eso había tenido que irse un poco demás con su lengua, aun que la mayoría de los Akatsuki creían que Zetzu solo había dicho aquello para calmar al recién revivido, mas Itachi al ser un Uchiha se "olía" que había algo mas en todo esto. _-"Madre, ¿Este es aquel demonio del que escapaste?"-_ se pregunto aun pensando el ser negro cubriendo la mitad de Zetzu blanco. -Necesitamos hablar a solas, sígueme- le pidió, a lo que Cumber aun le miraba con recelo y clara desconfianza.

-Si intentas algo. Cualquier cosa… Te voy hacer sufrir, escoria-

-No estoy loco…- fue lo único que respondió, a la vez que el Saiyajin de mirada roja le comenzó a seguir, pasando a un lado de los demás ninjas renegados.

Ya cuando Cumber, Zetzu blanco y negro se perdieron en las sombras de aquella cueva, los demás Akatsuki hablaron.

-¿Y a hora qué? ¡Ese tipo debe pagar por lo que me hizo!- Hidan se volvió a quejar, sintiéndose tentado aun atacar.

-¡Ya basta, Hidan…!- Pain hablo con su respectiva seriedad, pero de una forma clara y fuerte denotando autoridad. -Creo que nos ha quedado claro por qué lo necesitamos. Sus poderes van más allá de nosotros… El será nuestra mejor arma en contra de los Son- termino de decir, ante la mirada de los demás que aun que no estaban tan convencidos debían aceptarlo.

* * *

Campo de entrenamiento numero 3: Afueras de Konoha, mismos instantes.

Naruko miro escéptica a Tsunade la cual junto a Shizune se había presentado frente a la chica rubia, Sakura, Gohan y Kakashi.

-Esperen, no entiendo nada- comento la rubia mirando a la otra mujer de grandes pechos, la cual de brazos cruzados continuo sonriendo.

-No es necesario que lo entiendas Naruko, lo importante es que demostraron tanto tú como Sakura que se han hecho mucho más fuertes y sobre todo han madurado durante la pelea, aprovechando puntos ciegos, debilidades, conocimientos y demás cosas- Kakashi intervino, mas la chica de ojos azules continuaba un poco confundida.

-Justo y como dijo Kakashi- a hora si la quinta tomo la palabra. -Naruko, Sakura, Gohan… Los tres se han convertido en verdaderos ninjas, tú…- apunto a la Uzumaki. -Gracias a las enseñanzas de ese pervertido de Jiraiya- la rubia de ojos marrones rió un poco al decir aquello último, para después dirigirse a su discípula peli rosada. -Sakura, cuando te acepte como mi discípula no te rendiste y demostraste tener constancia, algo fundamental en el ninjutsu medico- sonrió la oji marrón, ante una leve reverencia de la peli rosa. -Y tu Gohan, puedo ver con seguridad que te has hecho muchísimo más poderoso de lo que ya eras- tomo un poco mas de aire al terminar de dirigirse a cada uno de los chicos, que le miraban con atención. -Es por eso que ustedes cuatro formaran al equipo Kakashi- sonrió aun mas al decir esas palabras, causando un poco de impresión en los jóvenes.

-¿El equipo Kakashi?- aun confundida, Naruko pregunto una vez más.

-Así es Naruko, tú, Sakura y Gohan junto a Kakashi tendrán ese estatus- respondió con claridad la Hokage.

-A partir de a hora yo ya no seré su sensei…- tomo la palabra el peli plata, haciendo que los muchachos le miraran. -Seremos un equipo de Shinobis a toda regla, en términos generales, todos seremos iguales dentro del equipo… Solo que…- se rasco la nuca, callando por un momento.

-¿Qué pasa?- Sakura inquirió al ver lo que su sensei hizo.

-Los exámenes Chunin…-

-Es verdad, según Shikamaru-san, Temari-san estaba aquí como organizadora de los exámenes Chunin- a hora que recordaba, Gohan comento, ante las miradas de los demás.

-Así es…- Tsunade procedió a explicar. -Los exámenes Chunin de este año se realizaran de forma conjunta entre la aldea de la arena y la hoja, se decidió así por motivos de seguridad, pero bueno, a lo que voy es que todos ustedes aun son Genin por lo que no seria para nada mala idea que participaran en estos exámenes para convertirse en Chunin- termino de decir, esperando una respuesta por parte de los tres chicos.

 _[OST Recomendado: Training theme - NS /watch?v=0ilehpn9Q5E.]_

-¡Por supuesto que sí, dattebayo!- Naruko no tardo nada en responder, pues la chica de cabellera rubia por supuesto que estaba dispuesta a dejar de ser Genin para pasar a ser Chunin. -¡Claro que participaremos, ¿Verdad Sakura, Gohan-kun?!- miro al par de jóvenes, que sonrieron no muy convencidos.

-Por mí no hay problema… Su-Supongo…- rascando su nuca Gohan comento, haciendo que Naruko se alegrara aun mas.

-Tampoco de mi parte, así que si…- Sakura sonrió aun más segura que antes. -Cuenten conmigo- cerro sus ojos a la par que hacía con su mano derecha la señal de victoria.

-¡Ya ve Oba-chan, estamos listos, dattebayo!- con entusiasmo miro a Tsunade que no pudo evitar no reír un poco al observar el positivismo de la chica Uzumaki.

-Ya lo veía venir-

-jajajaja- todos rieron al escuchar aquellas palabras de la Senju, pues al parecer una nueva página en la vida ninja de todos comenzaría oficialmente.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Puertas principales de Konoha:

 **-*¡FIU!*-** de la nada, Gokú apareció junto a Jade, Medaka y Ken, haciendo que tanto Kotetsu como Izumo miraran esto con sorpresa al no esperarse que alguien apareciera de la relativa nada.

-¡Gokú-sama…! ¡Ja-Jade-sama!- exclamaron en conjunto al ver como Gokú y compañía se les quedaron viendo.

-Hola chicos, perdonen la repentina sorpresa pero…- se encamino hacia estos, a la vez que tanto Medaka como Ken se quedaron junto a Jade, para evitar algún problema claramente. -¿Creen que podrían dejar pasar a ese par de chicos que nos acompañan- señalo a los susodichos, haciendo que los dos ninjas guardianes miraran a estos, confundiéndoles.

-Es-Espere, ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Tienen algún permiso para poder entrar a la aldea?- Kotetsu interrogo ante la sonrisa nerviosa del Saiyajin mayor.

-Bueno, verán, lo que pasa es que esa chica de cabello azul estaba en apuros y fuimos a ver qué pasaba, por favor, se los pido- juntando sus manos hizo una reverencia ante los dos ninjas que se sobresaltaron enormemente al ver esto, ambos con una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la sorpresa.

 _-"El ninja más poderoso de toda la aldea nos está pidiendo permiso, ¡Qué bien se siente!"-_ pensó Izumo sin creérsela.

-Bu-Bueno podríamos hacerlo pero, ¿Quién respondería por ellos?- Kotetsu realizo otra pregunta, haciendo que Gokú dejara de reverenciar.

-Por supuesto que yo respondo por ellos… No se ven que sean malas personas, además, sus Ki's no son malignos por lo que pueden estar seguros que no causaran problemas-

-Pero…-

-Es un favor que les pido chicos, ¿A caso no confían en mí?- intento manipularles con aquella pregunta, haciendo que tanto uno como el otro se miraran, pensando que hacer.

-Así que después de todo si era verdad lo que se contaba…- una voz familiar se escucho, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Gokú también miro hacia el interior de la aldea, notando a un viejo conocido, fumando tranquilamente de su pipa y junto a él estaba Konohamaru, el cual también estaba sorprendido de ver una vez más al Son mayor.

-¡Oji-san!- contento el Saiyajin exclamo, haciendo reír efectivamente a Sarutobi.

-¡Sandaime-sama!- los otros dos ninjas presentaron sus respectivos respetos al anterior Hokage que se encamino junto a su nieto para saludar a Gokú.

-Después de tanto tiempo te volvemos a ver Gokú-san…- con una sonrisa amable le ofreció la mano, cosa que el Son correspondió con un suave apretón.

-Lo mismo digo Oji-san-

-Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Hiruzen pregunto al sentirse curioso de saber que era lo que ocurría.

-Bueno vera…- se llevo una de sus manos a la nuca antes de continuar. -Les estaba pidiendo a Kotetsu y a Izumo que dejaran pasar a esos chicos que traemos- dirigió su mirada hacia Jade, Medaka y Ken, cosa que Sarutobi y Konohamaru también hicieron.

-¿Eh?- el viejo tercero se confundió visiblemente, pues de inmediato reconoció las ropas rasgadas de la chica de cabellos azul. _-"Es el uniforme de la roca, pero, ¿Cómo…?"-_

-¿Pasa algo?- Gokú pregunto al ver la distracción repentina en Sarutobi, haciendo que este regresara de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa Gokú, pero, ¿Por qué traes a una chica de la roca? ¿Qué paso?- queriendo saber más interrogo el hombre, a lo que el Saiyajin le conto lo que había pasado, poniéndolo al tanto de la situación, además, contándole que esa chica también era capaz de usar Ki, algo que le sobresalto enormemente, pues al parecer la aldea de la roca tenia secretos muy grandes.

-Y por eso decidí traerla con nosotros, Oji-san… Por favor, deje que entren a la aldea, yo responderé en caso de algún problema- volvió a pedir, provocando la misma admiración de antes pero a hora en el viejo tercero y su nieto.

-Bueno Gokú… Yo… Yo no sé si podríamos confiar en que no sean realmente unos espías, aun que por otra parte…- le dio una calada a su pipa, pensando que hacer con la reciente e importantísima información que había obtenido. -Tú nunca te equivocas al juzgar a alguien, lo comprobamos con Jade…- comento, haciendo que de nuevo Gokú le mirara. -A hora ella es una pieza clave en el desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías para la aldea…- reconoció haciendo reír al Saiyajin.

-Ya ve jeje-

El viejo suspiro, mirando a Kotetsu y a su compañero, para luego esbozar una sonrisa tranquila y relajada. -Kotetsu, Izumo…- los ninjas asintieron ante el llamado. -Yo autorizo que se les permita entrar a la aldea, no se preocupen, en caso de algún problema Gokú responderá, ¿Verdad?- término con una pregunta, haciendo asentir al Saiyajin pelinegro.

-Co-Como ordene Sandaime-sama-

Eso sin dudas alegro a Gokú que abrazo al viejo, sobresaltándolo. -Gracias Oji-san jajaja- comportándose como un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto.

-Oiga va a lastimar a mi abuelo- Konohamaru le llamo la atención, haciendo entender al Saiyajin.

-Oh sí, lo siento jeje- le bajo con cuidado, a la par que Sarutobi se recomponía.

-Ejem… Bueno… Espero no te equivoques Gokú- se limito a decir el anciano, ante un asentimiento y un pulgar arriba por parte del mencionado.

-Ya le dije, cualquier cosa yo mismo me haré responsable-

-Eso espero…-

-Yo me imaginaba a la aldea de la hoja muy diferente…- Medaka comentaba, sintiéndose sumamente curiosa de ver las casas y construcciones de la aldea, así como también contemplar de forma directa la meseta de los rostros Hokage. _-"Los rostros Hokage, sí que son asombrosos y pensar que en la aldea de la roca nosotros tenemos una roca común y corriente como insignia jeje"-_ pensó la chica, recordando el símbolo de Iwa.

-Bien, creo que podemos continuar- Gokú llamo de repente, haciendo que Jade, Medaka y Ken le miraran, apreciando como el Son movía su mano, llamándoles.

-Vamos- la Androide 21 dio varios pasos, seguida de los otros dos chicos, acercándose hacia donde estaba Gokú aun con Hiruzen y Konohamaru. -Un gusto verle, Hiruzen-sama- con una reverencia respetuosa Jade le hablo al anciano, el cual solo correspondió el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, para después pasar su mirada sobre la chica de cabellos azules y el niño bronceado y cabello afeitado.

-Mu-Mucho gusto, yo soy Medaka, de la aldea de la roca y el es Ken, mi hermano menor- sintiéndose observada, Medaka no tardo en presentarse ante el anterior Hokage, que solo se le quedo mirando a la vez que con una de sus manos tenia agarrada su pipa.

-Mucho gusto jóvenes, Gokú-san me conto lo que paso, por lo que debo suponer que saben de antemano el por qué de nuestra desconfianza, ¿No?-

-Claro que lo sé, es más, en la roca somos peor con los visitantes- con poco tacto la chica dijo, para después darse cuenta de su "error". -Eeeeh… Pe-Perdón… N-No quise ofenderlos-

Gokú esbozo una sonrisa graciosa debido a lo anterior, a la vez que Sarutobi si rió un poco para luego hablar otra vez. -No pasa nada-

-Gracias por dejarme entrar- a hora más sería Medaka retomo la palabra, mirando directamente al anciano ex líder. -No crea que Iwa me persigue por qué…- no pudo continuar, cuando el mismo Hiruzen le interrumpió.

-Creo que eso será mejor que nos lo cuentes en un lugar más adecuado, Medaka-san- aconsejo, a lo que la chica se dio cuenta que tenía razón, pues aun estaban en presencia de otros dos ninjas.

La peliazul asintió ante las palabras anteriores de Sarutobi, para luego ver a Gokú que estiraba sus músculos un poco. -Bueno, gracias por hacerme este favor, Oji-san, no lo olvidare…- el Saiyajin llevo sus característicos dedos hacia su frente, pues de nuevo haría la teletransportación para no caminar hasta la casa. -Agárrense de mi- les indico, a lo que los demás realizaron dicha acción.

-Nos vemos amigos…- **-*¡FIU!*-** y tras eso, Hiruzen, Konohamaru y los otros dos ninjas guardias se quedaron solos una vez más, a la vez que el humo por la pipa del tercero se volvía a presentar.

 _-"Ese color de cabello, no hay duda… Esa chica_ …"- respiro hondo el anciano, al temer que sus suposiciones se hicieran reales.

-¿Pasa algo, abuelo?- Konohamaru llamo la atención del mencionado al ver como este se quedo sumamente pensativo.

-No… Nada Konohamaru, disculpa a tu abuelo jeje-

El chico no creyó del todo las palabras de su abuelo, más por el momento decidió no insistir.

* * *

-Yo sé por qué odias tanto a Kaguya…- la palabra era de Zetzu negro, que miraba el rostro aseverado de Cumber, el cual apretaba sumamente sus puños a la vez que enseñaba su dentadura como un perro listo para atacar. -Pero lamento decirte que, ella está sellada… Desde hace mucho tiempo a estado sellada, reclusa en una prisión de la cual no ha podido liberarse-

 _[OST Recomendado: Sasuke's destiny - N /watch?v=HwoQWO1dpmM.]_

-¡No me mientas maldi…!-

-No te estoy mintiendo… ¿Crees que te mentiría cuando se que me puedes matar en un parpadeo?-

-Lo que Zetzu negro dice es la verdad, ¿Qué ganamos al mentirte?- moviendo su mano en modo de burla, Zetzu blanco también hablo, provocando que Cumber desistiera de matar al par de engendros.

 _-"Kaguya, ¿Qué demonios paso mientras yo estaba atrapado en el hielo? ¡¿Qué paso maldita sea?!"-_ se sintió impotente al saber que su venganza al parecer no podría ser cumplida, su tan anhelada y ansiada venganza.

-No obstante…- la parte oscura de Zetzu volvió hablar, llamando de nuevo la atención del Saiyajin antiguo. -Yo sé como traerla de vuelta-

-¿Eh?- Cumber solo exclamo aquello, sintiendo como la emoción volvía a brotar dentro de sí, al saber que no todo estaba perdido.

-Necesitamos grandes cantidades de Chakra para poderla liberar de su sello… Un sello que irónicamente sus propios hijos le pusieron- esas últimas palabras las dijo con cierto resentimiento el Zetzu negro, mas se intento controlar para no hacer sospechar al Saiyajin que solamente se estaba limitando a escucharle. -Cumber, tú fuiste el Saiyajin más poderoso que existió en tu época, tú fuiste el caos absoluto durante tu reinado y también fuiste, el guerrero que cayó en las manos de una simple usuaria del Chakra, ¿No es así?- como intentando remover y agravar una antigua herida del pasado, Zetzu negro termino con aquella pregunta, a la vez que el puño derecho del guerrero con cola se apretó aun mas.

 _-"¡Juro que te matare, Kaguyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"-_ un grito atroz retumbo en la cabeza del Saiyajin de largos cabellos, siendo víctima de un recuerdo casi borroso pero que de alguna forma persistía en su cabeza aun y a pesar del tiempo ya transcurrido.

-Queremos que te unas a nosotros, a los Akatsuki…- esas palabras fueron dichas por Zetzu blanco.

-Y te prometo que cuando ella quede liberara de su sello, podrás vengarte como te plazca…- Zetzu negro complemento las palabras antes dichas.

-¡Quiero matarla con mis propias manos!-

-Entonces, ¡Préstanos tu fuerza, Saiyajin alfa!-

El extraterrestre azabache se quedo callado, para después tomar aire y suspirar con fuerza, a la vez que ambos Zetzu esperaban una respuesta, expectantes por saber si habían podido o no convencer a su "mejor carta" contra el poder de los Son. -¿Qué es lo que haría?- por fin dijo, haciendo que una sonrisa se marcara en la parte del cuerpo perteneciente a Zetzu blanco.

-Ayudarnos a contener a los Son, mientras, reunimos a todas las bestias con cola- Zetzu negro fue directamente al grano, haciendo que Cumber se mirara intrigado.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Media hora después: Calles de Konoha.

El nuevo equipo Kakashi se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea, luego de que Tsunade terminara de contarles todos los detalles sobre su nuevo estatus, así como que Kakashi también les dijera una que otra cosa que necesitaban saber. Los tres chicos estaban tranquilos, mirando hacia el frente sin decir nada, aun que esta tranquilidad desapareció cuando a cierta rubia le dio por detenerse de repente, lo que hizo que Gohan y Sakura también se detuvieran.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruko?- con curiosidad Sakura pregunto, a lo que la Uzumaki le miro para responder.

 _[OST Recomendado: Afternoon of Konoha - N /watch?v=bEoGg1HzLy4.]_

-Lo que pasa es que me acabo de acordar de algo…- fue lo único que dijo, cuando sonrió de forma coqueta, dirigiéndose hacia Gohan que se sintió intimidado al tener a la oji azul tan cerca de él de una forma muy repentina.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, tarada?!- Sakura chillo al ver esto, más Naruko no le hizo caso y continuo acercándose a Gohan que se inclinaba hacia atrás a la vez que sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse.

-Na-Naruko-chan…-

-Gohan-kun, ¿Recuerdas lo que prometimos la última vez que nos vimos?- se atrevió a preguntar, mirando aun al Son que paso saliva al hacer memoria, dando por fin con el recuerdo que buscaba. Naruko también estaba nerviosa, pero, lo intentaba ocultar, todo para darle celos a Sakura, cosa que estaba pasando a sus espaldas, ya que la chica de cabellera rosa apretaba sus puños fuertemente al ver la insinuación tan directa de la Uzumaki rubia.

El chico de cabellos negros se encogió de hombros, sin saber que responder ante la pregunta de la ojiazul, que continuaba muy cerca de él. -¿Lo-Lo que prometimos la última vez que no-nos vimos?- contra pregunto, mostrándose completamente nervioso, tocando su nuca de forma incesante, en una clara muestra de incomodidad. Naruko asintió sonriente, alejándose un poco del joven al ver que lo había puesto muy nervioso, cosa que de forma interna el semi-Saiyajin agradeció. Las memorias le regresaron al chico Son, recordando efectivamente aquella promesa entre él y la chica que tenía en frente, mientras, Sakura miraba esto sin poder esconder su molestia. -S-Si- dijo una respuesta corta y temblorosa, haciendo que Naruko sonriese aun más.

-¡Tengamos nuestra cita a hora mismo, dattebayo!- exclamo la muchacha de ojos zafiro, haciendo que los ojos jade de Sakura se agrandaran de golpe por lo que había dicho la susodicha.

-¡¿Qué?!- no tardo nada en apelar, apretando aun mas sus puños, ganándose la mirada zorruna y burlona de la Uzumaki.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Tienes algún problema con que yo y Gohan-kun tengamos una cita?- para estar sumamente nerviosa, Naruko sabia ocultar muy bien su nerviosismo, adicionando el hecho de que las caras de la chica Haruno la hacían que se relajara un poco, pues sería mentira negar que le estaba dando mucha gracia ver a Sakura celosa y molesta.

-¡N-No!- replico molesta la chica de cabellos rosas. -No es como que me importe solo que…- se cruzo de brazos, intentando pensar muy bien sus palabras. -A hora no es el momento para citas, Naruko… Además, tanto tú como Gohan-kun no han descansado de su viaje- argumento, disipando en el camino la maraña de emociones que tenia.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices…- alzo sus manos hacia arriba en un gesto de confusión simulada, lo que termino de enfadar a Sakura, mas no dijo nada mas, manteniéndose de brazos cruzados. -Pero aun y así…-

-¡Na-Naruko-chan! ¡¿Qué-Qué estás haciendo?!- la exclamación de Gohan hizo que Sakura se enojara aun mas, claro si eso era posible, pues en un rápido movimiento Naruko apreso al Son de uno de sus brazos, cerniéndose por completo a este, causando que toda la cara de Gohan se prendiera como candil al sentir el generoso pecho de la rubia en contra de su brazo y antebrazo.

-¡Quiero ramen! ¡Vamos a Ichiraku, dattebayo!- con humor elevo su voz la chica de ojos azules, comenzando a caminar y por consecuencia llevar a su merced a Gohan. -Vamos Gohan-kun, no te quedes parado- se quejo al sentir que el chico no caminaba, llevándolo prácticamente arrastrando.

 _-"Si piensas que voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya, rubia pechugona, estas muy equivocada, ¡shannaro!"-_ pensó enfadada y cerrando sus ojos Sakura, para solo al volverlos abrir darse cuenta que se había quedado sola en medio de la calle, hasta que noto a Naruko y a Gohan alejándose de ella. -¡E-Esperen!- no se quiso quedar atrás, siguiendo a los otros dos chicos ante la mirada de varias personas que iban por el lugar.

 _-"¿Ha hora en que me metí?"-_ Gohan pensaba, mirando al cielo que ya estaba prácticamente oscurecido sobre la aldea. _-"Aun que, debo estar loco por qué me provoca mucha ternura que Naruko-chan sea así jeje"-_ reconoció para su pesar, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa apenas imperceptible a la par que se dejaba aun llevar por la chica en cuestión.

-¡Naruko, suelta a Gohan-kun!- un nuevo grito de Sakura se escucho a pesar de las personas presentes.

-¡Oblígame, frentona!-

-¡Vaca lechera!-

Los gritos continuaron durante un buen tramo, haciendo una escenita en medio de aquellas calles.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Así que si es verdad… Han regresado- desde lo alto de uno de los tejados de las casas cercanas de donde habían estado Naruko, Sakura y Gohan, una curiosa y sonriente Erza miraba todo, dándose cuenta que su "intuición" y uno que otro rumor no habían sido errados. -La revancha que prometimos tener esta cerca, Gokú- volvió hablar, sintiéndose emocionada al saber que volvería a pelear contra el Son mayor después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

Casa de los Son:

 _[OST Recomendado: Kakashi's Theme - N /watch?v=bwfUDoIXhJk.]_

Un poco confundidas e incrédulas se encontraban Kushina, Mikoto y Mei, que observaban como otros dos "Saiyajin" se integraban a la casa, ya que delante de ellas, Medaka y Ken estaban comiendo como si también fueran parte de esta raza guerrera. -Y yo que pensaba que los únicos que comían así eran Gokú-kun y Gohan- Mikoto comento, apreciando la veintena de platos que estaba delante de ella.

-Creo que de tanto ver comer me está dando miedo- Mei complemento el comentario de la Uchiha que asintió en acuerdo.

-Lo siento de verdad… Lo que pasa es que… Cuando… Cuando uso todo mi poder me da muchísima hambre… Mmmm… ¡Todo esto sabe delicioso!- Medaka hablaba sin dejar de comer, llevándose a la boca arroz, carne, salsa, pequeños bocadillos, ensalada y demás cosas, lo mismo que Ken, aun que este ultimo claramente comía con muchísima más moderación.

-Bueno, supongo que es sano que una chica coma tanto jeje- con una gota de sudor en su frente, Kushina con Tsuki en brazos también comento, a la vez que la pequeña Saiyajin no perdía detalle de la glotona que tenía en frente.

-¡Claro que si, señora!- Medaka con un pulgar arriba le dijo a la Uzumaki, que se quedo de piedra al escuchar esa palabra.

-¿Me-Me dijo señora…? ¡¿Me dijo señora?!- el cerebro de la pelirroja hizo un corto circuito, ya que gracias al deseo de Gokú su edad actual era de 32 años y medio, lo que la dejaba muy detrás de esa edad donde se le podía llamar como tal "Señora".

-Vamos, no lo dijo enserio, Ku-Kushina-san…- Jade al ver el rostro tétrico de la mujer mencionada le intento calmar, esperando a que esta no hiciera una tontería.

-jajaja- Gokú no pudo evitar no reír al ver la expresión de su esposa pelirroja, que voltio a verle no muy animada, haciéndolo callar al instante. -Está bien, solo bromeaba- dijo encogiendo sus hombros, pues a pesar de ser el Saiyajin más poderoso sobre el mundo ninja, tenía una debilidad muy superior: La autoridad de sus esposas la cual era absoluta en la mayoría de los casos.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Minutos después:

-¡Gracias por la comida!- Medaka y Ken agradecieron al unisonó, dejando la mesa completamente atiborrada de platos casi relucientes, ante el asombro de las tres esposas del Saiyajin azabache que como de costumbre se rascaba la nuca.

-Y cuéntenos, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- Mei se atrevió a preguntar, recargando uno de sus codos sobre un pequeño espacio de la mesa llena de platos, mirando con su único ojo visible a la chica de ojos cobrizos y cabello azul.

-Mi nombre es Ken- el chico moreno y con cabeza afeitada fue el primero en hablar, siendo seguido por Medaka.

-Y yo soy Medaka Hata…-

-¿Hata?- Kushina repitió el apellido de la otra chica, que asintió varias veces.

-¿Pasa algo, Kushina?- su amiga Mikoto le pregunto al ver como la Uzumaki se quedo pensativa de un instante a otro.

 _-"¿Por qué me da la sensación de que ya había escuchado ese apellido?"-_ la pelirroja de ojos azules se hundió en esa pregunta realizada por ella misma de forma mental, cuando sintió como alguien le toco uno de sus hombros. -¿Eh?- distraída pudo notar como el pequeño Goten le miraba atento, pues fue quien le toco al verla tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no hacía caso a las llamadas de Mikoto, así mismo también noto como su hija se le quedo mirando con atención.

-¿Kushina?- la mujer Uchiha miro un poco preocupada a su amiga, lo mismo que Mei y Jade, mientras, Gokú como el mismo Goten o Tsuki apreciaba con curiosidad ese repentino cambio en su esposa.

-Como iba diciendo…- Medaka una vez más llamo la atención de todos. -Yo soy de la aldea de la roca-

-¿Y que estaban haciendo aquí, en el país del fuego?- Mikoto formulo otra pregunta, aun que Kushina continuo un poco distraída.

-La verdad es que todo este tiempo he estado buscándolo a él…- con uno de sus dedos apunto a Gokú el cual se confundió y se apunto así mismo.

-¿A mí?- sin entender nada pregunto, causando que Jade, Mikoto, Kushina y Mei riesen un poco por lo despistado que podía ser su esposo.

-Así es… Desde que supe que habían más personas como yo, decidí buscarlas y retarlas en un combate, para hacerme más fuerte y poder desarrollar mi Ki aun mas- se noto emoción en sus palabras, una emoción que era claramente igual a la de Gokú cuando se trataba de pelear o entrenar, apretando uno de sus puños Medaka no dejo de sostenerle la mirada al Son mayor que se la regreso, esbozando lentamente una sonrisa confiada pero retadora entre ambos.

-¿Ella realmente puede usar también Ki?- Kushina pregunto, sorprendida y sin creérselo aun.

-Así es, Kushina-san- la Androide 21 fue quien le respondió, sorprendiendo aun mas a la Uzumaki mayor, que entre más sabía mas intrigada se notaba, pero antes de que preguntara otra cosa.

 _[OST Recomendado: Naruto Shippuden Main Theme - NS /watch?v=TgfHkGlunOM.]_

-¡Por favor…!- **-*¡PLAF!*-** Medaka junto las palmas de sus manos de golpe, exaltando a los presentes. -¡Pelee contra mí, quiero ver su técnica, quiero pelear contra el guerrero con Ki más poderoso de este mundo! Y si se puede también quiero pelear contra su hijo el cual tengo entendido es casi igual de poderoso que usted- dirigiéndose con mucho respeto a Gokú, Medaka por fin revelo su objetivo, causando gran asombro en las esposas del Son, mas no tanto en este.

-¿Así que quieres pelear contra mí y contra mi hijo?- el guerrero pregunto a lo que recibió un asentimiento furioso por parte de la peliazul. -¿Y esto lo haces para hacerte más fuerte?- volvió a cuestionar, pero Medaka continuo firme.

-Así es, tengo la creencia de que si peleo contra oponentes mucho más fuertes que yo, yo también me volveré muy fuerte, es por eso que quiero pelear contra ustedes, ¡Acepte mi desafío!-

-Esta chica se parece mucho a Gokú-kun… Parece casi como si ella fuera su hija- Mei le murmuro a Jade quien era la que estaba sentada a su lado, la cual solo asintió a las palabras de la ex Mizukage, pues tenía toda la razón.

Gokú sonrió muy animado, pues sin dudas esa chica era en extremo interesante por no decir que compartían una filosofía extremadamente parecida en lo que respectaba a pelear y fortalecerse.

 **-*¡PUM!*-** El Son se levanto de su lugar, chocando su puño derecho con su palma izquierda, aun sonriendo. -¡Claro que peleare contra ti! Debo confesar que después de haber visto como dejaste ese campo de pelea me dio mucha curiosidad sobre ti y tus poderes, Medaka- relajado termino de decir, ante la también sonrisa persistente en el rostro de la chica de cabello azul.

-¿Escuchaste Ken?- la chica miro a su compañero que le observo fijamente. -¡Por fin voy a pelear contra los guerreros más fuertes del mundo jajajaja!- le abrazo de improviso, apretujándolo de sobre manera.

-¡Su-Suéltame, Me-Medaka! ¡Tush pechosh me esh-eshtán ahogandooooooo!-

-jajajaja- los demás presentes rieron al ver aquella escena, aun que la única que se había mantenido un tanto apartada de las risas era Kushina que no se podía quitar de la cabeza ese apellido, el apellido Hata.

 _-"¿Por qué ese apellido me da tan mala sensación? ¿De qué lo conozco para empezar?"-_ debatía de forma mental la mujer, a la vez que los demás continuaban riendo al ver como Medaka abrazaba muy efusiva a su pequeño compañero.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Kirigakure: Base secreta de las espadas maestras.

-Así que… Los últimos Hata del mundo se comienzan a mover- el líder de las espadas comentaba, apreciando a través de una esfera de cristal a Medaka y a Ken, así como a otra persona que no se lograba apreciar por completo. -Así como el cabello rojo o carmesí es característico de los miembros del clan Uzumaki, el cabello azul es la característica indiscutible del clan Hata, el clan que pudo dominar el Ki- comento en la soledad del lugar en donde estaba, levantándose de su sitio, dando varios pasos y bajando un par de escaleras en frente de él. Una vez que se miro alejado de su asiento y de aquellos escalones de antes, saco de sus ropas un viejo pergamino, el cual observo con detalle, frunciendo el seño por completo. -El clan Hata… Mi antiguo hogar, mi antigua gente…- apretó el pergamino antes mencionado, a la vez que su cuerpo se cubrió de Ki y su espada resplandeció desde su espalda.

 _[OST Recomendado: Zetzu theme - NS /watch?v=Qd-6xufizGg.]_

 _-"Fue horrible…"-_ una voz de un anciano se escucho en su cabeza, a la vez que se podía ver un escenario completamente devastado, fuego por doquier, cuerpos tirados en el suelo, quemándose, apilados, llenos de sangre e incluso algunos desmembrados. _-"Pero gracias al sacrificio tus padres, yo te pude sacar de ese infierno"-_ volvió a sonar la voz senil, apreciándose a hora como un brazo y una mano ya vieja y deteriorada se acercaba a un rostro joven, al rostro de un niño. _-"Nosotros éramos los únicos que quedábamos y a pesar de eso no nos dejaron vivir en paz"-_ de nuevo las llamas, de nuevo cuerpos en charcos de sangre, ninjas con diferentes emblemas sobre su frente cazando a los que intentaban escapar de esa masacre. _-"Tienes que vengarnos… ¡Tienes que hacerlo!"-_ el grito desesperado del anciano se agravo en la cabeza del líder de las espadas, que arrojo el pergamino lejos de él.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito lleno de frustración, jadeando, molesto, enfadado, colérico. -¡Lo voy hacer…!- con fuerza pronuncio una vez que recupero el aliento, mirando por los agujeros de su máscara reglamentaria. -¡Me voy a vengar de ustedes Uzumakis, Senjus, Uchihas y del resto de clanes de este maldito mundo!- inundado de enojo volvió a gritar, sintiéndose desesperado por comenzar su venganza, pero antes, necesitaba esa pieza faltante, la pieza que le daría todo el poder necesario para que nadie se le opusiera, ni si quiera Gokú y Gohan. -Cuando la vena del dragón sea mía, ni si quiera ustedes podrán hacer algo para detenerme, Son Gokú, Son Gohan- mirando a la oscuridad termino de hablar, calmándose lentamente, a la vez que su espada legendaria dejaba de parpadear también.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Floristería Yamanaka: Konoha.

Ino estaba tranquilamente fuera de la floristería que pertenecía a su papá y al clan, la chica de ojos celestes miraba pasar a las personas que iban y venían, conversando y mirándose entre sí. Justamente ese día durante la tarde había tenido una pequeña reunión con sus compañeros de equipo siendo estos Shikamaru y Chouji así como su sensei Asuma, se le miraba tranquila, pero no podía esconder una gran alegría naciente desde su interior al enterarse de algo que la dejo completamente distraída.

 _[OST Recomendado: I have seen much - NS /watch?v=mpBtgcehS7w.]_

 _-"¿Es verdad lo que escuche Shikamaru?"-_ Chouji realizo aquella pregunta a su amigo con peinado de piña, cosa que Ino recordó dentro de su cabeza.

 _-"¿Qué cosa?"-_

 _-"Que Gohan y Naruko regresaron de su viaje al fin"-_

 _-"¡¿Eso es verdad?!"-_ la misma voz de la chica rubia resonó en su mente, al recordar su reacción, cosa que la hizo reír un poco entrecerrando sus ojos. -Así que… Por fin regresaron- dijo para sí misma, levantándose de su asiento para disponerse a entrar de nuevo a la floristería. -*suspiro*- -Por fin regresaste, Gohan-kun- volvió a decir, cerrando la puerta del establecimiento detrás de ella, dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador donde atendía a los clientes, no sin antes durante su caminar ver las flores que estaban apostadas en el piso, como muestras para los demás. Una vez más suspiro, recargando sus codos sobre el mostrador, respirando con fuerza el aroma floral que gracias a las mismas flores de antes casi siempre estaba presente en aquel sitio. -¡Volvió a la aldea…!- a hora exclamo mas emocionada que antes. -¡Tengo que verlo!- sonrió completamente, recordando la última vez que miro al joven Saiyajin. _-"A hora si no puedo dejar que nadie me robe su atención"-_ pensó la chica, teniendo muy presentes a sus rivales potenciales, sobre todo Naruko que era la "principal amenaza".

-¿Está todo bien Ino?- la voz de su padre le distrajo, pues al parecer la rubia había gritado lo suficientemente alto como para que Inochi la escuchara, lo que hizo que se apenara al haber sido "descubierta".

-¡S-Si, todo está bien papá!- respondió con prisa, agachando su mirada al sentirse delatada.

-En ese caso no me preocupo- fue la respuesta del hombre rubio desde dentro de la casa, pues había que recordarse que la floristería estaba prácticamente conectada a la casa en donde Inochi y ella vivían solos.

-Ves lo que provocas- hablo con la voz más baja, dirigiendo aquel comentario a Gohan y a sus pensamientos por él, riendo y sonriendo débilmente ante su torpeza.

Ichiraku ramen: Mismos instantes.

-¡Achuu!- Gohan estornudo de la nada, llamando la atención de Naruko y Sakura, las cuales estaban sentadas aun lado de él.

-¿Estás bien jovencito?- Teuchi miro a Gohan, el cual le regreso la mirada un poco apenado.

-Sí, no se preocupe… Estoy bien jeje-

Sin decir nada, Naruko continuo comiendo su ramen, lo mismo que Sakura, más Gohan se quedo mirando su plato por un instante ya que de repente la imagen de Ino se le vino a la cabeza por alguna extraña razón. _-"A todo esto, ¿Cómo estará Ino-chan? No sé por qué pero, de repente pensé en ella"-_ se pregunto de forma mental notándose confundido por haber pensado en la chica de cabellera rubio claro y ojos celestes.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

País de los ríos: Base secreta de Akatsuki.

-Entonces, ¿Debo matar a esos llamados Son?- Cumber inquirió al no comprender a Zetzu blanco, cosa que hizo que este no perdiera tiempo para explicar, pero antes de que pudiera, los pasos de alguien más se escucharon a espaldas del gran Saiyajin con una cicatriz en una de sus mejillas.

 _[OST Recomendado: Yogensha - NS /watch?v=k6UF2uZprYQ.]_

-Los Son…- era Pain, que por fin había visto propicio acercarse para entrar en la conversación. El Saiyajin de ojos rojos le miro sin decir nada, solo contemplando como aquel extraño sujeto con perforaciones en la mayoría de su rostro se acercaba a él y a Zetzu. -Ellos también son "Saiyajin" como se dicen llamar… Son buenos y están de parte de nuestros enemigos- esas nuevas palabras por parte del líder de Akatsuki tomaron por sorpresa al guerrero con cola, pues no pensaba que en ese mundo hubieran más de su raza.

-¿Saiyajin de buen corazón? Lo dudo- escéptico, el gran pelinegro comento, cuando Pain alzando una de sus mangas le mostro a Cumber un par de fotografías de Gokú y Gohan.

-Son imágenes de ellos, toma- le ofreció, cosa que con desconfianza acepto, apreciando las fotos con detalle, especialmente la de Gokú.

Sus ojos color sangre se agrandaron, pues al parecer concretamente la imagen del Son mayor hizo que algo se removiera en el interior del maligno Saiyajin. _-"¡¿Es él…?! No, el está muerto, ¡Yo mismo lo mate!"-_ pensó de forma furiosa, al recordar su pasado, una cruenta y despiadada batalla que por poco y pierde, claro, contra otro Saiyajin de su tiempo.

Pain y Zetzu notaron como Cumber apretó su puño izquierdo, lo que les dijo a ambos que el azabache se estaba molestando por algo que ellos desconocían. -¿Cuál es el nombre de este desgraciado?- pregunto por fin, sin dejar de ver la imagen de Gokú y la de Gohan, solo que pregunto por el primero.

-Son Gokú…- Pain fue quien le dio el dato, para después apreciar como Cumber apretó y remolió las fotos de ambos Saiyajin entre sus manos.

-Gokú…- repitió el pelinegro, dirigiendo su rígida mirada al líder de Akatsuki. -Ustedes nunca podrían derrotarme pero, llegue a un acuerdo con este extraño sujeto…- se dirigió a Pain, tras apuntar con uno de sus dedos a Zetzu blanco y negro. -Así que cuenten conmigo para derrotar y matar a ese par de sabandijas que no merecen ser Saiyajin-

 _-"A hora que este mastodonte está de nuestro lado, ni si quiera esos otros Saiyajin serán un obstáculo para poder revivir a mi madre… Todo está yendo mejor de lo que pensé"-_ hablo para sí mismo y de forma mental Zetzu negro, al ver que había convencido por fin a Cumber de unirse con la promesa de que llegado el momento se podría vengar de Kaguya, aun que lo que desconocía el ser negro era que el antiguo líder Saiyajin aparte de su venganza ya tenía otro objetivo: Acabar con Gokú y Gohan de una forma más personal.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Días después: Aldea escondida entre la arena.

-Kazekage-sama… Ya es hora- Baki con una reverencia se dirigía hacia la actual Kazekage de la aldea de la arena, la cual a paso lento se acercaba a la barandilla que rodeaba el techo de la torre Kage de la aldea, apreciándose la gran cantidad de personas que miraban desde abajo a su líder pelirroja, así como a la mayoría de participantes en estos nuevos exámenes Chunin que se celebraban en conjunto con Konoha y otras aldeas ninja. El viento de la tarde mecía la fina tela que el sombrero de Kage de Gaara portaba, dirigiendo ambas manos hacia este para retirarlo por completo de su cabeza, dejando al descubierto su rostro.

-¡Kazekage-sama, es hermosa!- gritaban varios ninjas de Suna contentos al ver a su líder, a la vez que las kunoichis de la aldea también le idolatraban.

-Hoy me dirijo ante ustedes…- comenzó a decir, moderando su voz, solo que gracias a la acústica presente sus palabras eran muy bien escuchadas por todas las personas. -¡Hoy después de tanto tiempo…! ¡Los nuevos exámenes Chunin comienzan oficialmente…! ¡Suerte aspirantes!- y con ese último llamado, todas las personas explotaron en alabanzas y gritos.

 _[OST Recomendado: Naruto Main Theme '16 - NS /watch?v=NLJLZtTxdAg.]_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-¡Estamos listos para lo que se venga, ¿Verdad Akamaru?!- Kiba con una sonrisa perruna comentaba, junto a sus compañeros, Shino y Hinata, la cual también sonreía muy decidida.

-*¡Guau!*¡Guau!*¡Guau!*- el gran can de pelaje blanco ladro feliz y correspondiendo las palabras emocionadas de su dueño y compañero.

-¡A hora si nos vamos a convertir como se debe en Chunin…! ¡Gai-sensei estará orgulloso de nosotros!- Lee, Tenten y Neji también estaban presentes en otra parte entre la multitud, el chico de verde ansiaba encontrarse con Gohan y compañía, pues el experto en Taijutsu quería medirse una vez más en contra del hijo de su otro maestro, es decir, el joven semi-Saiyajin.

-Hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, ¿Vale?- Ino con toda la actitud comentaba, junto a Chouji y sorpresivamente junto a Karin, pues la chica pelirroja había sido convencida para que también entrara a los exámenes ya que Shikamaru no podía al ya ser él un Chunin.

Y en medio del todo, el equipo 7 resaltaba, con Naruko, Sakura y Gohan, también listos para la nueva travesía que recién comenzaba. -¡Esto no es nada, dattebayo! ¡Les vamos a demostrar a todos de lo que somos capaces los del equipo 7!- con completo animo la Uzumaki se dirigía hacia el cielo, apuntándolo con uno de sus dedos, a la vez que Sakura se tronaba los nudillos y Gohan terminaba de ajustarse su cinturón de tela, también listo para los retos venideros.

Fuera de la aldea, tres siluetas misteriosas se miraban andar entre las dunas, apreciándose especialmente una mucho más grande y tenebrosa que las otras dos.

-Estos exámenes Chunin estarán llenos de sorpresas- comento uno de los sujetos que iban a paso lento, completamente cubiertos por la característica gabardina de Akatsuki, a la vez que sus cabezas eran tapadas por sombreros de paja con tiras blancas que caían sobre sus rostros.

-Así es…- completamente de acuerdo respondió el más bajo de los tres, a la vez que el más alto se mantuvo al margen. -Esa Jinchuriki será nuestra-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **Avances:**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Estoy completamente lista!- [Con emoción completa, Medaka estaba lista para por fin pelear contra Gokú el cual obviamente no pelearía con todas sus fuerzas.] -¡Veamos si es tan fuerte como dicen que es, Gokú!-

-¡Gohan-kun!- [Una Karin completamente contenta se arrojaba al joven Saiyajin que fue tomado por sorpresa.] -Karin-chan… Espera…-

-Vaya, si que cambiaron ustedes dos- [Kiba montado en Akamaru y junto a su equipo aparecía frente a Naruko, Sakura y Gohan, los cuales estaban formados para presentar su permiso para ingresar a los exámenes Chunin.] -¡Hinata!- -Na-Naruko-nee… Go-Go-Gohan-kun-

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- [El actual Mizukage y amigo de Mei estaba frente al líder de las espadas maestras, el cual como cual tirano estaba sentado en su asiento.] -Significa que tu estas fuera del juego, "Mizukage"-

-Mañana mismo partimos hacia la aldea de la arena, donde se llevara a cabo el examen Chunin- [Ino y Chouji estaban frente a Karin que se miraba muy pensativa.] -Queremos que tú seas nuestra compañera ya que un equipo de dos no puede participar, por favor Karin-san- -Pe-Pero yo…-

-¡Mucha suerte, aspirantes!- [Gaara terminaba de dar su discurso, dando por iniciados oficialmente los exámenes Chunin.] -¡Estoy lista, dattebayo!-

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics… "Aspirantes" [Suena la voz de Gokú (latino) al decir aquellas palabras, para luego presentarse los avances finales.] -Quiero que capturen a esa chica viva, ya que dentro de ella esta una de las bestias con cola que necesitamos- [Pain les daba instrucciones a los Akatsuki que irían detrás de Gaara, siendo uno de estos ni más ni menos que Cumber.] _-"Haré lo que sea con tal de hacerte pagar lo que me hiciste, Kaguya"-_

Posibles fechas de actualización: Del 7 al 13 de Marzo.

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado compañeros, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics". Saludos, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Cuídense mucho.**


	6. Capitulo 5: Aspirantes

**Buenas amigos y amigas. Por fin regrese, chavales con un nuevo capítulo de esta segunda temporada de Los Ninjas Son, espero sea de su agrado jeje. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo, hasta pronto.**

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _Nota: Debido a falta de tiempo, este capítulo no contendrá respuestas, para el próximo a hora si se responderán todos los comentarios que se generen en este capítulo. Sorry._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan definitivos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet" y ?

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia y ?

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

Inicio: Capitulo introductorio.

Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4

Arco *semi-original* "Nuevos exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 5 al -

Arco "Preludio al desastre": Capítulos - al -

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Xenovia ha servido como un doble agente, recopilando información sobre el líder de las espadas maestras a la vez que también de Konoha-_

 _-Iruka sigue siendo un Chunin debido a que nadie lo ha promocionado para convertirse en Jounin-_

 _-Esdeath puede suplantar casi cualquier apariencia gracias a su elemento hielo-_

 _-Tsuki también contara con un tic verbal al crecer, siendo este "dattebase"-_

 _-Sin saberlo, Gohan tendrá muy pronto un gran enfrentamiento Saiyajin contra el viejo líder de su raza-_

 _-Gran parte del poder maligno de Cumber fue sellado por Kaguya en el pasado, de ahí su odio hacia ella-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto Shippuden ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Aspirantes.**

Afueras de Konoha:

 _[OST Recomendado: Itachi theme – NS /watch?v=AXLfg2ry_F4]_

Xenovia miraba con suma tranquilidad el cielo estrellado que esa noche recién llegada le estaba proporcionando, suspiro, estando sentada sobre una gran roca, en un evidente claro de las densas arboledas que se situaban a las afueras de la aldea. En eso, mientras miraba al firmamento oscuro y destellante, algo llamo la atención de la chica, pues de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo se acercaba a su posición.

-Por fin…- comento con voz leve, observando como esa cosa que se acercaba lentamente se iba asemejando a lo que parecía un búho, el cual termino de aterrizar a unos cuantos metros delante de la ninja con la gran espada azul en su espalda. El animal nocturno le miro con sus característicos ojos grandes y amarillos, moviendo su cabeza hacia a un lado, como comúnmente lo hacían ese tipo de aves.

Con pereza se levantó de su lugar, dando un pequeño salto, para luego a paso lento dirigirse al búho que para nada se espantaba, solo observaba como la peli azul fue sacando de entre sus ropas un pequeño pergamino. -Cuando fui a Kiri no encontré a las espadas, así que no pude entregar esto…- miro el pergamino enrollado antes de proceder a extender una de sus manos, dejando su brazo justo en frente del ave de presa la cual con sus gruesas garras se aferró, siendo levantado por la chica de mirada miel. Pasados varios instantes, el pergamino ya hacia seguro en un compacto compartimento en el lomo del animal, ululando un poco ante el movimiento provocado por Xenovia. -A hora vete, entrégales este reporte a las espadas maestras- comento, haciendo que el búho aleteara para volver a volar, alejándose rápidamente de la muchacha que simplemente se quedó apreciando en silencio como se perdía entre la penumbra gracias a su camuflaje natural. -Durante todo este tiempo he podido enviar reportes sobre las actividades de Konoha a las espadas, esos reportes no tienen nada importante, hasta a hora los he podido engañar- reconoció, pues ante todo ella era una Shinobi de Kiri y como tal debía tenerlo siempre presente, solo que gracias a que su maestra estaba casada con un guerrero afiliado a Konoha no iba a traicionar la confianza de esta misma y ni de los demás, durante todo ese gran lapso de tiempo se las arregló para no faltar a su promesa ante las espadas maestras y al mismo tiempo no convertirse en una especie de traidora para su maestra y sus nuevos amigos, sobre todo ante los ojos de Gohan, pues ese chico le intereso desde que lo conoció. Ya sabía que tanto él como Gokú habían regresado a la aldea, solo que por el momento no los vería, al fin de cuentas su reencuentro podía esperar unos días más.

-Ya es tarde, debería regresar- se giró, retomando su marcha, pero a hora hacia la aldea, debía cenar aun para después dormir. Ajusto su inseparable espada en su espalda y se fue perdiendo entre las sombras de los árboles gracias a la gran y brillante luna que ese día cubría los bosques y a la misma Konoha. _-"No sé cuándo 'Líder-sama' comenzara a moverse pero, debo estar lista para poder averiguar qué es lo que quiere realmente"-_ pensó para sí misma, recordando lo metódico y retorcido que el líder de las espadas maestras podía llegar a ser.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Ichiraku ramen: Mismos instantes.

Naruko ya llevaba cerca de cinco platos de ramen, cosa que desconcertaba a Gohan, el cual apenas y se había comido 4, mientras, Sakura era la que menos con apenas 2. _-"Todos me preguntan por qué no como igual que mi papá, la razón es que solo como así cuando realmente tengo mucha hambre…"-_ el chico Son pensaba observando como la joven rubia dejaba ya su quinto plato vacío ante las miradas de Teuchi y Áyame. _-"La que si me sorprende es Naruko-chan, no recordaba que comiera tanto"-_ terminode pensar con aquellas palabras, notando como la chica mencionada se llevaba ambas manos a su estómago descubierto, pues era raro, tanto ramen y apenas se notaba en su esbelta figura, pero en eso.

-Así que estaban aquí…- una voz conocida se manifestaba detrás de los tres chicos del recién formado "Equipo Kakashi", llamando la atención de las dos chicas y el chico que lo conformaban.

Tanto Naruko como Gohan giraron sus cabezas hacia atrás y abrieron sus ojos al darse cuenta de quien se trataba a la vez que Sakura esperando una reacción más o menos predecible sonrió levemente. –¿I-Iruka-sensei?- pregunto con un poco de dificultad, a la vez que el hijo de Gokú no supo si preguntar lo mismo ante la impresión.

 _[OST Recomendado: Sakura's theme – N /watch?v=34O6McBdWMM.]_

-Como veo me sigues recordando, Naruko… jejeje- rio de forma animada, agradándole por completo el estado en el que la chica de ojos zafiro quedo al verlo, hasta que después de varios segundos pudo reaccionar.

-¡Iruka-sensei!- exclamo más animada, levantándose de su asiento para después, lanzarse en contra del Chunin que la recibió con los brazos abiertos, pues fue tan grande la "Tacleada" que ambos salieron del establecimiento, ya que por el ímpetu de Naruko, Iruka tuvo que dar varios pasos hacia atrás entre risas.

Tanto Gohan como Sakura también salieron, apreciando el repentino momento que se había dado ante el reencuentro de dos personas que parecían más hermanos que alumna y maestro. -Ya me esperaba algo así cuando se encontraran esos dos- comento la peli rosa, ganándose una fugaz mirada por parte del joven semi-Saiyajin que asintió en acuerdo.

-Naruko-chan se ve muy feliz de volver a ver a todos-

-Queda completamente en evidencia, Gohan-kun jeje-

Regresando con Iruka y su ex alumna que parecía más su hermana pequeña que lo primero, ambos se separaron por fin, a la vez que con sus ojos azules pasaba de arriba hacia abajo sumamente contenta.

-¡Me alegro mucho de volverlo a ver Iruka-sensei, dattebayo!- con alegría volvía a decir la chica, siendo correspondida por el ninja con una cicatriz por encima de su nariz.

-Y yo también Naruko… Has…- le miro mejor, dándose cuenta de todos los cambios que la hija de Kushina había sufrido durante su tiempo a fuera, sin dudas se había convertido en toda una mujer, por no decir que gracias a Jiraiya sus habilidades ninja también se miraron sumamente aumentadas. -Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi, ese viaje con Jiraiya-sama te ha servido mucho, lo puedo notar- contento por la chica termino de comentar, haciéndola reír.

-¡No lo dude, me he hecho muchísimo más fuerte! ¡Ero-sennin me tuvo entrenando como loca, pero sin dudas a valido la pena!- reconocía, cruzándose de brazos ante su primer maestro.

-Un gusto volverlo a ver Iruka-sensei- Sakura comentaba desde detrás de la espalda de Naruko, acercándose a esta y a Iruka junto a Gohan, los cuales también estaban sonrientes.

-Hola Sakura, hace tiempo que tampoco te veía a ti…- Iruka respondió a la muchacha de ojos verdes, para posteriormente pasar su mirada al joven Saiyajin. -Y a ti tampoco Gohan, sin dudas también has cambiado mucho, ya no eres ese chico de antes, a hora se ve que eres todo un joven fuerte y decidido-

Gohan se avergonzó un poco por las palabras de su ex sensei, lo que hizo reír a este último. -Gracias, Iruka-sensei-

-Rayos…- suspiro con un cierto toque de nostalgia el ninja que apreciaba a los tres jóvenes que tenía en frente. -El tiempo ha pasado sumamente rápido…- rememoraba los días de Naruko, Sakura y Gohan en la academia, sobre todo los de las dos chicas ya que ellas estuvieron con él desde el principio. -Los tres a hora son ninjas en toda la extensión de la palabra, creo que me hacen sentir viejo jajaja- bromeo un poco, haciendo que los chicos le siguieran en su risa. -Por cierto…- ya cuando la broma paso, Iruka retomo la palabra. -¿Ustedes también van a participar en los nuevos exámenes Chunin?- pregunto, esperando una respuesta por parte de algo de los tres chicos.

-Claro que sí, Iruka-sensei- Naruko no tardo nada en responder, ante la impresión de sus compañeros y la del propio Iruka. -¡Nos vamos a convertir en Chunin, dattebayo! Porque de ese modo mi sueño de ser Hokage estará más cerca de hacerse realidad- con todos los ánimos que la caracterizaban, Naruko finalizo de hablar, provocando que Iruka esbozara una sonrisa en reconocimiento ya que después de todo, ese coraje y determinación que caracterizaban a la joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules seguían estando muy presentes en ella.

 _-"Nunca te rindas Naruko y nunca dejes de ser como eres"-_ pensaba para sí mismo Iruka, recordando la primera vez que el invito a Naruko un plato de ramen en Ichiraku.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Casa de los Son: Patio.

La mayoría de las esposas de Gokú observaban junto con Ken como el Saiyajin y Medaka calentaban para su pequeña pelea, Kushina y Mikoto le habían insistido a la chica de melena azul que no peleara con todas esas heridas y rasguños que tenía, solo que esta al ser igual que Gokú continuo adelante con su deseo de pelear contra este, pues a pesar de aun sentirse débil por su reciente pelea no quería perder la oportunidad de medirse ante el guerrero más fuerte de ese mundo.

-Espero sea tan fuerte como dicen que es, Gokú-san- con un tono confiado la chica comentaba, a la vez que se podía apreciar como el Son mayor estiraba uno de sus brazos, seguido del otro, de forma repetida.

-No te preocupes, tú misma lo comprobaras en unos momentos- Gokú correspondió de la misma manera a Medaka que solo optó por reírse de forma leve y pasajera.

-Chico, yo sigo insistiendo en que debíamos evitar que esos dos peleen, tu hermana sigue muy lastimada por la lucha que tuvo- Jade insistió a Ken el cual elevo su mirada para verle.

-Lo sé, pero, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a Medaka nada se lo puede quitar- reconocía el chico de tez morena, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

-Me recuerda a alguien…- lanzando un suspiro cansado Mei comento, haciendo alusión a que Gokú era exactamente igual.

-Uno que otro musculo de mi cuerpo duele, pero…- apretó sus puños la peli azul, sintiendo como la adrenalina comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo por la inevitable confrontación en contra del Son que ya había terminado de calentar. -¡Por fin voy a pelear contra uno de los Son!- sin más exclamo, sumamente emocionada. -¡Puedo sentir mi corazón latiendo sumamente acelerado, he estado esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo!- reconoció, colocándose lentamente en su posición de pelea favorita, lo que hizo que Gokú también fuera adoptando lentamente su ya icónica pose de la escuela de la tortuga.

 _[OST Recomendado: Sarada fighting spirit theme – NNG: B /watch?v=30bjOS-0HVQ.]_

-¿Lista?- haciendo aquella pregunta de cortesía, Gokú esperaba ya completamente preparado el inicio de ese pequeño combate.

-¡Siempre!- fue la afirmación eufórica que Medaka lanzo, para después apretar sus pies adoloridos y sin importarle esto simplemente. -¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- grito aún más fuerte, comenzando a correr hacia Gokú que le espero completamente quieto.

 **-*¡FUUU POOOOOM!*-** el primer movimiento fue por parte de la chica, que perfilando una patada devastadora en contra de Gokú asesto en uno de los costado de este, más su sonrisa desapareció al ver como el Son la había bloqueado con increíble anticipación. -Ya me lo esperaba- comentaba, saltando un poco hacia atrás, para después. **-*¡FIU POOOM FIU PAAAAM FIU PUUUUM!*-** comenzar a pelear con suma destreza, lanzando varios golpes precisos en contra del Son que bloqueaba, moviéndose hacia atrás poco a poco, dándole espacio para atacar y continuar a la defensiva por un poco más de tiempo.

 _-"Esta chica… A pesar de estar débil aún tiene las fuerzas necesarias para lanzar estos golpes_ …"- hablaba de forma mental el Son, esquivando un puñetazo de su lado derecho. _-"Esto se está poniendo muy interesante jeje_ "- reconoció para sí mismo, sin aun haber contraatacado.

-¿Qué pasa, Gokú-san?- entre golpes Medaka hablaba, desplazándose aun ante las mirada de las esposas de Gokú y de su compañero infantil. -¡Atáqueme!- pedía, a la vez que. **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU!*-** Gokú continuo esquivando los golpes de la chica, la cual en un movimiento lateral se dejó caer sobre su espalda, para después apoyarse en sus manos e impulsarse, queriendo darle una patada doble al Son que tan rápido como miro esto, salto hacia atrás. -Lo reconozco, es sumamente hábil y su nivel de reacción es sin igual-

-Supongo que tu al tener Ki también debes de reaccionar a si, ¿No?- preguntaba el Son guardando su distancia y sin borrar una sonrisa emocionada de su rostro.

-A pesar de todos los maestros que he tenido, ninguno me ha enseñado a dominar bien mi Ki, todo lo que sé, lo he aprendido prácticamente yo sola- revelaba, haciendo que Gokú y los demás se impresionaran un poco.

-Es verdad, Medaka-neesan se la pasa entrenando por ella misma, en la aldea nadie la quería entrenar porque nadie tenía Ki como ella- asentía Ken, confirmando lo que la chica de ojos cobre acababa de decir.

-Debo reconocer que eso tiene un gran mérito, has llegado a ser muy fuerte entrenando solo tu sola…- en eso el Saiyajin cambio su postura, lo que alerto a Medaka. -Pero yo siempre he pensado que para llegar más lejos necesitas que alguien te ayude a romper ese límite-

-Ya va a pelear con más seriedad- comentaron Mei y Mikoto, ante el asentimiento de Jade y Kushina, lo que extraño a Ken.

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-**

Gokú desapareció de la vista de Medaka, y ante la impresión de Ken que noto como el Son en un parpadeo ya estaba detrás de la chica de cabellos azules. -¡Cuidado, Medaka! ¡Detrás de ti!- alerto el chico, a lo que la mujer giro rápidamente su cuerpo hacia atrás.

-¡Eh!-

-El Ki no solo es ataque y destrucción, también es una forma de percepción y predicción en una pelea- explico, perfilando uno de sus puños en contra del resto de la chica. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡Medaka!- el chico moreno grito el nombre de la chica al verse como esta. **-*¡TRAAAAAAAAASH!*-** se miró arrastrada por el primer golpe de Gokú, que se notó sorprendido de que la mencionada lograra sobreponer sus brazos en equis para bloquearlo.

-A pesar de todo, logro bloquear a Gokú-kun, esa chica realmente es increíble- con Tsuki en brazos, Kushina reconocía la valía de Medaka.

 _-"¡Mi percepción por Ki no es tan avanzada como la de él, de no ser por Ken, ese golpe me hubiera dado de lleno…! ¡Rayos, a pesar de que cubrí mis brazos con energía ese golpe me dolió un poco!"-_ pensaba consternada, cuando de nuevo y sin previo aviso.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Counterattack – NNG: B /watch?v=H-EU87acXyQ.]_

-¡Aquí voy!-

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-**

Gokú se desplazó a la velocidad del sonido, cuando ya de nuevo estaba sobre la sobresaltada Medaka, que como pudo comenzó a esquivar y a bloquear los golpes que le comenzar a llover por todas partes, claramente todos moderados o de lo contrario sus huesos no soportarían el poder del Son.

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU…!*-** Medaka buscaba sacarse a Gokú de encima, que prácticamente la había dominado desde el instante uno en el que comenzó atacar. Se agachaba, se ladeaba de un lado a otro buscando bloquear o esquivar los poderoso puños y patadas del Saiyajin, que divertido continuaba su ataque en su contra. **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU!*-** esquivo unos cuantos más, dando varios pasos hacia atrás, solo que en un momento determinado, la chica ya se encontraba agotada, lo que provocó que una pequeña abertura se notara a través de su defensa, lo que sin dudas Gokú aprovecharía, extendió su puño derecho, para después con la mano en "pico" darle un buen golpe en el estómago a la chica de ojos cobrizos. -¡AAAAAARRRRGGGGGH!- no pudo hacer nada para defenderse de aquel rápido y eficiente golpe, falseando un poco fue a dar al suelo ante los ojos de quienes miraban.

 **-*¡POM!*-** cayó sobre su espalda, a lo que Ken preocupado quiso intervenir, solo que.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡No vengas Ken! Estoy bien, solo tropecé- a pesar de ser claramente una mentira, dijo lo anterior Medaka, ante la exaltación en la mirada del chico de cabeza rapada.

-¿Te ayudo?- con una sonrisa Gokú se acercó para ayudar a la chica a levantarse, solo que este poniendo una de sus manos en frente del Son le detuvo.

-No… No necesito ayuda…- dijo un tanto irritada, terminando de levantarse por su propia cuenta.

 _-"Aun esta débil, claramente se nota…"-_ Jade pensó al ver la reacción de la chica de cabellos azules, cosa que las demás mujeres presentes también hicieron.

-¿Puedes seguir?- de nuevo el Son mayor pregunto, haciendo que Medaka se molestara un poco.

-¡No me subestime!- exclamo, volviendo a recuperar su pose de pelea habitual, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, volvió a caer sobre una de sus rodillas, mirando el pasto y sintiendo como una vez más las fuerzas se le fueron de repente, así como que su mirada se notó borrosa por la misma debilidad.

 _-"Por el momento esto es más que suficiente…"-_ Gokú retomo su marcha hacia la usuaria de Ki, de forma tranquila y reflejando serenidad se terminó de acercar a ella, apreciando como esta estaba aún agachada, intentando reponer fuerzas. -Vamos, es mejor que no te fuerces- le ofreció la mano de forma amistosa, haciendo que la muchacha elevara su mirada para ver al Saiyajin.

-Pero…- quiso apelar, pero hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir como uno de sus brazos comenzó a doler. -¡Gggr!- quejándose de inmediato y llevando su otra mano a la zona con el repentino dolor punzante.

-Ya ves, vamos, no seas cabeza dura- riendo Gokú le comento, cosa que para nada le agrado a la chica la cual hizo un puchero como si se tratara de una pequeña.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna cabeza dura!-

-jajaja Lo sé, no te enojes jajaja- aun riendo por fin Medaka tomo la mano que Gokú le había ofrecido, a la vez que las esposas del Son se acercaban junto a Ken.

-Maldición…- Medaka agacho la mirada, mirando su puño derecho el cual apretaba lo más fuerte que podía, ante la mirada curiosa de Gokú y los demás presentes. -Si no hubiera tenido necesidad de pelear antes, a hora estaría peleando mejor contra usted… ¡Es frustrante!- se quejó completamente, pasando su mirada a los ojos oscuros del Son.

-No te preocupes…- Kushina hablo, llamando la atención de Medaka que le observo. -Cuando sanes podrás volver a pelear contra Gokú-kun- con aun Tsuki entre sus brazos la matriarca Uzumaki termino de decir, haciendo que Medaka razonara mejor y se diera cuenta que la mujer pelirroja llevaba mucha razón.

-Y contra Gohan-kun si ese es también es tu objetivo- a hora Mikoto hablo, a la vez que el pequeño Goten miraba con detalle a la chica de melena azul y ojos cobre.

-A hora que mencionan a ese chico, ¿Dónde está?- Medaka sintiendo curiosidad pregunto, cuando detrás de Kushina, Mikoto, Jade y Mei se podían ver a dos personas entrar al terreno de la casa Son, siendo ni más ni menos que Gohan y Naruko, venían conversando y se les miraba contentos.

-Ahí viene jeje- Gokú lo señalo, a la vez que el joven Saiyajin y su rubia acompañante se acercaban más y más hacia donde los demás estaban.

-Ustedes dos vienen muy sonrientes, ¿Por qué será? jiji- Mei intentando saber que era lo que estaba pasando entre Gohan y Naruko se adelantó a los demás, interceptando a ambos cuando ya se encontraban relativamente cerca de los demás. Tanto el joven Son como la joven Uzumaki se miraron a los ojos para luego ver a la ex Mizukage que también les observaba, sonriente y esperando alguna respuesta.

-jeje N-No es lo que piensa Mei-kaasan… Lo… Lo que pasa es que Naruko-chan y yo venimos conversando sobre lo mucho que ha cambiado la aldea durante estos años que hemos estado lejos- rascándose la nuca, Gohan por fin respondió, haciendo que la mujer castaña arqueara una de sus cejas no muy convencida, a la vez que Naruko se extrañó al ver a una persona nueva al lado de su mamá y de su tía Mikoto, así como de Jade.

-¿Quién es ella?- la chica con marcas en sus mejillas no tardo en preguntar, apuntando con uno de sus dedos a Medaka la cual también le observo con intriga.

Gohan por fin se dio cuenta al ver también hacia donde Naruko miraba, cosa que hizo que Mei girara su rostro hacia las demás mujeres y Gokú, así como, a donde estaba Ken junto a su hermanastra.

-Ella es Medaka, Naruko…- Mei procedió a responder a la vez que la rubia a paso lento se acercó aún más, pasando a un lado de Mikoto, Jade y Kushina con su hermanita en brazos, apreciando con toque de detalle a la chica de cabello azul que se sintió incomoda ante la mirada azul de la otra chica.

-¿Medaka…?- repitió su nombre, pasando sus ojos zafiro por todo el cuerpo lastimado de la chica. -¿Y de dónde eres o porque estás aquí?- cuestiono, alejándose de la joven mujer de ojos color cobre.

-Mucho gusto… Soy Medaka, una artista marcial de la aldea de la roca...- extendió una de sus manos para saludar a la Uzumaki menor, que se quedó un poco escéptica.

 _-"Siento algo raro en ella…"-_ Naruko entre cerro sus ojos al pensar eso, para luego notar a Ken, el cual estaba justo a un lado de Medaka. El chico moreno se había quedado hipnotizado por la chica Uzumaki, ya que no había visto a nadie aparte de Medaka tan hermosa y esbelta, sus grandes ojos marrones lo denotaban, cosa que la hija de Kushina noto al instante, causando que una pequeña sonrisa se mostrara en su grácil rostro. -Mucho gusto…- por fin respondió la chica, sellando un saludo con la peli azul. -¡Mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki, la futura Hokage de esta aldea, dattebayo!-

-Supongo que eres la hija de la señora pelirroja con la niña en brazos, ¿No?- Medaka mostrando su poco tacto volvió a decir la palabra con "S" que para nada le agradaba a Kushina, mas esta solo puso una cara serena y tranquila, mas por dentro su fastidio creció al escuchar lo anterior.

-Sí, ella es mi mamá- con buen humor Naruko respondió, para luego pasar su mirada a Ken, el cual se sintió intimidado al tener la atención de aquel "Ángel" de cabellera color oro.

-Por cierto, él es Ken, él es… El es como mi hermanito o mi protegido, ya ni se jeje- rio un poco la chica, a la vez que Naruko se ponía en cuclillas para estar a la altura del chico de tez morena.

-Hola, yo soy Naruko Uzumaki, un gusto Ken- le dio la mano la oji azul, más el muchacho se quedó bloqueado sin saber qué hacer.

 _-"Es… Es muy bonita…"-_ notaba los ojos azules de la chica sobre él, lo que lo ponía aún más nervioso. _-"¡¿Qué hago?!"-_ pensaba queriendo entrar en pánico.

-Vamos Ken, responde…- Medaka esperaba a que el chico regresara el saludo, más estaba tan muerto de los nervioso que no sabía cómo actuar.

-Mu-Mu-Mucho gu-gus-gusto… Mi nombre es Meda… ¡No…! Mi… Mi… Mi no-no-nombre es Ke-Ken…- el pobre niño tartamudeo muchísimo, haciendo reír a Naruko y a los demás.

-Tranquilo amiguito, sé que tal vez te intimido, pero no muerdo, dattebayo- bromeo la chica con marcas zorrunas en sus mejillas, levantándose de nuevo para posteriormente alejarse de Medaka y Ken, el cual se dio varios golpes en la frente con la palma de su mano derecha.

 _-"Tonto… Soy un tonto…"-_ se regañaba de forma interna, maldiciendo el ridículo que acababa de pasar.

Sin perder tiempo Medaka se dirigió a hora a Gohan, el cual había terminado de reír por la escena entre Naruko y Ken. -Y sin dudas tu eres el hijo de Gokú-san, ¿Gohan-san?-

-A… Así es…- inseguro respondió, causando una gran sonrisa en la chica usuaria de Ki.

-¡No puedo esperar para poder pelear contra ti también Gohan-san!-

-¿Eh?-

Completamente perdido, Gohan exclamo, a lo que Gokú procedió a hablar.

-Sera mejor que entremos, adentro les explicaremos Jade-chan y yo que es lo que paso y porque Medaka-chan y Ken están aquí. Vamos-

-S-Si- Gohan respondió con simplicidad, a la vez que todos caminaron hacia el interior de la gran casa Son.

Una vez dentro, Gokú y Jade les explicaron tanto a Naruko como a Gohan lo que había pasado mientras ellos habían estado ausentes, ambos jóvenes comprendieron la situación, así mismo el semi-Saiyajin comento que, si había sentido alteraciones leves de Ki, pero al también percibir las presencias de su padre y de Jade no creyó necesario intervenir por lo que continuo con Naruko, Sakura, Kakashi y los demás. Medaka también hablo sobre ella y Ken, y justo y como había pasado antes, le pidió a Gohan que peleara contra ella, solo que esa pelea al igual que la que quedo incompleta contra Gokú tenía que esperar, al menos hasta que la chica sanara de todas sus heridas producto de la pelea que había sostenido en contra de los ANBU de la aldea de la roca, de donde era originaria. Una vez que se contó todo lo necesario, se procedió a mostrarles a Medaka y a Ken una habitación para los dos ya que como era de esperarse se quedarían en la aldea durante un tiempo, al menos hasta que Hiruzen, Tsunade y los consejeros supieran que hacer con ellos.

La noche termino de acentuarse sobre la aldea de la hoja, con una nueva aliada para la familia Son que, sin saber, en el futuro se convertiría en una pieza importante.

* * *

Kirigakure: A la mañana siguiente.

Kaichiro caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la torre Kage de la aldea, las cosas en esta habían estado relativamente bien desde hacía un tiempo a la fecha, sobre todo porque por fin había logrado adecuarse al puesto de Mizukage, solo que aún tenía muy presente a Mei, ya que después de todo el le quería como amiga y como mujer.

 _-"Hace tiempo que no veo a Mei…"-_ pensó el sexto Mizukage deteniendo su marcha por un segundo, para después continuar. _-"Xenovia estuvo aquí y solo pude preguntar sobre ella, me dijo que estaba bien, pero aun y así…"-_ antes de que pudiera continuar con su charla mental, algo le llamo la atención, al ver como la puerta de su oficina estaba abierta, lo que sin dudas hizo que centrara su atención en ese hecho. -Pero, ¿Qué...?- su paso se desacelero, acercándose con relativa lentitud hacia la puerta abierta.

 **-*¡Fiuu!*-** de repente el aire frio golpeo su rostro cuando por fin se pudo asomar, dándose cuenta de la presencia de alguien. Sus músculos se tensaron y su corazón se aceleró al saber de quién se trataba.

 _[OST Recomendado: Hatred – NS /watch?v=vHL3m4PxSlE.]_

-Mizukage-sama, le recomiendo que no intente nada…- Kaichiro se quedó pasmado al darse cuenta como detrás de él había alguien más, su voz resonó en sus tímpanos, cuando se miró dentro de su habitación y la puerta se cerró de golpe tras de sí. **-*¡PUM!*-** azoto sin más, causando que este girara su rostro hacia atrás sin entender nada, absolutamente nada, salvo que al instante apretó sus dientes y volvió a ver hacia el frente, donde yacía su escritorio y su silla giratoria, la cual se encontraba reclinada hacia el lado de la ventana, dándole la "espalda" pues claramente alguien estaba sentado en ella.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- no tardo en preguntar, cuando noto como de la nada se materializaron Esdeath y la otra chica espada llamada Melice, la tercera dentro de su facto, a solo varios peldaños por encima de Xenovia.

Kaichiro por instinto supuso que algo estaba gravemente mal, cuando observo con sus propios ojos como una extraña aura comenzaba a notarse en la silla en la cual por lo general se sentaba, a la vez que esta misma se fue girando lentamente a la par que tanto Esdeath como Melice se quitaban sus máscaras, dejando ver sus rostros. Detrás del Mizukage actual, Gust aparecía también, provocando que este girara su rostro hacia atrás, tensándose aún más, pensando si atacar o no, pero antes de que hiciera algún movimiento suicida o acelerado la voz estoica y tranquila del líder de las espadas se hizo presente.

-Por el bien de su apreciada aldea le recomiendo que no intente enfrentarnos…- fue tranquilo, mostrándose por fin ante Kaichiro el cual nunca había visto en persona al líder de las espadas, más si los rumores sobre lo terrible y temible que era.

El aura que despedía era de un color rojo leve, claramente maligna, repugnante y pesada.

-¿Quién eres tú?- hizo la pregunta de rigor, pues al no conocerle en persona no sabía exactamente de quien se trataba.

-Ejem… ¿Quién soy…?- movió una de sus manos, llevándola hacia el mango de su espada, la cual descansaba como se esperaba en su fonda la cual a su vez estaba en su espalda. -Esta espada te lo dirá- continuo tranquilo a la vez que con lentitud fue desenfundando la espada antes tomada, desprendiendo un intenso brillo cuando su Ki fue absorbido por el arma legendaria. Kaichiro fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, hasta terminar completamente abiertos, asombrados ante el brillo, ya que claramente esa espada si la reconocía.

-No puede ser… ¿A caso…?- se quedó sin palabras, al por fin darse cuenta de a quien tenía en frente. -¡Esa espada…! ¡¿A caso tu eres…?!-

"Líder-sama" sonrió ante la expresión dislocada del amigo de Mei y actual Mizukage, ya que después de tanto tiempo la fachada había caído de una vez por todas. -Si intentas cualquier cosa… Tú y Kiri lo pagaran…- su voz se tornó más fría de repente, amenazante y autoritaria, lo que puso en completa alerta al Mizukage.

-No sé qué es lo que quieren, pero, ¡¿Qué significa esto?!- ese arrebato por parte de Kaichiro, hizo que Gust, Esdeath y Melice tomaran sus respectivas armas por el mango, pero antes de que hicieran algo, de nuevo su líder les detuvo con un simple movimiento de su mano derecha, mientras, que con la izquierda volvía a enfundar su espada.

-¿Qué significa…? ¡Hmp…!- se mofo, algo que a Kaichiro no le gusto de la nada al fruncir aún más su seño. -Que tu estas fuera del juego, "Mizukage"-

-Ya me arte de esto… ¡No me importa si eres el líder de las espadas maestras, si intentas algo, como Mizukage tengo el deber y obligación de detenerte!- haciendo gala de su explosivo temperamento, Kaichiro se preparó para atacar, cuando las espadas maestras también se prepararon para entrar en combate, solo que.

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-**

En un movimiento para nada perceptible, el líder de las espadas apareció justo en frente de Kaichiro, tomándolo por completo con la guardia baja, al prepararse el para atacar.

-¿Seguro que quieres pelear?- pregunto sin titubear, movimiento su mano derecha hacia la ventana, a la vez que extendía su palma y una clara esfera de poder se comenzó a formar, sobresaltando a Kaichiro.-Antes de que tú me ataques, yo abre lanzado este ataque que sin dudas matara a muchos civiles y ninjas… ¿Quieres que lo lance?- volvió a preguntar, haciendo dudar al Mizukage, el cual

 _-"Si el lanza ese ataque, inocentes morirán y eso no lo puedo permitir_ …"- pensó para sí mismo el líder de la aldea, bajando la mirada y desistiendo de hacer sellos. _-"Maldición, no tengo opción"-_ termino de pensar, relajándose, haciendo que el peli azul se separara de él y no dejara de sonreír.

-Ya ves que fácil es evitar los problemas…- soltó aquel comentario en una clara burla, provocando que Kaichiro solo se mantuviera en silencio y apretara sus puños. -No sé por qué Mei dejo a alguien más débil que ella en el puesto de Mizukage… Supongo que no había nadie mejor- continuo con sus burlas, haciendo enojar mucho más al ninja que tenía justo en frente.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Kaichiro pregunto nuevamente con clara molestia, apreciando como Esdeath y Melice no soltaban el mango de sus armas, en una clara señal de que no intentara nada, absolutamente nada.

Los ojos del líder de las espadas se volvieron a posar sobre el Mizukage, sonriendo de forma confiada se recargo en el escritorio antes de retomar la palabra.

-Durante años el consejo de ancianos a creído que nos tenía bajo su merced… Pero, la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que ellos solo controlan a Xenovia, la novata y a ti, claro está…- se cruzó de brazos, mirando directamente los ojos de Kaichiro. -Esos ancianos estorban en mis planes, pero si los mato, se pueden levantar sospechas que no me convienen, lo mismo contigo-

Kaichiro se exalto un poco al escucharle, pues como hablaba le estaban diciendo que no era nada.

-¡Eres un…!- el hombre con las ropas de Kage intento decir, solo que el líder de las espadas le interrumpió..

-¿Un maldito?, ¿Un demonio?, ¿Un idiota?, ¿Un desgraciado?- con burla intento adivinar la palabra que Kaichiro iba a decir, para después continuar hablando. -Hace mucho tiempo que mi humanidad se pudrió "Mizukage"…- hablo más serio que antes. -A hora lo único que quiero es cumplir mis planes a como dé lugar y es por eso que tú nos vas ayudar- le señalo, desconcertándolo completamente.

-¡No sé qué es lo que tramas, pero estas loco si piensas que te voy ayudar!-

-Claro que me vas ayudar…- dejo de recargarse en el escritorio de Kaichiro, dando varios pasos de nueva cuenta hacia este. -¡Me vas ayudar aun que tu no quieras!- le grito en la cara, dejándolo callado al observar como de nuevo todo el cuerpo del líder se cubrió por aquella aura rojiza, claramente señal de un Ki maligno.

-Antes muerto que ayudarte…- dijo en un susurro, a la vez que Esdeath hacia sellos, y ante su mirada esta lentamente fue adoptando su forma gracias a una especie de mimetismo a partir de su elemento hielo, el cual la cubrió para luego tomar la clara forma del Mizukage.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: All for one + the power of all for one – BHA /watch?v=NxSVeuMTMfk.]_

-Gracias por tu cooperación, Mizukage- el peli azul sonrió completamente, mas Kaichiro se hundió en la sorpresa más absoluta.

-¡P-Pero, ¿Co-Como…?! ¡¿Qué jutsu es…?!-

-Esdeath puede copiar el aspecto físico en casi un cien por ciento de cualquier individuo con solo un poco de su Chakra, todo gracias a su elemento hielo-

Kaichiro se confundió aún más, pero no pudo decir otra palabra, cuando. **-*¡PUUUUUUM!*-** un golpazo le fue asestado por Gust desde su espalda, lo que provocó que. **-*¡TUUM!*-** cayera al suelo completamente inconsciente ya que fue tomado totalmente con la guardia baja. El mismo espada lo levanto del suelo, sin consciencia alguna.

-¿Qué vamos hacer con él, Líder-sama?- pregunto el ninja con el brazo mecánico, a la vez que el mencionado miraba a Esdeath transformada en Kaichiro.

-Por el momento lo dejaremos vivo, aun lo necesitamos para que el jutsu de Esdeath no se desvanezca…-

-Como diga- fue la corta respuesta del usuario de la espada matadragones. Gust se hizo a un lado para dejar que su líder abriera la puerta de la oficina de Kaichiro, dejando a Esdeath atrás, pero antes de retirarse saco su máscara de un comportamiento especial en su ropa y se giró de nuevo hacia atrás, mirando a sus hombres.

-Que el juego comience- sonrió aún más, colocándose su máscara a la par que Esdeath y Gust sonrieron también, por su parte Melice se quedó callada y seria, como comúnmente lo era.

El juego de las espadas maestras comenzaba, y muy pronto sus movimientos comenzarían ser notados incluso para los Son.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Academia ninja: Konoha.

Las inscripciones para los exámenes Chunin estaban a tope, ya que una gran fila de aspirantes tanto de Konoha como de Suna se miraban. En eso se pudo ver llegar a los integrantes del nuevo equipo Kakashi, los cuales estaban por completo listos para esta nueva prueba.

-Estoy lista, dattebayo…- con su ya clásico ánimo, Naruko comentaba, yendo por delante de Sakura y de Gohan, el cual miraba atento hacia un lugar en específico, siendo este el centro de desarrollo científico de la aldea que se podía notar a la distancia entre más casas y uno que otro árbol.

 _-"Puedo sentir el Ki de Karin-chan… Creo que iré a verla"-_ pensaba para sí mismo el chico Saiyajin, cosa que Sakura noto al verlo por el rabillo de su ojo derecho.

-¿Qué pasa, Gohan-kun?-

El joven se miró distraído ante la pregunta de la chica de largos cabellos rosas, que le observaba con atención.

-N-No nada, solo que pensé en ir a ver a Karin-chan… ¿Ella sigue trabajando con Jade-kaasan, verdad?- respondió con otra pregunta, desconcertando a la chica de mirada esmeralda.

-¿Karin…?- Gohan asintió de nuevo. -Oh si, ella sigue trabajando con Jade-san- por fin respondió, aun que continuaba un tanto confundida.

-¡Rayos…!- Naruko grito de repente, haciendo que tanto Sakura como Gohan miraran a la rubia la cual ya estaba discutiendo con otros chicos que no la dejaban meterse a la fila. -¡¿Quién dice que no puedo pasar?!-

-¡No te metas en la fila!-

-Naruko…- con una gota de sudor en la nuca Sakura nombro a la Uzumaki, a lo que el semi-Saiyajin respondió con una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Gohan le llamo, haciendo que está de nuevo girara su rostro hacia el muchacho azabache.

-Cla-Claro-

-Voy a ir a ver a Karin-chan para saber cómo ha estado, no me tardo, de verdad…- pidió el chico, haciendo una pose muy similar a la de Gokú cuando este también pedía algo. -¿Podrían Naruko-chan y tu cuidar mi lugar en la fila mientras no estoy?-

-Por… Por supuesto- con una sonrisa respondió Sakura, ganándose por respuesta otra sonrisa por parte del Saiyajin hibrido, haciendo que esta se intimidara un poco y se sonrojara levemente.

-Gracias, no tardo…- comenzó a correr, alejándose de la chica peli rosa, mientras, Naruko continuaba forcejeando con los chicos de antes.

-¡Baka Pervertido…! ¡Deja de tocarme!- esos gritos por parte de Naruko hicieron que Sakura regresara a la realidad que se había quedado ensimismada observando como Gohan se alejaba corriendo.

-¿Eh? ¡Naruko cálmate!- de inmediato la discípula de Tsunade se encamino hacia donde la Uzumaki menor estaba peleando y discutiendo.

Centro de desarrollo:

Karin se miraba pensativa, pues durante el día anterior, en la tarde, había recibido en el laboratorio a Ino y a Chouji, los cuales le venían con una propuesta un tanto extraña, pero sobre todo sorpresiva, considerando exactamente lo que le pidieron.

-[Flash Back]-

-Mañana partiremos a Suna para el examen Chunin, Asuma-sensei hablo con los organizadores y pudo convencerlos de que nosotros dos pudiéramos anotarnos aquí, en la aldea, solo que al llegar a la aldea de la arena al ver que no somos un equipo de tres nos van a descalificar, es por eso que te pedimos nos ayudes Karin-san, queremos que tú seas la tercera de nuestro equipo y así poder participar en estos exámenes- Ino con tranquilidad le explicaba la situación a la Uzumaki con anteojos, la cual se encontraba sumamente sorprendida ante las palabras de la Yamanaka.

-Pe-Pero… Yo… Yo no…- no sabía que responder la chica, ya que todo había pasado de una forma muy rápida y sorpresiva.

-¿No quieres convertirte en Chunin? Vamos Karin-san, te necesitamos- Chouji también entraba en la conversación, intentando convencer a la muchacha de mirada rojiza para que se integrara a su equipo, pues como se sabía solo el e Ino seguían siendo Genin, cosa que no paso con Shikamaru al haber sido el único que avanzo a Chunin, durante los exámenes que terminaron con la invasión de la arena y del sonido.

.-[Fin Flash Back]-

 _-"Les dije que hoy les daría una respuesta, pero…"-_ mirando por la ventana pensaba, se encontraba sola ya que Jade aun no llegaba y el Androide Numero 5 se encontraba también fuera, recolectando plantas y datos de los alrededores. -No estoy segura que esté lista para esto otra vez, ya que la última vez que participe, pasaron muchas cosas horribles…- hablo con lentitud y de forma apenas audible, rememorando la muerte de sus compañeros de equipo, el ataque de aquel gran Oso que por poco y la mata, pero también recordó que gracias a eso conoció a Gohan y que también gracias a lo anterior se pudo liberar de Orochimaru de una vez por todas.

-*toc*toc*toc*- la puerta sonó repetidas veces, haciendo que la distracción abandonara a la chica que dio un medio giro alejándose de la ventana.

-Ya voy- aviso, acomodando sus anteojos y acercándose hacia la puerta que había estado sonando. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había puesto a detectar algún Chakra, por lo que no sabía a quién se iba a topar nada más al abrir. Al igual que Jade, Karin había comenzado a usar bata de laboratorio, ya que durante todos esos años de estarla asistiendo y ayudando logro poco a poco convertirse también en una buena investigadora y científica, no tan brillante como Jade, pero fácilmente si sobre salía de la media. Su cabellera rojiza caía hasta media espalda y esta era sumamente lacia, inspirada en el tipo de cabello que Kushina usaba, solo que, en su caso, varios y pequeños mechones de cabello caían por su frente, casi tapando uno de sus ojos.

La simple puerta de madera por fin se abrió, dejando pasar el brillo de un Sol que lentamente se preparaba para ocultarse detrás de las montañas del horizonte. Los ojos de Karin se miraron obstruidos por dicha luz, haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran, por consecuencia los entrecerró.

La silueta oscura de un joven alto y de cabellos erizados hicieron que la joven pelirroja quedara hipnotizada, pues de inmediato y a que gracias a que sus ojos color rubí se acostumbraron al brillo inicial, pudo discernir de quien se trataba, provocando que las palabras mismas se escaparan de sus labios los cuales quedaron un poco entre abiertos por la sorpresa tan repentina que se llevó.

 _[OST Recomendado: Montain haze – NS /watch?v=7H56BeTYw9g.]_

-Karin-chan…-

Una sonrisa que no creía volver a ver de nuevo después de un tiempo, un par de ojos ónix que reflejaban completa y autentica alegría al verle otra vez. La ayudante de Jade parecía completamente paralizada, a la vez que su boca en un burdo intento de hablar soltó varios sonidos inentendibles que hicieron que Gohan sonriese aún más.

 _-"¿A caso es…?"-_ se preguntaba de forma mental la chica Uzumaki, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo tembló de emoción al vislumbrar el hecho de que ese joven apuesto y tan familiar fuera quien ella deseaba. _-"No… No hay duda, esta presencia… Esta presencia que apenas note… ¡Es de él!"-_ la mirada rojiza de Karin se comenzó a cristalizar, cosa que el semi-Saiyajin noto a través de sus anteojos, los labios antes un poco abiertos de la muchacha con bata se cerraron, a la vez que aspiraba una gran cantidad de aire por sus fosas nasales, a segundos de "liberar" todo lo que se juntó en su interior en apenas un par de segundos.

-¡Gohan-kun!- sin contenerse grito por fin, llorando y arrojándose a los brazos del azabache que le recibió completamente consciente de la tan esperada reacción.

-Tra-Tranquila, Karin-chan…- intento calmarle, pero fue inútil, ya que la Uzumaki no dejaba de aferrarse con sus brazos a su robusta espalda. Los sollozos querían escapar de su garganta, pero los intentaba frenar enterrando su boca y su nariz en el hombro derecho del chico Son.

-Si eras tú… Eres tú, Gohan-kun…- hablaba sin creérselo, pues siendo sincera consigo misma, no esperaba ver a Gohan al menos por un año más, pero al parecer la espera no sería tan larga.

-Yo también me alegro mucho de verte Karin-chan, de hecho, vine expresamente a eso jeje- aun riendo y sintiéndose apenado, Gohan le comento a la mencionada, que controlándose un poco fue soltando el firme agarre que tenía en contra el Saiyajin mestizo, apreciándolo mejor, notando los grandes cambios su cuerpo a hora más adulto que antes había sufrido gracias al tiempo fuera de la aldea.

-Te extrañe mucho, Gohan-kun- aun intentando no llorar, la Uzumaki investigadora se aferraba al chico, que simplemente dejo que la muchacha continuara junto a él, mientras, dejaba que se recuperara de la sorpresa que le supuso el volverle a ver tan de repente.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Pasados varios instantes después, Karin por fin se separaba del joven guerrero, que se le quedo mirando de pies a cabeza al notar el cambio en las ropas de la chica, así como en su peinado.

-¿Jade-san ya te permite usar una bata de investigadora?- con genuino interés pregunto el azabache, que hizo que Karin se sonrojara y avergonzara por la pregunta, ya que la emoción de que precisamente Gohan notara esto era sumamente valioso para ella, ya que después de todo ella misma le prometió que se convertiría en una gran investigadora.

-Lo… Lo que pasa es que, Jade-sensei, me permitió usar una bata científica porque según ella, ya me "gradué" como investigadora- sin atreverse a ver los ojos oscuros del semi-Saiyajin, Karin respondió, haciendo que este se sintiera muy feliz de ver que la chica de mirada rubí estaba cumpliendo sus metas.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Karin-chan. Todos tus esfuerzos se están mirando recompensados y eso me da mucho gusto- con sinceridad hablaba, lo que hacía que Karin se pusiera aún más emocionada y nerviosa por tenerlo cerca.

-¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo llegaron? - pregunto con curiosidad, esperando una respuesta por parte del chico Son.

-Apenas ayer…- su respuesta fue simple. -Y hoy…- volvió a decir, llamando la atención de la Uzumaki. -Naruko-chan, Sakura-chan y yo nos vamos a anotar a los exámenes Chunin-

Lo último que dijo Gohan, hizo que Karin recordara la propuesta que Ino y Chouji le habían hecho, cayendo en el hecho de que ella misma les había dicho que hoy tendría una respuesta para ellos.

 _-"Entonces, ¿Gohan-kun también va a participar en estos exámenes?"-_ pensó un poco exaltada, pues a hora con esto en la mesa su indecisión aumentaba, ya que por una parte no creía ser capaz de serles de utilidad a Ino y a Chouji, pero por otra parte, ella quería ver y estar cerca de Gohan durante todo el tiempo posible, por lo que con timidez y agachando su mirada, procedió a realizar una pregunta al joven de cabellos negros. -Go-Gohan-kun…- le llamo primero.

-¿Mmh…?- Gohan solo hizo aquel sonido al escuchar cómo le habían llamado.

Sin mirarle aun a los ojos, la chica pelirroja tomo un poco de aire, pensando sus palabras para después finalmente hablar otra vez. -Ayer… Ayer Ino-san y Chouji vinieron a pedirme que me uniera a su equipo para participar en el examen Chunin, ya que al ser dos no podrían participar- termino sus palabras, ante la atenta mirada ónix del semi-Saiyajin, el cual se había mantenido callado por unos instantes, cosa que preocupo a Karin al elevar su mirada roja para ver cuál había sido su reacción.

-Eso…- la ayudante de Jade se sintió tensa al escuchar aquella palabra por parte del Saiyajin menor, que esbozo una sonrisa llena de reconocimiento. -¡Eso me parece excelente, Karin-chan!- mostrando un entusiasmo un poco raro en él, complemento sus palabras, sobresaltando a la muchacha que estaba en frente suyo.

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro que si…- reafirmo, sintiéndose feliz por la Uzumaki investigadora. -Digo, esto quiere decir que sin dudas estas capacitada para volverte una Chunin, de lo contrario Ino-chan y Chouji-san no te lo hubieran pedido…- con un pulgar arriba comentaba, haciendo ver a la chica que tal vez esa era la razón para que le hubieran pedido aquel favor y no solo por el hecho de completar el equipo.

 _-"Tal vez ya es hora de que supere lo que paso en el pasado examen para intentarlo de nuevo…"-_ sintiéndose menos dudosa Karin pensaba. _-"La razón por la cual participe en aquel examen fue por órdenes de Orochimaru, pero a hora el ya no me controla…"-_ apretó su puño derecho, recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que dejo a esa vil persona. _-"A hora la decisión es mía y solo mía… ¡Gohan-kun tiene razón!"-_ sonrió, cosa que claramente el chico de cabellos negro noto al instante. -Debo mostrarles a Ino-san y a Chouji-san que pueden confiar en mi- termino de decir, pero a hora de forma audible, haciendo que Gohan sonriese aún más al ver que la chica al parecer ya se había decidido.

-Entonces, ¿Ya te decidiste, Karin-chan?-

-Si…- dijo firme, sintiendo de alguna forma que había hecho lo correcto. -Creo que ya llego la hora de que ponga en práctica todo lo que Jade-sensei me ha enseñado-

-Me da mucho gusto jeje-

Se rasco la nuca al decir lo anterior el joven Saiyajin, para después percatarse de que ya se había tardado bastante, pues ya era tiempo de que regresara. -Bueno, en ese caso vámonos, Karin-chan…-

-¿Eh?- se confundió la oji rubí, pues no había entendido.

-Hoy son las inscripciones de los equipos- le recordó Gohan, haciendo que los ojos de la muchacha se abrieran completamente.

-¡Es verdad, lo olvide por completo!-

-jeje, suele pasar jeje-

Sin perder más tiempo, ambos chicos salieron del centro de desarrollo, dirigiéndose con prisa hacia la academia ninja donde…

-¿Dónde está Gohan-kun? ¡Quiero verlo!- Ino miraba con cierto recelo a Sakura y a Naruko, pues la Yamanaka estaba más interesada en saber dónde estaba Gohan que en cualquier otra cosa, así mismo Chouji estaba a su lado, comiendo como era su costumbre una bolsa de frituras a la vez que "disfrutaba" de las exigencias de su compañera rubia.

-A hora vuelve, Ino. No hace falta que seas tan exigente- de brazos cruzados Sakura respondía, cerrando sus ojos para ya no ver a su amiga/rival.

-Como veo alguien se ha vuelto muy engreída durante estos años- con una vena marcada en su frente, la chica de mirada celeste hablo, más Sakura continuo indiferente a la vez que Naruko se percató de que el Ki de Gohan ya se acercaba, adicionando el hecho de que sintió otra presencia junto a la del semi-Saiyajin.

Ino voltio a ver a la otra rubia, la cual como se había dicho antes estaba más atenta en otras cosas. Ambas chicas ya se había saludado solo que cuando la Yamanaka comenzó a discutir con Sakura, Naruko mejor se separó de la conversación al no querer discutir, pues recién había acabado de pelear con varios chicos porque según ella la tocaron.

 _-"La verdadera amenaza aquí es Naruko…"-_ Ino pensaba sintiéndose un poco intimidada por el físico de la chica Uzumaki, que tenía sus manos detrás de su nuca y miraba hacia otro lado, como esperando ver a alguien. _-"Sin dudas su físico ha mejorado en estos dos años y medio, por no decir que su rostro se ha estilizado aún más, odio admitirlo pero, Naruko es muy bella"-_ apretó sus dientes al pronunciar aquellas palabras de forma mental, cuando pudo notar como esta dejo de tener sus manos en nuca, para después sonreír por alguna razón.

Tanto Gohan como Karin llegaron de nuevo, ante las miradas de la mayoría de los presentes, pues de entre la multitud que aun aguardaba, se asomaban otras tres personas que se sorprendieron mucho al ver quien acompañaba a la asistente y protegida de Jade, la científica de la aldea.

-¡Pensé que ya no ibas a volver, Gohan-kun!- Naruko comentaba, a la vez que Ino se quedó estática al ver de pies a cabeza al chico que tanto había estado buscando desde que supo que regreso.

-jeje Perdón por irme tan de repente…- rascándose su nuca el Son respondía, a la vez que Sakura dejaba de estar cruzada de brazos para dirigirse hacia los dos jóvenes que recién volvían, lo mismo que Naruko hizo.

-¡Oooh! Y yo que pensaba que Naruko había cambiado… Gohan esta irreconocible jaja- Chouji comentaba, también sorprendido del ver al hijo de Gokú, el cual a hora mismo se encontraba conversando con Sakura, Naruko y Karin. -Y mira Ino, trajo a Karin con él, tal vez si se decidió en ayu…- se volvió a girar para ver hacia donde supuestamente estaba su compañera, pero. **-*¡Fiuu!*-** -¿Eh? ¿Ino?- solo una silueta de polvo quedo en aquel lugar lo que lo extraño por completo.

-¡Aléjate de Gohan-kun!- Naruko jalaba a Ino para que esta no llegara hacia donde estaba Gohan, el cual solo ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado sin comprender del todo bien.

-¡Gohan-kun…!- le llamaba la chica Yamanaka, intentando lanzarse al joven.

-Ho-Hola Ino-chan- fue el saludo desconcertado del chico que tenía una gota de sudor en su nuca por la escena.

-¡Suéltame, vaca…! ¡Quiero abrazar a Gohan-kun!- Ino batallaba con Naruko, recordándose aquellas mismas peleas que ambas sostenían en el pasado.

-¡Ni lo pienses!-

-Chicas, por favor, no discutan- con ánimos de apaciguar las tensiones, Gohan fue quien se acercó a Ino, a la vez que esta dejaba de jalonearse con Naruko, la cual cedió completamente al ver las intenciones del joven Son.

-En sus caras- con una sonrisa triunfal, Ino se mofo tanto de Sakura como de Naruko que intentaron no seguir con la pelea. En cuanto a Karin esta se había mantenido al margen.

-Después de tanto tiempo te vuelvo a ver, Gohan-kun-

-Lo mismo digo, Ino-chan jeje- ambos chicos ya se encontraban muy cerca uno del otro, para el disgusto de Naruko y Sakura, las cuales no podían esconder muy bien sus respectivos celos, al ver como por fin la rubia Yamanaka le daba un abrazo muy afectuoso al Saiyajin que se quedó parado por completo, ya que lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

 _-"Tengo que calmarme, era obvio que esto pasaría pues soy consciente de que no soy la única que tiene sentimientos por Gohan-kun…"-_ pensaba Naruko, mirando tanto a Sakura como a Karin, a la vez que Ino por fin soltaba a joven de cabellera negra. _-"Además, ese contrato aún está presente"-_ recordó con cierta molestia aquella condición que Gohan tenia, el poder casarse con más de una mujer si así lo quería.

 _[OST Recomendado: Genkidama theme – DBS /watch?v=H0B-JZBOLi4.]_

Mientras todo esto sucedía, de entre las multitudes, por fin salían aquellas personas que habían estado observando con todo lujo de detalles lo que estaba pasando.

-Como veo todos estamos reunidos de nuevo- sonriendo de forma engreída y montado sobre un gran can de pelaje blanco, Kiba por fin se presentaba, a la vez que Gohan y los demás volteaban a verlos.

-*guau guau guau*- Akamaru, que a hora era aquel gran y hermoso perro blanco respondió en modo de ladridos las palabras de su compañero humano.

-Es un gusto volver a ver a ambos, quien diría que cambiarían muchísimo- con voz estoica y demostrando seriedad, Shino tomaba la palabra, mirándose cubierto por una sudadera con gorra, así como su clásica ropa por debajo la cual le tapaba la boca junto a sus gafas negras que completaban el juego.

-¡Kiba, Shino!- Gohan se alegró mucho de ver a sus amigos, sintiéndose especialmente sorprendido de ver como aquel pequeño perro a hora ya parecía más bien un caballo al ser montado por su dueño.

-Ho-ho-ho-ho…- no podía hablar, mirando hacia el suelo y jugueteando con sus dedos, la también cambiada Hinata también aparecía, se sentía completamente avergonzada por tener a Gohan en frente de ella, pues ni si quiera podía verle directamente, sintiendo como su corazón iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

-¡Hinata!-

Naruko fue quien le nombro, obviamente contenta de ver a la chica de mirada opal que básicamente era como su hermana.

Hinata elevo su mirada al escuchar como alguien le llamo con alegría, encontrándose con los ojos azules y la cabellera rubia de su inconfundible "hermana" Uzumaki. -¡Na-Naruko-nee…! Go-Go-Gohan-ku-kun- tartamudeando por fin les nombro, mirándose como su rostro estaba sumamente subido de color por la vergüenza y pena que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Salúdame tonta…!- sin perder tiempo, Naruko se lanzó en contra de Hinata que se quedó estática ante el movimiento de la rubia. -¡Ven aquí!-

Le abrazo con cierta fuerza, estrujándola, pues le había extrañado mucho.

-¡Na-Na-Naruko-nee!-

Aun nerviosa, Hinata quería escapar del abrazo, mas no podía.

Gohan miro la escena, quedando callado para luego solo asentir de forma silenciosa. _-"Sin dudas me da muchísima alegría estar de nuevo aquí, con los amigos que hice cuando llegue a este mundo, aunque sin dudas falta alguien"-_ se le vino a la mente Sasuke mientras pensaba, del cual no sabía nada ni donde estaba. _-"Y además…"-_ apretó su puño derecho con cierta fuerza, cosa que los demás no notaron por estar más atentos al abrazo de Naruko y Hinata. _-"Hay una pelea pendiente, Sasuke"-_ termino de pensar, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, notándose un brillo extraño en ellos, pues ese Gohan ya no era el mismo que se fue junto a su padre, a explorar el mundo ninja años atrás.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Momentos después:

-¡¿También van a participar en el examen Chunin?!- Naruko preguntaba entusiasmada a sus viejos compañeros, los cuales asintieron.

-Bien, gracias a Karin nosotros también nos pudimos anotar, a hora ya estamos listos- Ino también llegaba al grupo después de que tanto ella como Karin y Chouji terminaban de anotarse para el examen.

Hinata no se había atrevido a saludar directamente a Gohan que estaba aún lado de Naruko y Sakura. Ambas miraban al equipo de la chica de mirada opal, los cuales ya se había puesto al día con la rubia y con el Son.

-Tengo que advertirles que durante su tiempo fuera nosotros tampoco nos no pedimos el tiempo… También nos hemos hecho muy fuertes, ¿Verdad Akamaru?- Kiba daba una especie de advertencia ante el inminente enfrentamiento que tal vez los equipos iban a tener durante el siguiente examen en Suna.

-*guau*guau*guau*- el can lado en respuesta.

-Eso está por verse, nosotros hemos entrenado hasta desfallecer y lo demostraremos- Ino con confianza también respondió a la provocación del Inozuka, el cual le miro con aun una sonrisa confiada, pues su única preocupación era Gohan ya que después de todo, el domador de perros ninja sabía que el joven Saiyajin por si solo era una gran amenaza.

-No importa cuánto hayan entrenado, yo los derrotare a todos si es necesario, dattebayo- con ánimos Naruko comento, sintiéndose lista para que esto diera comienzo.

-Te vez muy confiada, Naruko… Espero que no sea solo porque Gohan-kun está en su equipo- aquel comentario venenoso llego como el rayo a los oídos de la Uzumaki que voltio a ver fulminante a la chica Yamanaka quien había sido la responsable de tales palabras.

-¡Puedo derrotarte con los ojos cerrados!- le apunto con el dedo, ante las gotas de sudor que se presentaron en todos ante una posible nueva pelea entre esas dos.

-No es momento de pelear…- Sakura también entraba en la conversación, mostrándose más serena de lo que realmente estaba.

-Tu cállate, frente de marquesina-

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Ino-puerca?!- también la peli rosa cayo en las provocaciones de Ino, que solo se reía al ver lo fácil que era alterar a ese par.

-Ejem…- -*Sonidos de interferencia y ruido*- el aclaramiento de voz llamo la atención de todos, al escucharse como al parecer se estaba calibrando una especie de micrófono o altavoz, dándose cuenta al instante de como varias bocinas que estaba apostadas en las paredes comenzaban a emitir aquellos sonidos. -Hola… ¿Si se escucha esta cosa…? Ejem… Si, está bien…- pregunto, sin darse cuenta que en efecto, si se escuchaba lo suficientemente bien como para llamar la atención de todos.

Tanto el equipo Kakashi, como el equipo Asuma y Kurenai estaban atentos ante lo que aquella voz diría.

-Bueno, ya hemos terminado de anotar a todos los participantes de los exámenes Chunin de este año…- -*bostezo*- se escuchó el breve bostezo de aquella persona que estaba hablando por los parlantes. -Como representante de Konoha y uno de los organizadores de este evento, creo que es mi deber o lo que sea, comunicarles que de forma inmediata deben trasladarse a la aldea escondida entre la arena, donde comenzara oficialmente la primera fase del examen- continúo diciendo, a la vez que todos los presentes seguían escuchándole. -Antes de abandonar la aldea, se les dará un medallón especial…- a la vez que decía aquello, se podían ver como varios ninjas salieron de la academia, con cajas que contenían dichos medallones, para después y sin comenzar a entregar estos a cada equipo participante. -Ese medallón los identifica como participantes activos de este examen- explico brevemente a la vez que le daban un medallón a Naruko, la cual le miro con cierta curiosidad.

Los equipos se fueron alejando, pues como se les había dicho debían irse rápidamente hacia Suna, solo que antes. -Otra cosa…- volvieron hablar a través de las bocinas. -Buena suerte-

 _[OST Recomendado: Ha la head cha la – DBS /watch?v=ZSB1ltbnhzg.]_

Y así terminaron las palabras de nada más ni menos que Shimakaru, el cual estaba recargado sobre una silla con los ojos cerrados. -Que fastidio- suspiro al decir aquello, a la vez que Temari le miro sin decir nada, ya que estaba junto a él.

A la vez que las sonrisas de Gohan y los demás se notaron a flor de piel y con expectante emoción.

-¡Estoy lista, dattebayo!- como era de esperarse Naruko grito a los cuatro vientos, a la vez que comenzó a correr junto a Sakura y Gohan, estos siendo seguidos por Ino, Karin y Chouji, así como por Kiba, Shino y Hinata.

* * *

Bosques de Konoha:

Gokú estaba con Medaka, la cual había querido salir a conocer aún más los alrededores de la aldea, pues, aunque las semillas del ermitaño podían recuperar sus energías esta versión de ellas no podían curar todas sus heridas al instante.

-Ya comenzaron- comento el Saiyajin mayor, mirando hacia la dirección en donde sentía como muchos Ki's distintos se movilizaban a gran velocidad.

-¿Eh?- la chica de cabellera azul comento sin entender, pues su percepción no eran tan grande como la del guerrero con cola.

Se podían ver como todos los ninjas participantes corrían por el camino principal para llegar a Konoha, mientras otros iban por los árboles saltando sin parar, a la vez que también se apreciaba a Gohan volando tranquilamente, con Naruko y Sakura sentadas sobre su espalda y piernas.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Regresen!- Ino grito muy molesta al ver esto, mientras, las dos chicas que iban sobre le hibrido se mofaban al ver la frustración de su "enemiga".

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sunagakure: Primer día de los exámenes.

Ya la gran mayoría de ninjas participantes habían llegado a la aldea, una gran cantidad de estos estaban aglomerados en frente del edificio Kage, esperando alguna nueva instrucción o que era lo que debían hacer. Normalmente llegar a Suna desde Konoha llevaba de dos a tres días, pero gracias a las habilidades ninja este tiempo de viaje se podía acortar considerablemente, y más si una de tus habilidades era volar, como en el caso de Gohan, el cual había llevado a cuestas tanto a Naruko como a Sakura las cuales obviamente habían estado encantados con esto, aunque no habían sido los únicos en llegar durante el viaje de noche.

-¡No puedo esperar para comenzar esto…! Siento como la llama de mi determinación se enciende desde mi interior, estoy muy emocionado. Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a repetir el examen Chunin y esta vez sin dudas lo aprobare, ¡Hare que Gai-sensei este orgulloso!- con uno de sus puños apretados y apreciándolo con determinación, un Lee emocionado hablaba, estando de cuclillas y sintiéndose más que listo para lo que se le viniera.

-Lee nunca va a cambiar, ¿Verdad Neji?- Tenten le comentaba al Hyuga, el cual estaba aún lado de ella y detrás del joven cejudo.

-Tal vez nunca, pero lo que dice es verdad, la última vez que participamos no tuvimos oportunidad, esta vez es diferente, hemos crecido y sin dudas también nos hemos fortalecido- con su ya clásico estoicismo Neji dio una respuesta, extrañando a Tenten por sus palabras.

-Y a todo esto, ¿Han visto a Naruko-san y a Gohan-san?- Lee se volvía a poner de pie, mirando a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

-Es verdad, a hora que recuerdo, todos rumoreaban de que esos dos habían regresado, yo no los mire cuando fuimos a inscribirnos a la academia ninja, me pregunto si, ¿Es verdad que volvieron?- la chica del grupo se llevó sus dos manos a la nuca, mirando hacia el cielo mientras decía aquellas palabras.

-Eso lo sabremos muy pronto, ya que tarde o temprano nos vamos a topar con ellos- Neji también entraba en la conversación, haciendo asentir tanto a Lee como a Tenten.

-He entrenado muy duro para mi revancha contra Gohan-san, no puedo esperar para volver a pelear contra el- Lee se miraba sonriente, pues obviamente estaba ansioso por poder tener una revancha contra el hibrido, el cual justo a hora y en otra parte de la multitud estaba junto a sus dos compañeras.

* * *

País de los ríos: Guarida de Akatsuki.

Pain observaba a tres de sus ninjas, siendo uno de ellos el nuevo y letal aliado que habían podido convencer.

-Deben capturar a esa chica viva…- hablaba, mostrándoles una imagen de Gaara, la actual Kazekage. -Ella tiene en su interior una de las bestias con cola que necesitamos- termino de hablar, dando varios pasos hacia atrás, a la vez que Sasori, Deidara y Cumber se daba media vuelta sin decir nada, siendo este último el único que también llevaba una capucha sobre su cabeza lo que a simple vista le tapaba el rostro gracias a la sombra que se hacía sobre este.

 _-"Haré lo que sea necesario si con eso puedo hacer que pagues lo que me hiciste, Kaguya"-_ pensaba para si mismo el Saiyajin Alpha, caminando detrás de los dos ninjas y artistas renegados.

-¿Estás seguro que no nos traicionara? Con su poder sería muy fácil- Konan mostrándose un poco preocupada se hacer al líder de cabellos naranja, el cual respondió sin verle.

-No sé qué es lo que Zetzu le dijo, pero al parecer lo convenció de ayudarnos, eso nos debe bastar- su voz sonó inexpresiva, como comúnmente sonaba. Se giro, mirando a la chica de cabello azul. -Debemos irnos de este lugar, es peligroso que estemos reunidos durante tanto tiempo-

Konan asintió, moviendo su cabeza hacia el interior, donde aguardaban aun los demás miembros de Akatsuki.

Los ojos rojos de Itachi se miraban brillar en la penumbra de aquel lugar, atento hacia donde las siluetas de aquellos ninjas que se acababan de marchar habían desaparecido por completo. _-"Kaguya…"-_ pensó en ese nombre, pues algo le decía que era más importante de lo que parecía, solo que por el momento no iba a poder indagar más en ese asunto.

 _[OST Recomendado: Departure to the frontlines – NS /watch?v=2ISfifczkgM.]_

-¡Suerte aspirantes!- con aquellas efusivas palabras Gaara terminaba de dar su discurso, ante las miradas de todos los participantes de esa nueva edición de los exámenes Chunin.

-Nadie podrá derrotar al equipo 7, dattebayo- con sus puños juntos Naruko hablaba confiada, a la vez que Sakura se ajustaba uno de sus guantes de combate, lo mismo que Gohan, el cual en su caso se apretaba un poco el cinturón de tela.

-¡Vamos chico, demostrémosle a todos como nos las gastamos los Inozuka!- Kiba junto a su equipo y Akamaru también ya estaban listos para comenzar.

-*guau*guau*-

-Esta es una gran oportunidad para callarles la boca a ese par de tontas de Naruko y Sakura- Ino estaba impaciente por humillar a las compañeras de Gohan, lo cual creía sería bueno para quedar bien ante los ojos de este. Por su parte Chouji continuaba comiendo y Karin miraba las demás personas.

-¡A hora si estoy completamente encendido…! ¡Gai-sensei, mire con orgullo a sus discípulos!- Lee daba varios golpes al viento, altamente encantado por empezar esta nueva aventura, sin saber que los problemas ya se aproximaban.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Montañas del norte:

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-** el viento helado soplaba con fuerza, más esto no detenía a alguien que caminaba entre la nieve, moviéndose constantemente por una escalpada y áspera superficie cubierta de blanca escarcha.

-Por fin llegue…- la suave voz de una mujer se escuchó entre el fuerte viento y la caída constante de nieve, llevando sus manos a la capucha que le había estado tapando y protegiendo la cabeza y rostro. -Simplemente es hermoso- con una sonrisa tranquila comento, apreciando el gran paisaje helado que se extendía durante al menos diez o más Kilómetros.

Los ojos de aquella mujer brillaron con luz propia al apreciar aquella bella estampa, a la vez que su cabellera rubio claro se movía fuertemente por el aun presente viento, pues también Shion se volvía a ver en movimiento.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics… "Primera fase" [Suena la voz de Gokú (latino) al decir aquellas palabras, para luego presentarse los avances finales.]

Posibles fechas de actualización: Del 4 al 11 de Julio.

 _Lo siento por no poner avances, lo que pasa es que como apenas y pude acabar este capítulo, no pude comenzar el siguiente, por que carezco de "elementos" para poner avances, espero que ya para la próxima ya tenga al menos dos capítulos escritos para volver a retomar eso de los avances. Nos vemos y de nuevo espero les guste este regreso. Antes de irme, la actualización del otro fic, Fairy Dragon será en unos días, pues también me falta acabar el capítulo que había estado escribiendo. Hasta otra._

Si no se les permite comentar este capitulo con su cuenta, hagan un comentario como anónimo (Ya solo ponen el nombre que deseen), claro si gustan (Si no, pues tampoco se pierde mucho ya que como ya lo he dicho, las reviews no me interesan demasiado) jeje, es solo un tip.

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado compañeros, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics". Saludos, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Cuídense mucho.**


	7. Capitulo 6: Primer fase

**Buenas amigos y amigas. Me presento con un nuevo capítulo de esta segunda temporada de Los Ninjas Son, espero sea de su agrado jeje. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo, hasta pronto.**

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-FaceCris-**_ _gracias por dedicarle tanto tiempo a esta historia como para llamarla tu droga jeje, enserio gracias por leer y comentar amigo. Nos seguimos leyendo._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Sin dudas amigo, por un lado, Akatsuki con su arma secreta para los Son y por otro las espadas maestras con su ambición, espero sea de tu agrado este nuevo capitulo compañero, gracias por todo. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _A pleasure to greet you here also friend, thank you very much for following this story and commenting on it. See you later and take care of yourself._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Y si amigo, ese final no se ve cerca ya que recién comienza esto jajaja, te agradezco el interés, así como el que te tomes tu tiempo para leer y dejar tu comentario, eso me ayuda un montón. Cuídate y éxitos._

 _ **-pacoyuc-**_ _Hola amigo, espero que te este gustando esta historia, y respondiéndote, la verdad es que actualmente ya no puedo actualizar tan seguido como sucedió en la primer temporada de esta historia, así que me he visto forzado a poner fechas aproximadas de cuando actualizaría, claro si no es que el deber y el trabajo me hagan tardar aun mas de lo que esperaría. En fin, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide y te desea lo mejor. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan definitivos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet" y ?

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia y ?

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

Inicio: Capitulo introductorio.

Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4

Arco *semi-original* "Nuevos exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 5 al -

Arco "Preludio al desastre": Capítulos - al -

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Gracias a un jutsu desconocido Sasori puede hacer de cualquier persona un espía sin que este se dé siquiera cuenta hasta que el sello se rompe-_

 _-La prueba del laberinto del desafío está inspirada en una de las partes del examen de cazador de Hunter x Hunter-_

 _-Para garantizar la igualdad de condiciones el área en donde se desarrollará la primera prueba del examen Chunin está equipada con una barrera especial de anti-detección de Chakra o Ki, esto para evitar que los ninjas sensores tengan una ventaja que podría ser injusta para los demás-_

 _-Además de su superfuerza, Sakura también cuenta con una gran capacidad de razonamiento, lo que le ha ayudado en más de una ocasión-_

 _-Aunque no lo demuestre, Gaara se siente feliz al haber visto de nuevo a Naruko y a Gohan-_

 _-El elemento explosivo es un Kekei-Genkai que se genera al cambiar Chakra de elemento tierra y con otro de elemento desconocido, además, de una especifica peculiaridad genética-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto Shippuden ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Primer fase.**

Academia ninja: Aldea escondida entre la arena.

Un instructor ninja se encontraba ante la gran cantidad de ninjas que habían llegado para comenzar la primera fase del examen Chunin. Y detrás de dicho instructor se podía ver la academia ninja de Suna, siendo ese el lugar específico para dicha primera fase.

-Por favor, varios ninjas pasaran a sus lados, procuren estar pendientes cuando les pidan el collar que con anterioridad les habían dado en Konoha- informaba este, ante la atención de todos los presentes. -Ese collar servirá para canjearlo por tres números, que van del uno al tres respectivamente-

Fue cuando en efecto, uno de esos ninjas se acercó a Naruko y a los demás, cosa que obviamente notaron al escuchar como ese ninja les hablo. -Disculpe, ¿Tienen el collar?- pregunto esperando una respuesta por parte de Naruko, pues había sido quien lo tenía.

-Si, aquí esta…- se lo entrego sin más, a lo que el otro Shinobi, le regreso tres insignias con los números 1, 2 y 3. Naruko, Sakura y Gohan miraron esto sin entender, a lo que volvió a dirigir su mirada azul hacia el ninja que tenía en frente. -¿Y esto para que sirve?-

-No se desesperen, a hora se les explicara- fue lo único que respondió, dándose media vuelta para continuar con su tarea de repartir aquellas insignias numeradas.

Los ninjas que habían estado recogiendo los collares por fin terminaron luego de varios minutos, por lo que ya todos los participantes tenían una insignia con su correspondiente número. A lo que el instructor procedió a explicar una serie de medidas y reglas que se tenían que seguir durante la prueba.

-Bien…- llamo la atención de todos. -Antes de comenzar oficialmente esta primera prueba del examen Chunin, se les explicarán las reglas que deberán seguir- continuo. -Como es de suponer, la primer y más importante regla sobre esta prueba, es evitar el uso de fuerza letal, pues de lo contrario si un participante mata a otro, se le descalificara a él y a su equipo de forma inmediata-

Se comenzaron a escuchar susurros entre los presentes, pues era impensable que tenían que usar la fuerza hasta ese punto.

-¿Por qué nos dice eso?- decía un ninja entre la multitud.

-No, lo sé, solo un idiota intentaría matar alguien con o sin reglas de ese tipo- le respondió otro, alimentando aún más la confusión y extrañez en todos.

-Segunda regla:…- volvió hablar, atrayendo otra vez la atención. -Ningún participante, en ningún momento, debe quitarse su número de identificación de lo contrario también se le descalificara a él y a su equipo-

-¡¿Qué?!- expresiones de sorpresa saltaron por todas partes, exaltando aún más a los Genin que participaban.

-¿Eso significa que si pierdo mi insignia, yo y mi equipo perderemos?- preguntaron de entre los ninjas, pero nadie le respondió.

-¡Eso no es justo!- el grito molesto de alguien se escuchó, mas no se le tomo mucho en cuenta.

 _-"Ya veo, quieren disminuir lo más antes posible el número de equipos y participantes, es por eso que han puesto unas reglas completamente extrañas"-_ Sakura analizaba la situación, para su suerte, Gohan también se había dado cuenta de eso, así como algunos más de entre los demás equipos, solo que como siempre Naruko se encontraba un poco perdida.

-El recinto en donde estarán, tendrá sellos de anti detección, por lo que aquellos que cuenten con habilidades sensoriales, como percepción de Chakra o Ki no podrán usarlas, esto se hace para que la prueba sea un poco más igualada entre todos los participantes-

-Rayos… Sentir el Chakra o Ki de los demás es una gran ventaja para mi…- Naruko se quejó, pues claramente sin su percepción de Ki, se le dificultaría saber dónde están los demás, claro, en caso de necesitarse. Gohan por su parte no estaba tan preocupado, pues, aunque no pudiera sentir el Ki de los demás, no pensaba que eso fuera a ser un gran inconveniente.

-A hora si- el ninja que había estado diciendo las reglas y otras cosas sobre la prueba, dio varios pasos hacia un lado, dejando que otra persona con un pequeño carrito saliera del interior de la academia. -Por favor, los numero 1 de cada equipo deben venir hacia aquí y hacer una fila en frente de la caja que tiene este carrito- pidió, asintiendo junto con el otro ninja de antes.

-Bueno, creo que soy yo- Sakura comento, pues a ella le había tocado efectivamente el número 1 en su equipo, Naruko lo quería en un principio, pero, al final la chica de mirada verde había sido quien se lo llevo, siendo Gohan el que quedo con el numero 2 y Naruko con el 3.

-Vamos, Chouji, ve hacia allá y deja de estar comiendo- Ino empujo al ninja gordito para que comenzara a caminar hacia donde le habían llamado.

-Tampoco tienes que gritarme tanto Ino- se quejó sintiéndose presionado, caminando con un poco de desgano después de lo que su compañera rubia le había dicho.

-Vamos Hinata, lo que sea que vayan hacer tú puedes- Kiba animaba a su compañera de mirada opal, que se sentía un poco nerviosa ante tantas miradas sobre ella.

-Es-Esta bien…-

-Esperen aquí, a mí es a quien le toco el número 1 de nuestro equipo- Neji les comento a Lee y a Tenten, los cuales solo asintieron para luego ver como el Hyuga se comenzó a alejar de ellos.

Lentamente se fue formando una gran fila en frente de aquella caja sobre el carrito, siendo observada por la mayoría de presentes.

-Metan su mano y saquen una tarjeta, esta puede tener tres opciones: Combate, desafío o persecución, entorno a eso, se determinará el tipo de prueba que tendrán-

 _[Nota aclaratoria: La tarjeta de combate (dos figuras humanoides frente a frente), la tarjeta de desafío (Una figura humanoide frente a una gran montaña) y la tarjeta de persecución (Una figura humanoide siguiendo a otra). Fin de nota.]_

El primero de la fila por fin saco una tarjeta, quedándose apreciándola por unos instantes, hasta que se la mostro al instructor, para que este también la apreciara y supiera que tipo de carta le había tocado.

-Muy bien, siguiente- comento, yendo anotando en un cuaderno cada tarjeta sacada junto al número de equipo que la había sacado.

Luego de que pasaran varios ninjas y sacaran ya sus respectivas tarjetas sin decir nada más, por fin le toco a Sakura, la cual se sentía un poco nerviosa al no tener ni idea que era lo que le iba a tocar. -Muy bien, saque una tarjeta por favor, señorita- le dijo el ninja instructor, haciendo asentir a la chica de cabellos rosas.

-S-Si-

Metió su mano, sintiendo las texturas de la tarjetas, para luego después de que se le resbalara una sin querer por fin coger otra, sacándola de una vez por todas para apreciar cómo le había tocado una tarjeta de… _-"Desafío"-_ lo pensó, sintiéndose intrigada. Le mostro su tarjeta al instructor, el cual de inmediato anoto en su cuaderno, haciendo la señal para que pasara la siguiente persona.

Y así, Chouji, Hinata y Neji también hicieron lo suyo, justo y como el resto de equipos.

Pasados varios minutos después de que todos los equipos presentes hubiesen tomado sus respectivas tarjetas y supieran en que categoría estarían, se les pidió a todos los ninjas que fueran agrupándose de acuerdo a la categoría que les había tocado, cosa que sin problemas comenzaron a hacer.

-Me pregunto, ¿De qué va a tratar esta prueba?- con curiosidad Naruko caminaba hacia la zona donde los equipos que les había tocado la tarjeta de desafío estaban.

-¡Naruko-san! ¡Sakura-san! ¡Gohan-san!- con muchos ánimos Lee llamaba a los chicos, pues al parecer también a Neji le había tocado una tarjeta de desafío. Naruko y los demás miraron al chico de verde, así como a Tenten y al muchacho de mirada opal, los cuales le regresaban la mirada.

-¡Cejudo!- con aquella palabra, Naruko acelero el paso, pues se miraba muy contenta de también ver a Lee y a los otros.

-Puedo sentir que ellos también se han fortalecido- Gohan comentaba, sin dejar de caminar junto a Sakura.

-No es de extrañarse, nadie quiso quedarse aún más atrás al saber el poder que tienes, Gohan-kun- la chica de mirada verde le revelaba al Son, el cual no se esperaba aquello.

Naruko comenzó a conversar con Lee, Tenten y Neji, los cuales se miraban sorprendidos por el cambio de la rubia, así como por el de Gohan que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

-Aunque no lo crean me he hecho mucho más fuerte que antes, dattebayo- Naruko se apuntaba con uno de sus dedos, denotando orgullo por sus palabras.

-Yo no he dejado de entrenar Naruko-san, tengo que fortalecerme lo suficiente para no quedarme atrás- Lee apretando su puño derecho también comentaba, a la vez que Tenten y Neji solo se limitaron a escuchar por el momento o al menos hasta que Gohan y Sakura llegaron.

-Así que después de todo si era verdad que tú también habías vuelto- Neji miro de pies a cabeza al azabache Saiyajin, el cual solo sonrió ante las palabras del primo de Hinata.

-Así es Neji-san, un gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo-

 _-"Diablos Sakura, Naruko… Las envidio, tienen a un compañero de equipo guapísimo, por no decir, ese cuerpo tan tentador"-_ Tenten no podía evitar no ver a Gohan también, sintiéndose celosa de que ella no tenía a un compañero así de tan "buen ver".

-Gohan-san- Lee se encamino al semi-Saiyajin, que giro su rostro para verle. -No sabes cuánto he estado esperando para volver a medirme contra ti, me he hecho mucho más fuerte que la última vez que peleamos y quiero demostrártelo- extendió su mano, sonriendo y mirando fijamente al chico de ropas de corte marcial, el cual le regreso el saludo apretando levemente su mano contra la suya.

-Me da mucho gusto Lee-san y claro, yo también tengo ganas de ver con mis propios ojos cual fuerte te has hecho- con buenos ánimos Gohan respondía, provocando que Lee se animara aún más a volver a enfrentar al hijo de Gokú.

-Ho-Hola Gohan, es bueno verte de nuevo- un poco nerviosa, Tenten se acercó a saludar, haciendo que el chico dejara de ver a Lee para pasar su mirada a la chica con moños, sonriéndole gentilmente, ante la mirada de los demás, más al parecer ese gesto no le gustó mucho a un par de chicas que estaban junto a Neji, el cual pudo sentir un repentino instinto macabro que se acrecentó de golpe.

 _-"Pero, ¿Qué les pasa a estas dos?"-_ Neji se preguntó de forma mental, mirando como por fuera tanto Naruko como Sakura se miraban bien, mas no era lo mismo por dentro y esa aura asesina lo dejaba en evidencia.

 _-"Gohan-kun solo me puede sonreír de esa forma a mi"-_ Sakura pensaba, aparentemente manteniendo una mirada calmada.

 _-"A hora también Tenten… No señor, no voy a dejar que nadie más se acerque a mi chico"-_ Naruko también pensaba, aunque ella si apretó un poco sus puños y frunció el ceño, aunque no tanto.

-Tenten-san, a mí también me da gusto verte, de verdad- animado, Gohan le daba la mano a la castaña, la tomo con una de las suyas, sintiendo la fuerza que esta tenía.

 _-"No hay duda, Gohan tiene unos muy bien formados y fornidos brazos"-_ continuo con sus palabras internas la chica especialista en armas ninja, cuando de nuevo el ninja de antes, aquel que había instruido a los equipos retomo una vez más la palabra.

-Ejem…- aclaro su garganta antes de continuar. -Tenemos a 16 equipos en la categoría de "Desafío"- comento, haciendo que tanto Gohan como los demás se miraran entre sí. -8 en la de "Combate"- en la cual estaba el equipo de Ino, Chouji y Karin. -Y por último la categoría de "Persecución", con también 8 equipos- al equipo de Kiba, Shino y Hinata les había tocado estar en esa categoría, esperando saber que era lo que debían hacer. -Cada grupo debe seguir a un Chunin asignado- tanto en frente del equipo de Gay como en el de Kakashi, un ninja se presentó ante ellos, lo mismo paso con los otros dos grupos. -Estos ninjas los guiaran hacia sus pruebas, tengan buena suerte y que aprueben los mejores- fueron las últimas palabras del ninja instructor, pues su trabajo ya estaba hecho, dejándolo el resto a los demás ninjas asignados.

-Por favor, síganme- dijo el ninja en frente de los chicos, para después notarse como las puertas de la academia ninja de Suna se abrían, siendo tres puertas diferentes.

 _[Nota del autor: Durante los meses previos a los exámenes Chunin se les hicieron varias modificaciones a varios lugares de Suna, siendo uno de estos la academia. Fin de nota.]_

Los tres grupos, siendo guiados comenzaron a seguir a los ninjas de Suna, adentrándose en la academia, sin saber aun que era lo que iban a hacer.

 _-"No importa el reto, debo superarlo si quiero ser una Chunin, dattebayo"-_ con esas palabras internas Naruko se intentaba dar mucho más motivación mientras no dejaba de caminar y seguir al ninja que iba por delante de ella y de los otros por un recto y largo pasillo.

Afueras de Suna: Mismos instantes.

-¿Así que aquí es donde esta esa Jinchuriki que hemos venido a capturar?- levantando un poco su sombrero, el rostro de Deidara se miraba, el cual observaba como la entrada a Sunagakure se notaba cada vez más cerca, ya que los tres Akatsuki se habían detenido por un breve momento para medir el terreno.

-Debemos ser cuidadosos, si somos demasiado obvios se nos puede complicar todo- Sasori también hablaba, mirando con ese par de ojos penetrantes hacia el frente.

El tercer hombre que estaba detrás de aquellos dos se había mantenido callado, pues lo único que le importaba era acabar rápido esto para poder continuar atrapando a esos llamados Bijus, los cuales le darían la oportunidad de volver a ver a Kaguya o al menos eso es lo que ese extraño sujeto con la mitad de su cuerpo negra le había dicho.

-Déjenmelo a mi…- Deidara saco su mano derecha de lo que parecía una pequeña bolsa, para después aparentemente arrojar algo. **-*¡PUUUUF!*-** realizando un sello de mano, ese algo estallo en una nube de humo blanco, para después dejarse ver como una ave echa de arcilla se hacía presente. -Primero daré un leve reconocimiento a la zona por aire, esa Jinchuriki no se podrá escapar- comentaba, saltando para caer en el lomo de aquel animal artificial que acababa de crear.

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** alzo el vuelo, ante la mirada de los otros dos.

-No nos hagas esperar Deidara, sabes que no me gusta esperar o hacer esperar- Sasori le advirtió, haciendo reír un poco al rubio.

-Está bien, solo cuida que el grandote no vaya a hacer alguna de sus rabietas- bromeo, para que después su medio de transporte aleteara, tomando aún más altura para alejarse.

 _-"Te voy a destrozar"-_ pensaba Cumber, pues el comentario del ninja de la roca no le había agradado en lo más mínimo.

-Vamos, tengo a un espía entre los ninjas de Suna, veamos qué información nos tiene, mientras Deidara hace lo que debe de hacer- volviendo a caminar con lentitud Sasori llamo la atención de Cumber, el cual también retomaba su caminar.

* * *

Konoha:

 _[OST Recomendado: Daylight of Konoha - N /watch?v=O3NjnYumLZc.]_

-Gracias por acompañarme a las compras Ken-chan- Kushina comentaba, caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, en la cual hacia un día muy soleado y tranquilo.

-De-De nada, Kushina-san… Pe-Pero porque soy yo el que lle-lleva todo esto…- con ciertas dificultades el chico de cabeza rapada respondía, pues iba cargado de varias bolsas llenas de víveres para el hogar, mientras, la Uzumaki pelirroja solo llevaba una pequeña bolsa con pañales para Tsuki, la cual como no, también iba en los brazos de su protectora madre.

-Porque tú eres un hombre y un hombre nunca dejaría que una pobre mujer cargara con tantas cosas o ¿Si lo harías?- preguntaba parándose, estando está en frente del chico el cual sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al darse cuenta del modo en como la mujer había hablado.

-¡No, claro que no!- se apresuró a decir, haciendo que la Uzumaki se girara con su hija en brazos, guiñándole un ojo.

-Ya sabía yo que tú eras un verdadero caballero, Ken-chan-

 _-"¡Pero para eso tiene a su esposo!"-_ exclamo dentro de su mente el chico.

Continuaron caminando, mientras, Kushina miraba hacia sus laterales todos los negocios abiertos de la aldea, con gente transitando de un lugar a otro, a la par que el pobre protegido de Medaka parecía una mula de carga.

-¡Vengan y lleven sus manzanas! ¡Manzanas frescas, rojas y verdes! ¡Vengan y lleven sus ricas manzanas!- un vendedor gritaba desde su puesto, siendo mirado por la mujer de mirada azul, para luego elevar su mirada al cielo azul de la aldea.

 _-"¿A dónde se fue Gokú-kun y esa chica?"-_ se preguntaba de forma interna la mujer, esperando que a esa muchacha no se le ocurriera intentar algo con su esposo. _-"Espero que no se le vaya a ocurrir intentar algo indecente con mi esposo o de lo contrario me va a conocer"-_ continuo con sus pensamientos, para después sonreír y ver a su hija la cual parecía feliz también. -Porque si lo intenta, a tu papá le espera una buena y agradable bienvenida a la casa, ¿Verdad Tsuki?- con claro sarcasmo hablo, confundiendo a Ken que venía detrás de ella.

-*risitas*- la pequeña solo reía ante lo que su madre decía, pues al ser muy pequeña aun no comprendía lo que le intentaba decir su madre.

Centro de investigación de Konoha:

-Numero 5, pásame esos viales que están sobre la mesa cuatro- Numero 21 hablaba mientras miraba a través de un microscopio, siendo que estaba sumamente ocupada a hora que Karin no se encontraba en la aldea, pues sin dudas la chica Uzumaki se había convertido en una importante asistente para ella.

-Como diga Jade-sama- el androide se apreso a tomar los viales que la chica castaña le había pedido, para luego verse como esta se dirigió sin demora hacia la pantalla de una computadora, en la cual comenzó a escribir algo apresuradamente por medio del teclado.

-Si todo sale bien, este invento será genial- tomo un pequeño panque que tenía sobre su mesa, comiéndoselo de golpe, a la vez que Numero 5 dejaba lo que le había pedido también aun lado de la chica androide.

-Grashias- hablo con la boca llena, saboreando lo que se acababa de comer. -¡Esto sabe delicioso!- con ese comentario continuo mirando la pantalla de su computadora, notándose como un extraño artefacto se apreciaba en una especie de planos, el cual al parecer se acoplaba a las base del calzado.

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno los ninjas no pueden volar por medio de Ki, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan hacerlo por medio de otros medios o si jeje. Fin de nota.]_

 _-"Desde que llego Gokú-san, Jade-sama a estado de mejor humor… Es bueno verla así, hacía mucho que no sonreía de ese modo"-_ pensaba para sus adentros el Androide asistente, y aun que no sintiera emociones como tal, había llegado a desarrollar una especie de aprecio por su ama y creadora.

Casa Son:

-¡Jovencito, ven aquí!- Mikoto con sus manos en su cintura, buscaba con su mirada a Goten, el cual estaba escondido entre los muebles de la casa ya que había vuelto hacer de las suyas, aunque no había sido intencional, al menos esa vez, pues sin querer quebró varios platos al intentar agarrar uno.

Mikoto suspiro, ese niño no era travieso, solo que al igual que su padre podía llegar a ser tan curioso que sin medirse provocaba las travesuras. -Creo que no tiene a quien salir- sonrió a la vez que cerraba sus ojos por un momento, solo para después ver el desastre que el pequeño Saiyajin había creado en un leve descuido de su madre. _-"Ya se dónde está, pero, se lo dejare pasar, solo por esta vez"-_ pensaba para sí misma la Uchiha, dirigiéndose a levantar los pedazos de plato roto.

Se agacho, tomando varios pedazos, cuando pequeñas pisadas sonaron detrás de ella. -¿Eh?- llamando su atención, pues era Goten el cual le miraba de forma lastimosa, como esperando el regaño que su madre le daría, provocando que Mikoto dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo solo para sentirse enternecida por la dulzura de su hijo.

-Tranquilo, no te voy a regañar, solo… Solo ten más cuidado para la próxima, ¿De acuerdo?- le levanto del suelo, sujetándolo entre sus brazos y mirándole con especial cariño. Goten solo asintió, volviendo a sonreír al ver que se había escapado de un regaño. -Eres un niño muy astuto, como tu padre- le pico la nariz, haciendo reír un poco más al chico de cabellos negros. -Y hablando de él, ¿Donde estará ese distraído padre tuyo?- pregunto mirando a Goten el cual solo le regreso una mirada curioso. -De seguro entrenando, como siempre- ella misma se dio la respuesta, dejando a Goten de nuevo en el suelo, pues aún tenía que recoger los platos rotos y más quehaceres de la casa.

Oficina Hokage:

-Aquí tiene Tsunade-sama, más papeles que debe ver y revisar- Shizune le acerco una nueva "montaña" de papeles a la actual Hokage, la cual miro asustada ese gran cumulo de nuevo trabajo.

-¡Ya no quiero trabajar!- se quejó, pues la rubia quería salir un rato a la aldea y beber sake, sentía que lo necesitaba.

-No diga tonterías Tsunade-sama, si ya no hace lo que le corresponde hoy, mañana habrá más trabajo- la morocha le regaño, a lo que la Senju respondió cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una expresión de niña enojada, algo que le causa una gran gracias a la chica de cabello corto y negro. -Lo que usted quiere hacer es salir a la aldea y buscar a Gokú-sama, ¿Verdad?- la chica hizo aquel comentario pícaro esperando alguna reacción de su sensei, la cual abrió sus ojos un poco y se sonrojo levemente, haciendo que se notara que Shizune había dado en el clavo.

-¡Tu que sabes Shizune!- elevo su voz, provocando que la chica de kimono negro retrocediera mientras hacia una expresión cómica.

-So-Solo estaba bromeando Tsunade-sama, no se lo tome tan personal-

-¡No me importa, a hora ve por Kakashi, necesito verlo a hora mismo!-

-¡Si! Como diga- **-*¡POM!*-** de tan rápido como salió de la oficina azoto la puerta, a la vez que Tsunade se volvía a sentar ya que se levantó momentáneamente de su asiento y recargando sus codos sobre el escritorio miro la puerta, solo para después esbozar una sonrisa tranquila.

-Como se nota que ese trio ya está de vuelta- comento en voz baja, pensando en Naruko, Gohan y por supuesto que en Gokú. -Eso me recuerda que necesito hablar con ese cabeza hueca de Gokú- termino de pensar, dándose cuenta de que aún tenía muchos asuntos con el Son mayor.

Cerca de la entrada principal de la aldea:

-¡Nos vemos mañana Erza-sensei!- Hanabi y sus compañeras de equipo se despedían de Erza, ya que acababan de llegar de una misión fuera de la aldea.

-Esas chicas, crecen muy rápido- sintiéndose un poco impresionada comentaba, ya que su equipo Genin había tenido un buen avance a pesar de no tener mucho con ellas.

El suave viento golpeaba su rostro y movía su impresionante cabellera rojo fuego, ya que después de todo ella al igual que Kushina era una Uzumaki, aunque no pura, pero lo era al fin de cuentas. -Quien diría que han pasado ya dos años y medio desde que ellos llegaron a este mundo y sin dudas han pasado tantas cosas que me es imposible saber cuál ha sido su impacto en este mundo- hablaba consigo misma, recordando la pelea que había tenido con Gokú cuando sucedió el incidente de Goten y Raíz.

Uno de sus puños se apretó fuertemente, para después notarse como una sonrisa llena de determinación se marcó en sus labios. -No sabes cuantos días y noches he entrenado Gokú, solo para poder a volver a pelear contra ti- confiada de su progreso revelaba. -Esa revancha es algo inevitable- termino de decir, para luego girarse y comenzar a caminar a paso lento hacia su casa.

Y mientras iba caminando, alguien le alcanzo, haciendo que esta girara su cabeza hacia su lado derecho. -Hola- saludo muy sencillamente, sosteniendo ese valioso obsequio que su alumna de cabellos dorados le había dado apenas el día anterior, pues de quien se hablaba no era otro que el mismísimo...

-Kakashi- le nombro, a la vez que el ninja con mascara dejaba de ver su libro para dedicarle una breve observación a la otra ninja con la cual se había topado.

-Como veo acabas de regresar de una misión, Erza-

-Si, así es- respondió rápidamente, sin dejar de caminar.

-De casualidad, ¿No has sabido nada de Shion?- el peli plata pregunto, desconcertando a la chica de cabellos escarlata, pues era raro que Kakashi le hablase y aún más raro que le preguntara algo sobre su rival.

-No… Solo que…- Kakashi volvió a detener su lectura al notar la pausa de Erza al responder. -Bueno, al parecer sigue viajando- termino de decir, provocando que el Hatake entendiera que de verdad la Uzumaki de las espadas no sabía nada.

-Ya casi son tres años desde que se fue… Me pregunto, ¿Qué estará haciendo?-

-Eso solo lo sabe ella… ¿Y por qué el interés? - con curiosidad Erza también realizo una pregunta, a lo que Kakashi con su voz tranquila y calmada procedió a responder sin muchas vacilaciones.

-Por nada especial, digamos que, tenía curiosidad por saber si tu tenías algo de información sobre ella-

-Oh, ya veo…- Erza claramente sospechaba de las intenciones sin "interés" de Kakashi, mas no dijo nada más y ambos continuaron caminando de forma tranquila y relajada.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Bosques de Konoha:

-¡Esto es muy difícil!- mostrando una clara cara de esfuerzo, Medaka estaba sentada en el pasto, con Gokú justo en frente de ella a la vez que en medio de sus manos tenía una representación luminosa de su Ki.

 _[Nota del autor: Esa representación de Ki es similar a la que Gohan le enseña a Videl cuando le comienza a enseñar a volar. Fin de nota.]_

-No te desanimes, apenas y lo has intentando una sola vez, ten un poco más de paciencia- Gokú comentaba sonriendo y mirando a la chica llena de vendajes.

-A pesar de poder manifestar mi Ki se me complica mucho mantener estable la liberación constante- Medaka se notaba muy fastidiada, pues ella quería entrenar físicamente, pero aun que tuviera fuerzas, sus heridas no la dejarían por lo menos una semana, así que Gokú pensó que podría entrenarla no en lo físico si no en el control de su Ki.

Gokú dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, parándose, siendo seguido por la chica de mirada cobre, la cual arqueo una de sus cejas sin comprender.

-Bien, antes de que lo vuelvas a intentar, probemos algo- sonriente levanto uno de sus dedos, ante la atenta mirada de la peli azul.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Alguna vez has meditado?- contra preguntaba el Son, a lo que la chica negó levemente con su cabeza.

-Lo he intentado, pero, no tengo paciencia para meditar- revelaba, pues a decir verdad ella era del tipo de persona que todo lo quería al instante, digamos que casi como Gokú, solo que, a diferencia de ella, el Son mayor si había aprendido a meditar y ser un poco paciente.

-Es en donde está el problema, Medaka… No solo debes entrenar tu Ki de forma física, si no también mental, es por eso que tu control de Ki no es tan preciso y terminas usando más del que debes o menos del que se necesita- explico, a la vez que la chica de la roca se rasco la cabeza.

-¿Y que se supone que haga entonces Gokú?-

-Simple: Debes relajarte y dejar que tu mente trabaje por si sola, sin forzarla-

Siguiendo el consejo del Saiyajin, Medaka cerro sus ojos, para después volver a poner sus manos de aquella misma forma de antes, respirando hondo, intento no pensar en forzar la "corriente" de su Ki, ante los ojos de Gokú mientras estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a la chica.

 **-*Fiuuuu*-**

Una pequeña corriente de aire comenzó a manifestarse en medio de sus manos, pues lentamente el Ki comenzaba a fluctuar hacia un mismo punto.

-¡Mmgh!- sin abrir sus ojos, Medaka continuo en su intento de meditación, más se notaba que se estaba esforzado por lo distraída que podía a llegar a ser.

 _-"Eso es, aprendes rápido"-_ el Son mayor sonrió al ver como aquella manifestación de Ki se mantuvo estable en medio de las manos de la joven de cabello azul, para después hablar. -A hora abre los ojos- le indico, cosa que la mencionada hizo.

-¿Eh?- exclamo levemente, sorprendiéndose al ver con sus propios ojos como más o menos había comenzado agarrarle el truquillo. -¡Mera, lo estoy haciendo!-

-Eso parece jeje-

Pero en un instante, la energía de antes dejo de estar cuando se desvaneció de golpe, extrañando a la chica. -¿Qué? ¡Pero… Pero, ¿Por qué?!- se quejó con cierto enojo, pues le había costado tanto llegar a ese punto.

-Lo que pasa es que perdiste la concentración y el control de tu Ki volvió a ser como normalmente es-

-¡Rayos! Así nunca voy a ser más fuerte- continuaba con sus quejas a la vez que Gokú solo miro esto con cierta gracia.

-No te desesperes, es normal ya que nunca habías tenido a alguien que te enseñara el correcto control del Ki… Aunque…- se llevó una de sus manos a su mentón, claramente pensando. -Es extraordinario que hayas llegado a ese nivel casi por tu cuenta- le volvió a ver, animado de saber que esa chica siguiendo un buen entrenamiento podía a llegar a ser muy fuerte, claramente no al nivel de él o de Gohan, pero al menos si podía a llegar a ser tan fuerte como Krilin o Ten-Shin-Han.

-Como sea, no debo detenerme…- con determinación hablo Medaka, para retomar una vez más ese entrenamiento para controlar mejor el manejo de su Ki.

* * *

Academia ninja de Suna: Galerías subterráneas.

-Bien, hemos llegado aspirantes- el ninja que había guiado a los equipos ninja que habían estado en la categoría de desafío se detenía por fin, para solo apreciarse ante la mirada de los demás como en frente de ellos había una especie de laberinto.

-Esa va a ser nuestra prueba, ¿Salir de un laberinto?- Sakura pregunto, mas no recibió respuesta alguna.

El Chunin que los había guiado se dio media vuelta, solo para proceder a explicar. -Este es el laberinto del desafío… En esta primera fase se le pondrá a prueba, debemos saber si cuentan con las habilidades necesarias para rastrear y obtener lo que se les pide, cada equipo tiene tres números- señalo aquellos emblemas con número, haciendo que varios chicos dirigieran sus miradas hacia estos. -Algunos de esos números son especiales- indico, provocando un poco de confusión. -Reaccionan cuando el usuario está dentro del laberinto y se encuentra con alguien de otro equipo, liberando un brillo verde que los hace automáticamente objetivos-

 _[OST Recomendado: Hurricane suite 2 - NS /watch?v=bS8AOxFtlMU.]_

-¿Objetivos?- Lee también realizo una pregunta.

-Dentro de este laberinto, hay cinco cajas que contienen un escrito donde se describe su desafío, solo cinco equipos podrán pasar a la siguiente fase, claro si cumplen con los requerimientos- sonrió levemente. -Deben encontrar una de esas cajas y además…- antes de continuar agacho un poco la mirada. -Recolectar tres emblemas especiales de los demás equipos en un tiempo límite de tres horas-

-¡Eso será imposible!- se escuchó a uno de los demás ninjas presentes, pues esa prueba parecía ser muy difícil además que claramente el tiempo no era mucho.

 _-"A hora comprendo porque nos dieron aquellas reglas de antes… Esas cajas nos garantizan pasar a la siguiente fase del examen, claro, siempre y cuando hallamos recolectado los tres emblemas y aparte, haber salido del laberinto sin que nos quiten una a nosotros, en caso contrario, no importara que encontremos alguna caja, si perdemos o no recolectamos los emblemas especiales seremos descalificados, y para eso indudablemente abra que estudiar a los demás equipos…"-_ Sakura que gracias a su capacidad analítica lo descifro todo miro hacia sus dos lados, dándose cuenta que no solo ella si no muchos más ninjas se habían dado cuenta de lo implicaba la prueba. _-"Conocerlos lo mejor posible y atacar cuando sea necesario, esta prueba será mucho más dura de lo que pude haber previsto, es completamente diferente al examen escrito que hicimos en aquel entonces. No solos se debe usar la fuerza, sino también la inteligencia y astucia"-_ apretó su dentadura, en una clara señal de sentirse un poco estresada.

-Hay diferentes entradas alrededor del este laberinto, cada equipo deberá dirigirse a una de estas para cuando se les indique comenzar la prueba- señalo el Chunin

-No importa que tanto tengamos que hacer en esta prueba, esto será pan comido- Naruko animada como siempre comento, haciendo que sus amigos se miraran sorprendido por los casi eternos buenos ánimos que la Uzumaki casi siempre tenía.

 _-"Eso espero Naruko, de lo contrario será complicado salir de ese lugar con todo lo que se necesita para avanzar"-_ con ese pensamiento Sakura también miraba a la rubia para después pasar su mirada hacia Gohan, _-"No solo tu poder servirá en esta prueba Gohan-kun, espero te des cuenta de eso"-_ termino de pensar, dejando de ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Edificio Kage:

En una sala especial se monitoreaba toda la actividad de los exámenes, apreciándose como en tres grandes monitores se miraban a cada grupo de equipos en sus respectivas áreas de prueba. -Todo está listo para que comience la primer fase de este examen Chunin- comentaba uno de los tantos ninjas que iban de un lado a otro.

-Los ninjas que han explicado las respectivas pruebas de la primer fase avisan que pueden comenzar- avisaba otro ninja, sentado frente a uno de aquellos tres grandes monitores de antes.

-Kazekage-sama…-

Gaara se giró al ser llamada, pues la líder como era de esperarse también estaba presente, mirando de primera mano como las pruebas se desarrollarían. -Baki- la chica solo se limitó a nombrar a su mano derecha, el cual termino de acercarse a la líder pelirroja que estaba en medio de la sala, mirando todo a detalle.

-La noto distraída, ¿Hay algo que le inquiete?- pregunto el ninja, mirando los ojos celestes de la chica.

-No, nada…- mirando al frente y sin verle respondió, para que después el ninja con tatuajes en una parte de su cara también dirigiera sus ojos hacia el monitor de enfrente, entendiendo por que la chica se había portado así al responder.

En dichos monitor se podía ver a Naruko estirando sus brazos, mientras Gohan hacía lo propio con sus piernas a la vez que Sakura se ponía aquellos guantes que siempre usaba cuando era momento de luchar.

 _-"Naruko Uzumaki, Son Gohan…"-_ la líder de la arena les nombro dentro de su mente, sin perder detalle del equipo 7 que ya se encontraba prácticamente listo para comenzar esa primer odisea en esos nuevos exámenes Chunin.

* * *

 **-*¡BIP!*-** sonó con prisa, cuando la puerta electica se abrió ante los ojos del equipo Kakashi, para después escucharse como los pasos resonaron cuando por fin los integrantes de este de forma lenta se fueron adentrando al laberinto que tenían en frente.

-No debemos separarnos- Sakura le dijo a Naruko, cuando la mencionada Uzumaki se adelantó a ella y a Gohan.

-Tranquila Sakura, no puedo sentir las presencias de nadie aquí, pero eso no importa, vamos a encontrar esa caja y a pasar, dattebayo- confiada, Naruko respondió.

-Bueno, quedándonos aquí no vamos a encontrar nada, será mejor que avancemos- Gohan por fin hablo, alcanzado a Naruko junto a Sakura.

Y así, los tres chicos se fueron perdiendo en el pasillo, adentrándose a la prueba del laberinto del desafío.

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Zetzu theme - NS /watch?v=Qd-6xufizGg.]_

-¿Así que ese es el lugar en donde estas, Jinchuriki?- desde las alturas Deidara miraba con una sonrisa el edificio Kage de la aldea, en donde estaba Gaara, mirando como se iba a desarrollar la primer fase de los exámenes Chunin de ese año. -Tendré que hacerte salir con mi arte explosivo- dijo aquellas palabras mirándose como la boca de una de sus manos lamia la arcilla de una de sus bolsas, pues sin dudas esto en cualquier momento iba a estallar, literalmente.

Aun fuera, en la gran muralla donde se encontraba la entrada a la aldea, una gran cantidad de ninjas se encontraban regados por el suelo, con heridas de kunai y shurikens. -Bien echo, esto nos ahorrara mucho tiempo- Sasori hablaba, mirando a aquel ninja que había sido su espía durante mucho tiempo.

-Gracias Sasori-sama- agradecía haciendo una reverencia.

-A hora solo queda esperar a Deidara, aunque conociéndolo, tarde o temprano va a terminar llamando la atención- con esas palabras el ninja titiritero miro a través del largo camino que partía la muralla y que funcionaba como entrada a la aldea de la arena. Cumber también estaba presente, solo que se había mantenido callado y simplemente esperando el momento de actuar en caso de ser necesario.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Avances:**

-Debemos pensar en alguna estrategia- [Gohan y las chicas estaban pensando en alguna forma de poder superar la prueba que tenían en frente.] -Esta claro que lo que primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar una de esas cajas-

-Bien, estoy dentro- [Deidara había logrado entrar al edificio Kage sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, mientras, Sasori y Cumber aun esperaban en la entrada de la aldea.]

-Así que nos encontraron, bueno, en ese caso no abra más remedio que pelear- [El equipo de Lee se preparaba para una pelea contra un equipo rival, revelándose a hora quienes de ellos portaba un emblema luminiscente, cosa que sin dudas era el objetivo de aquel otro equipo.] -¡Conocerán la fuerza del discípulo de la sublime bestia verde de Konoha!-

-¡Cuidado, Naruko!- [Sakura alerto a la rubia que no vino venir un ataque enemigo, haciendo que esta alcanzara por los pelos a esquivar.] -Como veo no son tan torpes como pensé- [Ante ellas y Gohan se presentaba otro equipo de Kiri.]

-¿Quién eres tú?- [Gaara miraba a Sasori, después de que este había logrado llegar hasta donde ella estaba.] -Alguien que adora el arte… _**¡Explosión**_!- **-*¡FIU BOOOOOM!*-**

-¡Alguien está atacando a Kazekage-sama, debemos ir hacia donde esta ella!- [Varios ninja de la arena se dirigían con toda prisa hacia donde una repentina batalla había estallado.]

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics… "Entre las sombras" [Suena la voz de Gokú (latino) al decir aquellas palabras, para luego presentarse los avances finales.] **-*¡CRAAAAAASH!*-** el techo del edificio Kage se miro abrumado cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien cayo desde lo alto. ¡-¿Qué está pasando?!- [Comentaban los ninjas al ver como una gran silueta se comenzó a ver en medio del polvo sin saber que muy pronto todo iba a empeorar.]

Posibles fechas de actualización: Del 20 al 27 de Julio.

 _ **Perdón por no cumplir con las fechas, pero tomando en cuenta que yo no conozco la palabra vacaciones en ocasiones llego muy cansado de trabajar y la verdad no me entran ganas de escribir, pero eso si, no voy a dejar de actualizar, aunque sea tarde pero seguro amigos. Saludos y espero no atrasarme de nuevo y si lo hago al menos ya sabrán por qué.**_

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado compañeros, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics". Saludos, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Cuídense mucho.**


	8. Capitulo 7: Entre las sombras

**Buenas amigos y amigas. Me presento con un nuevo capítulo de esta segunda temporada de Los Ninjas Son, espero sea de su agrado jeje.** **Saludos y nos estamos leyendo, hasta pronto.**

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020**_ _\- Thank you man, you are very grateful for the support. Take care and see you later friend._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Hola amigo, antes que nada, gracias por prestarle atención a esta historia, no sabes el cuanto me agrada saber eso, a hora pasando a tus preguntas: 1. En esta segunda temporada solo pienso añadir una chica a cada harem, la cual seria la ultima y definitiva. 2. Lamentablemente no compañero, las transformaciones divinas quedan descartadas durante esta segunda temporada, no obstante, si se llegara a una hipotética tercer temporada, bueno, en ella tal vez si piense ya en introducirlas, ya que actualmente estoy muy metido con Z y Shippuden. Bueno, espero que estas respuestas te hayan sido satisfactorias y de nuevo gracias por leer compañero, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan definitivos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet" y ?

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia y ?

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

Inicio: Capitulo introductorio.

Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4

Arco *semi-original* "Nuevos exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 5 al -

Arco "Preludio al desastre": Capítulos - al -

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Pain les pidió tanto a Sasori como a Deidara que dejara que Cumber capturara a Gaara, la razón, quería ver que tan efectiva iba a ser su fuerza contra los Jinchuriki-_

 _-Tenten se especializa en jutsus de espacio-tiempo justo y como Erza-_

 _-Cada equipo necesita recolectar como mínimo tres emblemás brillantes sin perder los propios para aspirar a pasar la prueba del laberinto del desafío-_

 _-Gracias a un entrenamiento constante, Lee ya puede controlar mucho mejor la liberación de las puertas internas-_

 _-Gaara ha desarrollado un alto sentido de protección por su aldea, llegando incluso a exponerse con tal de protegerla-_

 _-No solo la percepción por Chakra o Ki existen, pues hay muchos más métodos para sentir a otras personas en un mismo entorno-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto Shippuden ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Másashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Entre las sombras.**

Sunagakure: Galerías subterráneas de la academia ninja, laberinto del desafío.

Naruko miraba a Sakura, y Sakura miraba a Gohan, a lo que este movía sus ojos oscuros tanto a una chica como a la otra, siendo que estaban en círculo, sentados y pensando en que hacer. -No tenemos mucho tiempo para pasar esta prueba- la chica de cabellos rosas fue la primera en hablar después de haber estado en un silencio un tanto incomodo por un par de minutos desde que la prueba había dado inicio.

-Yo digo que primero hay que conseguir esos emblemas brillantes, ya después nos preocuparemos por la caja- Naruko sugirió, a lo que la oji verde respondió.

-Si hacemos eso, los demás equipos aseguraran las cajas y si pasa, adiós a nuestra oportunidad de avanzar, Naruko-

La Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero de enfado ante las palabras de Sakura.

-En ese caso y si eres tan lista, ¿Por qué tu no sugieres algo, sabe-lo-todo?- cerrando sus ojos y desviando su rostro de la chica Haruno, Naruko contestaba, cosa que al parecer no le gusto a la peli rosa, sobre todo el tonito empleado por la rubia de marcas zorrunas.

-¡Naruko, eres una cabeza de…!- pero antes de que terminara su maldición, Gohan llamo la atención tanto de Naruko como de Sakura.

-Chicas, no es momento para comenzar a pelear…- extendió un poco sus manos, intentando calmar el humor de sus compañeras de equipo. -Mejor…- su expresión relajada se perdió un poco, cambiando a una más serena y pensativa. -Pensemos…-

-¿Pensar? ¿Y en que vamos a pensar, Gohan-kun? Todo es claro…- confundida ante las palabras del joven Saiyajin, Naruko ladeo su cabeza, mirando al chico de mirada ónix que retomo la palabra.

-Naruko-chan, lo que intento decir es que lo primero que debemos hacer es idear una estrategia para esta prueba…- explico el muchacho, haciendo entender a la hija de Kushina.

-Boba…- susurro Sakura, aunque claramente Naruko escucho al voltear a verla con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, tabla?!-

Sakura de inmediato se identificó, regresando la mirada molesta a su amiga/adversaria. -¡A ahí vamos otra vez, presumiendo tus pechos, me tienes harta Naruko!-

Ambas chicas se pararon de su lugar, ante la expresión desilusionada de Gohan al ver que de nada servía hacer que esas dos entendieran que no era el momento para pelear. -Al menos yo si tengo, no como…- miro el pecho de la chica de ojos jade, la cual se ruborizo y se tapó con sus manos, pero eso sí, aún más molesta que antes. -Otras- mofándose Naruko termino de decir, cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa filosa en su rostro.

-¡Naruko!-

Tanto la pelirrubia como la peli rosada compartieron una mirada que sacaba claramente chispas y electricidad, provocando que Gohan se llevara una de sus manos a su rostro. -Así nunca vamos a poder avanzar en esta prueba- suspiro, sintiéndose perdido.

Naruko y Sakura miraron la expresión de Gohan, entendiendo el cómo se debía de sentir el chico, para después volver a verse a los ojos.

 _-"Esta bien, por el momento ya no te voy a decir nada Sakura, a Gohan-kun no le gusta vernos pelear"-_

 _-"Tendremos una tregua por el momento Naruko, pero cuando terminemos esta prueba a hora si me vas a conocer, rubia insoportable"-_

Tanto una como otra se encontraban pensando, y aunque no lo dijeran o expresaran habían acordado en silencio una tregua temporal para dejar de discutir a cada instante.

-Gohan-kun…- ambas muchachas llamaron al Son, el cual volvió a elevar la mirada, quedando un poco confundido por el cambio repentino en sus compañeras.

-Chicas… Yo…-

-Está bien, si quieres decir algo dilo, ya no te vamos a interrumpir- Sakura se volvía a sentar, lo mismo que Naruko, ambas sin dejar de ver a su compañero que al parecer recuperaba un poco de ánimos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sugieres Gohan-kun?- Naruko fue quien hablo a hora, mirando directamente los ojos negros del semi-Saiyajin.

-Bueno…- se rasco la nuca al sentirse un poco intimidado por la linda mirada de la chica Uzumaki, encogiéndose de hombros y desviando sus ojos brevemente hacia otro lado, cosa que evidentemente Naruko y Sakura notaron.

 _-"Lo traigo loquito por mi jijiji"-_ sonrió de forma interna la rubia, enaltecida por haber hecho que Gohan se pusiera nervioso y se avergonzara con su simple mirada de mar brillante.

-Está claro que lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrar una de esas cajas- una vez recompuesto por lo anterior Gohan decía, haciendo asentir a sus compañeras.

-En ese caso no perdamos el tiempo…- Naruko fue la primera en volver a levantarse, cosa que tanto Sakura como Gohan hicieron también. -Debemos encontrar una caja, dattebayo- con nuevo entusiasmo la chica Uzumaki termino de hablar, haciendo que sus compañeros sonrieran, pues no se podía negar que la chica con marcas de bigote en sus mejillas era quien siempre mantenía los buenos ánimos en el equipo.

-Está decidido, vamos chicas- asintiendo, Gohan llamo a sus compañeras, las cuales regresaron el asentimiento, comenzando a correr por los pasillos del laberinto para encontrar esa caja que necesitaban para pasar a la siguiente fase del examen.

En otra parte de la gran estructura laberíntica, un equipo de ninjas de Kiri estaban midiendo el terreno, mirando hacia sus laterales, hacia atrás y hacia delante de ellos, agudizando sus sentidos para poder escuchar o sentir algo que les dijera que ya se habían encontrado con sus primeros adversarios.

 _[OST Recomendado: Kinpaku - AGK /watch?v=d954E-ZQNr0.]_

-Puedo sentir varias vibraciones en el suelo…- comento la chica del grupo, dejando de estar de cuclillas y con una de sus manos en el suelo.

-Sin tu habilidad estaríamos completamente perdidos, Akame- uno de los compañeros de la muchacha comentaba, apreciándose como una sonrisa confiada en la cara de este y su otro amigo se manifestó.

-Es verdad, mientras ella este con nosotros, esta prueba será mucho más fácil-

La muchacha de mirada serena continuaba viendo hacia el frente, pues se había dado cuenta que no muy lejos de su posición actual había tres vibraciones diferentes, ya que contaba con una habilidad especial que le permitía sentir a través del tacto con el suelo las mas mínimas vibraciones que el suelo podía generar ante pisadas, golpes u otro tipo de alteración. Era una habilidad muy útil ante la falta de poder sentir Chakra o Ki.

-Atentos, puede que pronto nos encontremos con enemigos…- la chica que al parecer parecía ser la líder de ese equipo hablo más seria, con una expresión de rostro que correspondía a su estado anímico. -Sera mejor que nos movamos, estamos muy expuestos-

-¡HAI!- en completo acuerdo el resto del equipo pronuncio al unisonó, para después comenzar también a correr, siguiendo aquella chica de largo cabello del color de la noche misma.

 _[Pausa de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Deidara theme – NS /watch?v=LBZDLRPrZXA.]_

-Vamos a ver…- Deidara observaba desde lo alto a varios guardias de seguridad apostados en diferentes lugares de la azotea del edificio Kage de Suna. -Están listos- comento para sí mismo, apreciando como la boca de su mano derecha liberaba varias y pequeñas arañas de arcilla, las cuales usaría para infiltrarse en el edificio para buscar a Gaara. **-*¡Fiu!*-** las lanzo con rapidez, para después. **-*¡Puf!*-** escucharse el característico sonido que se presentaba cuando activaba su arcilla, apreciándose como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las antes pequeñas arañas de arcilla se habían agrandado lo suficiente como para estar al mismo tamaño de una cabeza humana.

 **-*¡Fuu!*-** todas las bombas en forma de animal por fin cayeron cerca de sus respectivos objetivos, siendo vistos desde el aire por el Akatsuki rubio.

Uno de los guardias que vigilaba que todo estuviera en orden se percató de que algo no andaba bien, cuando pudo ver de cerca como algo parecido a una araña caminaba por la pared. -¿Qué cosa…?- intento decir, mirando como esa "cosa" no podía ser un animal real, después de todo tenía una forma que no correspondía, pero antes de que hiciera algo. **-*¡Fiuuu!*-** la bomba salto desde su lugar, plantándose en la cara del ninja que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

-¡Mmmgghh! ¡Mmmnngghhh!- intentando hablar se esforzaba por quitarse esa cosa de la cara, lo mismo que los demás ninjas que al parecer también ya habían caído.

-Como veo están desesperados por ver mi arte…- sonriendo, Deidara comento, preparando el sello de mano para activar la detonación de sus bombas. -Bien, en ese caso…-

 **-*¡Piung!*-** se escuchó cuando por fin el ninja renegado de Iwa activo su jutsu.

 **-*¡Boom buum boom!*-** pequeñas y controladas explosiones se dieron, cuando todas las arañas hechas de arcilla detonaron en los rostros de los ninjas que obviamente habían quedado fuera de combate al caer presas de aquella trampa.

-Debo decir que esto ha sido muy fácil…- jactándose de lo hecho, Deidara salto de su ave de arcilla, precipitándose hacia la azotea, donde por fin cayo, mirando de inmediato a sus alrededores, asegurándose de que nadie lo haya visto. -Bien, estoy dentro- con orgullo acabo de decir, irguiéndose y caminando hacia la puerta, la cual abrió con cuidado, para luego y rápidamente introducirse al interior del edificio.

Mientras Deidara se escabullía por los pasillos del edificio Kage, Sasori y Cumber aún estaban esperando en la entrada de la aldea, uno con sus brazos cruzados, sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado pues al igual que al ninja titiritero tenía muy poca paciencia para esperar.

-¿Qué tanto estás haciendo Deidara? Sabes que no me gusta esperar- aquellas palabras fueron dichas con cierta desesperación, la cual venia de Sasori.

-Podría ir y sacar a esa mujer en un instante…- por fin el Saiyajin antiguo hablo, atrayendo la atención de su compañero.

-Lo sé, pero no queremos llamar la atención tan rápido…- fue la respuesta inicial del ex ninja de la arena. -Hay que esperarlo un poco más, pero si ese idiota hace un escándalo, podrás actuar como se te antoje- le dijo, sabiendo que esa era la respuesta que el guerrero ancestral quería escuchar.

-Eso es justo lo que haré…-

 _-"Si se descontrola, podríamos estar en peligro…"-_ con esos pensamientos, Sasori miro a Cumber en silencio, temiendo de verdad al ya haber visto un poco del temible poder de un Saiyajin. _-"Rápido Deidara, encuentra a esa Jinchuriki y sácala de ese lugar"-_

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Gohan, Naruko y Sakura continuaban caminando por los largos y engañosos pasillos del laberinto, hasta el momento no se habían encontrado con nadie, lo cual era evidente ya que sus emblemas numerados no se habían activado, justo y como aquel ninja que les instruyo había dicho que pasaría si se encontraban con un equipo enemigo.

-Esto es muy aburrido… No hemos encontrado nada- con sus manos levantadas y detrás de su nuca, Naruko se quejó abiertamente, cerrando sus ojos azules y sin dejar de caminar.

-Lo sé, pero, es peor que nos mantengamos en un solo lugar, debemos movernos y seguir buscando- fue la respuesta del semi-Saiyajin, intentando sentir algo, más no pasaba nada, ya que había que recordar que ese lugar estaba equipado con sellos que limitaban las habilidades sensoriales básicas como el sentir Ki o Chakra.

Mientras el equipo 7 continuaba caminando, un repentino grito alerto a estos, pues al parecer el primer combate por los emblemas numerados había comenzado. -¡AAAAAAAAGGHHH!-

-¡¿Qu-Qué pasa?!- Sakura giro su rostro hacia atrás, lo mismo que Naruko que dejo de tener sus manos detrás de su nuca y Gohan que también se puso un poco tenso, ya que aquel grito se escuchó muy cerca.

-El combate por los símbolos comenzó…- Gohan hizo aquel comentario, estando consiente que a pesar de no haberse encontrado a nadie más, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien diera con ellos.

 _[OST Recomendado: Hurricane Suite 1 - NS /watch?v=8yjJVNphHAc.]_

-¿Escucharon eso?- a hora era Lee el que preguntaba a sus compañeros, los cuales le miraron y asintieron en silencio.

-Ese grito no se escuchó tan lejos, debemos estar listos por cualquier cosa- Neji con su característica seriedad también comento, haciendo que tanto Lee como Tenten estuvieran de acuerdo con lo que el Hyuga había dicho.

-¿Creen que algún equipo ya haya encontrado una de las cinco cajas que debíamos buscar?-

-No lo creo…- Neji fue el que volvió hablar, intentando dar respuesta a la pregunta que su compañera y especialista en armas ninja había hecho. -Esas cajas están tan bien escondidas que ni si quiera yo con mi Byakugan he podido encontrar alguna… Tal vez dos equipos se encontraron y comenzaron a pelear por las insignias brillantes que también se necesitan para pasar- el chico de mirada opal llego a esa conclusión, para luego notarse como sus dos compañeros le miraron sorprendidos, ya que la insignia con su número comenzó a brillar, lo que sin dudas les decía que por fin alguien los había encontrado.

-Neji, tu insignia esta…- Lee se adelantó a Tenten, a lo que el mencionado bajo su mirada aún más, percatándose de lo que el chico de verde le había dicho.

-Pero mira nada más…- una voz afilada y confiada se escuchó a espaldas de Neji, a la vez que los otros dos alumnos de Gai también miraron hacia el frente. -Hoy es nuestro día de suerte- esa misma voz termino de decir, notándose como los nuevos ninjas portaban ropas típicas de la aldea escondida entre la hierba.

-Así que nos encontraron…- Lee comento, pasando su mirada por cada uno de aquellos ninjas, sus cuerpos tenían vendas, en sus frentes descansaba la banda ninja y además, sus rostros, brazos y antebrazos tenían líneas de pintura de guerra roja.

-Mira Kosako, tienen dos insignias brillantes, sin dudas es nuestro día de suerte- otro ninja de aquel grupo comentaba, estando este un poco gordo y con una expresión de luchador de sumo.

El emblema de Tenten también brillaba, denotando que, en efecto, el equipo de Gai tuviera a dos miembros con esas insignias especiales, exceptuando a Lee que al parecer no le había tocado ninguna.

-Lo dicen como si estuvieran seguros que nos pueden derrotar…- Neji se giró lentamente, solo para ver a los ninjas de la hierba que les regresaban la mirada. -¿Fueron ustedes los que provocaron aquel grito de hace rato?- pregunto, mirando al supuesto líder del equipo.

-¿Y si fuimos nosotros que…?- les apunto con uno de sus dedos. -Eso no importa, porque si no nos entregan sus insignias brillantes, los vamos a hacer gritar mucho peor que a esos idiotas de Suna que nos encontramos antes de dar con ustedes- revelo, sin perder su sonrisa sínica y estúpida.

-Saben que está prohibido matar, ¿Verdad?- Lee a hora era el que cuestionaba, haciendo que una ceja se arqueara en el ninja que había estado hablando con Neji.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? No necesitamos matar a nadie, solo los hicimos sufrir para que nos entregaran lo que queríamos… Y eso mismo vamos hacer con ustedes, ninjas de Konoha-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-…En ese caso, no quedara más remedio que pelear- Lee se puso en posición de lucha, listo para entrar en combate a pesar de que el entorno no era precisamente amplio para una batalla. Neji y Tenten también se alistaron, uno poniéndose en la clásica posición de Taijutsu para usar el puño suave y la chica del grupo sacando un pergamino de sus ropas, pues en este guardaba una buena cantidad de armas ninja que eran esenciales en sus jutsus.

-Sera mejor que se preparen, porque no vamos a tener consideraciones- el líder del equipo de la hierba se molestó al ver que su intimidación no había servido de nada, pasando su mirada a cada uno de los alumnos de "Cejotas-sensei".

-¡Conocerán el poder del discípulo de la sublime bestia verde de Konoha!- Lee retomaba la palabra, liberando Chakra para lanzarse en cualquier momento en contra de los nuevos contrincantes, los cuales portaban un solo símbolo brillante, aunque ya tenían en su poder un solo emblema que les habían quitado aquellos ninjas de Suna con los cuales habían peleado antes.

 _[OST Recomendado: Isamaru monotachi - NS /watch?v=pgePP3C8EqU.]_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-** el viento ataco a los ninjas de la hierba, que se cubrieron un poco con sus brazos, pues de repente las ventiscas habían aparecido. _**-¡Jutsu de las ocho puertas internas: Primera puerta, abierta!-**_ Lee no se contuvo, pues quería acabar con esto lo más rápido posible, lo mismo que Neji y Tenten que se miraron para luego asentir.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- sorprendidos, el líder exclamo, cuando de repente pudo ver como ya el ninja de verde no estaba, moviendo su mirada hacia todas las direcciones posibles.

-¡A qui estoy!- un fuerte grito del chico de cejas pobladas se escuchó al costado derecho de aquel ninja de la hierba, el cual no pudo reaccionar rápidamente ante la increíble velocidad demostrada por el discípulo de Gai.

-¡¿En qué momento…?!- **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOM!*-** -¡UUUUGGGGRRHHHH!- no termino, cuando una patada contundente se le dio de lleno en su mejilla izquierda, ante la expresión completamente sorprendida y asombrada de sus otros dos compañeros.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-** con fuerza, fue lanzado lejos, cayendo contra el suelo de forma contundente. - ***¡PLUUMP!*-**

-¡Kosako…!- el chico corpulento nombro a su líder, mirando como este quedo tendido sobre el suelo sin moverse, ya que un solo golpe basto para quitarle lo fanfarrón aquel ninja. -¡Maldito seas, ninja de Konoha!- volvió a gritar, mirando a Lee que le estaba dando la espalda, a varios metros alejado de él, pero antes de que si quiera intentara hacer sellos de mano para atacar, alguien más se le adelanto.

 _ **-¡Arte del puño suave: Ocho trigramás, palmas del vacío!-**_ Neji ya en posición, concentro Chakra en las palmás de ambas manos, a la vez que su contrincante se giró asustado al presentir lo que se le venía.

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU!*-**

Ondas de aire concentrado mezcladas con Chakra salieron a toda velocidad de las palmas de Neji, que a una alta velocidad lanzo varias en cuestión de segundos, imposibilitando cualquier acción de defensa.

 **-*¡FIUU POOM FIUU PAAM FIUU POOM FIUU PAAM!*-**

El cuerpo de aquel pobre ninja, fue tupido por completo gracias aquel ataque, dando pasos hacia atrás y sintiendo como todo su cuerpo dejaba de funcionar por la cantidad de ataques, hasta que. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- soltó un bramido de dolor. **-*¡CRAAASH!*-** chocando contra una de las paredes del pasillo, quedando en ese lugar, cabizbajo y sin consciencia alguna.

El chico restante, retrocedió sumamente asustado al verse solo, mirando con miedo a los alumnos de Gai, a la vez que Tenten le miro con una sonrisa burlona y moviendo su pergamino en una de sus manos.

-No… No por favor…- continuo con sus pasos hacia atrás, a la vez que Lee y Neji le dedicaron una sonrisa confiada y llena de satisfacción al haber acabado con esos tipos que se creían mucha cosa.

-Creo que me toca- la chica lanzo el pergamino hacia arriba, solo para después verse la cara desesperada del ninja restante.

-¡Por favor, noooooooooo!-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Ya no se miró más, solo se pudo escuchar como una aparente ráfaga de ataques con armas se realizó en unos cuantos segundos.

Minutos después:

-¡Bien…!- Tenten alzo el emblema brillante que aquel equipo de la hierba había obtenido antes. -Por fin encontré el emblema que estos les quitaron a ese otro equipo- la chica castaña se dio la vuelta para ver a sus compañeros, apreciando como Neji tomaba el emblema del líder de ese equipo, pues era el único especial que al parecer tenían.

-Con este son dos, ya solo nos faltaría uno y encontrar una de esas cajas para pasar a la siguiente ronda- el Hyuga se volvió a parar, acercándose a sus demás compañeros que le miraron un tanto animados.

-Estos chicos eran solo fanfarronería, tuvimos suerte al toparnos con ellos jeje-

-Es verdad Tenten, ha hora debemos seguir buscando una de esas cajas y podremos asegurar nuestro pase- con un puño arriba Lee se miraba entusiasmado, pues ni si quiera hubiera necesitado abrir la primera puerta, pero lo hizo por la razón antes dicha: Quería acabar lo más rápido posible con esos engreídos.

* * *

Bosques de Konoha:

El entrenamiento entre Gokú y Medaka continuaba, hasta ese punto, la chica de cabellos azules había logrado aumentar el tiempo que podía mantener un flujo constante y equilibrado de Ki.

-¡Creo que por hoy es suficiente…!- se dejó caer sobre el pasto del lugar, luego de intentar por última vez, durar más de un minuto con aquella manifestación de Ki estable. -Mis brazos me duelen de tanto intentarlo- reconoció, mirando las hojas del gran árbol que le daba sombra a ella y al Son mayor.

-En ese caso deberíamos regresar- con sus puños apoyados a cada lado de su espalda, Gokú comento, haciendo que la chica de mirada cobre volviera a verle.

-Bien, pero antes…- sonrío, señalando con su dedo índice hacia arriba, cosa que confundió al Son.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Quiero ver eso a lo que ustedes llaman "Super Saiyajin"!- exclamo emocionada, sobre saltando al guerrero que no comprendió de inmediato el porqué de aquella reacción.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te muestre la transformación de Super Saiyajin?-

-Claro que sí, he escuchado tanto sobre esa transformación que es simplemente imposible que no quiera verla, se dice que tu cabello cambia a dorado y un aura igual de dorada y brillante te cubre, quiero ver si es verdad- entusiasmada la chica insistió, haciendo que el Son mayor se sintiera resignado al ver que la muchacha no se iba a rendir tan fácil en sus ganas de verlo transformarse.

-Bueno, si tanto quieres verla, la veras- sonrío, mostrando a hora una mirada más seria, cosa que hizo que Medaka se levantara de donde estaba, expectante para ver la transformación.

Gokú se alejó de la chica, caminando más precisamente hacia el centro del pequeño claro en donde estaban, el día era propicio, el cielo azul e ideal, el clima irrepetible.

-¡Por fin voy a poder ver esa transformación tan genial!- como niña pequeña Medaka esperaba con ansias el momento en que Gokú se transformara por fin frente a sus ojos.

 _[OST Recomendado: Battle point unlimited - DBZ /watch?v=eMYt9sGOcTU.]_

El Saiyajin mayor respiro hondo, ante la mirada de Medaka, la cual de inmediato noto el repentino cambio en la atmosfera del lugar. **-*¡Fiuuuuu!*-** el silbar del viento se comenzó a sentir, a la vez que todo el entorno sufrió un extraño cambio.

-Puedo sentir como su Ki aumenta cada vez más…- la peli azul comentaba, apreciando como los cabellos azabaches del Son se comenzaban a mover al ritmo del viento que se arremolinaba en torno a este.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-** de repente y sin previo aviso, el viento arremolinado se miró despedido hacia fuera, chocando contra la muchacha que se tapó la vista por el repentino "impacto".

-¡Aaaaaah!- Gokú elevo su voz un poco, solo para tomar aún más aire y. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡BOOM!*-** soltó un potente grito, enfundándose en aura dorada, a la vez que sus cabellos antes negros comenzaron a parpadear en su también característico dorado

 **-*¡CRAAAASH!*-** la tierra sufrió varias fracturas por la liberación de poder, y el polvo no tardo en hacerse presente, ante la mirada entre cerrada de Medaka que intentaba ver algo.

-¿Qué te parece?- con un tono de voz mucho más maduro y serio Gokú pregunto, siendo que en esos momentos su compañera abrió sus ojos por completo, al apreciar la silueta brillante y luminiscente del Son.

-¡Increíble!- fue lo primero que dijo, haciendo que el guerrero Saiyajin riese un poco, pues no podía negar que el también estaría igual de asombrado si hubiera mirado a alguien más transformarse antes que el mismo.

-Este es el Super Saiyajin…- retomo la palabra el Son, siendo aun mirado por los ojos cobre de Medaka. -Pero existen otras tres transformaciones aún más poderosas que esta- reconocía, causando aún más asombro en la muchacha de la roca.

-¡¿De verdad…?!- no lo podía creer, pues al parecer ya sabía el motivo por el cual Gokú y su hijo eran considerados como los más poderosos en todo el mundo ninja. -¡Quiero verlas! ¡Quiero ver esas transformaciones también, Gokú!-

El guerrero asintió, preparándose para subir el nivel, pero antes de que lo hiciera.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 **-*¡Brrrggh!*-**

-¿Eh?- tanto Medaka como el hicieron aquella expresión, pues al parecer alguien se había "despertado", no siendo otra cosa que el estómago del Saiyajin mayor, causando que este se riera y se llevara una de sus manos a su nuca.

-Creo que tengo hambre jajaja- reía a la vez que dejaba de estar transformado, desanimando a Medaka y haciendo que esta cayera hacia atrás en un asombro absurdo.

-¡Oye, enséñame esas transformaciones!- le pidió reincorporándose rápidamente, más Gokú solo se encamino a ella.

-Sera para otra Medaka- poso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la chica, haciendo que esta le mirara aún más desilusionada.

-Pero…- **-*¡Brrrggh!*-** de nuevo el estómago de Gokú la interrumpió.

-Lo siento Medaka, pero creo que ya es hora de regresar, no te preocupes, después te las mostrare, te lo prometo- le dijo, dejando de alizar su suave cabello.

La chica en cuestión se sintió estafada, pues acababa de ver algo increíble y quería más, solo que al parecer no se iba a poder, aunque quisiese.

Gokú le dio la espalda, listo para emprender el vuelo y regresar más rápido a la aldea, se moría de ganas de ver que es lo que Mikoto y Kushina le habían preparado, en cuanto a Mei, bueno, ella estaba en una misión por lo que la ex Mizukage actualmente no se encontraba en la aldea.

-Recuerda que yo no sé volar- a paso lento Medaka se aproximó al Son, el cual regreso su mirada hacia la mujer.

-Es verdad, pero no te preocupes, yo te llevo, sujétate a mi espalda- con buenos ánimos respondió, a lo que Medaka estuvo de acuerdo.

Luego de que la chica estuvo bien agarrada a la espalda de Gokú, este se fue elevando lentamente, apreciando con facilidad la aldea que estaba relativamente cerca, y sin más acelero un poco, dirigiéndose con cierta impaciencia hacia su casa.

 _-"No cabe duda que si Gokú se vuelve mi maestro me voy a volver muy fuerte, incluso… Incluso pueda aprender a volar, seria alucinante"-_ con ese pensamiento Medaka continuaba aferrada al Son mayor, el cual iba sonriente, sin saber si quiera que una verdadera tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse en Suna.

* * *

Laberinto del desafío:

La prueba continuaba, hasta el momento solo un equipo había logrado reunir una de las dos cosas necesarias para pasar, siendo este ni más ni menos que el equipo de Gai, mientras, el equipo de Kakashi se encontraba muy cerca de también obtener algo que les ayudaría en gran medida.

-¡Lo logramos, dattebayo…!- completamente contenta Naruko saltaba de un lado a otro, apreciando con especial alegría lo que habían podido encontrar en medio de aquel enredoso laberinto. -¡Encontramos una de las cajas, ya sabía que lo íbamos a conseguir!- continuo con su alegría, cosa que también se transmitió a sus compañeros que en efecto, miraban aquella pequeña caja postrada en un también pequeño pilar que servía como base para que descansara.

-Con esto solo nos faltaría conseguir los tres emblemas especiales y habremos pasado prácticamente la prueba, como veo me preocupe por nada- Sakura admitía, observando a su rubia amiga.

Estaba claro que los tres chicos estaban contentos y felices y precisamente en ese momento algo distrajo a la peli rosa quien era la que estaba más atrás de todos. **-*¡FIU!*-** un kunai fue lanzado desde la oscuridad, el cual paso de largo incluso de Gohan que estaba más atento a Naruko.

-¡Cuidado Naruko!- Sakura alerto, a lo que Gohan también se puso tenso.

-¿Eh?- la chica Uzumaki reacciono lo más rápido que pudo, dando un pequeño salto hacia uno de sus lados causando que. **-*¡CRUCK!*-** el kunai que iba hacia ella se clavara en la pared de enfrente. Las dos chicas y el joven Saiyajin giraron sus rostros hacia atrás, percatándose de dos hombres y una chica la cual iba hasta delante.

 _[Reanudación de OST: Kinpaku - AGK.]_

-Como veo no son tan torpes como pensé- se escuchó hablar a la chica, pero no en tono de burla, sino más bien con respeto al ver que a pesar de la rapidez, las dos chicas pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, pues por eso mismo lanzo el kunai hacia la rubia y no hacia el único chico que se miraba presente, es decir, Gohan.

-¿Otro equipo?- Sakura apretó sus puños, pues era obvio lo que pasaría, cuando se pudo ver como su emblema, el de aquella chica y el de uno de sus compañeros comenzó a brillar en señal clara de una inevitable pelea, tanto para reclamar la caja recién encontrada como los mismos emblemas especiales.

-Son de la aldea de Mei y de Xenovia- Naruko comento, mirando las bandas ninja de los recién llegados, lo que sin dudas sobresalto a estos.

 _-"¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Ellos conocen a Mei-sama?"-_ la chica de cabellos negros se notó sorprendida, aunque sus dos compañeros también lo estaban, pero aún más ella.

-Mi emblema está brillando, lo que quiere decir que, sin dudas intentaran quitármelo- Sakura se ajustó los guantes, cada vez más lista para entrar en combate.

Gohan por su parte también apretó los puños, aunque no sabía porque esa chica de larga cabellera color carbón le llamaba la atención. _-"Hay algo raro en esa chica… Es como, si no la pudiera tomar a la ligera"-_ pensó para sus adentros el hijo de Gokú, esperando a que hicieran un movimiento.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Mismos instantes: Interior del edificio Kage.

Deidara se había logrado abrir paso a través de los corredores y pasillos, acabando con la vida de todo guardia que se topaba con él, pues priorizaba la búsqueda que el mismo sigilo. _-"Conociendo a Sasori ya debe de estar impaciente… Y yo que aún no doy con el de una cola"-_ pensaba corriendo, para posteriormente detenerse de golpe, pues había llegado a los niveles inferiores. -Este es el último lugar que me queda por revisar- comento en voz baja, descendiendo por las escaleras con relativa calma, para encontrarse con una gran puerta, sonriendo al sentir que estaba cerca de su "presa".

En el interior, Gaara giro un poco su rostro hacia atrás, sintiendo que algo no iba bien, cosa que Baki noto al estar también presente. -¿Pasa algo?- pregunto la mano derecha de la actual Kazekage, la cual miro junto al ninja como la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente.

Algo se miró asomar, confundiendo al ninja moreno, más no a la Kazekage que tan rápido como pudo reacciono.

 _ **-¡Explosión!-**_ se escuchó una sola palabra, alertando a todos los ninjas presentes en la sala, solo para después verse como una especie de esfera blanca rodo hacia el interior, brillando intensamente de un momento a otro.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

 _[OST Recomendado: Kokuten - NS /watch?v=UIU4g0AdhPM.]_

La detonación no se hizo esperar, provocando que todo quedara lleno de polvo, las luces se estropearan junto a los monitores y no se pudiera ver realmente nada.

Fuera del edificio, la explosión se escuchó con claridad, causando que los guardias se giraran de golpe y se extrañaran por lo que de repente se había escuchado.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- comentaba uno de los ninjas.

-¡Algo está pasando en el cuarto de monitoreo de los exámenes Chunin!-

Regresando al cuarto en cuestión, se pudo ver a Gaara, rodeada de su arena, y detrás de ella una pequeña cúpula también hecha de arena, la cual se vino abajo revelando a todos los ninjas que habían estado en el lugar, incluido, Baki solo que estos por lo repentino de la situación habían quedado inconscientes.

-Se que estas ahí, será mejor que des la cara- hablo serenamente la Kage, apreciándose como de las puertas semi destruidas por fin Deidara salía, sonriendo completamente.

-Como veo al final no pude sorprenderte con ese ataque- con una expresión de decepción comento el ninja rubio, ante los ojos celestes de la pelirroja que con su arena a su alrededor se preparó por si necesitaba atacar.

-¿Quién eres?- la chica no tardo en hacer esa pregunta tan predecible, mirando al ninja sin perder ningún detalle de su vestimenta o de su rostro.

-Digamos que soy alguien que adora el arte…- Deidara volvió hacer aquel sello de activación, lo que puso en alerta a la líder de Suna que se percató que de repente se miró rodeada de más de esas cosas blancas, solo que a hora tenían la forma de pequeños insectos. _**-¡Explosión!-**_

 **-*¡BOOM BUUM BOOM BUUM BOOM BUUM!*-**

Una serie de explosiones sonaron, una más fuerte que la anterior, ante Deidara que claramente ya había dejado de lado el ser inadvertido para pasar a la acción, aunque esto era más una señal que otra cosa, una señal para el verdadero peligro.

En la entrada, Kankuro se podía ver junto a un numeroso equipo de ninjas que obviamente sintieron como las explosiones sacudían el piso. -¡¿Qué rayos?!- más de un ninja exclamo, a la vez que Kankuro se echó a correr, claramente preocupado por su hermana.

-¡Espere Kankuro-sama!-

-¡No hay tiempo, tengo que llegar hacia dónde está mi hermana!- con igual potencia de voz el chico con rayas purpuras en su rostro dijo, a lo que el ninja que le había llamado no tuvo más remedio que también prepararse para una sorpresiva e inevitable batalla.

-¡Alguien está atacando a Kazekage-sama, debemos ir hacia donde esta ella!- se giró y mirando a los demás dijo firme, ganándose el asentimiento feroz de los otros ninjas para luego y sin perder tiempo seguir a Kankuro.

Entrada a Suna:

-¡Ese idiota de Deidara ha llamado la atención!- Sasori se miró alterado, para después girar un poco su rostro hacia donde se encontraba Cumber, el cual había estado de brazos cruzados.

Sin previo aviso se empezó a elevar en el cielo, pues ya quería hacer su "entrada". -Esa es mi señal- solo dijo eso, para después voltear hacia atrás. -Adelántate, yo me encargare del resto- y sin más se comenzó alejar cada vez más del ninja maestro en títeres.

-Creo que será mejor dejarlo en manos de ese monstruo…- Sasori se giró, pues claramente iban hacer caso a las palabras del Saiyajin Alpha.

 **-*¡FIU FIUUUUU FIU!*-** la arena de Gaara recorría todo el lugar, intentando capturar a Deidara que con sus explosiones lograba alejarse de la pelirroja la cual estaba de brazos cruzados, denotando confianza en su ataque y defensa.

 _-"Está claro que llego el momento de largarme, no tardará en llegar"-_ hablo para sus adentros el ninja, saliendo a toda prisa hacia la puerta destrozada.

-No permitiré que escapes- con su semblante serio, la chica hizo que su arena también se cerniera sobre el pelirrubio, pero este fue más rápido, al sacar una nueva figura de arcilla similar a un ave pequeña. **-*¡BOOOM!*-** explotando apresuradamente y haciendo que la arena de Gaara no pudiera alcanzarlo.

Fue cuando dejo de estar de brazos cruzados, sabiendo que si no se ponía seria ese individuo iba a escapar.

Deidara iba corriendo a altas velocidades por el edificio, cuando pudo ver a Kankuro y a un numeroso número de ninjas de Suna. -Esto se está complicando un poco jeje…- río, bajando la mirada y observando como más figuras de arcilla eran terminadas por las bocas de sus manos. -Bien, veamos cómo funcionan- lanzo un puñado de una variante diferente de bombas, siendo que estas tenían la apariencia de saltamontes, que se dirigieron al encuentro del hermano de Gaara y de los demás ninjas.

-¡Esperen…!- el chico titiritero freno, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. -¡Cuidado!- grito al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Saco rápidamente uno de sus pergaminos, ya que en estos guardaba a sus marionetas, siendo que tan rápido como antes invoco a una de estas, la cual tenía un gran escudo de metal que se sobre puso en medio de él, los ninjas y las explosiones distractoras.

 **-*¡BOOM BUUUM BOOOM!*-**

-Es mi oportunidad…- el ninja renegado se escabullo por el agujero en la pared que sus bombas habían creado, a la vez que Kankuro dejaba de usar a su marioneta-escudo.

-¿Dónde está ese tipo?- el polvo no le dejaba ver lo suficientemente bien, para luego percatarse de que Gaara venia corriendo hacia él y los ninjas. -¡Gaara!- se alegró de ver que su hermana al parecer estaba bien.

-No hay tiempo Kankuro, debemos detener a ese sujeto, vamos- ordeno, a lo que su hermano asintió, aunque hubiera preferido que la chica de cabellos rojos se mantuviera atrás, para permanecer segura.

Por su parte Deidara ya había llegado a la azotea, donde le esperaba aquella ave de arcilla, pero no solo ella si no alguien más.

-Pain nos dijo que te permitiéramos a ti capturar a este Jinchuriki…- sonriendo camino el ninja hacia su ave artificial. -Después de lo que paso en la cueva, puedo decir que nadie tiene oportunidad de sobrevivir- salto, cayendo sobre el lomo de su creación alada.

-Deja de hablar y lárgate…- sintiéndose deseoso de pelear el guerrero comento, haciendo que Deidara cerrara su único ojo visible.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Si, claro…- dicho y hecho, se elevó en el ave de arcilla, dejando atrás a Cumber.

* * *

Galerías subterráneas: Academia ninja de Suna.

 _[OST Recomendado: Akatsuki theme - NS /watch?v=ux0Qnn2XEgM.]_

Mientras lo anterior pasaba en la superficie, los vigilantes de las pruebas habían sido notificados de que Debían suspender de inmediato toda actividad del examen, cosa que les desconcertó enormemente.

-Algo raro está pasando… Soy yo o escuche explosiones en el exterior- Kiba comentaba, estando con su equipo después de haber logrado pasar su prueba.

-Tenemos que salir rápido de aquí, desde hace unos momentos tengo un mal presentimiento- Neji corría a la cabeza, después de que todos los que estaban en el laberinto del desafío fueron notificados de que la prueba había sido suspendida, lo mismo pasaba con el equipo 7 que también corría hacia el exterior junto aquel equipo de Kiri con el cual habían estado a punto de pelear.

-¡Espérenme! ¡Ino! ¡Karin!- con un poco de dificultad Chouji intentaba alcanzar a sus compañeras de equipo, las cuales se le habían adelantado mucho.

* * *

-Esta arriba, estén atentos ante cualquier cosa- un Jounin daba instrucciones a los demás, ya que habían podido alcanzar los pisos más elevados en su búsqueda de Deidara.

-Sera mejor que te vayas Gaara, nosotros nos encargaremos- Kankuro intentaba convencer a su hermana de que se fuera del lugar, pues aún corría un gran riesgo estando ahí.

-No te preocupes por mí, lo más importante es capturar a ese ninja- la chica insistía en quererse quedar cerca, pues a pesar de que Kankuro era mayor que ella, no podía hacer nada ante la autoridad de la Kazekage.

-Algo se aproxima…- Gaara hablo de nuevo, sin quitar su mirada del techo. -Algo realmente grande-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Cumber Oozaru theme - SDBH /watch?v=hQtxGoWmjvA.]_

Y fue cuando sucedió.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

De repente una gran sacudida se suscitó, alarmando a todos los ninjas presentes, al ver como el techo del edificio Kage se venía abajo de súbito y sin miramientos.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- claramente asustado y sin entender nada uno de los tantos ninjas pregunto, solo para después ver tanto el cómo el resto como algo o mejor dicho alguien se lograba apreciar de entre el polvo levantado.

-Después de tanto tiempo…- la voz tenebrosa del Saiyajin retumbo, ante los ojos de los ninjas y de la misma Gaara que podían ver como una especie de cola de mono se apreciaba a pesar del polvo. La tierra se comenzó a despejar, dejando por fin ver a los presentes como un ser muy alto y con una capucha cubriendo su cabeza se dejaba ver, para luego apreciar como una aura rojiza y cargada de negatividad se comenzaba a manifestar entorno a este.

-No puede ser… ¡¿Qué significa esto?!- Kankuro no podía esconder su asombro, pues de inmediato se le vino a la cabeza aquel poderoso ninja de Konoha o mejor dicho, aquellos dos poderosos ninjas de Konoha, sobre todo al saber que estos también tenían una cola de mono como la de aquel misterioso y aparentemente letal sujeto.

 _-"Tiene una cola como la de Son Gohan… Eso significa que…"-_ Gaara no termino de hablar de forma mental, cuando sus ninjas sin saber que hacer optaron por atacar y preguntar después.

-¡Ataqueeeeeeeeeeeeen!- a grito de guerra se lanzaron, a lo que Cumber esbozando una tenebrosa sonrisa procedió a levantar una de sus manos, ante la mirada de Kankuro y Gaara los cuales habían sido los únicos que no se movieron.

-¡No lo ataquen!-

Fue tarde, la advertencia no sirvió de nada. **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-** una potente ráfaga de viento alcanzo a todos los ninjas, lanzándolos con fuerza en contra de los muros.

-¡UUUUGGH!- más de un grito de ese estilo se escuchó cuando los cuerpos chocaron fácilmente contra objetos contundentes, a la vez que Kankuro sintió de verdad que no iba a poder ganar si se enfrentaba a ese tipo.

-¡Tenemos que largarnos!- tomo la mano de su hermana, pero esta le rechazo de inmediato, dejando en shock al muchacho.

-Yo me quedo… Tengo que proteger la aldea- fue firme, provocando que Kankuro tuviera un ataque de histeria.

-¡Estas loca! ¡Tu sola nunca podrás ganarle a ese tipo que apareció de la nada!-

-No voy a dejar que escapen- lentamente Cumber se giró en dirección a los dos ninjas restantes, pues solo vasto aquel movimiento para arrasar con los ninjas de la arena. -Tu vendrás conmigo, aunque no quieras, "Jinchuriki"- con determinación el gran Saiyajin comento, amenazando a la Kage que no iba a retroceder.

-¡Gaara!-

Mientras esto sucedía, la mayoría de participantes del examen Chunin ya se encontraban en el patio de la academia ninja, por lo que a hora mismo Gohan podía sentir como la presencia de Gaara se incrementaba más y más, en una clara señal de que la chica al parecer estaba peleando o algo así.

 _-"¡¿Qué está pasando?!"-_ de forma interna el chico se preguntaba, mientras era visto con cierta preocupación por Sakura y Naruko, más la confusión llenaba el ambiente, al no saber que sucedía y porque al parecer el examen Chunin era suspendido o tal vez, cancelado.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Avances:**

-¡Espera Gohan-kun!- [Naruko intento frenar a un Gohan alterado, al haber visto como alguien se llevaba a una debilitada Gaara.]

-¿Así que esa traidora está en Konoha?- [Oonoki por fin se enteraba de lo que había sucedido durante la misión de recuperación que había mandado.] -A hora ellos saben que nosotros ya sabíamos sobre el Ki-

-Es… Es imposible… ¿Tú también eres un Saiyajin? Pero se supone que…- [La expresión de Gohan era indescriptible al por fin ver el rostro de aquel guerrero que se había llevado a Gaara despues de haberla derrotado facilmente.]

-Dame a la Jinchuriki, ya que puede pasar algo que no nos convenga si la sigues trayendo tu- [Sasori le pedia a Cumber que le entregara a Gaara, la cual estaba sumamente lastimada e inconsciente.] -¡No voy a dejar que se la lleven!-

-¡¿Qué se supone que haga cuando no puedo sentir la presencia de Gohan-kun y menos la de Gaara?! ¡Se me perdieron por completo!- [Naruko decía frustrada, ya que tanto ella como Sakura habían salido a toda prisa detrás del hijo de Gokú al verlo reaccionar de aquella manera.] **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** [De repente una enorme explosión las distrajo por completo.] -¡Pero, ¿Qué…?!-

-¡No es momento para arrepentimientos, tengo que darlo todo!- [Elevando su poder al máximo Gohan estaba en medio de una batalla repentina en contra de aquel Saiyajin que había conocido.] -¡Te voy aplastar como a una lombriz!-

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics… "Alpha" [Suena la voz de Gokú (latino) al decir aquellas palabras, para luego presentarse los avances finales.] -¡MMMMMMMMNNNPPPHHH!- **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** [Intentando zafarse, Gohan era castigado por Cumber, al llevarlo en contra del suelo, enterrándolo en una larga línea.] -¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Ya te cansaste?! ¡Jajajajajaja!-

Posibles fechas de actualización: Del 27 de Julio al 4 de Agosto.

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado compañeros, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics". Saludos, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Cuídense mucho.**


	9. Capitulo 8: Alpha

**Buenas amigos y amigas. Me presento con un nuevo capítulo de esta segunda temporada de Los Ninjas Son, espero sea de su agrado jeje. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo, hasta pronto.**

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-reynaldoag321-**_ _Gracias compañero, espero te gusté este capítulo también, por que de verdad me esforcé en esta primera pelea de un Son contra Cumber, nos vemos y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Un saludo y muchas gracias por leer compañero, y justo como ya dije, espero si cumpla tus expectativas esta pelea Gohan contra Cumber, y dado que es uno contra uno, pues no habrá intervención de terceros, eso incluye a Gokú lo siento y eso te desanima jeje, pero, en fin, cuídate y un abrazo de mi parte._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _Y ese milagrito my friend, es bueno leerte de nuevo jeje, y si, compañero, Gohan es el primero en entrar al ruedo contra el todo poderoso y salvaje Cumber, veamos como le va, espero te guste. Un gusto volver a leerte amigo, nos leemos después._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thank you friend, your support is very important to me, take care of yourself._

 _ **-twinsterblake2015 (All comments)-**_ _Greetings from my friend, I greatly appreciate your comments, that certainly motivates me. See you again and thanks._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Claro amigo, siempre que tengas una duda y si puedo responderte con gusto lo hare, gracias por seguir al pendiente de esta historia, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan definitivos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet" y ?

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia y ?

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

Inicio: Capitulo introductorio.

Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4

Arco *semi-original* "Nuevos exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 5 al -

Arco "Preludio al desastre": Capítulos - al -

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Cumber tiende a ser tremendamente salvaje cuando pelea-_

 _-A pesar de que Gohan es mucho mas fuerte que antes, su poder no parecer ser suficiente para hacer frente al antiguo Saiyajin Alpha Cumber-_

 _-La idea de Oonoki es crear un arma capaz de hacer frente a los Son, esto con la energía de aquella misteriosa caja que encontraron en la isla del remolino-_

 _-Akame es una ninja especializada en Kenjutsu y espionaje-_

 _-Aparte de Batsu, existen muchas más espadas "sub-legendarias" al otorgar habilidades especiales a sus portadores-_

 _-Grandes áreas circundantes a las guaridas de Akatsuki cuentan con blindajes que las camuflan ante el Chakra y Ki, así como a quienes entran en dichas áreas-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto Shippuden ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Másashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que, si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecha por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Alpha.**

 _[OST Recomendado: Zetzu theme (Extended) - NS /watch?v=Qd-6xufizGg.]_

Gaara y Kankuro se miraban cara a cara con aquel aparente ser que guardaba cierto parentesco con Gokú y Gohan, claro, remarcando el hecho de que este tenía una cola de mono como los dos Son.

-Si intentas intervenir, te voy a reducir a polvo- con una voz gruesa y dominante, el Alpha hablo, mirando a Kankuro que estaba al lado derecho de su hermana, la cual en esos momentos se comenzó a rodear de su arena, lista para el más mínimo movimiento en su contra.

 _-"Este tipo… No puedo sentir nada de él, pero aun y así…"-_ Kankuro parecía paranoico, sintiendo como sus manos temblaban por alguna razón, por alguna extraña y maldita razón. _-"¡Tengo miedo…! ¡No sé por qué, pero tengo miedo!"-_ reconocía entre gritos internos, intentando reaccionar para sacar a Gaara de esa situación.

-Si te resistes Jinchuriki… Te voy a llevar a la fuerza si es necesario…- dio un paso hacia delante al decir aquello, cuando de forma instintiva Kankuro libero uno de sus pergaminos, haciendo aparecer ante él la marioneta de ataque directo que tenía. _-"¡Pero, ¿Qué…?!"-_ se confundió enormemente, pues al parecer lo hizo como un auto reflejo, ya que su mismo cuerpo había reaccionado de forma automática ante la amenaza que se cernía sobre él y Gaara. _-"Mi cuerpo reacciono solo… ¡Invoque a una de mis marionetas como un auto reflejo!"-_ continuo pensando, enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente confusa. _-"Eso significa que…"-_ apretó su dentadura, mirando al Saiyajin que se había detenido por un breve momento, observando a los dos ninjas de la arena. _-"¡Eso significa que ese sujeto, es realmente una amenaza para mí y para Gaara!"-_ llego a esa conclusión en su mente, y a pesar de que la mayoría de su cuerpo temblaba de forma inconsciente, este al parecer también reaccionaba ante el peligro al ser un mecanismo natural del ser humano, en una clara una situación de supervivencia.

-¿Pretendes intervenir con tus muñecos inservibles?- pregunto el encapuchado, a lo que Kankuro no supo que responder, pues de atacar, lo más seguro que pasaría es que ese tipo barrería el suelo con él, le quedaba claro después de haber visto lo que hizo con los demás ninjas que se habían abalanzado en su contra, repeliéndolos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 _-"¡¿Qué hago?!"-_

La presión que en esos momentos sentía el titiritero era inmensa, era como sentir una montaña en su espalda, pues un paso en falso y…

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡Muévanse…!- con desesperación gritaba un ninja de la arena, siendo seguido por muchos más que se acercaban a la entrada, pues sus intenciones eran ir hacia donde estaba la Kazekage tanto para protegerla como para ayudar en caso de que hubiera una batalla.

 _[OST Recomendado: Madara Uchiha theme - NS /watch?v=cJfNz8csSTk &t=41s.]_

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-** una fuerte sacudida se escuchó de repente dentro del edificio, exaltando a los ninjas que alzaron la mirada hacia arriba, para luego apurarse aún más para llegar a los niveles superiores.

-¡Kankuro…!- Gaara exclamo, al ver como su hermano estaba incrustado en uno de los muros, con la marioneta que había invocado a sus pies, completamente destrozada.

-¡Te dije que no te metieras, maldita basura entrometida…!- Cumber se arrojó de nuevo, amenazando con atravesar el torso del ninja, pero antes de que esto pasara, Gaara en un movimiento de brazos envió la mayor cantidad de arena al auxilio de su hermano, el cual lentamente fue levantando la mirada, encontrándose con el colosal puño derecho del Saiyajin antiguo.

 **-*¡FUUUUUUUU!*-** la arena de Gaara intercepto el puño de Cumber, creando una cortina densa para frenar aunque fuese un poco el impulso, esto hizo que el Saiyajin se girara molesto a verle, a la vez que más de la arena de la chica tomo a Kankuro tan rápido como pudo al mismo tiempo que. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** el puño del guerrero colisiono contra la debilitada pared, terminando de destrozarla en el proceso.

-¿Kankuro?- la chica de la arena atrajo a su hermano hacia donde ella estaba, para su suerte este no había sufrido suficientes daños importantes, aunque era inevitable la falta de consciencia, resultado de aquel golpe potente que había recibido en su contra. -¡Kankuro!- pronuncio más fuerte el nombre de su hermano, moviéndolo solo para darse cuenta de lo antes dicho.

-Malditos descendientes de Kaguya…- la voz de Cumber se manifestó entre el polvo suspendido, aquel que el mismo había provocado al atacar la pared en la cual había ido a dar el hermano de Gaara.

La Kazekage se erguía de nuevo, y con ayuda de su arena movió a Kankuro detrás de su persona, preparada para pelear contra aquel sujeto que despedía una perturbadora aura maligna y repulsiva.

-¿Piensas que puedes contra mí?- de nuevo los ojos molestos del Saiyajin se plantaron en la figura de la ninja que sin decir nada procedió a mover su arena en rápidos movimientos.

 **-*¡FU FUUUU FU FUUUUU!*-**

-¡No me hagas reír, estúpida mocosa!- con fuerza hablo el guerrero, simplemente moviendo sus manos en frente suyo, y cubriéndose de Ki libero una potente ráfaga de aire que fue suficiente para hacer que la arena de Gaara nunca llegara a su objetivo.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Gaara entre cerro sus ojos, cuidándolos del viento liberado, a la par que su arena regresaba a su calabaza.

-No eres nada para un Saiyajin como yo- seguro de sí mismo comenzó a caminar hacia la chica, que lentamente fue mirándose abrumada al sentir que no podría ganar en ese lugar, mas no retrocedería, pues al ser la líder de la arena debía pelear y defender a su tierra y a su gente. -Si tanto quieres pelear…- detuvo sus pasos, poniendo una mirada aún más sombría que antes. -¡Vamos a ver si me aguantas el ritmo! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-**

El Saiyajin por fin se lanzó a la chica de cabellos rojos, que moviendo su arena y creando una barrera se preparó para por fin entrar en combate directo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Todos los participantes de los exámenes Chunin estaban en el patio de la academia ninja, confundidos y sin saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡No es justo, ya habíamos encontrado una de esas cajas cuando nos dijeron que el examen se suspendía por razones de seguridad…!- como no era de otra manera, Naruko se estaba quejando ante Neji, Tenten y Lee, los cuales estaban de acuerdo con la rubia. Por su parte Sakura, Ino y Karin, así como Shino y Kiba también conversaban en un respectivo grupo, siendo que el único que estaba alejado de sus amigos y conocidos era Gohan, que se miraba un poco preocupado y mirando hacia el edificio Kage de Suna.

 _-"El Ki de Gaara-san esta alterado… Esto no me gusta"-_ comentaba para sus adentros el joven Saiyajin, teniendo muy en mente ir y ver que era lo que pasaba, aunque no podía por el momento, ya que después de todo lo sucedido no había una razón clara para hacerlo.

-¿Go-Gohan-kun…?- una voz tímida y nerviosa le distrajo, perdiendo por el momento la percepción del Ki de la Kazekage, pues se centró más en quien le había llamado desde su espalda.

-Hinata-chan-

El joven de mirada oscura miro a la chica, la cual con su mirada hacia otra parte y con un tímido y lindo rubor en su rostro intentaba disimular su muy evidente nerviosismo.

-La-Lamento interrumpirte… Lo-Lo siento…- se disculpó de forma consecutiva, causando que Gohan recordara esa forma de ser tímida y reservada de la oji perla.

-No pasa nada… Solo es que me sorprendiste- se rasco la nuca, sintiéndose también nervioso al por fin apreciar a Hinata, que durante esos años de no verle también había cambiado mucho, siendo mucho más curvilínea, con su cabello azul oscuro cayendo por su espalda y con una piel tersa y muy definida.

-¿Pasa algo? Te ves… Preocupado- se atrevió a preguntar, acercándose un poco más a pesar de sentirse sumamente avergonzada y nerviosa.

-No…- se limitó a responder ante los ojos opales de la chica que se le había acercado.

Hinata miro a detalle al Son, sin dudas ese chico sonriente de antes, ya no estaba en su totalidad, no sabía describir ese cambio, pero era latente, era como si el viejo Gohan se hubiera ido y solo quedado una parte, pero aun y así, el chico que tenía en frente era el mismo, con distinta apariencia, pero el mismo en esencia.

-¿Hi-Hinata-chan?-

La chica Hyuga se miró interrumpida de su observación, pues el mismo Gohan le llamo al darse cuenta de que los ojos claros de la muchacha no se habían despegado de él durante un buen tiempo. -¡Eh!- se sobresaltó, girándose y confundiendo aún más a Gohan. -Pe-Perdón… Yo… Yo lo…- pero antes de que pudiera continuar, el semi-Saiyajin, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, acercándose a la chica.

-Está bien, no pasa nada- con su voz lo más relajada posible, Gohan intento calmar a Hinata que se volvió a girar hacia el azabache, bajando su mirada y sin saber cómo continuar aquella conversación.

A la distancia y en medio de más grupos de ninjas, aquella chica llamada Akame y su equipo miraban a Gohan y a Hinata aun conversar.

-¿Por qué ves tanto a esos chicos, Akame?- uno de sus compañeros inquirió al ver a su líder de equipo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo la compañera rubia de ese chico cuando los encontramos…?-

-Si-

-Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es que ellos conocen a Mei-sama- revelo, cruzándose de brazos, a la vez que se podía ver como esta no despegaba su mirada del semi-Saiyajin y de Hinata que lentamente comenzaba a conversar más relajadamente.

-Dado que Mei-sama se casó con un ninja de esa aldea y, además, fue nuestra antigua Mizukage no me parece raro que la conozcan- el tercer miembro también entro en la conversación, haciendo asentir aquella chica de cabellos negros y mirada roja.

-Si, lo entiendo Tsuka, pero, lo que más me llamo la atención fue el hecho de como la rubia lo dijo, además, también nombro a alguien más, a una llamada Xenovia, si es la misma que yo conozco esto puede ser más interesante de lo que parece-

-¿Nos estas diciendo que ellos aparte de conocer a Mei-sama, también conocen a una de "las discípulas del agua"? Según tengo entendido Xenovia-san está en una misión muy importante o al menos eso le he escuchado decir a mi hermano que es un Jounin- ese mismo chico llamado Tsuka respondió a las palabras de la muchacha, la cual simplemente le miro esporádicamente por el rabillo de su ojo derecho.

 _-"Es normal que no sepan nada, a decir verdad, ni yo sé que es lo que está pasando actualmente en la aldea, pero, esos chicos de Konoha son una manera de saberlo o eso me dice esta corazonada"-_ pensó para sí misma Akame, pues las cosas en Kiri comenzaban a ponerse extremadamente raras de unas semanas a la fecha.

La chica y su equipo continuaron observando a Gohan que por estar conversando con Hinata, y como se había dicho antes, había perdido por el momento el Ki de Gaara, ya que dicho Ki no era tan fuerte como para sentirse aunque no se enfocaran en él y dada la distancia de la academia al edificio Kage esto se complicaba un poco más sin esfuerzo para sentir dicha presencia, pero en ese momento, cuando Gohan continuaba hablando con Hinata y Naruko junto con Sakura se acercaban hacia su compañero Saiyajin, algo ataco los sentidos de este mismo, pues de repente, el Ki de Gaara se incrementó de golpe, lo que sin dudas ayudo al hijo de Gokú a sentirlo de nuevo solo que. _-"¡¿Qué…?!"-_ sobresaltado solo pensó aquella palabra el joven Son, haciendo que tanto Hinata que estaba a su lado como Naruko y Sakura que ya lo tenían en su rango de visión se dieran cuenta del cambio tan brusco que la expresión del pelinegro había sufrido en solo un par de segundos. Elevo su mirada, dirigiéndola hacia el edificio Kage solo para anticipar lo que sus sentidos le habían alertado instantes antes.

 _[Nota del autor: Si bien Naruko también puede sentir el Ki, ella al no tener un rango tan amplio como el del mismo Gohan, tiene que esforzarse más para enfocarse en sentir presencias, es por eso que la rubia no se da cuenta de inmediato sobre la situación de Gaara. Fin de nota.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Jiren's tremendous power - DBS /watch?v=tNW9lmujZxU.]_

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una fuerte sacudida alerto a todos, haciendo que la mayoría también elevara su mirada hacia donde los escombros y el humo comenzaban a verse a plena luz del día.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Naruko no perdió tiempo en preguntar, a la vez que tanto ella como Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino y el resto de los de Konoha así como los demás grupos ninja miraron sorprendidos lo que tan de repente había sucedido.

 _-"¡Su Ki decreció de golpe!"-_ Gohan hablo de forma mental, a la vez que en la cima del edificio Kage de Suna una silueta se comenzaba a ver entre el polvo, lo que lo alerto aún más.

-¡Miren, ¿Qué es eso?!-

En lo alto, Cumber con su capucha tapando su cabeza miro hacia abajo, y en uno de sus hombros, yacía una Gaara inconsciente y sumamente dañada, lo que termino de sorprender a todos.

-Ka-Kazekage-sama…- uno que otro ninja de la arena que miraban desde abajo y los alrededores hablaron de forma entre cortada y aturdida, apreciándose como entre los escombros se miraban a muchos de aquellos ninjas que habían ido ayudar en charcos de sangre e incluso algunos con expresiones de evidente dolor en sus rostros sin vida.

Y entre los escombros también se encontraba Kankuro, que miraba la espalda de aquel imponente guerrero que había derrotado a su hermana en cuestión de segundos, estaba extremadamente lastimado y con apenas lucidez, moviendo su mirada y una de sus manos, logro manipular uno de los brazos rotos de su títere destrozado. -No… Dejare que…- dijo entre jadeos, pero fue inútil, pues el brazo aquel del cual salió una daga envenenada choco contra lo que parecía un campo de energía invisible a la vista, haciendo que la madera terminara por destruirse. -Ga… Gaara…- no pudo más, quedando a hora si sumido en la inconsciencia y sin poder hacer algo por salvar a su hermana menor. Cumber no presto atención a esto, pues estaba centrado en salir de ese lugar y llevar el "trofeo" a donde debía.

-¿Qué pasa Akamaru?- Kiba pregunto a su compañero perruno, el cual se escondió de repente detrás de él, y con un llanto lastimero el can le comento algo que dejo al Inozuka completamente confundido y alarmado.

-¿Que te dijo?- Shino a un lado de él, inquirió, ganándose la mirada filosa de su compañero.

-Akamaru puede oler el poder y las emociones de los demás y me dice que ese sujeto que se ve en lo alto del edificio tiene un poder con maldad pura-

-¡Ese tipo tiene a Kazekage-sama!- por fin reaccionaron los ninjas, que tan rápido como la conmoción comenzó a apoderarse de todos, Cumber se enfundo en aura, pues era claro lo que pretendía.

-Esto ha sido tan fácil…- giro su rostro en dirección a la guarida de Akatsuki, terminando de girar todo su cuerpo, y sin previo aviso.

 **-*¡FIIIIIUUUUUU!*-**

Emprender el vuelo, sorprendiendo aún más a todos.

-¡Se está llevando a Gaara…! ¡Ese tipo que apareció de la nada se la lleva!- Naruko grito, para luego junto con Sakura girarse hacia donde estaba Gohan el cual también expulso Ki, lo que provocó que muchos de los que estaban a su alrededor, incluida Hinata retrocedieran un poco.

-No… ¡No…!- el chico se miró perturbado claramente, pues por haberse distraído, no fue capaz de prever lo que había sucedido. Tanto la rubia como la peli rosa se acercaron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero fue sencillamente tarde. -¡No voy a dejar que le hagan daño!- **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-** también se hecho a volar, sorprendiendo muchos de los ninjas presentes, pues a pesar de conocer sobre los ninjas Son de Konoha, tampoco era como que los conocieran en persona.

 _[Nota del autor: Eso de la "tardanza" de Gohan es solo mero guio para que se dé la pelea, así que pues disculpen si parece incoherente jeje. Fin de nota.]_

-¡Espera, Gohan-kun!- Naruko intento frenar a Gohan, el cual sin hacer caso acelero su vuelo para intentar detener e interceptar a Cumber, a la vez que toda Suna se sumía en la confusión y en el desconsiento por lo que acababa de pasar.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Iwagakure:

Oonoki miraba a los dos Anbu que habían sobrevivido a la misión de recuperación a la cual les había mandado. Estaba sentado frente a estos, y con una expresión para nada agradable. -¡Esto es inaceptable…!- comento molesto, después de escuchar el relato del líder Anbu que junto a su compañero sobreviviente estaban muy lastimados aun que ya habían sido atendidos nada más al llegar. -¡¿Así que esa traidora está en Konoha?!-

-Así es Tsuchikage-sama, estábamos a punto de capturarla a ella y a ese niño con el cual se fue, pero…- detuvo sus palabras, a la vez que el pequeño hombre comenzó a levitar hacia sus hombres.

-Ese hombre llamado Gokú intervino… Si, ya lo suponía-

-Le juro que no lo esperábamos, apareció de la nada junto a otra mujer con apariencia de científico- el segundo Anbu también hablo, refiriéndose a Jade.

-A hora ellos están al tanto de que nosotros ya sabíamos sobre el Ki… Si comienzan a indagar más, se puede convertir en un verdadero problema y más cuando no hemos logrado hacer un relativo avance con respecto a esa maldita caja que despide una energía similar a la de Medaka- se cruzó de brazos, hablando sobre las pruebas a las cuales se sometía aquella extraña caja de música que habían recuperado de la aldea del remolino sin que las demás aldeas ninja se dieran cuenta.

-¿Qué… Que sugiere, Tsuchikage-sama?- pregunto uno de sus ninjas a lo que el hombre de avanzada edad se giró para verle.

-No importa cómo, pero debemos avanzar en la creación de un arma lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer frente a esos Son, si algo me ha enseñado el mundo ninja es que nunca debemos confiar en las demás aldeas, sobre todo de Konoha- con cierto recelo dijo aquello, recordando como en el pasado, su aldea había tenido muchos tropiezos cuando se trataba de aliarse con la hoja.

* * *

Fronteras del país del viento:

Cumber volaba a gran velocidad, llegando rápidamente al límite del desierto, apreciándose como los bosques del país de los ríos comenzaban a llenar el ambiente, gracias a una barrera de detección y de anti percepción, Deidara y Sasori se dieron cuenta de que el Saiyajin antiguo estaba llegando relativamente rápido a su destino, ya que estando conscientes de los Son y demás enemigos de Akatsuki, la organización se había dispuesto a "blindar" áreas relativamente grandes en donde se encontraran sus guaridas y demás puntos importantes, sobre todo al saber que los Son podían detectar la energía de los demás a grandes distancias.

Gohan también volaba con prisa, atravesando el cielo lo más rápido que podía, intentando encontrar aquel maldito que había raptado a Gaara. _-"De repente deje de sentir el Ki de Gaara-san, lo que sin dudas dificultara mi búsqueda"-_ hablaba de forma mental, mientras, no dejaba de volar.

Cumber se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía, no por que pudiera sentir el Ki de Gohan, más bien era como una especie de sexto sentido que le alerto de la proximidad de alguien. Por su parte Sasori esperaba al guerrero antiguo, ya que Deidara se había adelantado a la guarida para comenzar a prepararse para el ritual de extracción del Biju.

-Alguien me sigue…- hablo para sí mismo, deteniendo su vuelo de golpe. Gohan miro esto a la distancia, pues era un poco difícil no ver una gran silueta como la del Saiyajin que era mucho más grande que él y Gokú.

-Se detuvo…- hizo lo mismo al decir esas palabras, preparándose para enfrentar aquel desconocido en caso de ser necesario, apreciando también como Gaara estaba inconsciente y rodeada por uno de los brazos de su raptor. -¡¿Quién eres?!- suspendidos en el aire, Gohan fue el primero en interrogar, a lo que Cumber lentamente se fue dando la vuelta, solo que por la capucha que le tapaba la cara, el semi-Saiyajin no se había dado cuenta de inmediato con quien hablaba.

-¿Qué quién soy?- le miro con sus ojos rojos, recordando aquella foto que Pain le había dado, pues de inmediato reconoció a quien tenía en frente.

-Deja a Gaara-san…- fue más prudente con sus palabras, a lo que el antiguo Saiyajin comenzó a reír, extrañándolo.

-¿Qué la deje? Jajajaja…-

 _-"¿Qué le pasa?"-_

-Lo siento niño, pero no puedo hacer eso, la necesito para mis planes- hablo más calmado y tranquilizando su risa, a lo que Gohan estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia al sentir que las palabras no iban a servir de nada. Cargo una esfera de poder en su mano libre, tensando a Gohan. -¡No estorbes!- **-*¡FIU!*-** lanzo la esfera de poder, sobresaltando al chico que en un rápido movimiento descendió hacia el suelo del bosque, a la par que el ataque lanzado en su contra, choco contra el suelo cercano, provocando una.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOM!*-** explosión moderadamente potente, lo que termino de alterar a Gohan que se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ese tipo claramente también sabia usar Ki y no solo por el hecho de que supiese volar. -Entretenme, "Saiyajin"- llevo su mano libre hacia la capucha que cubría su rostro, a la vez que el semi-Saiyajin por fin pudo ver como algo parecido a una cola se miraba detrás de los pies de aquel sujeto, impresionándolo mucho.

 _[OST Recomendado: Infinite battle - SMC /watch?v=zkl6oud8QiM.]_

-¡¿Eh?! Una… ¡¿Una cola?! ¡¿A caso…?!- no termino de decir, cuando por fin la cabeza y cara del Saiyajin de ojos rojos quedo al descubierto, lo que sin dudas fue un enorme Shock para el hijo de Gokú. -Simplemente no… No puede ser…- La mirada de Gohan estaba sumamente perdida, apreciando ese otro guerrero que también le regresaba la mirada desde el cielo azul, con aun una Gaara inconsciente agarrada con uno de sus grandes brazos. -Es… Es imposible… ¡Tú…! ¡¿Tú eres también un Saiyajin?! Pero se suponía que…- no termino, cuando Cumber, descendió de golpe en contra del suelo del bosque.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-** sus pesados pies se enterraron en la tierra, provocando que esta se agrietara y se partiera un poco en todas las direcciones en torno a él.

-Así que… ¿Tu eres el hijo de ese otro Saiyajin llamado Gokú?- el gran Saiyajin de larga melena negra contra pregunto a Gohan, el cual no se esperaba que ese sujeto conociera a su padre.

-¡¿Co-Como es que…?!-

-Eso no importa… Ya que, vas a morir aquí mismo, niño- le apunto con uno de sus dedos, mirándole con sus ojos rojos y penetrantes, sintiéndose listo para desatar su salvajismo en contra del joven Son que tenía en frente. -Y después, ¡Iré por tu padreeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- grito con fuerza, liberando una enorme aura rojiza de Ki maligno y demoniaco, causando que. **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** el viento a su alrededor soplara con increíble fuerza, tanta que hizo que Gohan se protegiera con sus dos brazos, sintiéndose un poco repelido hacia atrás.

 _-"A pesar de no poder sentir su Ki, puedo saber que es enorme… Debo tener cuidado"-_ decía de forma mental el chico, estando consiente de la pelea que se cernía sobre él. _-"Tengo que salvar a Gaara-san de ese tipo, a hora mismo no es momento para estar confundido"-_ continúo hablando dentro de su mente, haciendo alusión a la gran revelación de que no solo su padre y Vegeta eran los únicos Saiyajin puros que existían.

Una vez que la enorme ventisca se detuvo, ya cuando Cumber dejo de liberar poder, Gohan pudo ver como arriba de una rama, otro ninja esperaba, el cual tenía una apariencia rara y para nada natural, con un paño cubriendo su boca, mirando a Cumber. -No me gusta que me hagan esperar, Cumber- comento, extrañando aún más a Gohan que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

 _-"No hay duda, son de Akatsuki"-_ llego a esa conclusión, cuando el Saiyajin mencionado giro un poco su cabeza para ver al "recién" llegado.

-¿Quieres que te mate?- con molestia en su voz respondió el antiguo líder Alpha, a lo que Sasori solo se quedó callado, pues sabía que ese monstruo de querer lo borraría fácilmente del mapa.

-Solo dame a la Jinchuriki, ya que puede pasar algo que no nos convenga si la sigues trayendo tu-

-¡No voy a dejar que se la lleven!- grito Gohan, transformándose de golpe en Super Saiyajin ante la mirada de Cumber y Sasori, mas este primero continuo completamente natural, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Como sea, lo único que quiero es pelear contra este cachorro que apareció de la nada…- sin perder tiempo el Saiyajin primitivo lanzo a Gaara hacia Sasori, el cual en un rápido movimiento la capturo, enrollándola en aquella especie de cola que salía desde su espalda.

-¡Gaara!- Gohan no aguanto más, lanzándose. **-*¡FUUUUUU!*-**

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Tu oponente soy yoooooo! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el otro Saiyajin también se abalanzo de una vez por todas, sobresaltando a Gohan al ver lo rápido que este era. A la vez que Sasori aprovecho esto para alejarse con suma rapidez de aquel lugar que no dentro de poco se convertiría en un verdadero escenario de batalla Saiyajin.

-¡¿Que?!-

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-**

Por suerte el semi-Saiyajin logro esquivar un fuerte derechazo de su atacante, agachándose y centrándose completamente en Sasori, pues no le dejaría escapar. -¡No te dejare ir!- comento, sin tomarle la más menor importancia a Cumber, lo que sin dudas le hizo hervir la sangre aún más.

-¡Ya te dije que yo…!- tan rápido como pudo, creo una gran garra de energía maligna con su aura, la cual tomo por sorpresa al hijo de Gokú, que giro su cabeza hacia atrás, cuando presintió que algo no iba bien. -¡Soy tu oponente, basura!-

La garra etérea de energía lo tomo de una de sus piernas, alzándolo e impidiendo que volara hacia Sasori, quien terminaba de perderse entre los árboles.

-¡Maldición, Gaara!- grito Gohan, cuando la garra de Cumber, lo arrojo con fuerza en dirección opuesta.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Fue a dar en contra de varios árboles, atravesándolos todos sin miramientos, resintiéndose de su espalda por los constantes impactos contra las duras cortezas.

-¡Vamos, "Saiyajin"! ¡Demuestra que lo eres! ¡Demuestra que eres digno de pertenecer a mi raza, a la gran raza guerrera de los Saiyajin!- colérico, Cumber esperaba un ataque por parte de Gohan, que lentamente se fue levantando de donde fue a dar gracias a haber sido arrojado.

-No tengo de otra…- decía en voz baja el hijo de Gokú, comenzando a cubrirse de su característica aura de Ki dorada. -¡Tengo que pelear!- apretó ambos puños, a la vez que la adrenalina recorría cada musculo y parte de su cuerpo.

 _[Pausa de OST anterior.]_

* * *

No muy lejos de la frontera de Suna; Naruko y Sakura corrían rápidamente por el desierto, ya mirando a la distancia las densas arboledas que señalaban el fin del árido territorio de la nación del viento, ambas chicas habían salido a toda prisa después de que Gohan también lo hiciera, estaban preocupadas y gracias al alboroto que se había montado fueron capaces de salir de la aldea sin que les pusieran muchos peros, solo que no sabían exactamente a donde ir, pues la presencia de Gohan se había esfumado de una forma repentina.

-¿Qué se supone que haga cuando no puedo sentir ni la presencia de Gohan-kun ni mucho menos la de Gaara? ¡Se me perdieron por completo! - con frustración, la Uzumaki comentaba, cuando de repente.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡¿Qué cosa…?!- Sakura junto a Naruko, se miraron sobrecogidas por la repentina agitación que se miró a la distancia, pues tras aquel gran sonido de explosión las alcanzo una fuerte ventisca que las hizo detenerse brevemente.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-

La chica de mirada azul observaba junto a su compañera, como un gran nubarrón de polvo y humo se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, lo mismo que Sasori que a esas alturas ya se había logrado alejar lo suficiente del área de conflicto entre los dos Saiyajin.

-¡Vamos, no debemos detenernos!- Naruko retomo su carrera, aumentando aun mas esta para llegar lo más pronto posible al lugar donde aquella explosión se había suscitado.

-¡Espera Naruko!- Sakura también le siguió con prisa, esperando llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Tanto Gohan como Cumber, descendían con un relativo y lento "paso", hasta que el par de pies de ambos toco el suelo completamente desfigurado, luego de aquella enorme explosión, que un ataque del Saiyajin de ojos rojos había provocado.

-Eres el segundo Saiyajin que soporta uno de mis ataques más fuertes…- reconocía el Saiyajin antiguo, sonriendo satisfecho al ver que ese chico le daría más "diversión" de la que pensaba. -¡Y eso me enfada!-

 _-"Claramente no está jugando, además, no he podido darle un solo golpe de forma directa… Tengo que derrotarlo si quiero salvar a Gaara-san de esos malditos"-_ consternado, Gohan pensaba, preparándose para seguir la lucha.

 _[OST Recomendado: Time of decisión and reveal - Yasuharu Takanashi /watch?v=lqjpGgS4OOc (Repetir hasta el minute 2:52)]_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** en un milisegundo, Cumber se volvió arrojar al ataque en contra de Gohan, que tan rápido como sus sentidos sobrehumanos se lo dictaron, salto lejos de una, para esquivar el potente puñetazo del otro guerrero. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito encolerizado, plantando su puño en contra de la tierra, provocando que esta.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡Maldición!- claramente maldijo el hijo de Gokú, cuando se miró sacudido, gracias al gran desmembramiento de tierra que había causado aquel ataque de su adversario, provocando que todo a su alrededor temblase por la potencia del golpe dado.

-Los Saiyajin no corren…- se escuchó la voz del antiguo Alpha entre el polvo, ante la mirada celeste expectante del joven Son. -¡Los Saiyajin no retroceden nunca!- bramo aun molesto, despejando el polvo, solo para verse al mencionado, con una expresión llena de enfado. -¿Vas a correr?- con mofa pregunto, a la vez que se podía apreciar una gota de sudor recorrer la mejilla izquierda de Gohan.

-¡NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el joven expulso aún más poder que antes, pasando a su segunda transformación.

-¡Así me gustaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** el viento volvía atacar, apreciándose a Gohan en su estado de Super Saiyajin 2 a su máximo poder.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Sannin battle (extended) - N /watch?v=RjRtFP6idx0.]_

-¡Vamos!- las piernas de Cumber se doblaron al decir aquello, dejando detrás de si una gran marca de desprendimiento de rocas y tierra, cuando se dispuso a atacar a su adversario de cabellos dorados.

 **-¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!-**

Los puños derechos de ambos chocaron de súbito, provocando una onda de impacto que recorrió varios metros en todas las direcciones, para después, Cumber, lanzar otro puñetazo con su puño izquierdo, el cual Gohan aprovechando sus reflejos, puso su antebrazo para bloquearle. **-*¡POOOOOOOM!*-** la fuerza fue tal que lo arrastro hacia su lateral varios metros, a la vez que el Saiyajin de largos cabellos negros se preparaba para continuar la pelea.

 _-"¡Tengo que derrotarlo!"-_ el chico de mirada celeste y cabellera rubia brillante, hablaba dentro de su mente, cuando Cumber que no había perdido tiempo, le ataco de nuevo con varias patadas que el chico apenas y pudo bloquear.

-¡Atácame! ¡¿No puedes?! ¡Eres un Saiyajin débil!-

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAM POOOOOOOM PUUUUUM PAAAAAAAM POOOOOOOM!*-**

Los golpes que Gohan estaba recibiendo y bloqueando no podían ser ignorados, pues de lo contrario, si le asestaban, la pasaría muy mal.

Recorrieron el campo destrozado, cuando en un descuido, Gohan se logró agachar ante la repentina sorpresa de Cumber que se quedó con sus ojos abiertos, apreciando como el codo izquierdo del joven por fin encontró la abertura que quería. -¡Nunca me subestimes!- comento antes de pasar de una vez por todas la defensa del grandulón.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡GGGGGGGGGRRRHHH!- la cara de Cumber se ladeo hacia un lado, dando un paso hacia atrás, por lo repentino del contraataque, cosa que sin dudas el hijo de Gokú aprovecharía para comenzar a regresarle cada golpe que el Saiyajin de ojos rojos le había lanzado.

 **-*¡PUUUM PAAAM POOOM PUUUM POOOM PAAAAM POOOOOM!*-**

Lo tupio a golpes, varios en el abdomen, la cara, las piernas y los brazos, sin poder moverse recibió todo el arsenal de puñetazos y patadas del semi-Saiyajin, que, alejándose un poco de él, se puso en una postura conocida, listo para cargar un ataque de Ki definitivo, pues no tenía tiempo para quedarse a luchar mucho más.

 _ **-¡KAMEEEE…!-**_

Comenzaba a vociferar con fuerza, a la vez que Cumber lentamente fue apreciando que era lo que pasaba.

 _ **-¡HAMEEEE…!-**_

En un último impulso, el Saiyajin primitivo, cubrió su cuerpo de su aura maligna, solo que quedando en donde mismo, sin apenas moverse.

 _ **-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_

Extendió sus palmas juntas, liberando un torrente de energía Ki que se dirigió sin miramientos en contra de su oponente, el cual alcanzo a cubrirse con sus brazos en equis.

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La explosión resultante no se hizo esperar, apreciándose una nueva y gran nube de polvo levantarse ante las miradas sorprendidas de Naruko y Sakura, pues las dos chicas ya sabían que sin dudas era Gohan el cual al parecer estaba peleando presumiblemente contra aquel sujeto que se había llevado a Gaara.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

La respiración del joven Saiyajin se miró agitada un poco, pues ese KameHameHa había sido muy potente, esto para asegurarse de ganar de un solo golpe, pues como se había comentado, el chico estaba apurado por ir por Gaara y rescatarla de las garras de Akatsuki antes de que algo malo le pasara.

-Use más poder del debido…- comentaba, observando como el polvo ante él se desvanecía lentamente, sin rastro alguno de aquel extraño Saiyajin con el cual había peleado solo unos minutos.

 _[OST Recomendado: Narukami - NS /watch?v=jJ2cSl-pmGE.]_

 **-*¡FIIUUUU!*-** de repente algo se escuchó arriba de la cabeza de Gohan, haciendo que este elevara la mirada solo para quitarse de inmediato de donde estaba parado.-¡¿EH?!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** cayo como cual proyectil desde el cielo, haciendo que el chico se tapase los ojos ante el nuevo polvo y escombros levantados.

-Ese ataque…- sonó tranquilo, cosa que hizo que Gohan se diera cuenta casi al instante de que esto aún no se acababa. -Fue interesante- termino de decir, a la vez que su mirada roja se apreciaba entre las partículas de tierra levantada que aún estaban presentes.

-Use mucho poder en ese Kamehameha… ¡¿Cómo es que…?!-

-Llego la hora de disciplinarte, niño- una sonrisa llena de maldad se presentó en el rostro de Cumber, el cual había cambiado de actitud de una forma completamente repentina, pero aun conservando esa locura que se le notaba a leguas.

 **-*¡FIUU!*-** se desvaneció de la mirada de Gohan, que no pudo seguirlo, cuando ya lo tuvo detrás de él, preparando un tajo con su mano derecha. El semi-Saiyajin, solo pudo reaccionar gracias a la gran sombra que había aparecido de él tan de repente.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Con sus brazos cubriéndolo, se miró recorrer varios metros lejos de Cumber, dejando claras marcas de arrastre en la tierra desfragmentada.

-Mmmph je je- rio un poco el antiguo líder Saiyajin, a la vez que Gohan lentamente retiraba de su cara sus dos brazos, sintiéndolos claramente adoloridos por el ataque anterior.

 _-"Es distinto… No puedo sentir su poder, pero, sin dudas aumento…"-_ pensaba consternado, mirando como a paso lento Cumber se acercó un poco a él.

-Aún no se acaba esto… ¡Te voy aplastar como a una lombriz! ¡Conocerás el poder de un verdadero Saiyajin Alpha!- paro su caminar y moviendo su cola detrás de él se preparaba para ahora sí, arremeter con todo en contra de Gohan, que gracias aquel Kamehameha había quedado un poco trastocado.

-¿Saiyajin Alpha?- pregunto sin recibir respuesta alguna, apreciando como las rocas alrededor de Cumber se comenzaron a levantar, señal de un nuevo incremento de su poder, a la vez que su aura demoniaca y perversa también se intensificaba con creces.

-*Temblores*- **-*¡TRUUUUUUMP!*-** -Pero, ¡¿Que…?!-

Pequeños pero constantes temblores sucedían, consecuencia de la liberación de poder. -¡A hora si, peleemos enserio!- los destellos eléctricos cubrieron al Saiyajin de la antigüedad, ante la mirada aun sobresaltada de un Gohan extrañado.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** las feroces ventiscas no tardaron en aparecer, expulsando más y más energía maligna, a la vez que Gohan apretaba su dentadura y sus puños, pues para nada pensaba en rendirse y más sabiendo que le necesitaban.

-No es momento de arrepentimientos… ¡Tengo que darlo todo!- también comenzó a elevar su Ki exponencialmente, preparándose para continuar con esta lucha que a hora si se pondría realmente intensa.

 _[OST Recomendado: Waltz of wind and fire - NS /watch?v=sEgXeLTT7G4 &t=3s.]_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Cumber soltó un ensordecedor grito, perfilando su puño de forma certera en contra del suelo, ante la mirada de Gohan que no supo qué demonios tramaba ese tipo con aquello.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** el suelo no soporto el impacto tan repentino, creando una línea de destrucción y hundimientos sin igual que se dirigía directamente hacia el joven Son.

-¡Debo esquivarla!- salto tan rápido como pudo, a la vez que. **-*¡TRAAAAAAAAAASH TRUUUUUUUUUUUUMP!*-** la línea de destrucción siguió su trayectoria recta, marcando claramente una marca divisoria en una gran extensión del denso bosque, pero antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar de nuevo, ya tenía a su adversario frente a él, sonriendo de forma maniaca y colérica.

-¡Es muy rapi…!- no termino de hablar, cuando la inmensa mano derecha del Saiyajin de cabello largo le callo la boca, sujetándolo con una fuerza descomunal, tomando impulso solo para después.

-¡Toma esto, "Saiyajin"! ¡EEERRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- libero otro grito potente, cuando Gohan se sintió levantado de forma brusca para solo. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡MMMMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHH!-

Chocar con todo en contra del suelo destrozado, intentando zafarse del mortífero agarre.

-¡¿Qué pasa…?! ¡¿Ya no puedes pelear, niño?!- burlándose, Cumber comenzó a correr, aun enterrando a Gohan en el suelo, dibujando otra línea de escombros gracias a este acto.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** el recorrido era furioso, haciendo que Gohan sintiera de verdad el dolor de las rocas en su espalda.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡¿Qué pasa "Saiyajin"?! ¡Jajajajajaja!-

 _-"¡Mi espalda…! ¡Tengo que zafarme!"-_ pensaba, con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo como su espalda era lastimada seriamente.

La mano de Cumber se apretó aún más en su boca, sintiendo como sus huesos fueran a estallar, más con todas sus fuerzas resistía el feroz embate enemigo, hasta que el guerrero de mirada roja se cansó de aquella acción y levantándolo le soltó en él aire dejándolo en frente suyo mientras estaba suspendido, solo para después. **-*¡FIUUUU! ¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**!*- darle una patada a medio vientre que le dejo sin aire y con una expresión completamente distorsionada.

-¡OOOOOOOUUUUUURRRRGGGGGHHHHH!- gimió audiblemente de dolor, soltando una gran cantidad de saliva y sangre a la par que iba a dar en contra de más árboles, destrozándolos en el proceso.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAASH CRAAAAAAAACK CRAAAAAAAASH CRAAAAAAACK!*-**

El escenario lentamente estaba cambiando gracias aquella pelea que se había tornado de un solo lado.

-¡Vamos, no se supone que eres un Saiyajin! ¡Me das vergüenza!-

Gritaba iracundo Cumber, disfrutando de la paliza que le estaba dando al hijo de Gokú, el cual lentamente se fue levantando de entre los troncos que su mismo cuerpo había destrozado apenas instantes atrás.

-*jadeo*jadeo*jadeo*- el aire no le alcanzaba, estando constantemente respirando a una velocidad muy alta, sintiendo una serie de dolores punzantes en su espalda por el ataque anterior del Saiyajin enemigo, que cargo dos esferas de poder en cada mano, haciendo que de nueva cuenta Gohan regresara a la realidad, pues no era momento de descansar o intentar recuperar el aliento.

-¡Toma esto, niño!- exclamando lanzo una serie de esferas de Ki en contra de Gohan el cual como pudo comenzó a esquivar las explosiones en medio del bosque que cada vez se reducía más y más.

 **-*¡BUUUUUM BOOOOOM BAAAAAAANG BUUUUUM BOOOOOM!*-**

Hacia la derecha, izquierda, por arriba y de nuevo al suelo, el joven semi-Saiyajin volaba y corría tan rápido como podía, saltando, agachándose y volviendo a correr o a volar según fuera la necesidad.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Mas rocas se destrozaban gracias a los ataques constantes del "Saiyajin del mal" que miraba como tenía acorralado a su adversario, el cual no se había podido acercar de nuevo hacia él gracias a las constantes explosiones que sus ataques causaban.

-¡No puedo seguir corriendo! ¡Tengo que atacarlo también! - molesto consigo mismo, Gohan paro en seco, ante la metralla de detonaciones que sin vacilación se cernieron contra él.

 **-*¡BUM BOM BOOOM BUM BOOM BUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito liberando más poder.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Elevando su Ki al máximo posible, Gohan creo un campo de fuerza que fue ganando terreno a los ataques de Cumber, el cual no dejaba de lanzarlos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el joven de cabellos dorados continuo gritando y liberando su poder en grandes cantidades, hasta que por fin el viento y el campo de energía alcanzaron a Cumber.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Una última y mucho mayor explosión hizo temblar la tierra, para después sentirse la relativa calma, y presentarse un silencio que para nada tranquilizaba.

 _[OST Recomendado: No more - DBS /watch?v=NF7jKUdOUpU.]_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-** en un rápido movimiento del viento y el polvo presente en el campo de batalla, una onda expansiva de choque se escuchó, cuando tanto el puño derecho de Gohan hizo contacto contra la rodilla izquierda del otro Saiyajin de mirada roja.

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Apretando los dientes y mirando con serio recelo a su adversario, Gohan había atacado, solo para que después ambos se separaran de golpe, para luego continuar a hora en un intercambio colosal de golpes, que no se miraba que fuesen a acabar nunca.

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** volaron a través del polvo aun presente, a la vez que. **-*¡PUUUUUUM!*-** chocaban en nuevos intercambios de poder y golpes, algunos conectados simultáneamente; otros simplemente esquivados.

Cumber se agacho, Gohan se hizo a un lado, de nuevo el primer Saiyajin se hizo hacia atrás y Gohan repitió la fórmula elevándose un poco más para evitar ser envestido.

 **-*¡POOOOM PAAAAAM PUUUUUM POOOOM PUUUUUM PAAAAM!*-**

Gohan regreso al suelo, volando al ras de este, con Cumber detrás de él, cosa que sin dudas el hijo de Gokú aprovecharían sin dudar. _-"¡A hora!"-_ exclamo dentro de su mente, al con su Ki, levantar una gran roca cercana que previamente había visto durante su vuelo.

 _[Nota del autor: Eso de levantar objetos con el Ki si es posible, si no pregúntenle a Freezer que por lo general usa esa técnica. Fin de nota.]_

 **-*¡TRUUUM!*-**

La roca en cuestión se presentó frente a Cumber, que al ir a una gran velocidad ya no tuvo tiempo de esquivar nada.

-¡¿Eh?!- solo pudo exclamar aquello para después. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** chocar en contra de la dura piedra y hacerla añicos, a la vez que Gohan desde delante cargo Ki y se aventuró para intentar atacar a hora si de forma directa a un Cumber desorientado por el ataque sorpresa.

-¡Maldito hijo de…!- intento maldecir a Gohan, cubriéndose entre los escombros de la roca que acababa de destrozar con su propio cuerpo, para después entre abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con Gohan justo en frente de el, sobresaltándolo sin más.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- el semi-Saiyajin soltó aquel grito, cargando poder en su puño derecho ante la mirada estupefacta de Cumber.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUURRRRRGGGGGGGH!- la cara del Saiyajin Alpha se hizo completamente a un lado, pues por fin Gohan había sido capaz a hora si de darle un golpe con todo, a la vez que se pudo ver como la sangre y la saliva salieron de su boca.

El impacto fue bueno, causando que el enemigo del semi-Saiyajin se mirara repelido hacia atrás, yendo directamente en contra del suelo destrozado. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** se enterró violentamente en contra de este, a la vez que Gohan miraba el nuevo levantamiento de escombros y polvo gracias a su asalto exitoso.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Por fin pude darle un buen golpe…- claramente cansado por el esfuerzo, Gohan observaba desde lo alto. -Siento que ya he gastado mucho poder y eso sin dudas es malo- termino de hablar, mirándose sus manos llenas de raspaduras.

-¡Esto no es nada!- la voz molesta de Cumber sonó entre los escombros, a la vez que de nuevo el suelo tembló abruptamente.

Gohan ya se esperaba que ese ataque de su parte no le fuera hacer gran daño a su adversario, pero esto era una locura, pues podía observar cómo grandes cantidades de aquel Ki rojizo y perverso se comenzó a filtrar de entre las rocas a las cuales Cumber había ido a dar.

 _[Reanudación de OST: Infinite battle - SMC.]_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Otra explosión se suscitó, haciendo que el joven Son se cubriese por un momento gracias a las rocas que volaron hacia todas partes, así como la fuerte ventisca que la misma explosión provoco. **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

Grandes piedras flotaban en torno a un Cumber con una pequeña línea de sangre que salía de su boca y caía sobre su mentón, a la vez que alzaba su mirada rojo sangre hacia donde el hijo de Gokú estaba, obviamente sorprendido al ver que solo le había podido causar eso, una leve línea de sangre que salía de su boca, mientras, él ya estaba muy desgastado por los ataques recibidos marcándose la diferencia de poder existente.

 _-"¡Maldición!"-_ con una relativa frustración presente, Gohan pensaba, pues al parecer realmente se había encontrado con un guerrero sumamente poderoso y letal.

Mirando desde una distancia segura, se encontraban Zetzu negro y blanco, notando la gran devastación que la lucha entre ambos Saiyajin había causado ya.

-De verdad el poder de ese mastodonte es temible- comentaba Zetzu blanco que no se había perdido ningún detalle.

-¿Que esperabas? Él también es un Saiyajin, y es precisamente de quien Kaguya estaba aterrada-

-Me gustaría seguir mirando la pelea, pero debemos ir con Pain y los demás-

-Si, tienes razón, deberíamos irnos, ya que Deidara y Sasori son quienes llevan a la Jinchuriki capturada-

Tanto parte blanca como negra sostuvieron un poco más de conversación, cuando de repente y de forma lenta, se fueron sumiendo en la tierra sólida.

 _-"Con Cumber, mis planes para nada se verán frenados…"-_ Zetzu negro pensó antes de terminar de hundirse en la tierra, dedicándole un último vistazo hacia donde los dos Saiyajin continuaban peleando. _-"Vamos Saiyajin del mal, enséñale a ese Son el poder que tanto miedo infundo en mi madre"-_ ese último pensamiento se dio, cuando se podía apreciar como varias rocas de distintos tamaños flotaban alrededor del Saiyajin Alpha que continuaba despidiendo aura y poder.

-¡Maldito seaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!- grito, incrementando aún más su aura a la vez que las rocas que flotaban a su alrededor fueron lanzadas hacia el joven Saiyajin que continuaba en el cielo.

-¡Gggrrh!- Gohan soltó aquella especie de gruñido cuando de nuevo concentrando Ki espero las rocas que se dirigían hacia él. **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU!*-** lanzo varias esferas de poder, retrocediendo en el proceso, solo para verse el impacto de su energía en contra de las rocas manipuladas.

 **-*¡BOOOM BUUUUM BOOOOM!*-**

Todos los proyectiles estallaron en varias nubes de polvo y arremolinado viento, para que solo. **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** y con una velocidad pasmante, Cumber despejara el polvo justo en frente de Gohan que se exalto de súbito al tener a su enemigo tan cerca y de una forma tan sorpresiva.

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- como animal salvaje, bramo el Saiyajin antiguo, perfilando otra vez uno de sus puños en contra de un Gohan que no pudo protegerse como hubiera querido.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡OOOOOOOMMMMMMPPPPHHHH!- inentendible fue lo que salió de la boca del hijo de Gokú, que de nuevo había sido castigado con un contundente derechazo que su enemigo había conectado en toda su mejilla izquierda, notando como su mirada flaqueo por un segundo al sentir que su cerebro se movió dentro de su cráneo.

-¡Voy a disfrutar mirando como sufres, te lo prometo!- creyó escuchar a Cumber decir aquellas palabras, a la vez que sintió como su estómago fue atacado por la punta de la bota derecha del Saiyajin de mirada roja. **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUURRRRGGGGGHHH!- escupió mucha más sangre, quedando sin aire y sin fuerzas tras el nuevo y devastador ataque.

 **-*¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUU!*-** sin compasión se dirigió al suelo, chocando contra este una vez más y sin poder hacer nada. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** creo un surco en la tierra, atravesando las rocas presentes, apreciándose como Cumber a hora era el que había quedado suspendido en el aire, mirando con enojo a su enemigo el cual estaba tendido sobre la devastada tierra, con su rostro lleno de líneas de sangre a la par que jadeaba ruidosamente.

* * *

Naruko se detuvo de repente, confundiendo a Sakura. -¿Qué pasa Naruko?- la chica de cabellos rosas pregunto a la de cabellos rubios, haciendo que esta le mirara por un instante.

-No sé por qué, pero de repente sentí un dolor en mi pecho- sin explicación comentaba la rubia, confundiendo aún más a Sakura. _-"Gohan-kun, acaso… ¿Acaso estas en peligro?"-_ pensaba Naruko, deseando que estuviera equivocada con aquella extraña corazonada que de repente le llego.

* * *

-¿Aun no suplicas por tu vida? Que basura más persistente- Cumber decía, ya encontrándose a unos cuantos metros de Gohan el cual se levantó lentamente de donde había ido a dar gracias a los dos golpes de antes, pues el futuro del semi-Saiyajin era incierto y hasta cierto punto, sombrío.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Avances:**

-¡Naruko! ¡Sakura!- [Las dos chicas fueron alcanzadas por sus amigos, a lo que estas claramente se sorprendieron.] -¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Es hora de que mueras- [Cumber prepara su golpe final en contra de un Gohan sumamente debilitado.]

-Con mi Byakugan y con el olfato de Kiba-kun podremos encontrar a Gohan-kun- [Hinata activaba su "ojo blanco" a la par que Kiba y Akamaru usaban su olfato para rastrear al desaparecido Saiyajin.]

-¡Gohan-kun!- [Naruko abrazaba de forma desesperada el cuerpo del hibrido después de que por fin dieron con él.] -Por favor, resiste-

-¡Tsunade-sama!- [De inmediato Konoha es alertada sobre los recientes sucesos en Suna.] -¡¿Qué pasa, Shizune?!- -¡Secuestraron a la Kazekage, Gaara!- -¡Pero, ¿Qué acabas de decir?!-

-Algo muy grave a sucedido, Gokú- [Tsunade ya se encontraba hablando con el Saiyajin mayor y con Kakashi el cual se encontraba con él.] -Gohan se encuentra muy mal herido- -¡¿Qué?!-

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics… "Al borde del final" [Suena la voz de Gokú (latino) al decir aquellas palabras, para luego presentarse los avances finales.] -¡Resiste Gohan!- [Gokú aprecia a su hijo muy lastimado después de pelear contra aquel Saiyajin de ojos rojizos.] -Ustedes son solo basura para mí- [Suena la voz de Cumber completamente arrogante.]

Posibles fechas de actualización: Del 8 al 14 de Agosto.

 _Bien compañeros, como vemos Cumber empieza con todo, y señal de eso es que al parecer a Gohan no le ha ido especialmente bien, pero es parte de ser un guerrero y pelear jeje. Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente._

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado compañeros, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics". Saludos, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Cuídense mucho.**


	10. Capitulo 9: Al borde del final

**Buenas amigos y amigas. Me presento con un nuevo capítulo de esta segunda temporada de Los Ninjas Son, espero sea de su agrado jeje. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo, hasta pronto.**

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thank you for your comment friend, that sharpens me a lot. Take care and see you in a next chapter._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Well, my friend, considering that Cumber looks a bit like old Broly, it was easy for me to introduce him because of the difficulty the Son was going to have when it came to leading with the hehe. Thank you for continuing to read and leave your comments, I greatly appreciate that. Greetings._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _Hola compañero, gracias por tus palabras, se agradecen mucho, así como el hecho de que leas y sigas esta historia, en cuanto a Hinata, hay que darle tiempo no solo a ella, si no a las demás chicas para que la relación con Gohan avance, no rápidamente, pero que avance al fin de cuenta. Nos estamos leyendo amigo y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-reynaldoag321-**_ _Gracias amigo, la verdad es que me esfuerzo por hacer peleas mas o menos decentes jeje, me alegra saber que fue de tu agrado. Nos leemos después y cuídate compañero._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Un gusto como siempre amigo, y si, la situación no es muy favorable para Gaara o en este caso para G0han, y sin dudas si algo le pasa a Gaara, Gohan podría ponerse muy mal. Gracias por tu comentario amigo, se agrade mucho el apoyo dado. Hasta luego._

 _ **-DarkAvengerZ-**_ _Mucho gusto amigo, espero que los anteriores capítulos también te hayan gustado como te gusto este pasado, lo cierto es que Cumber fue pensado para dicho fin que comentas, que no les sea fácil ni a Gohan ni a Gokú derrotarlo para que entrenen mas duro y se esfuercen mucho mas para poder tratar con el Saiyajin primitivo. Gracias por tu comentario y por seguir leyendo, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan definitivos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet" y ?

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia y ?

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

Inicio: Capitulo introductorio.

Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4

Arco *semi-original* "Nuevos exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 5 al -

Arco "Preludio al desastre": Capítulos - al -

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Una promesa puede hacer que las fuerzas regresen a cualquier persona decidida-_

 _-Las semillas del ermitaño cultivadas en el mundo ninja solo restauran las energías, pero, no curan las heridas-_

 _-Zetzu negro piensa usar a Gokú y a Gohan en su plan para resucitar a Kaguya-_

 _-Xenovia es la única espada conocida por Genin y Jounin de Kiri al ser discípula de Mei, aunque estos desconocen que es en efecto, una miembro de ese grupo de elite-_

 _-La unidad de criptoanálisis se encarga de estudiar códigos presentes en algunos escritos, como mensajes de emergencia o documentos de alto secreto-_

 _-Gokú muestra una faceta de él como padre que pocas veces a presentado-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto Shippuden ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Másashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que, si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecha por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Al borde del final.**

Frontera entre el país del viento y el país de los bosques:

-Por fin alcanzamos la frontera…- Naruko comento, deteniéndose un momento para recuperar el aliento luego de estar corriendo sin detenerse desde hacía más de una hora, junto a ella, estaba Sakura, la cual se encontraba igual, sin aire por correr constantemente. -Si seguimos recto, deberíamos llegar a al lugar donde aquella enorme explosión sucedió- la rubia termino de hablar, mirando a la peli rosa la cual asintió. Ambas estaban decididas a encontrar a Gohan y a Gaara, aunque mentirían si dijeran que la principal razón por la cual se fueron sin esperar a nada, fue el secuestro de la Kazekage, era obvio que, si se preocuparon, incluso, alarmaron, pero aún más preocupadas quedaron por la actitud tan irregular con la cual Gohan se había ido sin siquiera decir el por qué.

Ambas chicas ya estaban listas para continuar, pero antes de que lo hicieran, varias presencias sorprendieron los sentidos de Naruko. -¿Eh?- simplemente dijo aquello, confundiendo a Sakura al ver la repentina expresión de la Uzumaki menor.

-¿Qué pasa Naruko?-

La rubia de ojos azules no respondió de inmediato, en su lugar giro su rostro hacia atrás, cosa que la Haruno también hizo, dándose cuenta del porqué de la acción de su compañera.

 _[OST Recomendado: Naruto Shippuden main theme - NS /watch?v=kkhVyNluias.]_

-¡Naruko! ¡Sakura!-

Kiba montado en Akamaru corría sin parar, tras gritar los nombres de ambas chicas. -¡Kiba y Akamaru!- Naruko se sorprendió mucho al verlos, aun que la cosa no acabo solo en ellos dos.

-¡Ni crean que solo ustedes van a estar con Gohan-kun!- Ino también aparecía entre las dunas, corriendo tan rápido como el mismo viento.

-Na-Naruko-nee- Hinata también se hacía presente, y a su lado también se observaban a Neji, Chouji y a Lee.

-Somos compañeros de Gohan y él nos necesita- un poco atrás también se miraba a Shino, mientras, a su lado derecho se observaba a Karin y a su izquierdo Tenten.

-¡Aun no tengo esa revancha con Gohan-san, y sin importar que, la voy a tener!- Lee apretó su puño derecho con determinación. -¡La llama de mi determinación ardera fuertemente!- termino de hablar con una frase típica de él y de Gai.

Naruko y Sakura se quedaron completamente sorprendidas al ver que sus amigos las habían seguido y alcanzado.

-Chicos… ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Naruko no tardo en realizar aquellas preguntas, cuando por fin los recién llegados se detuvieron frente a ella y frente a la chica de ojos verdes.

-Cuando vimos como Gohan salió volando fue cuando supimos que algo muy malo estaba pasando, además, Akamaru de inmediato se inmuto al oler a ese sujeto que llevaba a Gaara- Kiba comenzó a explicar, siendo seguido por Shino.

-Es por eso que cuando también las vimos correr detrás de Gohan, nosotros decidimos hacer lo mismo y ayudarlas-

-Gohan-kun se fue tan de repente que me sorprendió, pero, siento que puede necesitar nuestra ayuda- con un poco de vergüenza Hinata también hablo, siendo observada por Naruko y por Sakura.

-Además, no podemos dejar que solo el equipo Kakashi se lleve el crédito de rescatar a la Kazekage- Ino bromeo, sonriendo y mirando de forma burlona a la Uzumaki y a la Haruno.

Luego de que los chicos continuaron hablando un poco, Naruko les explico lo que había pasado, diciéndoles que hace minutos una enorme explosión se presenció a la distancia, lo que sin dudas le decía a ella y a Sakura el posible lugar donde se estaba desarrollando la pelea entre Gohan y ese tipo que secuestro a Gaara.

-Bien, en ese caso, no perdamos más el tiempo- Neji dio varios pasos hacia delante, a la vez que los demás asintieron en acuerdo.

 _-"Solo espero que este sentimiento de angustia no sea nada, Gohan-kun…"-_ con ese pensamiento Naruko comenzó a correr junto a los demás, esperando que ese extraño presentimiento en su cabeza y en corazón solo fuera algo sin importancia.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 _[Nota aclaratoria:_ _ **-"*¡!*"-**_ _representación de eco de golpes fuertes. Fin de nota.]_

 _ **-"*¡PUUUUUUM!*"-**_ el eco lejano de un golpe se escuchaba, para después. _**-"*¡POOOOOOM!*"-**_ escucharse otro, a la vez que la sangre bañaba el suelo, observándose por fin como la cara de Gohan era movida de un lado a otro por los constantes golpes en su contra, Cumber había demostrado ser mucho para el chico, que como podía intentaba aguantar, más sus fuerzas lentamente estaban decayendo.

-¡Eres una simple basura!- las palabras salían de la boca del Saiyajin de largos cabellos negros, a la vez que perfilando de nuevo su puño derecho hizo que Gohan ladeara de nueva cuenta su rostro cuando otro golpe preciso se hizo presente. _**-"*¡POOOOOOM!*"-**_

-¡UUUUUGGH!- escupía aún más sangre que antes, con sus ojos cerrados y sintiendo como el dolor recorría cada célula de su cuerpo dañado.

 _[OST Recomendado: Jiraiya's Death theme - NS /watch?v=hc9kSyC2z5E &t=1346s.]_

 _-"Lo siento…"-_ dentro de su mente el chico deambulaba, a la par que a hora su estómago era el centro castigado por el otro Saiyajin primitivo. _**-"*¡PAAAAAAAAM!*"-**_

-¡UUUUURRRGGGGH!- abrió su boca y vomito inevitablemente, ante la risa triunfal del guerrero ancestral.

 _-"No pude detenerlos…"-_ continuaba hablando en sus pensamientos, pues todo parecía que era el único lugar en donde estaba a salvo del salvajismo con el cual le estaban golpeando. _-"Se la llevaron y no pude hacer nada…"-_

-¡Defiéndete, escoria!- **-*¡PUUUUUUUM!*-** un golpe directo en la nariz que la rompió, haciendo su cara hacia atrás y bañando aún más su rostro de sangre, siendo levantado en el aire por el duro golpe que le habían dado.

 _-"¿Voy a morir…? Si, esto se siente como el abrazo de la muerte…"-_ se preguntaba y se daba la respuesta así mismo, mientras, lentamente caía al suelo, en un estado de suspensión eterna que no comprendía muy bien. _-"Esos años de entrenamiento…"-_ recordaba el entrenamiento con Piccolo durante su niñez temprana, luego con su padre en la habitación del tiempo, en la cámara de gravedad, y por supuesto, el entrenamiento de dos años y medio que sostuvo mientras viajaba por el mundo ninja. _-"¿Sirvieron de algo…? ¿Realmente me volví fuerte?"-_ dudaba de su fuerza, a la vez que su cuerpo herido se aproximaba cada vez más a la tierra desquebrajada y sus cabellos, cejas y cola regresaban a su habitual color, señal de que estaba perdiendo su transformación dorada.

-[Flash Back]-

Dos años atrás: Cerca del país del agua.

-Levántate…- con una voz gruesa y seria, Gokú comentaba, apreciando a un Gohan extremadamente cansado y lastimado luego de estar peleando contra su padre durante varias horas.

-Ya… Ya no pu-puedo…- con sus débiles brazos el chico intentaba levantarse, apreciándose como su traje de entrenamiento estaba prácticamente desecho por el combate. Gokú miraba esto en silencio, pues y aun que él sabía que podía pasarse debía ser estricto como su mismo hijo se lo hizo saber durante aquel entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo durante la crisis de los Androides y de Cell.

-¿Qué es lo que defiendes, Gohan?- aquella pregunta asalto al chico, que mirando al suelo y apreciando el pequeño manchón en la tierra producido por las gotas de sudor que recorrían su rostro y caían por su nariz y mentón. -¿Realmente te vas a rendir aun que ya no tengas fuerzas?- volvía a cuestionar el Son, el cual se encontraba en su fase más poderosa, pues debía perfeccionarla, lo mismo que el Super Saiyajin 3.

El joven Saiyajin levanto su mirada oscura, apreciando a su padre el cual estaba justo en frente de él. -Para ti es fácil decirlo, papá… Tu eres mucho más fuerte que yo-

-¡¿Dónde quedo esa convicción de antes Gohan?!- elevo su voz, denotando ese cambio en su actitud, no solo como guerrero, si no como padre. -¡¿No decías que me querías superar?! ¡¿No decías que querías ser mucho más fuerte que yo?! ¡Levántate y demuéstramelo, Gohan! ¡Vamos, yo sé que puedes y…!- se detuvo por un instante, relajando su rostro ante la mirada sorprendida de su hijo. Camino lentamente hasta este, sobresaltando aún más al muchacho que creyó que su padre le atacaría de nuevo, pero, quedo sin palabras cuando miro como el Son mayor extendió su mano derecha para ayudarlo a levantarse. -Yo confió en ti Gohan, sé que, si te esfuerzas lo suficiente, tarde o temprano serás mucho más poderoso que yo- y con esas palabras, su padre esbozo una sonrisa que le transmitió paz y confianza, remarcando el hecho del por qué admiraba a su padre y el por qué quería ser como él.

-[Fin Flash Back]-

 _-"Falle padre… No pude cumplir mi meta de ser más fuerte que tú… Perdóname"-_ las lágrimas mezcladas con sangre comenzaban a brotar de los ojos del joven, pues realmente estaba perdiendo su espíritu de lucha.

 _-"No siempre vas a ganar… Pero la verdadera convicción de un luchador, es siempre levantarse a pesar de la derrota"-_ esas palabras sonaron fuerte en el chico, que también recordó a Piccolo.

 _-"Piccolo-san…"-_

 **-*¡POM!*-** por fin su cuerpo cayo entre las rocas y el suelo removido, quedando tendido en este y sin poder moverse, a la vez que Cumber comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia este ya que lo había lanzado un poco lejos con aquel último golpe, por su parte Gohan continuaba llorando de frustración por no poder haber evitado que se llevaran a Gaara.

 _-"Gohan-kun…"-_ miraba el cielo azul con su débil mirada bañada de llanto y sangre, creyó escuchar a Naruko y a las demás chicas presentes en su vida, así como a sus amigos de la hoja. _-"¡Gohan-san!"- -"¡Gohan!"-_ varios llamados más sonaron en su cabeza, a la vez que en frente de su mirada revivía todos sus recuerdos hasta ese instante.

-Chi-Chicos…- apenas y pudo musitar, queriendo levantar uno de sus brazos al cielo, en un intento de alcanzarlo de nuevo. -Na-Na-Naruko-chan- se le revelo la belleza de cabellos oro, sonriendo y mirándole con especial dedicación, atenta y hermosa como ella misma, sin dudas se había puesto mucho más bella durante ese tiempo que no la vio, recordando con especial cariño la primera vez que la volvió a ver de nuevo. _-"Quiero… Quiero ver el día en que te conviertas en Hokage, Naruko-chan"-_

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Ese último recuerdo asalto su mente, haciendo que de repente todo su mundo se sintiera como paralizado, sus ojos se fueran abriendo aún más y de forma lenta, a la vez que cerraba su mano en un puño, tomando un poco de tierra, lo mismo que aquel brazo que había levantado, solo que este lo apretó en el aire, había olvidado ese "sueño", quería estar presente el día que esa chica latosa y burlona se pusiera por fin el sombrero que la convertiría en la manda más de Konoha, por no decir que, aun le faltaba que arreglar cuentas con cierto pelinegro que abandono la aldea años atrás.

 _[OST Recomendado: Saiyan's pride - DBS /watch?v=SZ0kcB5m7_8.]_

 _-"Es-Es verdad…"-_ pensó con mayor fuerza. _-"¡Yo quiero ver a Naruko-chan como Hokage…! ¡Quiero ver que cumpla su sueño y además…! ¡Tengo que arreglar más cosas con Sasuke…! ¡No puedo morir, no aquí!"-_ la convicción regresaba a su cuerpo, lo que sin dudas le ayudaría a alcanzar el plus que necesitaba para continuar, cosa que Cumber noto al ver como el chico con todos los esfuerzos del mundo se fue levantando de donde había ido a dar.

 _-"¿Qué es lo que defiendes, Gohan?"-_ la pregunta de su padre sonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, y sin importar el dolor continuaba parándose del suelo, a la vez que una potente aura comenzaba a manifestarse en torno a él.

-¡¿Qué defiendo, padre…?! ¡¿Quieres saber que defiendo, padre?!- alzando su voz, el chico terminaba de levantarse débilmente y con mayores energías, a la vez que su mente seguía siendo bombardeada de recuerdos, lo sucedido en Namek, Freezer, Cell, el casi sacrificio de Gokú, la llegada al mundo ninja, sus primeras integraciones con sus amigos tanto los de la Tierra como los que tenía en este planeta, aquel primer beso con Naruko y con Ino, la lucha contra los Androides y su partida de la aldea junto aquella promesa que le hizo a la hija de Kushina. Habían tantas cosas por las cuales luchar y sacrificarse, por sí mismo, por su padre, por sus mamás, por sus amigos y por supuesto, por ese par de hermanos suyos que no tenían la culpa de absolutamente nada. -¡Quiero defender los sueños de todos…! ¡Quiero…! ¡QUIERO SER MAS FUERTE QUE TÚ…!- Gohan con su boca llena de sangre que se escurría desde su nariz rota y con apenas fuerzas grito con todas sus energías residuales, solo para que después, llenara de nuevo aire sus pulmones a la par que todo su cuerpo se cubría de su aura de Ki normal, aunque con toques brillantes y luminiscentes. Y fue cuando. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito de nuevo, liberando aquella nueva energía que había sido capaz de despertar como un último intento de decirse así mismo que: ¡Un Son nunca retrocede y menos se rinde!.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Cumber se cubrió de golpe, cuando Gohan estallo por fin.

-¡Si no puedo derrotarte con mis fuerzas actuales…! Usare todo lo que me queda, para acabar… ¡Acabar contigo y proteger a todos!- el chico haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible liberaba una enorme cantidad de Ki que de quien sabe dónde había sacado, sorprendiendo al otro Saiyajin de mirada roja que no comprendía nada.

-¡No si antes yo te mando al infierno!- de nuevo molesto, Cumber también comenzó a cargar poder, haciendo que los esfuerzos de Gohan se miraran un poco detenidos, mas no se contuvo, ya que aun concentraba Ki como nunca antes lo había hecho.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** las dos esferas de poder que se habían formado en torno a los dos guerreros no dejaban de crecer, encontrándose por fin y colisionando como si se trataran de dos enormes técnicas contrarias.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** el viento no cesaba, haciendo que arboles cercanos se miraran desgajados o desenterrados del suelo, lo mismo que rocas que por los vientos se desincrustaban del suelo.

 _-"¡No es suficiente…! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamooooooooooooooooooooooooooos!"-_ grito dentro de su mente el Son menor, a la vez que su cuerpo se rodeaba de aún más energía, la cual luchaba contra la de Cumber que también se encontraba en un estado similar.

 **-*¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!*-**

-¡Eres más persistente de lo que pensaba, maldito Son!- desde dentro de su cúpula de energía Cumber comentaba, aumentando sus propios esfuerzos para arrasar con aquel ultimo y desesperado movimiento de Gohan.

 _-"Gracias… Gracias por todo…"-_ con ese pensamiento, Gohan estaba resignado ante todo lo que pudiera pasar, preparándose para lo último empujón y. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- con un esfuerzo colosal y sintiendo que se quedaba sin voz, Gohan grito por última vez, acrecentando su liberación de poder a niveles insospechados.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡¿Que?!- Cumber se miró repelido de repente, mientras, Gohan se perdía en el brillo de su propio sacrificio, o eso se pensaría cuando. -¡Maldito mocoso malnacido! ¡Aprende a quedarte…! ¡Qui-Quietoooooooooooooooooooooo!- **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 **-*¡TRAAAAASH! ¡TRAAAAAACK!*-** la inestabilidad del choque de ambas energías por fin cedió cuando el Saiyajin Alpha también libero aún mas de su poder demoniaco, haciendo que. **-*¡KA-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** una enorme cúpula de energía se manifestara en todo su esplendor, siendo fácilmente visible a kilómetros de distancia. Cosa que sorprendió enormemente a los chicos que estaban buscando a Gohan, los cuales tan rápido como pudieron y reaccionaron, se sujetaron con fuerza de los árboles mientras los vientos huracanados realizaban literalmente un barrido de los kilómetros circundantes a aquella enorme detonación. Los Akatsuki también se habían dado cuenta de esto, pues sin dudas aquella explosión se sintió en gran parte del territorio del país del viento como el de los ríos.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

En medio de la explosión se pudo ver como un Gohan completamente rendido salía volando junto con el viento que no cesaba en toda la zona, pues en el último instante su cansancio y debilidad pudieron más que su renovada convicción ya que después de todo estaba peleando contra alguien por completo superior a él.

Minutos después:

El campo de batalla estaba lleno de polvo, notándose un enorme cráter, signo inequívoco de la colosal liberación de poder, apreciándose solo como alguien flotaba en las alturas, no siendo otro que Cumber, el cual estaba cubierto por un campo de energía y jadeaba un poco luego de haber sido forzado a usar más poder. -¿De qué te sirvió eso, estúpida basura?- completamente engreído el Saiyajin comentaba haciendo desaparecer aquel campo de fuerza que le protegió, para luego descender lentamente hacia el suelo que estaba totalmente cambiado. Sus botas pisaron por fin la tierra emblandecida por la liberación de poder, apreciando como en medio de varios escombros, un Gohan completamente sin consciencia y con un cuerpo lleno de heridas se presentaba, sin la parte superior de sus ropas y con su nariz rota. -Ustedes son basura para mí- continuo con su arrogancia, comenzando a caminar en dirección a Gohan el cual a esas alturas ya no podía hacer nada para defenderse, pues a pesar de que aún estaba vivo, su Ki era mínimo.

* * *

Naruko y compañía ya casi llegaban aquel lugar, pues luego de aquella inmensa explosión, la preocupación de los chicos no hizo más que aumentar. -Naruko, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a dar con Gohan si dices que no puedes sentir su presencia? - Tenten preguntaba a la rubia que no dejaba de saltar de árbol en árbol. La Uzumaki le miro, lista para responder, pero antes de que ella lo hiciera, Hinata se adelantó.

-Con mi Byakugan y con el olfato de Kiba-kun podremos encontrar a Gohan-kun-

-Hinata…- la rubia de mirada azul respondió, pues la última vez que había visto en ese estado a su amiga había sido cuando había decidido enfrentarse aquel ninja de Orochimaru durante el rescate de Sasuke.

 _-"Hinata-sama se ve muy preocupada por Gohan, ¿A caso ella…?"-_ esa pregunta atravesó el pensamiento de Neji, el cual se miró muy interesado en saber que era lo que su prima sentía por el joven Saiyajin, más a hora mismo no era tiempo para eso, pues debían llegar lo antes posible para saber qué demonios estaba pasando con el mismo Gohan y con la secuestrada Gaara.

Ino por su parte se miraba afligida, ya que, realmente temía que le hubiera pasado algo a Gohan. -¿Estas bien Ino?- le alcanzo Sakura, la cual de varios saltos logro ponerse a su lado derecho.

-Sakura…-

-Se lo que estás pensando, yo también estoy preocupada por él, lo mismo que el resto- la chica de cabellos rosas comentaba, haciendo que la Yamanaka abriese un poco sus ojos por la impresión. -No te preocupes, Gohan-kun es muy fuerte, debemos confiar en que está bien- esbozando una sonrisa e intentando transmitir confianza, Sakura termino de hablar, haciendo que su amiga y rival se sintiera un poco menos preocupada.

-Gracias, Sakura-

 _-"Gohan-san no puede perder, es decir, él es uno de los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha, después de Gokú-sensei y Jade-san"-_ Lee estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, sintiendo que su oportunidad de revancha contra el hibrido se miraba frenada por lo sucedido.

Karin también se notaba preocupada, como no estarlo después de haber visto con sus propios ojos lo que había sucedido, aquella inmensa explosión que sin querer la hacía pensar lo peor. _-"Después de haberlo esperado durante tanto tiempo… Él… Él no puede…"-_ no se atrevió a seguir pensando, temiendo decir algo que la terminaría de lastimar. Cerro sus ojos mientras saltaba, a la vez que se sintió con mayor miedo al no poder llegar a tiempo en caso de que el semi-Saiyajin la necesitara. _-"Quiero volver a ver tu sonrisa, Gohan-kun… La quiero ver"-_ dio un salto más, acelerando su paso entre la densa arboleda que estaban cruzando ella y los demás.

* * *

-Es hora de que mueras…- Cumber extendió una de sus manos hacia el cuerpo tendido entre rocas de Gohan y mirándole con sus ojos rojos se regocijo con la idea de acabarlo de una vez por todas, lo que provocó que su cuerpo se volviera a cubrir de su aura maligna, a la vez que una pequeña esfera de poder se empezaba a materializar en aquella mano extendida. -Eres basura- sonrió al decir aquello, terminando de cargar poder, pero antes de que lanzara su golpe final, alguien apareció detrás del Saiyajin, alguien que emergió desde el suelo, no siendo otro que los dos Zetzu, que se quedó sorprendido por el cambio en el terreno. -¿Qué quieres?- sin verle, Cumber pregunto, a lo que aquel ser con la mitad de su cuerpo blanco y negro procedió a responder.

-Así que esa enorme sacudida de hace rato fue por esto… Vaya, sí que fue una gran batalla- la parte blanca de Zetzu hablaba, aun sorprendido por el nivel destructivo de los Saiyajin.

-No venimos a eso…- a hora Zetzu negro tomo la palabra. -Cumber, me da gusto ver que los Son, son solo unos pequeños niños a tu lado- le felicito, haciendo que este desapareciera aquella esfera de poder, solo para girarse y ver al recién llegado.

-Nadie es más fuerte que yo…-

-Y con gusto lo puedo comprobar- miro a Gohan detrás del otro Saiyajin, contento y satisfecho al ver la hazaña del resucitado. _-"Debo jugar muy bien mis cartas, a pesar de que los Son pueden convertirse en un fastidio, cuando llegue el momento ellos pueden ser los únicos que puedan eliminarte, Cumber"-_ al parecer Zetzu negro tenía otra utilidad para Gohan y para Gokú, por lo que a pesar de todo, por el momento le convenia mantener vivo al joven Saiyajin.

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno, aparte de que Gohan necesita estar vivo, recordemos que en esta historia Cumber quiere literalmente violar a Kaguya, por lo que sin dudas Zetzu necesita a personas capaces de derrotar al Saiyajin antiguo cuando ya no lo necesite, es decir, lo que Zetzu negro quiere es que Cumber, Gokú y Gohan se destruyan entre sí a su debido tiempo. Fin de nota.]_

-Pain me pidió que te dijese que debes ir a verle personalmente lo más rápido posible- volvía a decir Zetzu, haciendo que Cumber frunciera el ceño.

-Yo no soy el lacayo de nadie- amenazo con atacar, por lo que ambos Zetzu se tensaron.

-Espera…- con una leve risa nerviosa, Zetzu blanco intervino. -Lo que pasa es que Pain quiere que vayas por el siguiente Jinchuriki… Después de ver lo fácil que capturaste a este, quiere que también captures a otro más, de ese modo, podremos recolectar a todas las bestias con cola mucho más rápido-

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- volvió a preguntar, sintiéndose molesto al tener que seguir órdenes.

-Porque de lo contrario, nunca vas a poder vengarte de Kaguya, ¿Lo recuerdas?- Zetzu negro trajo de nuevo aquel tema sensible para el Saiyajin de largos cabellos, haciendo que este solo hiciera un sonido de molestia.

-Está bien, por el momento ustedes ponen las reglas, pero el día que me canse de ustedes…- el Saiyajin Alpha camino hacia Zetzu que se encontraba aun tenso. -Los voy a matar junto a esa maldita de Kaguya- termino de decir, para girarse de nuevo y ver a Gohan. -¿Qué va a pasar con él? Quiero asegurarme y matarlo de una vez-

-Déjalo así, después de todo va a morir, ya no gastes más energías en él- Zetzu negro intento convencer, a lo que Cumber al parecer estuvo de acuerdo.

-Está bien, al fin de cuentas me da igual porque ese mocoso me entretuvo un poco- se envolvió en Ki maligno, solo para después. **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** elevarse con rapidez e irse volando, dejando solo a Zetzu blanco y negro.

-Ese tipo me da escalofríos, por poco y nos ataca- Zetzu blanco hablo, mirando hacia el cielo como Cumber se alejaba.

-No te preocupes, solo tenemos que seguir fingiendo hasta que se capturen todo los Biju, es por eso…- se giró, observando a un muy mal herido Son menor. -Que a pesar de que ya sentiste la ira de Cumber, te necesito con vida, ya que cuando llegue el momento, ustedes me van ayudar a eliminarlo para que de ese modo mi madre este a salvo-

-Espero que este plan tuyo no se vaya a ir a la basura- Zetzu blanco se notó un poco desconfiado del plan que su parte oscura había formado.

-No, mientras, los Son sigan fortaleciéndose, tarde o temprano, ellos dos y Cumber se van a destruir entre sí, es lo que más nos conviene-

-Espero tengas razón…- suspiro levemente Zetzu blanco antes de volver hablar. - Deberíamos regresar, tal vez ya nos están esperando para comenzar el ritual de extracción del Shukaku-

-Si…-

Después de eso y justo como antes, el cuerpo de aquel individuo se fue enterrando en el suelo, no antes de ver por última vez a Gohan, al cual por esta ocasión le había salvado la vida, aun que dicha vida estaba en la cuerda floja en estos momentos.

* * *

Suna: Mismos instantes.

La aldea era un completo caos, altos cargos del consejo se reunieron de emergencia, entre los cuales como no, se encontraba ya un recuperado Baki, que gracias a Gaara había sobrevivido a las explosiones que Deidara había provocado, solo que por la conmoción y lo repentino de todo había quedado inconsciente por un buen rato. Mientras tanto, Kankuro ya estaba siendo tratado en el hospital de la aldea, a la vez que más ninjas estaban en los pisos superiores del edificio Kage, removiendo los escombros y buscando sobrevivientes, claro si los había.

Academia ninja:

-Por favor, mantengan la calma, en breve se les dará más instrucciones…- con un parlante, un ninja avisaba, a todos los equipos de ninjas que habían venido a participar en el examen Chunin.

-¡Revisen que todos los equipos de Genin de otras aldeas estén aquí!- entre gritos otro ninja les decía a sus compañeros, los cuales estaban realizando un conteo de los equipos ninja que estaban presentes.

Fue cuando uno de los tantos ninjas encargados de realizar ese conteo, llego al nombre de "Equipo 7, Konoha", haciendo que repitiera esas mismas palabras para dar con dicho equipo. -¡Equipo 7, Konoha!- llamo, mirando a la gran multitud de ninjas presentes, más nadie respondió, haciendo que de nuevo. -¡Equipo 7, Konoha! ¡Respondan Equipo 7, Konoha!- llamara, pero sin embargo, la respuesta fue nula.

Levanto la cabeza, buscando con su mirada a alguien parecido a las imágenes que estaban en aquella hoja que tenía, siendo imágenes de Gohan, Naruko y Sakura, pero de igual forma nadie semejante estaba presente.

-¡El equipo 10 de Konoha no está, han desaparecido!- otro compañero se escuchó gritar, llamando la atención de aquel ninja.

-¡Y también el equipo 8!- un ninja más también comento, haciendo pensar al ninja del principio que tal vez aquel equipo 7 de Konoha también no estaba en la aldea.

-¡¿Se abran ido tras el paradero de Kazekage-sama?!- con alarma pregunto uno de los ninjas de la arena, alertando a los otros dos.

-¡Tenemos que avisar a los demás, debemos buscarlos de inmediato!-

Y con esas últimas palabras dichas, los tres ninjas salieron corriendo rumbo a al edificio Kage para notificar la falta de no uno si no de tres equipos, aunque no se habían dado cuenta de que de echo faltaba un cuarto, el equipo de Lee, Neji y Tenten.

-¿Qué vamos hacer Akame?- uno de los compañeros de la chica pregunto, esperando saber que era lo que su líder iba hacer.

-Creo que deberíamos aprovechar esto y averiguar realmente que es lo que está pasando…- mirando a los ninjas de la arena que corrían entre los equipos de Genin, Akame comentaba, haciendo que su tercer compañero se mirara inseguro.

-Pe-Pero nos podríamos meter en problemas…-

-No se preocupen, solo yo iré a ver qué es lo que está pasando, ustedes quédense aquí y cúbranme- ordeno, sacando un pergamino de un pequeño bolsillo situado en su pierna derecha, solo para después desenrollarlo de golpe y posar su mano en una especie de circulo dibujado en tinta negra, con extrañas letras y marcas. **-*¡PUF!*-** simplemente se escuchó eso, cuando aquella parte del pergamino estallo en una pequeña nube de humo, para de inmediato revelarse una espada muy similar a la espada Batsu.

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno, no solo existen espadas legendarias o espadas semi-legendarias en esta historia, si no también espadas maldecidas como la de Akame. Fin de nota.]_

-Espera Akame… Sabemos que quieres investigar más sobre ese chico que salió volando y los de la hoja, pero es peligroso, deberías quedarte aquí y esperar- le aconsejo su compañero, aquel que estaba más nervioso.

-Lamento decirte que no, Tsuka… En la aldea está pasando algo muy raro y siento que los de la hoja son una forma de saber qué es eso que está sucediendo- con su arma blanca a su lado, Akame dio varios pasos, alejándose de sus dos compañeros que simplemente se quedaron cayados, pues sin dudas cuando a esa chica se le metía una idea en la cabeza era muy difícil hacer que cambiara de parecer. -En cuanto averigüe algo, regresare- fueron sus últimas palabras, cuando de repente, estallo en una clásica nube de humo, lo que dejo en descubierto que de echo ella ya no estaba en el lugar, dejando a una clon de sí misma.

-No puedo creerlo, Akame otra vez nos va a meter en problemas- el chico de antes se mostró aún más nervioso, mientras su otro compañero simplemente se enfocó en ver las reacciones de otros equipos, que a pesar de si haber visto aquel estallido del clon, simplemente decidieron ignorarlo al ser algo que a ellos no les importaba.

-No te preocupes, Tsuka… Akame es nuestra líder por algo, recuerda que ella es la protegida de Kaichiro, nuestro actual Mizukage, el cual a su vez es como el hermano menor de Mei-sama, además, ella entreno durante varios meses con Xenovia-san el año pasado, es por eso que ella es tan cool- con una sonrisa aquel chico llamado Kazuo intento calmar a su compañero, que le continúo mirando no muy convencido.

 _[Nota del autor: Obviamente estoy aprovechando el salto temporal de Naruto para explicar de una forma más o menos coherente la introducción de Akame y su equipo a la historia: Otra cosa, si buen las espadas maestras son una organización ultra secreta, esos chicos conocen a Xenovia por ser la discípula de Mei, por no decir que de hecho desconocen que la chica de cabello azul es una espada maestra. Fin de nota.]_

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Hurricane Suite: Drumless - NS /watch?v=JhC4O76K7Yc.]_

Zona de la batalla entre Gohan y Cumber:

-¿Esto es una especie de broma?- Tenten preguntaba, pues nunca antes había visto un cráter del tamaño que se presentaba ante ella y los demás.

Naruko apretó su dentadura, así como uno de sus puños, recordando la inmensa explosión que los sorprendió de camino hacia acá, la cual fue capaz hacer que los árboles casi salieran arrancados a pesar de la gran distancia que había entre el centro de la detonación y el lugar en donde ellos habían estado cuando esta sucedió.

-¡Gohan-san!- Lee grito sin perder tiempo, solo para después saltar y comenzar a descender por una de las laderas de aquel gran agujero en la tierra, cosa que los demás también hicieron, siguiendo al chico de verde.

Mientras bajaban, tanto Hinata como Neji activaron su Byakugan, haciendo que de inmediato escanearan la zona en busca del paradero del hijo de Gokú.

-Vamos chico, intenta dar con el aroma de Gohan- Kiba también hacia lo suyo, pues tanto el cómo Akamaru hacían uso de su olfato para dar con el joven Saiyajin.

 _-"No puedo sentir la presencia de Gohan-kun… ¡¿Por qué no puedo sentirla?!"-_ Karin que ya estaba concentrada y haciendo uso de su habilidad sensorial, también rastreaba al azabache, mas no parecía haber señales de él, cosa que sin dudas la estaba frustrando.

El equipo de Gai, el equipo de Kakashi y el equipo de Kurenai, así como el de Asuma llegaron a lo más profundo del cráter, y haciendo uso de todos sus recursos continuaron buscando a Gohan, hasta que algo llamo la atención de Hinata, que había enfocado su vista en un punto en particular, un área un tanto alejada de donde ellos estaban, pues entre escombros una imagen que nunca creyó ver se presentó ante sus ojos opales.

-¡Go-Gohan-kun!- exclamo sin más, llamando la atención de todos que corrieron hacia la chica Hyuga.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata, lo encontraste?- Shino pregunto, observando como la mencionada amenazaba con mirarse derrumbada, al ver el estado del joven de ropas destrozadas, simplemente tembló, alzando uno de sus dedos en la dirección en la cual lo había encontrado, haciendo que los demás también lo hicieran, por fin viendo lo mismo que la muchacha.

Volvieron a correr en dirección hacia un montón de escombros, abriendo sus ojos a mas no poder, cuando entre estos pudieron ver a un Gohan extremadamente golpeado y sin consciencia, cosa que sin dudas alarmo a todos, pero en especial a Naruko, Sakura, Ino, Karin y claramente a Hinata la cual había sido la primera en ver el estado del semi-Saiyajin.

-¡Rápido, ayúdenme a sacarlo!-

Lee junto a Chouji, Kiba y Neji comenzaron a sacar al herido joven, ante las miradas llorosas de las chicas que estaban completamente sorprendidas, sin saber que estaba pasando.

Una vez que por fin lo sacaron, Naruko se apresuró, incluso empujando a Lee y a Neji, sujetando al Son que estaba por completo suelto y sin ningún atisbo de consciencia. -¡Gohan-kun…!- le abrazo, ante las miradas de los demás, el resto de chicas también quisieron hacer lo mismo, solo que sintieron que por el momento debían simplemente dejar que la Uzumaki menor fuera la primera en demostrar su dolor abiertamente. -¡No…! ¡Tú no puedes estar…!- intentando no llorar, mancho su ropa con la sangre del Saiyajin, a la vez que sus bellos ojos azules se cristalizaban aún más.

-Naruko… Ca-Cálmate- Sakura intento con todas sus fuerzas sonar convincente con esas palabras, aunque sus manos y sus propios labios temblaron al sentir que ella misma también iba a estallar en llanto.

-Rápido, Sakura-san, Karin-san, usen ninjutsu medico en Gohan-san- Lee les comento a ambas chicas, las cuales gracias a diferentes métodos contaban ya con un potente ninjutsu médico.

-¡Aguanta, Gohan-kun…!- Naruko no quiso despegarse del joven. Cuando Neji y Kiba se acercaron a esta. -¡Suéltenme, quiero esta con Gohan-kun! ¡No!- pero luego de forcejear por un momento, por fin fueron capaces de separarla del joven, el cual ya estaba tendido en el suelo, recibiendo el tratamiento médico de Sakura, de Ino y de Karin al ser quienes sabían sobre ninjutsu médico.

-Naruko, es ahora cuando debes de ser fuerte, tanto por ti como por Gohan- Neji le comento a la chica, la cual lentamente se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, a hora si mirándose como el llanto rodaba de sus ojos azules y recorría sus mejillas sin detenerse.

 _-"Gohan-kun… ¿Quién te hizo esto? Su cuerpo está lleno de heridas y cortaduras muy profundas"-_ Sakura pensaba, aplicando el jutsu curativo que Tsunade le había estado enseñando durante dos años y medio desde la partida de los dos Son y de Naruko junto a Jiraiya.

Hinata no quería ver más, tapando sus ojos con ambas manos y soportando las ganas de llorar al ver aquel chico que tanto quería en ese estado.

Todos rodearon al Son, esperando a que reaccionara, pues, aunque Karin podía usar su habilidad especial de ser mordida para restaurar las energías del Son, esto no era factible por que el chico estaba inconsciente y por ende no podía morder al no tener consciencia.

Instantes después:

Las tres kunoichis habían hecho todo lo posible, y a pesar de haber ayudado a la condición de Gohan, este aun no recobraba la consciencia, lo que sin dudas no era exactamente bueno. -He usado mucho chakra- con sudor en su frente, Sakura comentaba, dejando de aplicar aquel ninjutsu curativo, lo mismo que Ino y Karin.

-Esto es muy extraño, hemos podido curar gran parte de las heridas de Gohan-kun, pero, no recupera la consciencia-

-Deberíamos regresar a Sunagakure… Se que ese tipo se llevó a la Kazekage, pero…- Karin sugirió, mirando el rostro de Gohan, el cual reflejaba menos dolor que antes. -Me preocupa mucho Gohan-kun, al no estar consiente no me puede morder y por eso mismo no puedo usar mi habilidad especial- termino de decir, haciendo asentir tanto a la chica de cabellos rosas como a la pelirrubia de mirada celeste.

Tanto Sakura como Karin se levantaron, ganándose la atención de los demás, especialmente de Naruko.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Gaara-san?- Lee pregunto, esperando alguna respuesta.

-Lee, creo que por el momento no tenemos más remedio que regresar, la vida de Gohan aún está en riesgo, por lo que sería lo más sensato primero ponerlo a salvo y después reagruparnos para intentar hacer algo con respecto al secuestro de la Kazekage- Neji comento, haciendo asentir a la gran mayoría, salvo a Naruko que continuaba mirando el rostro sereno de Gohan, que a pesar de todo continuaba muy debilitado y lastimado.

Luego de aquella decisión de los chicos, estos se cargaron a Gohan y emprendieron la retirada por el momento, ya que sin dudas iban a regresar por Gaara.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _-"Cuando dejemos a Gohan-kun en mejores manos, regresare por ti Gaara, no pienso dejarte al saber que…"-_ Naruko detuvo sus pensamientos por un instante, volviendo a ver hacia donde ya traían a Gohan, pues tanto Lee como Neji se ayudaban para poder cargarlo, al ser prácticamente peso muerto. _-"Alguien peleo tanto por ti"-_ termino de pensar, intentando recomponer sus ánimos a los de siempre.

Después de eso tardaron alrededor de dos horas en regresar a Suna, donde al parecer en la entrada de la aldea los Akatsuki habían puesto una trampa con papeles bomba, causando varios derrumbes e imposibilitando que un equipo de recuperación fuese enviado. Varios ninjas recibieron a los chicos de Konoha, los cuales fueron reprendidos por la acción de irse, pero quedaron aún más sorprendidos al saber sobre el estado del hijo de Gokú, pues al conocer el poder de los Saiyajin, estos quedaron anonadados al saber que alguien había sido capaz de derrotar a uno de ellos. Sin perder tiempo, hospitalizaron al joven, mientras, todos sus amigos permanecían en la aldea, aun que Naruko se metió varias veces en problemas al querer regresar para intentar salvar a Gaara, de la cual no se sabía cuál era su suerte. Ante la situación tan desalentadora, Baki decidió dar aviso de la hoja, para tomar medidas de forma inmediata, ya que después de todo, Konoha era una aldea aliada y principalmente la aldea con más información con respecto a Akatsuki y sus intenciones.

* * *

Konoha: Departamento de criptoanálisis y criptografía.

Varios ninjas estaban alimentando a los animales que por lo generalmente usaban cuando se trataba de enviar algún tipo de mensaje importante y anónimo, entre los cuales eran palomas mensajeras y halcones entrenados para tal fin, fue cuando uno de estos ninjas pudo apreciar como a la distancia un ave se miraba volar en dirección hacia la zona de entrada de las aves que llegaban a dejar algún mensaje.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió, pues de inmediato conoció al halcón que se había parado en una de las barillas en las cuales podían parar. -¿De dónde vienes…?- Los otros ninjas también dirigieron su atención hacia aquel halcón que había aparecido. -Esperen, ¡Es Takamaru, el ave más rápida de la aldea de la arena!- sin perder más tiempo, el ninja le quito al ave aquel contenedor de pergaminos que portaba, abriéndolo y sacando el mensaje que este guardaba.

-Miren, es un mensaje de emergencia de nivel 1- comento otro de los ninjas presentes, tomando por sorpresa a los demás.

-¡Rápido, llamen a alguien de los de criptografía!-

Minutos después: Despacho Hokage.

Tsunade estaba tranquilamente en su despacho, descansando después de haber estado trabajando con montañas de papeles y aun que aún le quedaba trabajo pendiente, decidió aprovechar que no estaba Shizune para holgazanear un poco, pero en eso, alguien entro de golpe a su despacho, cuando la puerta fue abierta de un solo. **-*¡TUM!*-** sobresaltándola completamente.

-¡Tsunade-sama!-

Había sido Shizune, la cual tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron llegar, de inmediato se dirigió a su maestra.

-¿Qué pasa, Shizune? ¿Por qué entras de esa manera?- sin entender nada, la rubia de ojos cafés se levantó de su silla, un poco confundida por la entrada tan precipitada de la morocha.

-Lo-Lo siento, Tsunade-sama, pero, un mensaje muy urgente a llegado de Suna…- recomponiendo su voz, la pelinegro, intento explicar, causando que la extrañeza en Tsunade aumentara.

 _[OST Recomendado: Sasuke Destiny - N /watch?v=ERfHB1f4wc8.]_

-Bueno, rápido y dime que es lo que está pasando, Shizune-

-Vera…- no supo cómo decirlo, así que simplemente lo diría sin tantos rodeos. -¡La Kazekage Gaara ha sido secuestrada…!- esas palabras sonaron fuertemente en los oídos de la Senju, que se sobresaltó de sobremanera.

-¡¿Que-Qué acabas de decir?!-

-Y no es todo…- Shizune se acercó a la mujer de cabellos rubios, sacando de una de sus mangas un pergamino ya desencriptado con el mensaje de la arena, el cual sin vacilación se lo entrego a la Hokage. -Hay algo que debería leer-

Tsunade tomo el pergamino, desenvolviéndolo para efectivamente comenzar a leerlo, notándose en su cara un evidente y claro cambio de semblante. -Pero… Pero esto…- intentaba decir, sintiendo como se le comenzaba a formar un nudo en su garganta. _-"¡Gohan ha sido derrotado por el secuestrador de la Kazekage…! ¡Es imposible!"-_ hablo de forma interna, sintiendo como su cuerpo entero se sumió en una serie de temblores involuntarios producto del impacto de ambas noticias, tanto del secuestro como la derrota de uno de los Son.

-¿Tsunade-sama?-

Shizune había llamado a su maestra, al ver la nueva expresión en el rostro de la mandataria, la cual dejo el pergamino extendido sobre su escritorio, solo para pasar su mirada a la chica de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color.

-¡Necesito a Gokú y a Kakashi de inmediato en este lugar!- ordeno sin más, haciendo que Shizune saltara un poco por el sorpresivo tono agresivo de la rubia.

-¡Co-Como ordene, Tsunade-sama!- la chica se giró y a paso acelerado salió de la oficina, dejando a Tsunade con una expresión molesta, la cual se volvió a sentar en su escritorio y regresaba su mirada aquel maldito pergamino que solo sirvió para preocuparla a un nivel muy grande.

-¡¿Quién…?! ¡¿Quién tiene tanto poder como para derrotar a un Son?! ¡Maldita sea!- **-*¡PUM!*-** por fruto de la frustración, la mujer le dio un fuerte golpe al escritorio, que por mera suerte no se rompió, apretando sus dientes y pensando como nunca antes, Tsunade intentaba dar con alguna respuesta valida dentro de su cabeza.

 _[Pausa del OST anterior.]_

* * *

Casa de los Son:

Gokú estaba comiendo tranquilamente, la mesa estaba llena de alimentos y Medaka le acompañaba después de haber estado vagando por las afueras de la aldea durante casi todo el día.

-¡Nunca me cansare de esta deliciosa comida…! ¡Mmmgh!- comentaba el Son mayor, llenando su boca de más arroz y fideos. -¡Son las mejores a la hora de cocinar, Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan!-

 _-"Entre estos dos, las reservas de la casa se van acabar en un santiamén"-_ con una cara preocupada, Kushina junto a su hija Tsuki apreciaban comer al guerrero y aquella chica protegida de este, sin darse cuenta de que alguien pronto iba a venir para interrumpir la agradable comida del Saiyajin.

Mikoto con Goten en sus brazos también apreciaba esto, pues siendo sincera, nunca se acostumbraría ver comer a su marido Son, el cual se acababa un plato tras otro, mientras, Medaka tampoco se quedaba atrás, solo que la diferencia era muy palpable en cuanto apetito se refería.

Tan distraídos estaban todos, que ni se dieron cuenta de que una presencia se acercó a la casa, la cual a hora si llamo la atención de la Uchiha y de la Uzumaki cuando. -*toc*toc*- sonidos provenientes de la puerta de la casa se escucharon, haciendo que ambas mujeres giraran sus rostros en dirección a esta.

-La puerta está sonando, iré a ver quién es…- Kushina fue quien se dirigió abrir la puerta, solo para encontrarse con un anbu, extrañando a la pelirroja.

-Disculpe le moleste Kushina-sama, pero, ¿Se encuentra Gokú-sama?- sin perder tiempo, pregunto, confundiendo aún más a la mujer, a la vez que se miraba como Tsuki jugueteaba con varios mechones del cabello rojo de su madre.

-¿Gokú-kun…?- solo nombro el nombre de su esposo en modo de pregunta, el cual ya había terminado de comer junto a Medaka.

Momentos después:

Gokú ya se encontraba en el despacho de la quinta, y junto a él también estaba Kakashi, el cual como era costumbre en él, leía el nuevo libro Icha Icha de Jiraiya.

-¿Qué está pasando Tsunade? Recién acabe de comer y me avisaron que necesitabas verme- el Son mayor miraba a la Hokage, que paso sus ojos color canela sobre él y sobre el ninja peli plata que le acompañaba.

-Bien Gokú, como veo estas un poco impaciente…- soltando un suspiro la mujer respondió.

-Lo que pasa es que quiero entrenar un poco para bajar la comida- se rasco la nuca, sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-Pues lamento decirte que no vas a tener tiempo de entrenar- la expresión de Tsunade se endureció, confundiendo a Gokú y haciendo que Kakashi dejara de leer.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- por fin Kakashi entraba en la plática, notando como la rubia apretó uno de sus puños en clara frustración.

 _[Reanudación de OST: Sasuke Destiny - N.]_

-Lo que quiero decir es que…- tomo un poco más de aire antes de continuar. -La Kazekage de la arena ha sido secuestrada por los Akatsuki- por fin revelo, haciendo que la impresión de asombro invadiera la cara de Kakashi que a pesar de estar tapada en su mayoría por su característica mascara se notó a través de esta, por su parte Gokú no comprendió de inmediato que estaba pasando, notando la tensión que de repente se había formado en la atmosfera del lugar.

-¿Eh? ¿La Kazekage de donde…?-

-Y hay otra cosa mucho más impactante…- Tsunade prosiguió, ante el aun asombro de Kakashi y la confusión de Gokú. -Al parecer Gohan se enfrentó al secuestrador y…- cerro sus ojos brevemente antes de continuar. -Fue derrotado- termino, a hora captando enteramente la mirada del Saiyajin de cabello alocado.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué está diciendo? Gohan fue derrotado por quien secuestro a la Kazekage… Eso debe ser un error- sin querer aceptarlo, Kakashi hablo, notándose en su voz esa pisca inconfundible de incredulidad al saber que un Son había caído en batalla.

-Un momento, si eso hubiera pasado yo a través del Ki me hubiera dado cuenta de que Gohan estaba peleando- intentando sonar más convincente, Gokú comentaba, siendo mirado por Tsunade que volvió a suspirar.

-No conozco muy bien los detalles, solo sé que…- se volvió a sentar en su silla. -Gohan está muy lastimado por esa batalla-

-¡¿Qué?! No tiene sentido- Gokú comenzaba desesperarse, solo para después guiar sus dedos a su frente, en un intento de dar con el Ki de su hijo y comprobar lo que le acababan de decir. _-"Vamos Gohan, no puede ser…"-_ pensó, pero antes de que terminara su oración de forma interna, sus sentidos por fin percibieron la presencia de su primogénito, dejándolo sumamente sorprendido al sentir como el Ki de este, en efecto, era sumamente bajo.

-Puedo ver que lo has comprobado por ti mismo, Gokú- Tsunade al intuir lo que el Son hizo, comento, apreciándose como lentamente el mencionado de cabellos negros fue retirando sus dedos de su frente, cambiando su semblante a uno más serio.

-Tengo que ir de inmediato- fue lo único que dijo, marcándose en su semblante una seriedad poco vista en él.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Hospital de Suna:

Todos los chicos de la hoja, amigos y compañeros de Gohan estaban presentes en uno de los tantos pasillos del hospital, esperando tener noticias sobre chico Son que ya estaba siendo atendido en mejores condiciones.

-Estando así de nerviosa no vas a conseguir nada Naruko- Sakura le decir a la rubia que no dejaba de removerse en su lugar.

-¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila sabiendo que Gohan-kun aun no despierta? Y para colmo, no sabemos dónde está Gaara- le miro un poco molesta, cosa que a Sakura no le gusto, pero, entendió la ansiedad de la chica por lo que simplemente lo dejo pasar.

-No es momento para pelear, a hora mismo lo único que podemos hacer es esperar…- Neji también entro en la conversación, mirando a ambas chicas.

Mientras los chicos continuaban esperando, en la habitación en donde estaba siendo atendido Gohan se podían ver a los médicos ir de un lado a otro sin parar, suministrando varios medicamentos vía intravenosa al joven, a la par que otros atendían otros aspectos relacionados con el chico, pero en eso y sin que nadie lo esperara. **-*¡FIIIN!*-** una pequeña corriente de aire se manifestó de golpe, haciendo que los médicos ninja se sobresaltaran al observar como de repente y sin previo aviso, dos sujetos extraños habían aparecido en medio de la habitación, sobresaltándolos completamente.

-¡Pe-Pero…!- uno de los doctores ninja exclamo, solo para después reconocer de quienes se trataba, pues la figura y vestimenta del ninja más poderoso de Konoha no era fácil de pasar desapercibida.

Gokú y Kakashi habían sido los responsables de tal exaltación, pues el Son al no aguantar más y sin ninguna restricción por parte de Tsunade, salvo unas breves indicaciones, le autorizo ir junto al ninja de cabellos plata al ser quien estaba con ellos en esos momentos y sobre todo porque era el responsable del equipo 7.

-Gohan…- el Son mayor musito, apreciando como su hijo se notaba lastimado, tendido en aquella cama, con una expresión relajada, pero claramente mancillada por la golpiza que había recibido de un enemigo desconocido, claro, aun para Gokú.

Kakashi también observo esto, enseriando su expresión comúnmente relajada. _-"Si los Akatsuki tienen a alguien igual de poderoso que Gohan o incluso al nivel de Gokú-san, realmente estaremos en serios problemas para detenerlos"-_ con ese pensamiento paso su único ojo visible al Saiyajin de ropas naranja, el cual continuaba completamente serio apreciando a su hijo.

-¡Gohan, aguanta!- con esas palabras Gokú continuo mirando a su hijo, sintiéndose sumamente molesto al ver como este estaba, ya que sin dudas, buscaría saber quién había sido el responsable de él estado del joven Son.

* * *

Escondite de Akatsuki: País de los bosques.

 _[OST Recomendado: Yogensha - NS watch?v=FVbZfxysGMo.]_

 **-*¡POM!*-** el cuerpo desmayado de Gaara cayó al suelo, cuando Sasori lo arrojo como si fuese un simple saco de arena.

Y frente a ellos, se encontraba Pain, reflejado en una proyección, satisfecho de la primera captura. Detrás de él también se apreciaban las demás proyecciones de Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Konan y Hidan.

-Aquí tienes, nunca creí que ese sujeto la capturara de una forma tan sencilla- Deidara comento a la proyección de Pain, el cual simplemente observó el cuerpo de Gaara completamente libre de su armadura de arena.

-Zetzu me aviso que alguien había seguido a Cumber y había comenzado a pelear contra él, de hecho, las explosiones y los temblores se sintieron hasta acá, ¿Quién se atrevió a retarlo?- por fin pregunto el líder de Akatsuki, a lo que Sasori procedió a responder.

-Fue uno de esos llamados Son…-

-Y no tuvo oportunidad…- la voz de Zetzu negro también se manifestaba, cuando emergió desde el suelo, abriendo esa especie de capullo vegetal que tenía a cada lado de sus hombros y que se asemejaba a las fauces de una planta venus.

-¿Le avisaste que quería verlo lo antes posible?-

-Justamente a hora debe estarse dirigiendo hacia donde tu estas, no te preocupes- Zetzu respondió, haciendo asentir a Pain.

-Bien…- fue lo único que respondió, cuando comenzó a realizar sellos de mano, para simplemente terminar de hacerlos y posar una de sus manos sobre el suelo de la caverna. _**-¡Jutsu de invocación…!-**_ **-*¡PUUUUUF!*-** exclamo, haciendo que detrás de él la gran estatua demoniaca llamada Gedo Mazo comenzara a emerger del suelo, con cada uno de los Akatsuki en un dedo de esta. -En ese caso, comencemos con la extracción lo más rápido posible- Pain volvió hablar, pues sin dudas presentía que ni Konoha ni Suna se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Avances:**

-¡Señor, los equipos genin de Konoha han regresado con el hijo de Gokú-san muy lastimado!- [Akame se sobresaltó al escuchar como a Baki le llegaban con aquella noticia.] _-"Es por esa razón que ese chico se me hacía conocido de alguna parte, ¡Es el hijo del hombre con el que se casó Mei-sama!"-_

-¿Qué está pasando Gokú-kun? ¿Por qué pareces tan desesperado?- [Mikoto y Kushina interrogaban al Saiyajin que había regresado a la aldea por un par de semillas del ermitaño.] -No hay tiempo de explicación, solo les diré que Gohan necesita una semilla del ermitaño- -¡Pero, ¿Por qué?!-

-Pa-Papá…- [Gohan por fin despertaba, después de haber sido ayudado a masticar una de las semillas del ermitaño.] -Dime Gohan, ¿Contra quién peleaste?-

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- [Tanto Naruko como Sakura se alegraron al ver a su sensei.]

-Prométanme que si se encuentran con ese tipo no van a intentar pelear contra él…- [Gohan aun débil, miraba no solo a Naruko y a Sakura, sino además a sus demás compañeros.] -Prométanme que no se expondrán ante él-

-¡Voy a rescatar a Gaara, dattebayo!- [Ya listos, el equipo Kakashi, junto a Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba y Hinata se disponían a ir y rescatar a la Kazekage.] -Bien, es hora de irnos-

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics… "Preparación" [Suena la voz de Gokú (latino) al decir aquellas palabras, para luego presentarse los avances finales.] _-"¡No te voy a defraudar Gohan-kun, es hora de que demuestre cuanto me he hecho fuerte!"-_ [Con ese pensamiento, Naruko y los demás chicos, emprendieron el contraataque para recuperar a Gaara.]

Posibles fechas de actualización: Del 18 al 25 de Agosto.

 _Solo una pequeña observación amigos, como sabrán la primer parte de esta historia fue la cual me hizo adentrarme en este mundillo de Fan Fiction, nunca me voy a cansar de darles las gracias, de verdad que son los mejores por todo el apoyo recibido, solo que, no noto que esta segunda parte este llamando la atención lo suficiente, es decir, yo no me fijo en los review y eso, en lo que si me fijo, es en las views que cada capítulo que publico recibe, y me he dado cuenta que muy a apenas supero las 150 vistas por capítulo, por lo que estoy llegando a creer que esta segunda parte nos les esta interesando a las mismas personas que si les intereso la primer parte, no digo que vaya a cancelar la segunda temporada de_ _ **Los Ninjas Son**_ _o que la vaya a condicional con el clásico "X visitas para el siguiente capítulo", solo digo que tal vez si esto sigue así, pondré a descansar la historia hasta que crea que puede ser mejor vista en el futuro, según como vea. En fin, si eso pasa no duden que les avisare. Me despido y de nuevo gracias a todos aquellos que me han apoyado desde el principio y aquellos que se han ido sumando en todo este tiempo. Hasta pronto._

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado compañeros, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics". Saludos, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Cuídense mucho.**


	11. Capitulo 10: Preparación

**Buenas amigos y amigas. Me presento con un nuevo capítulo de esta segunda temporada de Los Ninjas Son, espero sea de su agrado jeje. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo, hasta pronto.**

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thank you very much for the comment friend, you do not know how much I appreciate it, we are reading._

 _ **-DarkAvengerZ-**_ _Hola amigo, gracias por continuar siguiendo la historia y con respecto a las vistas la verdad es que, si me desanime un poco por eso, pero no importa, siempre que sepa que existen personas como todos ustedes que continúan apoyándome, mil gracias por eso. Nos vemos y de nuevo gracias amigo._

 _ **-Gabriel443-**_ _No creo ponerla en pausa amigo, gracias por el apoyo y mostrar preocupación y perdón por causártela, es solo que es lo que a mi me interesa, las vistas, no los comentarios que claro que agradezco muchísimo cuando ustedes deciden dejar alguno, pero para mi las vistas son y serán lo mas importante, por que son proporcionales a la cantidad de personas que leer y ven lo que escribo, pero eso no quiere decir que no agradezca mucho sean pocas o muchas personas, Otra vez te agradezco tus palabras y espero seguir leyéndote en mis historias._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Claro que no la abandonaría amigo, solo que, en caso de necesitarse la pausaria, pero no la abandonaría. Gracias por leer y comentar compañero se te agradece completamente._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Good friend and of course, I hope I can also update Fairy Dragon soon._ _Take care._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _Un gusto leerte como siempre amigo mío, y si, la verdad Gohan estuvo cerca de la muerte, pero ya sea por los caprichos del guion o de Zetzu el Son menor se nos salvó, en cuanto a las peleas de este arco espero te guste como las voy a interpretar, ya que lo intentare lo mejor posible. Te doy las gracias y nos estamos leyendo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Freelance-**_ _Buenas amigo, ante todo te agradezco el que leas y te tomes el tiempo para comentar, solo que no te confundas, lo que dije en el capitulo anterior es por las vistas, no por los comentarios, que sí, los agradezco enormemente, los aprecio y valoro, pero no soy como otros escritores que piden comentarios para seguir con la historia, lo que yo quiero son vistas, esas para mi son lo que los comentarios son para otros escritores, espero hayas entendido esto y de nuevo gracias. Éxitos._

 _ **-Dark thundercat-**_ _Lamento no poder actualizar más seguido como antes, pero ahora ya tengo muchas mas obligaciones que hace dos años, por lo que me es muy difícil tener un ritmo de actualización muy seguido, y gracias por la corrección de "a hora". No te preocupes, no pausare o dejare la historia, veamos hasta donde puedo llegar mientras pueda jeje. Gracias por tu apoyo e interés amigo, antes de que se me olvide, la forma en como ordeno los diálogos y párrafos está pensada para que no sea tan confusa la lectura, debo revelarte que si hiciera lo que tú me dices, yo mismo me confundiría, ya que estoy muy acostumbrado a la forma que uso para narrar jeje, además, no me gusta alargar los capítulos de forma artificial , perdón por eso. Saludos._

 _ **-Yo soy arkana-**_ _Buenas amigo, respondiendo tu duda, es simple, la pareja de Gohan adulto y Anko me gusta, solo eso, espero no hayas pensado que esa pareja se iba a dar en esta historia, es solo que en ese apartado pongo todas las parejas que me gustan según el crossover jeje. Saludos y espero haberte resuelto la duda. Gracias por todo._

 _ **-Manuel-**_ _Hola amigo, claro que no me molesta para nada que me expresen sus ideas o me den alguna que otra sugerencia, solo que hay que tener en cuenta el contexto, el cómo, el por qué y demás cosas que podrían hacer que las implemente o no dentro de esta historia, no esta mal eso de que Kaguya quiera estar con Gokú, de hecho yo también lo he barajeado, solo que es muy pronto para poder definir algo, es decir, no hay que olvidar a Cumber y cosas que inevitablemente van a cambiar con Gokú y Gohan en la ecuación, por lo que puede haber guerra como que no puede haber, todo será cosa de como lo reinterpreto e intento acomodar. Espero esta respuesta te sea satisfactoria por el momento, me despido dándote las gracias y cuídate amigo._

 _ **-juanan231283**_ _\- [Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Jerson Perez-**_ _Lo mismo que le comenté al usuario con nombre Manuel amigo, puede suceder o no, es muy pronto para poder decidir algo, aun nos falta un largo camino de tal vez mas de 100 capítulos, así que no se desesperen que puede haber tiempo de sobra para decidir si Kaguya y Gokú quedan o no. Gracias por apoyar esta historia, leer y comentar, eres grande como los demás. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Kamijou Killer-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras amigo, pero como ya lo dije, los comentarios no son el problema, los agradezco haya o no, los aprecio enormemente, lo que quisiera es que las vistas aumentaran aun que fuese un poco, solo eso, pero bueno, continuare con esta historia como hasta ahora, así que no te preocupes. Nos vemos y gracias de nuevo._

 _ **-Freemake-**_ _De verdad, gracias por comentar, pero no es lo que me "preocupa" las vistas es lo que me desmotivaron un poco, ya que no alcanzo ni si quiera las 150 por capitulo, es obvio que puedo pensar que todo ese apoyo de la primer temporada se esfumo y se fue, pero me reconforta saber que aun que sea ustedes si ven y leen cada capitulo que subo, eso es lo más importante y siempre les voy a dar las gracias por eso amigo. Espero seguir sabiendo que sigues la historia, hasta luego._

 _ **-ALPHA OMEGA-**_ _Bueno, recientemente comencé una historia con Bardock en el mundo de My Hero Academia, pero tal vez en el futuro podría hacer otra historia considerando lo que me dices amigo, de igual manera te agradezco el interés en mis historias y el haber comentado, eso me ayuda mucho. Me despido y te deseo lo mejor._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Hola amigo, un gusto enorme leerte de nuevo, y no te preocupes, yo también muy seguido me la paso ausente de fan fiction por diversos motivos, pero bueno, pasando a lo demás de tu comentario, gracias por alabar esta historia, así como por decir que de las mejores que mezclan a Naruto y Dragon Ball Z, me esfuerzo mucho para que quienes me lean les quede un buen sabor de boca o al menos eso intentar jeje, en cuanto a Gokú y Cumber, no dudes que ese combate será muy tenso e intenso, así que espero leerte para ese entonces, ósea, cuando ese par peleen jeje. Hasta pronto y de nuevo un gran gusto haberte leído._

 _ **-Adam Proteus-**_ _Buenas amigo, si ya leíste la primer temporada de este fic o Fairy Dragon te darás cuenta que ya he escrito varios lemon, adiciono que si te interesa leer lemon aún más explícitos basado en Fairy Dragon o en Los Ninjas Son tengo un blog en el cual he estado subiendo ese tipo de contenido completamente para adultos, si te llama la atención, ve al ultimo capitulo publicado de Fairy Dragon y hasta el final explico que deben hacer para que yo los invite a ese blog y tengan acceso, claro si te interesa. Nos vemos y gracias por leer y comentar._

 _ **-The Hero Haki-**_ _Siendo sincero amigo, ya quisiera primero acabar esta segunda temporada que recién empieza y no pensar en una tercera jaja, pero si algún día logro acabarla, tal vez si o tal vez no, todo dependerá de como este para ese entonces, claro si es que logro llegar a ese relativo entonces jeje. Gracias y saludos._

 _ **-Masterob-**_ _Gracias por aportarme los datos de tu Oc amigo, no esta mal, supongo, solo una pequeña cosa de nada, no te me vayas a enojar y si es así te pido disculpas por irme de la lengua, pero, ¿Por qué tiene que ser un personaje semi-dios? ¿No puede ser un mero mortal como tu o yo? Digo, respeto que lo sea, es tu personaje al fin de cuentas, pero, he llegado a la conclusión de que la mayoría de personajes oc tienen alguna característica o algo que los relaciona con lo divino, no se por que es eso, yo por mi parte también tengo un oc, pero es humano, simple y común, como yo mismo jejeje, pero de nuevo gracias por compartir tu oc. Cuídate mucho amigo._

 _ **-Deku of the Haki-**_ _Bueno, al fin de cuentas es la historia de Akira y si no quiere que hagan eso las semillas del ermitaño no le veo el mayor problema, es más, si me lo preguntaras a mí, te diría que ya de por si están ultra op, pero bueno, ese no es el caso amigo, gracias por el dato y por comentarlo, saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Valon Code-**_ _Un dato curioso adicional: Naruko, Gohan y los demás genin terminan la primer temporada con catorce años de edad, comenzando esta segunda con dieciséis años y medio. Pero retomando lo que me comentas, ¿Que puedo decir? Aparte de la genética Uzumaki de Naruko, también repercutieron mucho mis gustos personales xD, por lo que tal vez la rubia este así de pechugona por que así me gusta imaginármela jajajaja en cuanto a Hinata, no se queda atrás la chica, en esta historia, tanto ella como Naruko tienen el mismo tamaño, solo que como Hinata usa su sudadera de siempre aparenta tenerlos más pequeños jeje. Gracias por el comentario perspicaz amigo, cuídate._

 _ **-Chrono trigger-**_ _Si te refieres a esa antigua pelea que hubo entre los Otsutsuki y los Saiyajin antiguos no están tan errado, solo que, había algo o alguien que con creces se cargaba a todo Otsutsuki que se le atravesara y ese era Cumber, su poder anómalo y sobrenatural lo volvieron en el principal enemigo de la rama principal, pero no quiero decirte más por que prácticamente te estoy spoileando una historia que pienso contar mas adelante dentro de este fic. Gracias por todo amigo, SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan definitivos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet" y ?

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia y ?

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

Inicio: Capitulo introductorio.

Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4

Arco *semi-original* "Nuevos exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 5 al -

Arco "Preludio al desastre": Capítulos - al -

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Akame puede percibir vibraciones a través superficies solidas gracias a su habilidad especial-_

 _-Jade está desarrollando un dispositivo capaz de hacer volar a personas que no tengan Ki-_

 _-Durante su niñez y adolescencia, Medaka jamás salió de Iwagakure por miedo a que se descubriera que usaba Ki-_

 _-Aunque parezca raro, a Medaka no le llama para nada la atención Gokú de forma romántica, centrándose solo en querer ser entrenada por este-_

 _-Gokú en ocasiones suele ser mucho más cauteloso que lo que se pensaría-_

 _-Kurama parece haber escuchado sobre el Saiyajin del mal, es decir, Cumber-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto Shippuden ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Másashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que, si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecha por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 **Lo bueno es que ya casi estoy completamente recuperado, por lo que podre retomar en un futuro no muy lejano las actualizaciones no solo de esta historia si no el resto de mis historias, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo y mil gracias por los casi 100 seguidores, los casi 100 favoritos y por los mas de 110 comentarios, son grandes, pero en palabras mayúsculas y siempre se los agradeceré. Muchos éxitos para ustedes y nos estamos leyendo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Preparación.**

Sunagakure, horas antes: Edificio Kage.

Con el más sumo cuidado de no ser descubierta, Akame deambulaba detrás del edificio Kage, corriendo y ocultándose rápidamente entre las cosas que hubiera cerca, paredes, barriles o algún otro objeto material o inamovible que le ayudara avanzar sin ser vista. Sus pasos se acrecentaron, tomando impulso solo para después saltar la última pared de roca que la separaba del patio trasero, cayendo con delicadeza sobre una de sus rodillas, pero esta ni si quiera toco el suelo, quedando a escasos milímetros de este, alzo su mirada rojiza, mirando hacia la izquierda y después hacia la derecha, asegurándose de que era seguro seguir, aunque considerando el alboroto actual, pocos eran los guardias que continuaran en sus puestos, claro, considerando si quiera que los había.

Se volvió a erguir sobre sus pies, sin soltar el mango de su catana, lista para continuar, corrió, llegando a la pared del edificio en donde se cernió, pegando su espalda y la parte posterior de su cabeza.

 _-"Bien, no parecen haber guardias"-_ pensó para sí misma, tocando con su mano derecha la superficie de piedra y sintiendo las posibles vibraciones existentes cercanas a ella, pues había de recordarse que esa era su habilidad especial.

Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, comenzó a escalar usando su Chakra, adhiriendo los dedos de sus pies y las suelas de sus botas ninja a la roca, dando de forma lenta un paso sí y otro también, regulando su respiración y el flujo para no caer.

Oficina de reuniones:

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo de inmediato, esto es inaudito!- uno de los consejeros de la arena hablaba con cierta impaciencia y enojo, mirando a Baki, el cual como se recordara había salido en su mayoría ileso al haber sido protegido por Gaara y su arena.

-La Kazekage ha sido raptada durante los exámenes, ahora lo más importantes es evitar que en la aldea haya caos por lo sucedido- el ex maestro de la pelirroja hablo, mirando a los demás consejeros, siendo que todos estaban de pie, ya que ninguno tenía la más mínima intención de sentarse después de todo lo sucedido.

-Hay otra cosa…- comento otro consejero.

-¿Qué?-

-El sujeto que secuestro a Kazekage-sama, tenía una cola, la mayoría de los ninjas de la aldea y el resto de personas lo miraron-

-¿Qué estas insinuando?- Baki le miro con cierto malestar, pues claramente sabia a donde iba aquel consejero al haber traído ese tema a colación.

-No insinuó nada, solo… Solo que tal vez deberíamos considerar que quien la secuestro fue uno de esos ninjas poderosos de Konoha, los llamados Son- por fin dijo, haciendo que el resto de la sala se llenara de murmullos y exclamaciones que rozaban entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa por haber escuchado aquello.

-¿Para que querrían los Son a la Kazekage? Es absurdo, recordemos que Konoha es nuestra aliada- apelaba otro consejero, ganándose la mirada del otro que había dicho lo que había provocado la sorpresa en la mayoría al insinuar que Gokú o Gohan habían sido los responsables del rapto de Gaara.

-No sería la primera vez que una aldea nos traiciona… ¡Además, hace un momento no vinieron a informarnos que los equipos Genin de Konoha faltaban y entre los cuales estaba ese chico llamado Son Gohan, el debió ser!- alzo su voz. **-*¡PUM!*-** dándole un golpe sonoro a la mesa de piedra.

Los demás le miraron, aun un poco incrédulos por lo que aquel consejero estaba diciendo.

-Esperen, no deberíamos precipitarnos al buscar culpables…- Baki volvía a intervenir. -Eso es imposible señores, lo sé por qué yo estuve presente cuando un ninja de Akatsuki ataco a Gaara en el cuarto de control, si es verdad que quien se la llevo tenía una cola, ese alguien no podía ser alguien de los Son-

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro, Baki?- cuestiono el mismo consejero de antes, ganándose una expresión un tanto rígida del ninja con el rostro tatuado.

-No estoy seguro de nada, no tergiversen lo que he dicho, lo cual es solo que debemos ser prudentes y no buscar culpables cuando ya sabíamos que los Akatsuki estaban detrás de la Kazekage por su condición de Jinchuriki, es absurdo pensar que Konoha nos traiciono cuando ya teníamos presente la otra amenaza- termino su discurso, volviendo a calmar el ambiente en aquel lugar.

Fuera del edificio Akame por fin llego a una pequeña y redonda ventana, asomándose levemente para intentar ver algo, apreciando como varias personas con turbantes y ropas desérticas se miraban hablar aun, pues por mera suerte dio con la sala de reuniones del edificio Kage, apenas y se podía escuchar algo, pero no importaba, ya que con aquella habilidad que ella tenía podía amplificar las vibraciones del sonido, justo y como pasaba cuando algo tocaba la superficie del agua, creando ondas que le podían servir para escuchar o percibir mejor en superficies sólidas. _-"A como escucho, están hablando sobre el secuestro de la Kazekage y algo llamado Akatsuki…"-_ hablaba de forma mental, sin separar su oído de la pared para escuchar mejor.

Mientras Akame continuaba escuchando, dos ninjas irrumpieron en la sala, sobresaltándola no solo a ella si no al resto que estaban dentro del edificio, los cuales se miraban apurados y un poco asustados al haber ellos visto en primera mano algo que consideraban completamente improbable.

-¡Baki-sama!-

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué entran así cuando saben que estamos en una reunión muy importante?!-

-Sentimos entrar así… Pero…- le falto el aire, pues el ninja había corrida tan rápido como pudo para informar.

-¡Rápido, díganme que pasa de una vez!- ordeno, sintiéndose desesperado por saber la razón de aquella reacción y llegada tan abrupta de ese par de ninjas.

-¡Los equipos Genin de Konoha acaban de llegar con el hijo de Son Gokú completamente herido e inconsciente!- por fin revelaban, haciendo que la sorpresa asaltara mucho más a todos, tanto que la mayoría exclamo en asombro al escuchar aquello, no siendo Baki indiferente a esa misma reacción.

-¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué acaban de decir?!-

-Tal y como lo escucha Baki-sama, al parecer el chico se enfrentó al secuestrador de Gaara-sama, tuvieron una bestial pelea y al final, las fuerzas del joven no fueron suficientes-

 _-"Esto debe ser una jodida broma…"-_ pensó el ninja, actual mano derecha de Gaara. _-"¿El tipo que secuestro a Gaara derroto a un Son en batalla? Eso explica la facilidad con la cual se la llevo y como es que dejo a Kankuro casi muerto"-_ continúo pensando, recordando la facilidad con la cual Gokú en el pasado había tratado a los ninjas de Suna durante aquella fallida invasión en conjunto con el sonido.

-¡¿Qué hacemos, señor?!-

Aquella pregunta hizo que el ninja regresara a la realidad, mirando al par de ninjas que esperaban alguna instrucción de su parte. -¡¿Dónde está a hora mismo ese chico?!-

-Lo llevaron al hospital de la aldea- respondió uno de los ninjas mensajeros.

-Bien, creo que con esto queda descartada completamente la tonta idea de que los Son fueron quienes la secuestraron, ¿Verdad?- miro al resto de consejeros, que ante las nuevas noticias no supieron que responder y menos como actuar. -¡Rápido…!- miro de nuevo al par de ninjas que habían traído aquella sorpresiva noticia. -¡Informen a Konoha sobre lo que está pasando!-

-¡Como ordene!- ambos gritaron al unisonó, saliendo a toda prisa para llevar a cabo la orden dada.

-¿A hora que…? Si es verdad lo que dicen, nadie en esta aldea podrá salvar a nuestra Kazekage-

-Es por eso que necesitamos de la ayuda de Konoha, y más al saber que alguien igualmente de poderoso que los Son esta con esos malditos de Akatsuki- Baki engroso su voz al decir aquello, mirando hacia al frente y pensando muy seriamente que es lo que exactamente iban hacer para recuperar a Gaara de las garras de Akatsuki.

Fuera del edificio Akame también estaba sobresaltada, sobre todo porque había escuchado muchas cosas sobre esos Son, y de hecho ahora que había escuchado el nombre de Son Gohan y Son Gokú se le venía a la mente la razón del por qué el joven le sonaba tanto. _-"Ahora sé por qué ese chico me sonaba tanto, ¡Es el hijo del hombre con el cual Mei-sama se casó!"-_ pensó llegando a esa conclusión, solo para después darse cuenta de que tal vez por el momento no iba averiguar nada más, preparándose para regresar con su equipo.

* * *

Konoha: Media hora antes de la notificación del incidente en Suna.

-Bien, todo parece estar en buen estado… Todo está trabajando de acuerdo a lo indicado y los sistemas parecen estar operativos- con una sonrisa, Jade, es decir, 21 se estaba preparando para comenzar las pruebas de su más reciente invento, siendo que como asistente de pruebas no podía usar a Numero 5, debido a que al ser una maquina completamente no podía sacar los datos que necesitaba para seguir investigando.

-¿Por qué tengo que ayudar en esto?- preguntaba un consternado Konohamaru, el cual estaba siendo visto por sus compañeros de equipo, pues por pura casualidad se habían topado a la Androide mientras se dirigía hacia este sitio, por lo que sin perder tiempo la chica le había pedido al jovencito que le echara la mano.

-¡Porque estamos haciendo ciencia!- alzo sus manos Jade, sonriendo a la vez que se giraba para ver al chico que arqueo una ceja no muy convencido. -Además, tu eres perfecto para esta prueba, tu tamaño y peso son especialmente adecuados para esta primera fase del proyecto:"¡Ninjas a los aires!"- rio divertida por eso último, pues ella misma sabía que ese nombre era malísimo.

-Naruko-neechan…- el nieto de Hiruzen nombro a la rubia, esperando que no le fuese a pasar nada.

-¿Y que se supone que le va a pasar a Konohamaru? *snif*- Udon pregunto, apreciando como Jade continuaba haciendo algo en una laptop que ella misma había desarrollado ya hace un tiempo.

-No se preocupen, chicos… A Konohamaru-kun no le va a pasar nada- se giró, sacando de una de las bolsas de su bata de científico una especie de suelas de metal muy raras, pues por el borde interior dentado que tenían claramente estas se ajustaban en la suela de las botas, zapatos o sandalias ninja.

-¿Qué-Qué es eso, Jade-sensei?- Moegi señalo aquello que anteriormente se había visto que la mencionada había sacado de entre sus ropas, apreciando a la chica de cabello naranja.

-Esto mi querida Moegi es la más avanzada tecnología de levitación y vuelo que yo misma he desarrollado desde hace meses…- se sintió orgullosa de decirlo, tomando en la completa sorpresa a los chicos que le miraban sin comprender muy bien las palabras de la científica.

-¿Levitación? *snif*snif*-

-Así es…- Jade sonrió aún más, encaminándose a Konohamaru que la siguió con su mirada. -Konohamaru-kun…- le llamo, agachándose un poco y sonriéndole dulcemente. -¿Serias tan amable de ponerte esto en las suelas de tus sandalias ninja?- pidió en modo de pregunta, a lo que el castaño no tardó en responder.

-Si, está bien- tomo el par de suelas sintiendo lo especialmente pesadas que estaban a pesar de su tamaño reducido y a su escaso grosor, mas no se fijó mucho en eso, sentándose sobre el pasto para proceder a ponerse y ajustar esas suelas encima de las propias suelas de plástico de sus sandalias.

Jade se volvió alejar del chico, el cual terminaba de ajustar esas suelas extrañas y un poco pesadas. -Bien, a hora oprime un pequeño botón negro que se encuentra en la parte del talón, en ambas placas- indico sin verle, a lo que Konohamaru obedeciendo busco dichos0 botones, dando con ellos al instante.

-Aquí están- comento, presionando ambos por fin, solo para después sentir como algo parecido a un. **-*¡Fuum!*-** impulso se sintió, sobresaltándolo. -¡Pe-Pero…!- intento decir, ante la mirada de sus compañeros que estaban igual de extrañados.

-No te asustes, una vez encendidas las placas de levitación, la energía gravitatoria contraria hace que te eleven un poco en el aire por un instante- nuevamente voltio a verle, poniéndose un par de goggles de protección. -Estamos listos para comenzar…- hablo la científica llevando una especie de pequeña grabadora cerca de su boca, sonriendo y atenta a cualquier cosa procedió a oprimir el botón de grabar. -"Prueba número 1, invento: Placas de vuelo…"- continúo diciendo, solo para después sacar de entre su ropa lo que parecía un control remoto, ante las miradas de los amigos de Konohamaru el cual intentaba no perder el equilibrio, pues ya estaba flotando levemente sobre el suelo plano. -¡Comencemos con la prueba!- exclamo la Androide, apretando el verdadero iniciador de las placas de levitación. **-*¡FUUUUUUUUM!*-** haciendo que Konohamaru se comenzara a elevar en el aire mucho más.

-¡Eeeiih, ooouuuh, aaaah!- el chico sacudía sus manos en forma de círculos, siendo llevado varios metros sobre el cielo, sintiéndose raro al ver hacia abajo como, tanto Udon, Moegi y Jade le miraban, estos primeros con una combinación de miedo y sorpresa, a la par que Numero 21 sonreía triunfal al ver que su experimento había salido exitoso o eso ella pensaba.

-Bien, a hora Konohamaru-kun, intenta inclinarte un poco hacia el frente para avanzar de poco a poco- desde el suelo la brillante científica pedía, a lo que el nieto de Hiruzen procedió a hacerlo.

Se fue inclinando poco a poco, justo y como se lo habían pedido, sintiéndose emocionado al sentir como efectivamente iba avanzando, tomando un poco más de confianza en el proceso. -¡Esto es increíble, estoy volando!- grito con entusiasmo, moviéndose por la zona cada vez más rápido, demostrando una rápida adecuación al efecto simulador de vuelo.

-Konohamaru está volando como Gokú-sensei y Gohan-san *Snif*- Udon apreciaba también sorprendido a su amigo y compañero, el cual con cada vez menos esfuerzo se estaba convirtiendo en más dueño de la situación, pero no siempre lo bueno duraba lo suficiente.

 **-*¡BIP!*-** de repente las placas soltaron aquel sonido, lo que sin dudas confundió al chico que avanzaba de forma vertical por el aire, para que después comenzara la verdadera tragedia. -¿Eh?- sin entender nada, bajo su mirada, para que de repente. **-*¡FUUUUUUU!*-** un fuerte impulso producido por las mismas placas le tomara por sorpresa, sacudiéndolo y haciendo que fuera mucho más rápido que antes.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!- grito al no poderse estabilizar, siendo llevado por las placas de levitación sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

-¡Konohamaru!- Moegi se llevó sus manos a su pecho, observando como el chico en cuestión era fuertemente llevado por las placas que se descontrolaron de forma repentina.

-¡AYUDA!- continúo gritando, metiéndose entre los árboles cercanos, a la vez que intentaba no chocar contra uno de estos. **-*¡FUUUUUUUUUU!*-** la propulsión de las placas había fallado, lo que provocó que esta se incrementara de golpe más y más. Salió de nuevo al campo abierto, siendo sacudido y descendiendo de golpe solo para quedar a escasos centímetros del suelo, boca abajo y con sus ojos con remolinos.

-¡Jade-sensei, ayúdelo!- la chica de cabellos anaranjados miro a la científica que apreciaba el extraño fenómeno sin responder. -¡Jade-sensei!- le llamo aún más fuerte, distrayéndola.

-Perdón, Moegi-chan, creo que tienes razón- y tras decir aquello. **-*¡FIUN!*-** desapareció en un parpadeo de las miradas de ambos Genin.

Las placas de levitación estaban por completo descontroladas, llevando al pobre chico castaño en contra de un árbol, haciendo que este moviera sus manos de forma frenética en un vano intento de frenar o soportar el impacto, cerro sus ojos y rezo para no chocar a la velocidad a la que iba. -¡No! ¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- fue el último y gran grito que dio, aun estando boca abajo y dirigiéndose al tronco grueso de aquel árbol antes mencionado.

 **-*¡FUUUUUM!*-**

Pero antes de que por fin chocara, fue frenado de golpe, lo que causo que de nuevo abriese sus ojos lentamente, temeroso de encontrarse a hora en otra situación de peligro, abriendo aún más su mirada al percatarse que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de la dura corteza. -Pero, ¿Qué…?- confundido hablo, dándose cuenta por fin de lo que pasaba cuando miro las piernas con mallas negras de la científica, que lo sujetaba con una de sus manos de las placas de vuelo que ella misma había creado, apagándolas rápidamente para que ya no causaran más problemas.

-¿Estas bien, Konohamaru-kun?- pregunto la mujer con anteojos, provocando que el pequeño Genin maldijera de manera interna haberse prestado para ese experimento. -No entiendo que salió mal, creo que tendré que volver a empezar de nuevo- comento la Androide, rascándose la cabeza con su mano libre, a la vez que descendía con cuidado junto al chico.

-¡Konohamaru!- tanto Udon como Moegi se acercaron lo más rápido posible hacia donde su amigo había quedado, sudando y evidentemente asustado por lo cerca que estuvo de chocar contra aquel grueso árbol.

-¿Estas bien, Konohamaru?- fue lo primero que pregunto la niña de cabellos naranja, ganándose la mirada del muchacho con bufanda azul.

-Si… Creo que sí, no se preocupen amigos- les intento tranquilizar, haciendo sonreír a su par de compañeros al confirmar que, en efecto, no estaba lastimado.

-Lamento haberte puesto en peligro, Konohamaru-kun, pero, no supe a quien más pedirle que me ayudara en esta prueba- Jade también se disculpó, ya trayendo en una de sus manos las dos placas de levitación, los tres Genin le miraron, a la vez que el nieto de Sarutobi se levantaba del suelo.

-No pasa nada, Jade-sensei, fue muy divertido, por un momento de verdad volé- sonrió el chico, sacando a relucir esa forma de ser tan parecida a la de Naruko o incluso a la de Gokú, solo que obviamente a un nivel muy distinto.

-Me pondré a trabajar mucho más duro para poder hacer que ustedes, quienes no usan Ki o energía infinita puedan volar también, lo prometo- les sonrió a los chicos, los cuales nuevamente le regresaron el gesto de la forma más agradable posible. La mujer de ojos azules elevo su mirada al cielo, pues se miró distraída no solo por el incidente tan repentino con ese invento suyo, sino también porque había sentido como la energía de Gokú se había movido hacia la torre Hokage, despertando su interés. _-"¿Abra pasado algo?"_ \- se preguntó de forma interna, más por el momento se centraría más en lo que estaba haciendo, pues sin dudas si algo malo pasaba seria lo primero que se sabría.

* * *

Actualidad: Hospital de Suna.

Tanto Kakashi como Gokú apreciaban a un Gohan tendido sobre la cama, su condición gracias al Chakra curativo de Sakura, Ino y Karin no era tan grave como se pensaba, no obstante, eso no quitaba el hecho de que continuara muy lastimado e inconsciente.

-Gohan…- musito el Saiyajin, ante las miradas de los médicos de la arena que no sabían cómo demonios ese par habían aparecido de la nada y a pesar de haber reconocido a Gokú, continuaban muy exaltados.

-Gokú-san…- el ninja peli plateado llamo al Saiyajin, que dejo de ver a su hijo para girarse y también dedicarle una mirada a Kakashi. -¿Qué piensas hacer?- sin vacilación pregunto.

-Voy a regresar por una semilla del ermitaño a la aldea, tal vez si lo ayudo a comerla recobre la consciencia-

-Entiendo…- el ninja enmascarado movió su rostro hacia sus lados, percatándose de la gran sorpresa presente en todo el lugar. -No se preocupen…- se dirigió a los médicos. -No pasa nada, perdón por haber aparecido de la nada- intento bajar el asombro de los presentes, los cuales lentamente se miraban recomponerse de aquella gran sorpresa repentina.

-Es-Esta bien- musito uno de los tantos médicos, a la vez que muchos de los demás continuaban sin comprender qué demonios pasaba.

-¿Serían tan amables de informar a algún superior que estamos aquí? Tsunade-sama nos envió en cuanto supo lo que paso- en modo de pregunta Kakashi pedía, haciendo asentir a uno de los presentes con un poco de temor.

-Cla-Claro… Ahora mismo mandare informar a Baki-sama- sin perder tiempo, ese doctor que acababa de hablar salió de la habitación con prisa, dejando a Gokú y a Kakashi aun lado de la cama de un Gohan aun inconsciente, en compañía del resto del cuerpo médico que había estado atendiendo al joven Son.

 _-"¿Contra quién peleaste, Gohan?"-_ se preguntaba de forma mental el Saiyajin mayor, concentrando su Ki para intentar dar con alguna presencia lo suficientemente poderosa que le dijera quien había sido el culpable de derrotar a su hijo, mas no hubo ninguna, desconcertándolo completamente. -Kakashi- llamo al ninja copia, el cual voltio a verle con su único ojo visible. -Ahora regreso, voy por la semilla del ermitaño- seriamente continúo hablando, concentrándose para encontrar los pequeños Ki de Kushina, Mikoto, Ken y Medaka que continuaba en su casa.

Kakashi solo asintió, cuando de nuevo ante la mirada de los médicos. **-*¡FIUN!*-** Gokú volvió a desaparecer en un destello, sobrecogiéndolos nuevamente. Se giro, mirando con su ojo visible a un apacible y "dormido" Gohan.

-No te culpes Gohan, hiciste todo lo posible por salvarla… Hay algo que me lo dice, chico- hablo serenamente, pues durante sus años de conocer al chico sabía que este había usado todo su poder para proteger y salvar a los suyos, y claramente Gaara no iba a ser la excepción.

* * *

Konoha: Casa de los Son.

-Desde muy pequeña quise salir de la aldea y conocer el mundo, pero, el Tsuchikage nunca me dejo hacerlo, decía que mi poder era tan raro que otras aldeas lo ansiaban- Medaka les contaba al par de esposas del Son mayor parte de su historia, las tres mujeres estaban sentadas en los sofás de la casa, acompañadas del "hermano" de la chica de cabellera azul, es decir, el chico moreno llamado Ken.

-Vaya, debiste sentirte recluida por no poder usar Chakra como los demás de tu aldea- Kushina comento, sin poder evitar hacer un paralelismo con Naruko y su condición de Jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas.

-En parte si…- reconocía, para después apretar uno de sus puños y sonreír ante las dos mujeres. -Pero después llegue a la conclusión que por esa misma razón debía esforzarme más que el resto para volverme fuerte, en ese momento nació en mí el deseo de entrenar y pelear con ninjas fuertes para de ese modo yo misma aumentar mis fuerzas- termino de decir, haciendo entender a Kushina y a Mikoto, ambas con sus respectivos hijos en sus brazos.

-Pues según Gokú-kun sí que lo eres, dejaste ese campo de batalla destrozado de acuerdo a lo que él dijo- Mikoto también entraba a la conversación, con el pequeño Goten entre sus brazos el cual miraba con atención a la chica de mirada cobriza y cabellos azules.

-Quiero hacerme mucho más fuerte, tanto como Gokú y su hijo Gohan…- sonrió aún más, ante la mirada de Ken que simplemente negó con su cabeza al sentirse un poco fastidiado por que literalmente el único deseo de Medaka era pelear, entrenar y por consecuencia hacerse fuerte, era una chica dispar, pues a su edad, que ya estaba entre los vente y los treinta no se preocupaba por las típicas cosas de mujer joven, como por ejemplo encontrar esposo o algo por el estilo.

Fue cuando Kushina miro a Mikoto, a lo que está también lo hizo, ambas se observaron de forma un poco rara, como si fuesen cómplices de algo, cosa que la chica noto al ver un extraño destello en uno de los ojos azules de la Uzumaki mayor, la cual volvió a verle después de aquel raro intercambio de miradas con la matriarca Uchiha. -Medaka…- le llamo, enseriando un poco su voz, lo que le añadió aún más extrañeza a la situación. -Si no te molesta, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- antes de proceder pidió permiso, ante varios parpadeos confundidos de la muchacha en cuestión.

-¿Una pregunta...?- repitió sin entender, pasando sus ojos cobrizos tanto por Mikoto como por Kushina nuevamente, para luego sonreír y relajar un poco el extraño ambiente que se formó tan de repente. -¡Claro señora, pregunte lo que quiera!-

Kushina intento mantenerse serena al escuchar la palabra con S, más intento no hacer caso y continuar con lo que realmente le interesaba y llamaba la atención. -Bien, ¿Cuál es tu verdadera intención con Gokú-kun?- por fin pregunto, mirándola directamente a los ojos e inclinándose un poco sobre el sofá aquel, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de Medaka que volvió a parpadear varias veces en silencio, pues no comprendió a la primera lo que esa pregunta intentaba decir.

-¿Cuál es mi intensión…?- pensó por un momento, ,repitiendo parte de la pregunta, solo para que después su cabeza hiciera una especie de click al caer en cuenta. -¡Oooh ya entendí!-

 _-"Esta chica no solo come igual que Gokú-kun, sino que también es casi igual de despistada que él"-_ pensó con una gota de sudor en su frente Mikoto ante lo que estaba pasando.

-¡No se preocupen, Gokú no me llama para nada la atención más allá de un buen rival de pelea…!- muy segura de sus palabras por fin respondió, haciendo que tanto la pelirroja Uzumaki como la azabache Uchiha se miraran sin creérselo, pues por lo general las mujeres casi siempre buscaban algo del Saiyajin mayor y no precisamente algo decente. -¡Es más, cuando regrese le voy a pedir que me entrene, quiero aprender a pelear como él jeje!- sonriente termino de hablar, haciendo que Kushina y Mikoto se sintieran un poco aliviadas al saber que no iban a tener que lidiar con otra "rival". Y justo y como si lo hubieran invocado, en ese preciso momento, en medio de la sala y de ellas, el Son se hizo presente de súbito. **-*¡FIUN!*-** las tres mujeres, los dos bebés y Ken se sobresaltaron ante la repentina aparición del guerrero de dogi anaranjado, el cual se miró serio, ante las miradas de todos, especialmente de sus dos esposas.

-¡Go-Gokú-kun!- las dos esposas del Son le nombraron al unisonó, a la vez que Medaka quedo en blanco al ver de nuevo y mejor esa extraña y asombrosa técnica, lo mismo que Ken que sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro para ver por donde había entrado el Saiyajin.

-¡Increíble!- Medaka por fin exclamo emocionada, mas no se ganó la mirada del guerrero, pues estaba claro a que había venido.

-Mikoto-chan, siento haber aparecido tan de repente, pero, ¿Hay semillas del ermitaño?- sin vacilación inquirió, confundiendo a la Uchiha con aun Goten entre sus brazos, levantándose del sofá a la vez que Kushina también lo hacía.

-Pero… Pero…- la pelirroja Uzumaki intento hablar, pero el Saiyajin claramente se notaba apurado.

Mikoto tardo en responder, sintiéndose tentada a indagar, mas no lo hizo y al final por fin dijo lo que el Saiyajin quería escuchar. -Creo que sí, si hay semillas-

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué pareces tan desesperado?- Kushina ya recompuesta de la impresión por fin hablo, mirando como Gokú salió de la casa, dirigiéndose al invernadero en donde estaban las plantas del ermitaño cultivadas, abrió la puerta y sin decir nada más, comenzó a buscar en alguno de los pequeños contenedores de semillas si había alguna ya lista para comerse.

Medaka y Ken se quedaron dentro de la casa, pues sinceramente sintieron que ese tema no era cien por ciento de su incumbencia. -¿Qué crees que está pasando, Medaka?- el chico le murmuro a la joven, la cual agacho su mirada para verle.

-No lo sé, pero, esa técnica que usa para aparecer de la nada a que esta genial, ¿No?-

Ken se volvió a llevar una de sus manos a la cara, pues al parecer su hermana postiza no tenía remedio.

Regresando con Gokú y sus esposas que continuaban el interrogatorio, estas continuaron preguntando, a la vez que miraban como el Son al fin encontró lo que estaba buscando, una semilla del ermitaño ya madura y lista para ser comida. -¡Bien, la encontré!- la sujeto con una de sus manos, listo para regresar y dársela a Gohan.

-Dinos algo, Gokú-kun- Kushina exigió, siendo mirada por el Saiyajin de sangre pura.

-Lo siento, pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones, solo les diré que Gohan necesita una semilla del ermitaño-

Mikoto y Kushina se quedaron mucho más confundidas que antes, pero de inmediato sus "sentidos" se activaron al pensar que algo malo estaba pasando en Suna.

-Pe-Pero, ¿Por qué?- Mikoto reanudo las preguntas con esa nueva interrogante, mas Gokú ya no tenía tiempo de responder o explicarles algo más.

-Perdónenme, pero tengo que regresar…- coloco sus característicos dedos sobre su frente y ante el desconcierto y confusión de su par de mujeres.

-¡Es-Espera Gokú-kun, ¿Qué es lo que…?!- **-*¡FIUN!*-** desapareció de golpe. -¿…está pasando?- Kushina termino su pregunta ya cuando el Son había desaparecido, dejándolas con la intriga total y completa

-¡Gokú!- claramente molesta Mikoto le nombro sin su característico kun, pues era obvio que quedo molesta por la falta de respuestas.

-Tranquila Mikoto, tarde o temprano sabremos que paso, solo espero que no sea nada malo- Kushina la intento calmar, a la vez que se podía ver como Tsuki apreciaba a su mamá en silencio, como intentando descifrar los pensamientos de la mujer de cabellos rojos.

* * *

Gokú apareció por segunda vez en el cuarto de su hijo, ante la mirada de Baki y otros consejeros de la arena, no les prestó atención, pues estaba más centrado en hacer que su primogénito regresara de la inconsciencia.

-¡Miren es Gokú-sama!- comento con un poco de asombro uno de los ninjas de la arena presentes, siendo apreciado por los demás, entre los cuales se notaba a Kakashi, el cual estaba tranquilo y con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

 _-"La teletransportación de Gokú-san y el jutsu del cuarto son extremadamente similares"-_ Kakashi pensó, recordando a Minato y el cómo este también se transportaba de un lugar a otro en cuestión de milisegundos.

-No te preocupes Gohan, he traído una semilla del ermitaño que te ayudara…- con cuidado, Gokú abrió los labios y las mandíbulas de su hijo, para después meter la semilla dentro de esta, ayudándolo a cerrarla, solo para centrarse en moverla para que comenzara a masticarla. -Eso es, mastica Gohan- instruía el Saiyajin, ayudándolo por fin a pasar el bol alimenticio de la semilla, escuchándose el característico sonido que se creaba al tragar.

Ante la mirada de los presentes, y en cuestión de segundos, la semilla hizo efecto y aun que no curo las heridas aun presentes en el cuerpo de Gohan, lo que sí hizo fue restaurar parte de sus energías, ayudándolo a despertar por fin. Gokú sonrió ante esto, ya que de inmediato su percepción sintió como el Ki del joven azabache se regulo a uno normal.

-¡¿Qué le dio?!- se preguntaron varios de los ninjas sin encontrar una respuesta, a la vez que Kakashi salía de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los amigos del chico Son, ya que sin dudas les alegraría enormemente al saber lo que estaba pasando con este.

-Pa-Papá…- con su voz aun débil, Gohan musitaba al por fin haber abierto sus ojos, los cuales le entregaron una vista borrosa, pero que después de varios parpadeos se fue aclarando, ayudando al chico ver a su padre el cual continuaba sonriendo.

-Gohan, me alegro que estés bien-

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso…?- se removió en la cama, al recordar el secuestro de Gaara, su pelea contra aquel aparente Saiyajin y la última explosión en la cual se miró envuelto. -Gaara-chan… Ella…- se intentó levantar de la cama, pero Gokú le detuvo.

-Tranquilo Gohan, cálmate-

-Pero… Ese Saiyajin…- hablo sintiéndose un poco desesperado, claramente sin saber qué demonios estaba pasando, esto llamo enormemente la atención de Gokú, más continúo calmándolo.

-Ya te dije que te calmes, primero debes enfocarte y terminar de recuperarte- las palabras del Son mayor hicieron que Gohan cayera en cuenta, cuando sintió como su cuerpo entero dolió de golpe, pues a pesar de haber recuperado parte de sus energías, muchas de las heridas que no pudieron ser curadas por el ninjutsu medico de Sakura, Ino y Karin continuaban presentes.

Por fin se relajó sobre aquella cama, mirando al techo y recordando amargamente su derrota ante aquel sujeto enorme y super poderoso, pero lo que sin dudas más le fastidiaba era saber que no había podido evitar que se llevara a Gaara.

-Bien, ahora que ya te calmaste, dime Gohan…- Gokú llamo su atención, haciendo que sus ojos negros le miraran. -¿Contra quién peleaste?-

En los pasillos del hospital Kakashi no dejaba de caminar, llegando a la sala de espera, en donde más de uno de los chicos alzaron sus miradas para percatarse de la presencia del ninja con mascara en su rostro, especialmente Naruko que se levantó de golpe de donde había estado sentada, lo mismo que Sakura que dejo de tener sus brazos cruzados. -¡Kakashi-sensei!- ambas chicas le nombraron, sintiéndose contentas de verlo, aunque no entendían como era que había llegado tan rápido.

-Naruko, Sakura…- también les llamo, dirigiendo su mirada al resto de chicos presentes. -Así que el resto también está aquí- eso ultimo lo dijo para sí mismo, aunque por su voz fue escuchado por todos.

-Sensei, ¿Cómo es que...?- Sakura intento preguntar, pero él peli plata se le adelanto.

-Gokú-san uso la teletransportación, Sakura-

-¡Gokú-sensei también está aquí, eso significa que…!- Naruko sonrió, pues claramente sabía que significaba eso, ya que de inmediato se concentró para percibir la presencia del Son, dándose cuenta de que, en efecto, el Ki de Gokú se sentía y no solo eso, sino también el Ki de Gohan el cual era mucho más normal que el que tenía que era casi nulo cuando lo encontraron. -¡El Ki de Gohan-kun ya se siente normal!- emocionada termino de decir, mirando como Kakashi en silencio solo asintió en confirmación.

Ino suspiro de alivio, lo mismo que Hinata que con ambas manos en su pecho dio gracias al cielo de que Gohan estuviera mejor, por su parte Karin también se centró en sentir las presencias de ambos Saiyajin, confirmando esto y aligerando su alma de la gran angustia que sentía. _-"Gracias"-_ pensó para sí misma, cerrando sus ojos por un breve momento.

Regresando a la habitación en donde estaba Gohan, se notaba a Gokú especialmente serio, después de haber escuchado las palabras del joven Saiyajin, sobre ese otro guerrero con el cual se había enfrentado. -Estaba claro que estaba usando algún tipo de camuflaje porque no podía sentir su Ki, pero eso no impidió que no sintiera como su abrumador poder me invadía…- Gohan continúo contando, ante la mirada seria y atenta de su padre. -No pude hacer nada…- apretó uno de sus puños, volviendo a sentir esa maldita impotencia al no evitar que Gaara fuera raptada. -Se la llevaron y mi maldita debilidad me impidió evitarlo- continuo con sus lamentos, por su parte Gokú reflexiono, si era verdad que ese otro Saiyajin era así de poderoso, derrotarle no sería para nada fácil y menos sencillo.

-Creo que, por el momento, tendremos que enfocarnos en descubrir quién es realmente ese Saiyajin con semejante poder- Gokú comento, atrayendo la atención de su hijo que se fue irguiendo ante su mirada, levantando la mitad de su torso sobre la cama.

-Papá…-

-¿Eh?-

-El entrenamiento de dos años y medio no fue suficiente…- fue lo primero que dijo Gohan, sorprendiendo a Gokú, pues era la primera vez que miraba a su hijo expresarse así. -Necesito entrenar más, solo así podré hacerme mucho más fuerte y podré defender los sueños de todos… Los sueños de Naruko-chan, los sueños de Hinata-chan, los de Sakura-chan, los de Ino-chan, los de Goten-nii, los de Tsuki-nee y todos los demás sueños de este mundo- termino de decir, recordando esas mismas palabras dichas por él cuándo con sus últimos esfuerzos intento derrotar a Cumber.

-Gohan…- Gokú musito, cuando su mente se miró atacada por varios recuerdos del pasado, en donde se apreciaba aun Gohan llorando, muerto de miedo, en otros más recio, más determinado para por fin acabar con su transformación de Super Saiyajin 2 ante Cell. _-"Cada vez tu espíritu y determinación son más fuertes Gohan, aun que tu no lo notes"-_ pensó para sí mismo el Saiyajin mayor, mirando en su hijo ese digno sucesor que cuando él se fuera sin dudas protegería no solo este planeta sino también a la Tierra.

Antes de que Gohan retomara la palabra, en la entrada a la habitación se pudieron ver a todos sus amigos en compañía de Kakashi, sobresaltando al joven guerrero al escuchar la característica voz de Naruko la cual iba por delante de todos. -¡Gohan-baka!- le insulto, sin poder esconder su sentimiento al ver al joven en ese estado, pero bien.

-Na-Naruko-chan…-

Gokú se retiró, solo para ver como la rubia se abrazó del maltrecho joven, el cual simplemente se quedó estático, sintiendo el cálido y reconfortante abrazo de la chica de cabellos color oro.

-Eres un idiota…*snif* Me preocupe por ti, todos nos preocupamos por ti, baka, baka…- la chica enterró su rostro en el pecho del Saiyajin, el cual se sintió culpable por hacer llorar a Naruko, ante las miradas de todos, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin estaban igual que Naruko, a la vez que Lee también intentaba calmar sus lágrimas ante el emotivo momento, Kiba, Shino y Neji por su parte se limitaban a ver esto y Chouji se encontraba un poco confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

-Perdón, Naruko-chan…- con su mano derecha, le abrazo, sobresaltándola, pero esto no evito que su llanto parara. -Lo siento amigos…- ahora miro a los chicos y a las chicas presentes. -Lamento haberlos preocupado- termino con sus disculpas, a la vez que Naruko lentamente se fue retirando de su pecho, dejando de abrazarlo, intentando por todos los medios no mirarse tan vulnerable, limpiando sus lágrimas y recomponiendo su humor.

-¿Estas bien, Naruko?- Sakura quien era quien estaba a su lado pregunto, ganándose la mirada azul de la chica.

-Si, estoy bien…- restándole importancia respondió, aunque Sakura sabía que no era del todo cierto.

Dentro de Naruko, Kurama estaba especialmente interesado en saber que era lo que había pasado en ese combate entre Gohan y el Saiyajin desconocido, pues la expresión del Bijuu no era especialmente tranquila. _-"De acuerdo a lo que alcance a escuchar antes de que la mocosa interrumpiera, el tipo con el que peleo ese chico tenía un aura roja y oscura, repulsiva y llena de maldad"-_ hablaba dentro de Naruko, apretando su dentadura, pues al parecer la bestia con cola sabia algo o al menos eso aparentaba por su forma de expresarse.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre Kazekage-sama y el contraataque para intentar recuperarla- Baki por fin intervino en la conversación, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-Es verdad…- Kakashi miro a los chicos, los cuales también le observaron. -Creo que lo más prudente es que Gokú-san nos acompañe- sugirió, aunque era obvio que el ninja diría aquello considerando el poder del Saiyajin mayor, el cual giro su rostro para verle.

-Lo siento chicos, pero…- hablo tranquilamente, confundiendo a la mayoría. -No puedo ir con ustedes- al final termino de decir, sobresaltando a todos, incluido al propio Gohan.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¡¿Por qué?!- el asombro que la cara de Kakashi presento fue mayúsculo, mucho mayor que el del resto de presentes.

-Según lo que Gohan me conto y en base a eso me di cuenta que…- suspiro, apretando sus puños. -No estoy listo para combatir a ese sujeto con el cual peleo, si lo hiciera lamento decirlo, pero… No tendría oportunidad alguna… ¡Rayos, me siento emocionado y ansioso por conocer a ese sujeto, pero algo me dice que no podría contra él en mi estado actual!- sonrió de forma frustrada, denotando que en efecto se sentía emocionado al saber que alguien extremadamente poderoso había aparecido, solo que bajo su propia percepción no podría derrotar por el momento.

-¡Pero, usted es muy poderoso Gokú-sensei! ¡Tal vez si Jade-sensei también viene, entre los dos podrían…!- Karin intento apelar, pero el Son mayor le impidió terminar de hablar.

-Lo siento Karin-chan, pero, a pesar de que Jade-chan y yo tenemos casi la misma fuerza, no podríamos derrotarlo, al menos no ahora…- fue sincero, aumentando la incredulidad de todos. -Además, hay una cosa que necesito comprobar- termino de decir, mirando a Gohan el cual continuaba igual de desconcertado que los demás.

 _-"¿Acaso tienes un plan, papá?"-_ el joven azabache se preguntó de forma mental, apreciando una repentina sonrisa en el rostro de Gokú, la cual era más tranquilla que la anterior, lo que denotaba que, en efecto, al parecer el Saiyajin mayor pensaba en algo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que hagamos si ese tipo aparece?- Neji pregunto, a lo que sin vacilación recibió una respuesta de Gokú que les estaba dando la espalda.

-No se preocupen, dudo mucho que un tipo tan poderoso se mantenga estático en un solo lugar…- eso lo dijo por pura intuición, considerando como era él mismo teniendo una especie de corazonada. -Si es el caso, yo intervendré para protegerlos con mi teletransportación, solo que antes tendrán que anular lo que impide que pueda sentir el Ki en la zona donde Gohan peleo-

 _[Nota del autor: Recordemos como fue Gokú durante la saga de Cell, en la cual reconoció no poder vencer al bio-androide cuando supo de su existencia y se limitó a buscar la forma de aumentar sus fuerzas para tener más posibilidades en el futuro, aquí vemos algo similar. Fin de nota.]_

 _-"Gokú-san se dio cuenta de algo, no hay duda…"-_ Kakashi entre cerro su único ojo visible al pensar aquello, pues era raro ver al Saiyajin tan tranquilo a pesar de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡No importa…!- Naruko volvió hablar, con su ánimo de siempre ya restaurado, exaltando a todos por lo enérgica que podía ser la chica. -¡Lo importante es rescatar a Gaara, dattebayo!- concluyo, haciendo que sus compañeros y los adultos estuvieran de acuerdo con eso.

-Chicos…- Gohan llamo, atrayendo la atención de sus amigos, pero sobre todo la atención de las chicas. -Prométanme algo, por favor…- su voz se debilito un poco, temblando audiblemente al sentir como de nuevo esa impotencia por no haber salvado a Gaara se manifestó en su persona. -Prométanme que si se encuentran con ese tipo no van a intentar pelear con él…- mirándolos directamente a los ojos pidió. -Prométanme que no se expondrán ante él- termino de decir, apretando las sabanas con las cuales la mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierto.

-Gohan-kun…- musito Hinata al ver la expresión del Son menor, que mezclaba preocupación, enojo y tristeza al no poder ir con ellos y ayudarlos, ya que continuaba herido y débil.

 _[Nota del autor: Antes que me digan, recuerden que estas semillas del ermitaño (las cultivadas en el mundo ninja) estas nerfeadas, restauran cierto nivel de energías, pero no curan las heridas, por lo que el cuerpo sigue lastimado a pesar de sentirse con relativas fuerzas. Fin de nota.]_

-No te preocupes por nosotros Gohan-kun…- Naruko sonrió al decir aquellas palabras, siendo observada por el joven de mirada oscura. -No importa cómo, pero… ¡Voy a rescatar a Gaara, dattebayo!- se apuntó a sí misma, sonriendo radiantemente a pesar de las advertencias.

Gohan bajo su mirada, esbozando una débil pero clara sonrisa. -Si, lo sé- fue lo único que dijo, aumentando el entusiasmo de la chica y del resto.

-Les deseo buena suerte, chicos, Kakashi…- Gokú miro a los demás, los cuales asintieron ante las palabras del Saiyajin mayor.

-Bien, en ese caso, salgamos afuera, debemos discutir quienes conformaran el primer equipo de rescate de Kazekage-sama- Baki llamo, solo para después verse como todos a excepción de Gokú quedaron en aquella habitación del hospital.

Afuera del hospital:

-Bien, creo que para esta misión debemos considerar varios aspectos…- Kakashi paso su mirada a cada uno de los chicos, pensando a quienes llevar, ya que no podía arriesgarse a llevar a todos por obvias razones.

-Este… Ka-Kakashi-sensei…- Ino llamo al peli plata, a lo que este le miro.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno…- se sintió un poco avergonzada, pero sin dudas esta era una buena oportunidad. -Vera…- los demás le miraron, aunque varios de los presentes ya presentían lo que la rubia de mirada celeste iba a decir.

-Quieres quedarte aquí, con Gohan, ¿Verdad?- Kakashi se adelantó, haciendo que la cara de la chica se encendiera en colores, pues era efectivamente lo que iba a pedir.

-¡Bu-Bueno, sí! ¡Pero…!- sacudió sus manos sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada, no era como que estuviera escondiendo su ya obvio interés por Gohan, si no que esa vergüenza venia más por las circunstancias que se estaban viviendo. -No piensen que no estoy preocupada por Gaara, es solo…-

-No tienes que explicarnos nada Ino, lo entiendo…- Kakashi intento ser comprensivo.

 _-"Yo… Yo también quiero quedarme con Gohan-kun, pero…"-_ Hinata agachaba su mirada, pensando en también pedir lo mismo que Ino, pero después volvió alzar sus bellos ojos opales, notando como Naruko no parecía inmutarse o molestarse en lo absoluto, algo que la confundió.

-Bien, en ese caso Ino, Chouji, Shino y Karin se quedarán aquí…- esas palabras distrajeron a Hinata, que de buenas a primeras se miró mucho más confundida porque al parecer ella estaría en el equipo de recuperación.

-Sensei, ¿Por qué nosotros?- Sakura realizo aquella pregunta, aunque más o menos ya sabía la respuesta decidió escuchar lo que Kakashi tenía que decir.

-Para no alargar tanto esto, solo les diré que es obvio que Naruko va a ir, aunque no la dejemos…-

-Exacto, dattebayo-

Kakashi continuo a pesar de la interrupción por parte de la hija de Kushina. -Bueno, como iba diciendo, tú Sakura, eres el apoyo médico, Kiba, Hinata y Neji nos ayudaran a rastrear la guarida de los Akatsuki con su olfato y Byakugan, mientras, Lee y Tenten nos apoyaran al especializarse en el combate directo- termino de explicar ante la mirada de los chicos y las chicas.

Dentro del hospital, Gohan pudo sentir como las presencias de sus amigos se comenzaron a esparcir diciéndole quienes irían y quienes no. - _"Chicos, confió en ustedes… ¡Traigan a Gaara-chan de regreso!"-_ pensó con fuerza, deseándoles lo mejor a Naruko y compañía.

Minutos después: Afueras de Suna.

Ya todos estaban listos, con mochilas sobre sus espaldas, preparados para el contraataque.

-Bien, vámonos- Kakashi comandaba el equipo, apreciándose como Naruko miraba hacia atrás, sonriendo de forma decidida.

 _-"¡No voy a defraudar a Gohan-kun, es hora de que demuestre cuanto me he hecho fuerte!"-_ con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, la chica con marcas zorrunas en sus mejillas dio media vuelta, comenzando a correr hacia sus demás compañeros, dirigiéndose al inicio de esa nueva travesía en donde de nuevo serian puestos a prueba.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Avances [Suspendidos temporalmente]:**

 _Nota: Suspendí los avances porque no tengo capítulos avanzados, aunque eso no evita que no piense en el título de los capítulos por venir._

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics… "Cara a cara" [Suena la voz de Gokú (latino) al decir aquellas palabras.]

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado compañeros, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics". Saludos, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Cuídense mucho.**


	12. Capitulo 11: Cara a cara

**Buenas amigos y amigas. Me presento con un nuevo capítulo de esta segunda temporada de Los Ninjas Son, espero sea de su agrado jeje. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo, hasta pronto.**

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-DarkAvengerZ-**_ _Muchas gracias por tus palabras amigo, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho, y claro, espero que te entretenga lo suficiente mi otro fic de Gohan en Fairy Tail. Saludos cordiales y que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo._

 _ **-Masterob-**_ _Buenas amigo, toda idea es buena, eso que ni que, lo que me comentas con respecto a la creación o significancia de tu personaje no esta para nada mal, solo que hay situaciones que yo personalmente no me puedo imaginar, la razón es que tengo una imaginación muy simple y aun que disfruto de escritos un tanto complejos, no me gusta enfrascarme tanto en la profundidad misma del significado de cada cosa, eso no quiere decir que deseche los elementos propios que pueden enriquecer una relato, historia o lo que se pretenda contar, es solo que disfruto mas de lo que es "simple pero no tan simple" un punto medio como así decirlo. Creo que yo también me fui por las ramas jeje, gracias por comentar y nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Deo Sparda-**_ _Bueno, si eso hubiera pasado (Que Orochimaru le hubiera inyectado su Chakra a Gohan) lo mas seguro es que su cuerpo de inmediato hubiera rechazado esa energía, pues desestabilizaría su propio Ki, al menos en este universo alterno mío claro está, se puede decir que el Chakra y el Ki si pueden coexistir en un mismo cuerpo, solo que el proceso para que esto pase debe ser natural, "evolutivo" y no forzado, de lo contrario el lazo entre la estabilidad y la inestabilidad se puede perder en cuestión de milisegundos, lo que sin dudas provocaría escenarios tales como la muerte del individuo o incluso su explosión (en algos casos). Espero haber respondido tu duda y nos vemos. Cuídate._

 _ **-Dark thundercat-**_ _Claro que Cumber es una copia de Broly, es obvio camarada jeje, no obstante, me gusto su diseño y por eso lo incluí, además, como esta es una historia ajena a Dragon Ball Héroes, puedo hacerle una historia aun que sea un poco decente para explicar su poder y por que es así jeje. En cuanto a tu pregunta, si me parece gracioso que Gokú y el resto se maten entrenando y cada rato aparezcan tipos capaces de darles pelea, aun que en este caso he intentare dar una explicación del porque y esas cosas. Saludos cordiales y gracias por leer, comentar y apoyar, eres grande amigo._

 _ **-Gabriel443-**_ _Muchas gracias amigo, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado y también espero seguir leyéndote, tu apoyo es entrañable de verdad. Cuídate mucho y éxitos._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thanks bro, regards._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _I thank you friend, I hope to continue reading you as always, again thanks and see you._

 _ **-Blazers DxD-**_ _Bueno, si estas pensando en quien creo yo (cierta pelirroja secuestrada) no estaría tan seguro, pues como lo dije antes, aún faltan muchos capítulos y todo puede pasar, en cuanto a Gokú, bueno, espero que sigas la historia hasta descubrirlo amigo. Gracias por todo y hasta otra jeje._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Hola amigo, un verdadero gusto volver a leerte después de un largo tiempo, espero que estes bien y gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar mi historia, en cuanto a tu comentario, debo decirte que Cumber no tiene su poder reducido, es algo que pronto se explicara, pero eso no quiere decir que Gohan haya sentido todo el poder del Saiyajin del mal, en cuanto a lo de la duda era ver si continuaba publicando aparte esta segunda temporada o junto a la primera, pero bueno al final decidí que la seguiría publicando aquí, aparte de la primera. Y con respecto a lo ultimo de tu comentario: ¡Perdón compañero! Jeje no me odies por borrar los One-Shots, si quieres los vuelvo a subir, no hay problema jajaja, de nuevo gracias por comentar, con todo y el odio que me gane de tu parte xD. Nos vemos y muchos éxitos._

 _ **-pablortiz1995-**_ _Gracias por la sugerencia amigo, la verdad y hay que ser sincero no he visto Black Clover, lo intente ver, pero, el prota hizo que desistiera por lo que lo deje luego, luego en el primer capítulo, igual intentare vérmelo mas adelante para analizar tu propuesta de un Fic en ese mundo. De nuevo gracias y hasta luego._

 ** _-_ _J_** _ **onhSuper**_ _\- Hola de nuevo compañero, como siempre se aprecian tus comentarios amigo, en cuanto a tus dudas, este Cumber es diferente que el del Héroes, por lo que eso de Ozaru no creo, me guiare mas por el Cumber del manga de Héroes que por el del anime promocional, no obstante, este tendrá una historia, la cual en su universo oficial es nula, pues no se sabe prácticamente nada de él. En cuanto a Medaka decidí no incluirla en ningún harem ya que la contemplo mas como una hermana mayor para Gohan y una alumna de Gokú, gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyando la historia, espero pronto leer un nuevo cap de la tuya por supuesto jeje. Hasta otra, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan definitivos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet" y ?

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia y ?

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

Inicio: Capitulo introductorio.

Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4

Arco *semi-original* "Nuevos exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 5 al -

Arco "Preludio al desastre": Capítulos - al -

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Cumber en el pasado asesino a cientos de Saiyajin que no lo reconocían como Alpha-_

 _-Se cree que Tarine es el nombre del padre de Kaguya, es decir, el líder del clan Otsutsuki-_

 _-A pesar de estar casado con cuatro hermosas mujeres, Gokú continúa siendo un poco ingenuo con respecto a la perversión-_

 _-Existen diversos estanques especiales a lo largo del mundo ninja que conectan con el monte Myoboku-_

 _-Hanabi en términos de talento esta casi al mismo nivel de Neji, cosa que se refleja gracias a su mente estratégica-_

 _-Al parecer una especie de maldición cayó sobre Cumber al momento de nacer-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto Shippuden ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Másashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que, si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecha por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Cara a cara.**

Aldea escondida entre la lluvia:

Sus pasos eran pesados y constantes, adentrándose en la oscuridad de aquel lugar, siendo su mirada rojo sangre lo único que se lograba apreciar con relativa facilidad en la penumbra, cuando de repente, una enorme cantidad de papeles de origami se empezaron a juntar justo en frente de él, a la vez que varias luces se encendieron en el interior para evitar que la oscuridad continuara reinando.

-¿Para qué me quieren?- sin vacilación pregunto, apreciando como la figura de Konan por fin se mostraba ante él, siendo claramente una clon de papel, flotando con dos alas hechas de este mismo material, apreciando apacible pero cautelosamente al salvaje guerrero revivido, causante de aquella paliza que casi mataba a Gohan y que le dejo claro a Gokú que para nada sería fácil acabar con él.

-Queremos que vayas por otro Jinchuriki…- Konan hablo, transmitiendo las ordenes de Pain, pues el líder de los Akatsuki estaba ocupado con la extracción del Shukaku.

-¿Dónde está ese sujeto que tiene los ojos de Tarine…?-

 _[Nota aclaratoria: Tarine es el supuesto nombre del líder del clan Otsutsuki, no es oficial, por lo que simplemente lo manejare para poder referirme al padre de Kaguya cuando se necesite. Fin de nota.]_

 _-"¿Tarine…?"-_ Konan repitió ese nombre en modo de pregunta y muy dentro de su mente, apreciando como el Saiyajin antiguo comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa, pues al parecer recordó algo que le provoco esa repentina satisfacción.

 _[OST Recomendado: All for one theme - BNH /watch?v=JThApBIvSCM.]_

-Debo decir que ese tipo fue muy poderoso, me dio una de las más grandes y sanguinarias batallas que jamás haya tenido, pero…- apretó uno de sus puños, recordando como casi lo dejo al borde de la muerte. -Nunca se comparó con los Saiyajin… Ya que nuestra raza es la más poderosa de todas- termino de hablar consigo mismo, ante el silencio de Konan que simplemente pensó que el enorme guerrero estaba hablando de su pasado. **-*FIU…*-** fue lo único que la mujer ninja escucho cuando de repente, los ojos rojos de Cumber se iluminaron aún más y.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡EEEEEEEYYYY!- el clon de papel de la mujer salió despedido hacia atrás, ante la repentina y exagerada liberación de poder de Cumber, que no dejaba de verse su mano derecha, levantándola ante los ojos entre cerrados de Konan que como pudo aguantaba las ráfagas de intenso viento arremolinado y feroz.

-Porque yo soy el Alpha…- hablo de nuevo, manifestándose en él la malsana perturbación que se suscitó dentro de su ser gracias al combate que tuvo con Gohan, quería matarlo, quería ver su cara llena de sangre con un gran agujero en su torso y teñir de rojo sus manos con su sangre, algo dentro de él se removió y le exigió matar como fuese, ese deseo tan atroz y lunático creció dentro de su ser como mala hierba, engendrando deseos psicópatas y maniacos por la violencia, la sangre y el miedo infundado en el poder absurdo y brutal; directo y sanguinario; pleno y demente. -¡Ningún otro Saiyajin está por encima de mí! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito furiosamente, aumentando aún más la liberación de poder, y causando por consecuencia que las áreas cercanas a donde estaba comenzaran a temblar.

-¡Ca-Cálmate! ¡Cumber…!- Konan intento decir, más el Saiyajin encolerizado no pareció escucharla. Las paredes del edificio en donde estaban se empezaban a agrietar, fruto del tremendo poder, esto alarmo a Konan, pues si el edificio se venía abajo, Nagato, podría salir lastimado.

 _-"¡Te voy a derrotar y acabare con la maldad que esparciste en este planeta!"-_ una voz fugaz atravesó la cabeza del guerrero, recordando a alguien de su pasado, alguien a quien le tenía un odio incluso mayor que el que le tenía a Kaguya.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Su aura maligna fue mermando, haciendo que por fin el clon de Konan mirara mejor lo que estaba pasando, aplacándose por fin las ráfagas de viento huracanado, a la vez que los temblores de antes también paraban. -No es suficiente…- musito el guerrero, mirando directamente a la ninja especialista en papel origami, más su compostura volvió a ser la de siempre, aunque no podía esconder el tremendo miedo que sintió ante ese repentino impulso cargado de ira por parte del claramente inestable Saiyajin.

 _-"¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡Su poder es bestial!"-_ pensaba la chica, temerosa de que ese individuo fuera atacar al cuerpo verdadero de Pain, es decir, Nagato.

-Cumber…- aquella voz distrajo tanto al guerrero como a Konan, haciendo que el Saiyajin de mirada roja girara su cabeza un poco hacia atrás para ver quien le llamaba, topándose con uno de los otros caminos de Pain, más específicamente, el camino Animal.

-¿Quién eres tú?- se giró para verle, a lo que tranquilamente aquel camino decidió responder.

-Soy uno de los caminos de Pain, no te preocupes, es como si estuvieras hablando con él- paso su mirada al clon de papel de Konan, asintiendo en señal que podía retirarse a lo que este también asintió y comenzó a descomponerse en cientos de pedazos más pequeños de origami hasta que termino de desaparecer.

-Según lo que me dijo ese tipo con la mitad de su cuerpo negro, tú me llamaste, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Quiero que vayas por otro Jinchuriki, naturalmente…- con cautela hablo, apreciando como igual a Cumber, pues a pesar de su complejo de dios, sabía que ese sujeto que tenía en frente, era por mucho, más mortífero que él.

* * *

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 10 minutos desde la partida de Naruko y los demás, Ino, Chouji, Shino y Karin estaban en el hospital, a la vez que Gokú se preparaba para ir a un lugar en específico, intentando buscar algún tipo de respuesta que le pudiera ayudar en que lo que fuera que estaba pensando.

-¿De verdad cree que ha sido buena idea no haber ido con ellos?- Baki pregunto a un Son que miraba hacia el horizonte, extrañamente tranquilo y relajado como comúnmente lo estaba.

-Esos chicos han avanzado mucho, no se preocupen, confíen en ellos y sus habilidades…- se giró para ver al ninja. -Aparte, como ya lo había comentado, tengo que comprobar una cosa antes de intentar algo en contra de ese sujeto que peleo contra Gohan- esas últimas palabras del Saiyajin hicieron que Baki se confundiese, pues realmente no entendía el comportamiento del Son.

-¿Y ese algo sería…?- se atrevió a preguntar, ante los ojos oscuros del Saiyajin que, sonriendo y sin más, coloco sus dedos sobre su frente extrañando más al ninja que era mano derecha de Gaara.

-Nos vemos…- fue lo único que dijo, para sin contratiempos. **-*¡FIUN!*-** desaparecer en un exagerado destello, pues de nuevo el Son envuelto en secretismo uso la teletransportación al haber detectado la presencia que había estado buscando.

Baki quedo mucho más perdido que antes, quebrándose la cabeza ante el comportamiento tan extraño del guerrero. -Ese Son Gokú es completamente extraño- hablo para sí mismo, girándose y comenzado a caminar, pues debía ir a supervisar la limpieza de la salida principal, pues se tenía que recordar que un derrumbe por las trampas enemigas se había dado en este.

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Sexiness - N /watch?v=TeGlAriw0WA]_

-Eso es… jeje- con la baba cayendo de su labio inferior, Jiraiya apreciaba la hermosa desnudes de varias bellas jóvenes que se estaban dando un relajante baño en las aguas termales de un pequeño pueblo cercano a la capital del país del fuego, ya que desde que dejo a Naruko en la aldea, se había dedicado a irse y retomar sus investigaciones y averiguaciones sobre Akatsuki, claramente ya estaba al tanto de lo que paso con la Kazekage, solo que… Bueno… Se distrajo. -Pero que lindas jovencitas, mira que pechos…- continuaba fantaseando el pervertido hombre, enfocando su catalejo para ver los senos llenos de espuma de una de las mujeres a las cuales espiaba. -Eso es, lávalos bien, mi amor- tan embelesado estaba en su perversión que ni cuenta se dio cuando Gokú apareció detrás de él, por lo que continuo perdido en ese depravado juego de espionaje.

El Son le miro desde su espalda, y curioso se comenzó acercar, inclinándose un poco y ladeando su cabeza. -¿Qué ves?- pregunto como si nada, elevando su mirada y percatándose como a una distancia media entre los tejados de las casas, lograba sobresalir lo que parecía un estanque de aguas termales.

-Estoy investigando, por supuesto jijiji…- el pervertido Sannin respondió sin prestar la más mínima atención, hasta que su cabeza reacciono de golpe al haber por fin regresado a la normalidad y darse cuenta que alguien le llamo desde su lado izquierdo, sobresaltándolo completamente por lo que. -¡AAAAAAAAH!- grito sin más y de forma cómica lanzo su catalejo a los cielos.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡Gokú!- se giró molesto, apuntando con uno de sus dedos al Saiyajin que se auto apunto sin entender.

-¡Jiraiya cuida…!- no termino, cuando.

 **-*¡POM!*-** -¡Mi cabeza!- el catalejo del sabio sapo le dio en toda la cabeza, haciendo que el Son apretara su dentadura y cerrara sus ojos ante el impacto.

-¡Eres un idiota!- aún más enojado que antes, se sobo la cabeza, mirando al Saiyajin que simplemente rio por el cómico momento.

Instantes después:

Ya sereno, Jiraiya fumaba tranquilamente de su Kiseru, es decir, su pipa, suspirando porque gracias a un despistado Gokú había perdido la oportunidad se seguir viendo pechos enjabonados.

-Estas bolas de arroz están muy sabrosas, gracias- Gokú agradecía, comiendo lo que una mesera le había traído, ya que estaban los dos sentados debajo de una sombra, justo afuera de una casa de té.

-¿A qué viniste Gokú?- sin verle pregunto, mirando a la gente pasar por la calle, transitando tranquilamente.

El Son le miro, con su boca llena de arroz. -Lo que pashaaa esh quueee…- no pudo hablar bien por la comida, a lo que el sabio de los sapos le miro molesto.

-¡Traga antes de hablar!-

Gokú se encogió de hombros al sentirse regañado, solo para después, hacer esto mismo, liberando por fin su boca de la comida que había estado degustando. -Si que estaban deliciosas esas bolas de arroz, aunque no tanto como las que preparan Kushina-chan y Mikoto-chan-

-Da igual, dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Gokú dejo el plato vacío sobre el lugar en donde él y Jiraiya estaban sentados, solo para que el ninja de cabello blanco mirara esta acción, siguiendo sus manos, para finalmente plantar sus ojos en el rostro ya serio del Saiyajin, lo que le decía al hombre que el tema sin dudas era serio.

 _[OST Recomendado: Hurricane suite 3 - NS /watch?v=njkFJoAuE5U.]_

-Supongo que ya sabes lo que paso en Suna- fue directo, haciendo asentir al sabio pervertido.

-De hecho, me dirigía a la aldea a informar, solo que…- desvió un poco su mirada. -Me distraje- termino de decir, volviendo a ver hacia la calle.

-Necesito saber quién es ese sujeto con el cual Gohan peleo…-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo se algo sobre ese tipo?- sin mirarle, Jiraiya respondió.

-Tu no, pero…- se detuvo por unos instantes, ganándose de nuevo la mirada oscura del hombre de cabellos blancos. -Tal vez esos sapos pequeños de antes si sepan algo- sonó sereno, mirando directamente a Jiraiya que cerro sus ojos de forma breve y rápida.

-¿Los sabios sapos?- más intrigado que antes, el ninja encaro completamente al Saiyajin que se levantó de su lugar.

-¿Me puedes llevar con ellos? Necesito hacerles unas preguntas- Gokú no respondió, simplemente se limitó a pedir en modo de pregunta, con su mirada ónix plantada en Jiraiya que suspirando al final se levantó de donde había permanecido sentado.

-Tú puedes sentir el Ki y el Chakra de los demás, deberías ser capaz de…-

-Lo intente…- Gokú le interrumpió. -Pero no recuerdo el Ki de ese pequeño sapo que nos llevó a mí y a Jade-chan a ese lugar tan raro en donde estaba ese otro enorme sapo, además, el Ki de ese sapo tampoco era tan grande, por lo que me es muy difícil sentir esa presencia-

-Ten un poco de respeto Gokú, ese "enorme sapo" es muy importante- Jiraiya le miro un poco molesto por la libertad con la cual el Son se había expresado con respecto a Gamamaru, el sapo sabio del monte Myoboku.

-Oh si, perdón- se rasco la nuca, restando un poco de importancia.

-No tienes remedio…- Jiraiya negó con su cabeza, solo para después recomponerse de nuevo. -Está bien, iremos al monte Myoboku- termino de decir, haciendo sonreír al Son mayor al sentir que posiblemente con esto estaría un poco cerca de saber algo importante o cuanto menos interesante.

-Gracias Jiraiya…-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-No me lo agradezcas…- comenzaron a caminar, pasando al lado de las personas de la calle, pues era obvio que no podían irse al monte Myoboku en medio de ese lugar, a la vista de todos. -Además, yo también estoy preocupado por lo que paso, cuando el sapo mensajero me llego con la noticia, simplemente no pude creer que existiera alguien así, claro, aparte de ustedes y Jade- revelo, alejándose junto al Saiyajin de las calles pobladas de gente que iban y venían.

Luego de caminar por un par de minutos, ambos adultos llegaron a las afueras de aquel pueblo en donde estaban, solo para que, sin perder tiempo, Jiraiya mordiera uno de sus pulgares, liberando un poco de su sangre y en una rápida sucesión de sellos, invocar a Fukasaku, uno de los sabios sapos que con anterioridad ya habían sido vistos por Gokú. _**-¡Jutsu de invocación!-**_ elevo su voz al decir eso, colocando su mano sobre la tierra y la hierba. -* **¡PUUF!*-** el clásico sonido se presentó, con una pequeña nube de humo blanco, ante los ojos negros del Saiyajin que de inmediato sintió la diminuta presencia del anfibio.

-¿Eh? Pero, ¿Que esta…?- el sapo de color verde se notó confundido, pues para nada se esperaba ser convocado en ese lugar, miro a Jiraiya y también a Gokú, extrañándose aún más.

-Perdone que le allá llamado de una forma tan repentina- el ninja albino fue el primero en hablar, ante la atenta mirada del pequeño sapo.

-Jiraiya-chan, Gokú-chan… ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué me han invocado?- continuando con su extrañeza, el sabio sapo y maestro de Jiraiya interrogo al par de adultos, a lo que de nuevo el sabio pervertido procedió a responder.

-Sera mejor que Gokú se lo explique…- fue lo único que dijo, haciendo que Fukasaku mirara al Saiyajin.

-Hola…- saludo despreocupadamente el Son, agachándose y quedando en cuclillas ante el sapo que ladeo su cabeza esperando alguna explicación. -Perdón por llamarlo tan apresuradamente jeje- se disculpó sin dejar de reír. -Pero…- su voz cambio de un momento a otro junto a su risa que mermo igualmente, volviéndose mucho más serio, lo que le termino de decir al viejo sapo que no lo habían llamado por mero capricho o por algo sin importancia. -Necesito que me lleves con ese gran sapo de antes, perdón, pero no recuerdo su nombre- volvió a recomponer su humor de siempre, sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos, rascando su nuca al no poder recordar el nombre del gran sapo sabio, es decir, Gamamaru.

-Y… Para… ¿Para qué quieres verlo, Gokú-chan?-

-Porque siento que él sabe quién es ese Saiyajin con el cual peleo mi hijo- engroso sus facciones, irguiéndose de nuevo, y confundiendo completamente a Fukasaku.

-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso hay otro Saiyajin aparte de ustedes en este mundo?- la sorpresa le ataco al realizar aquellas interrogantes, ganándose solo la seriedad en la mirada oscura del Saiyajin, la cual le basto para saber que efectivamente, había otro guerrero con cola de mono en el planeta Shinobi.

-Antes de enfrentarlo, me gustaría saber más cosas sobre ese sujeto… Ya sabe, para conocer a que me voy a enfrentar-

Las intenciones del Son mayor eran esas mismas, conocer mejor a su enemigo, claro, si era posible, había mentido al decir que sentía que no podía derrotarlo, un hecho que quedó en evidencia cuando era obvio que no se podía saber si aún no lo enfrentaba, todo esto tomando en cuenta que Gokú era por lo menos el doble de fuerte que Gohan y si el joven Saiyajin le había dado aunque fuese un poco de pelea, era de suponerse que él al ser más diestro y experimentado podría tener más posibilidades de vencer. Otro hecho a tomar en cuenta era, el simple suponer que ese Saiyajin no había peleado con todas sus fuerzas, algo que sin dudas estaba en la mente de Gokú.

 _[Nota del autor: Como dijo Akira en el pasado, en una de las tantas entrevistas que tuvo después de la película de la batalla de los dioses, entorno a niveles de poder, "Si Bills era un 10, Gokú era un 5", tomando eso en consideración aquí seria: Cumber es un 10, Gokú es un 8, Androide 21 un 7.5 y Gohan un 6. Fin de nota.]_

-Bien, Gokú-chan, te voy a llevar con Ojiji-sama- cedió el pequeño sapo, haciendo esbozar una sonrisa al Son mayor, a la vez que Jiraiya dejaba de estar cruzado de brazos. -Como estamos muy lejos de Konoha para usar el portal hacia el monte Myoboku, necesitamos encontrar otro estanque especial, para su suerte, hay uno cerca…- se giró, confundiendo al par de adultos. -Gokú-chan, Jiraiya-chan, síganme por favor…- pidió, comenzando a saltar rumbo a ese "estanque especial". Tanto Gokú como el sabio de cabellera blanca se miraron sin decir nada y sin más empezaron a seguir al sapo sabio.

* * *

Konoha: Campo de entrenamiento número 4.

Su largo y sedoso cabello rojo se sacudía con especial delicadeza, las brisas de aire cálido chocaban contra su torso y grácil rostro, a la vez que sus ojos se comenzaron abrir lentamente, notándose ese intenso castaño de estos, sus facciones representaban tranquilidad, serenidad, pero también seriedad y experiencia, solo para notarse como con una precisión milimétrica fue empuñando con su mano derecha el mango de una catana que había estado reposando en su cintura. El traje Jounin se cernía celosamente a lo largo de su esbelta y bella figura femenina, resaltando sus pechos de un tamaño pronunciado, su cintura estrecha y sus caderas robustas y grandes. Inclino una de sus piernas, preparándose para aparentemente algo.

 _[OST Recomendado: Zenitsu theme - DS: KNY /watch?v=oIQIDpHdyW0.]_

 _-"Nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento número 4, quiero ponerlas a prueba y ver cuanto han avanzado, chicas…"-_ recordó sus propias palabras, inhalando una gran cantidad de aire en forma lenta y constante, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno, haciendo que la sangre aumentara el flujo en sus venas y arterias. Un aura azulada se empezó a notar rodear su cuerpo, cuando. _-"¡Ataquen con todo lo que tengan!"-_ termino de abrir sus ojos de golpe, con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, observando como tres troncos gruesos salieron disparados de la nada hacia donde había estado parada, en medio de aquel campo de entrenamiento, sonrió de forma confiada, pero no menospreciando el trabajo en equipo de sus alumnas, preparada para evaluar a cada una de ellas como era debido.

 **-*¡FIU ZUIIIING!*-**

Fue lo único que se escuchó, observándose como la catana era envainada de vuelta en su funda, notándose como los trozos de madera cortada cayeron por delante de ella, que tenso de nuevo todos sus músculos al sentir como alguien corría rápidamente entre los arbustos cercanos. Sonrió aún más que antes, ante la repentina llegada y confrontación.

-¡Erza-senseeeeeeeeeeeeeei!- Hanabi había sido la primera en atacar, saliendo a toda velocidad de los árboles y arbustos, portando una espada que la misma pelirroja le había dado, pues a diferencia de otros maestros Jounin, ella había decidido entrenar a sus alumnas en Kenjutsu, aunado a un arduo entrenamiento de Taijutsu y fortalecimiento físico para poder manejar la espada.

 **-*¡TRAAAAAASH!*-**

Las armas blancas chocaron de frente, notándose como la de Hanabi se recorrió furiosamente en contra de la de Erza que quedo en su mismo lugar, mientras, la chica Hyuga dio varios pasos hacia delante, desconcertada porque en un simple parpadeo habían desestabilizado su ataque directo con la espada.

-¿Qué pasa Hanabi-chan, solo tú me atacaras?- ladeo un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a la hermana menor de Hinata que se giró rápidamente, y de una sola zancada, salto hacia ella.

-¡No subestime a los Hyuga, Erza-sensei!-

 **-*¡TRAACK! ¡TRAAASH!*-** las espadas volvieron a chocar un par de veces, a la vez que el Byakugan de la chica se activo por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, esto hizo reír a Erza que aguanto como si nada sus dos nuevos tajos, recorriendo solo un par de pasos su defensa, pero sin romperla.

 _-"Esta niña tiene una gran fuerza"-_ hablo de forma mental, esquivando un nuevo golpe de la muchacha de mirada opal, que apretando su dentadura movió sus ojos, siguiendo el flujo de Chakra de su maestra.

Hanabi se agacho de golpe, llevando el mango de la catana que portaba a su boca, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Erza que no se esperó ese movimiento tan raro. _**-"¡Arte del puño suave: …!"-**_ pensó sin dejar de morder el mango de la catana, pues de ese modo había dejado sus manos libres para el característico arte marcial del clan Hyuga. _**-"¡Ocho trigramas, treinta y dos palmas filosas!"-**_ la chica había diseñado una técnica, combinando su recientemente desarrollado uso de las espadas con el propio arte del puño suave.

Giro a una gran velocidad, sobresaltando a Erza que sobre puso su catana para no ser alcanzada por la propia de Hanabi que cuando menos quiso. **-*¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!*-** las chispas salieron volando hacia todas partes, los dedos concentrados en Chakra de la menor de las hermanas Hyuga se dispusieron atacar los puntos de Chakra de las piernas de la Uzumaki especialista en Kenjutsu, aprovechando la aparente distracción de la espada en su boca y chocando contra la suya propia. _-"¡La tengo, Erza-sensei!"-_

 _-"Esta niña…"-_ pensó sobresaltada al verse forzada a moverse un poco más rápido que antes.

 **-*¡TUMP!*-**

-¡¿EMH?!- Hanabi exclamo con la espada en su boca, mirando como la mano libre de Erza, cubierta por Chakra, logro bloquear sus manos, sin que pudiera hacer contacto como lo quizo hacer, mas no desistió pues la ayuda vendría en camino sin demorar mucho más.

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU!*-** detrás de Erza aparecieron Kunais y Shurikens que se dirigían furiosamente hacia ella, que tenía bloqueada a Hanabi.

La Hyuga salto lejos de Erza, que se giró tan rápido como pudo, sorprendida de esa especie de plan que sus alumnas habían montado. -¡No se contengan! ¡Narime! ¡Tsumi!- quitándose la catana de la boca, Hanabi alentó, apreciándose como el par de Genin y sus compañeras salieron en grandes saltos hacia Erza que sonrió mucho más.

 _ **-¡Estilo de viento: Ventisca!-**_

 _ **-¡Estilo de agua: Corriente de río!-**_

Las mejillas de ambas chicas se inflaron, solo para que después una liberara fuertes ráfagas de viento y otra un gran chorro de agua, que se mezclaron en un solo ataque que se dirigió hacia Erza que tenia que no solo tenía que esquivar las armas ninja que le habían lanzado previamente, si no ahora también un ataque de Ninjutsu combinado.

 _-"Mientras yo me dedique a distraer completamente a Erza-sensei, Narime y Tsumi prepararon el verdadero ataque…"-_ Hanabi pensaba y sonreía, apreciando como Erza se perfilo para acabar con esto de un solo movimiento, pues no debía olvidarse su nivel ninja.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-** el ataque de viento y agua se cernía sobre ella, más su rostro se relajó y dejo de inmutarse, cosa que obviamente confundió a las dos chicas que seguían en el aire gracias a ese gran salto que habían dado al salir al ataque.

-¡Como veo subestiman mucho a su maestra…!- guardo su catana, ante la mirada de las tres chicas que no supieron que era lo que la pelirroja iba hacer. _**-¡Estilo quemar: Disipación infernal!-**_ grito, concentrando una buena cantidad de Chakra, para posteriormente expulsar por su boca, una enorme cantidad de llamas calcinantes de color amarillo y rojizo.

-¡Eh!- Hanabi, Narime y Tsumi exclamaron al unísono al verse como por fin su ataque de viento y agua colisiono en contra del de llamas de la descendiente de los Uzumaki.

 **-*¡FUUUUUUM FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** el vapor de agua inundo todo el lugar, haciendo que las chicas que caían desde el aire cerraran sus ojos, a la vez que Hanabi los entrecerró por el viento caliente que fluctuó entorno a Erza al levantarse por haber hecho contacto con aire frio.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Narime y Tsumi tocaron tierra, intentando ver algo, pero por la densidad del vapor aun suspendido en el aire, no pudieron ver más allá de sus narices, cuando de repente. -¡EH!- ambas gritaron sobresaltadas pues. **-*¡FIU TUUM!*-** sintieron como algo las junto y amarro de improviso, siendo tomadas completamente por sorpresa.

-¡No se vale!- grito una de las chicas, siendo más específicos Narime, una chica de mediana estatura, cabello castaño claro, ojos color naranja, con un pequeño mechón de cabello sujeto con un paño a la vez que el resto caía hasta llegar a su espalda. Su vestimenta era un short ninja de color negro que llegaba hasta sus muslos, un top también negro que tapaba el área de su pecho y abdomen, todo junto a un chaleco sin mangas de color café. La otra chica de nombre Tsumi era mucho más "conservadora", llevando un pantalón color crema y una blusa rosada que tapaba la mayoría de su cuerpo, no llevando casi nada en su cabello el cual estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo únicamente, sus ojos color fresa y su cabello negro contrastaban con los de su compañera.

Erza coloco su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de Tsumi que dio un pequeño movimiento de impresión, alzando su mirada junto a su compañera para ver a la mujer de mirada marrón que les sonrió tranquilamente. -Aún les falta chicas, pero muy bien hecho, ese ataque conjunto entre las dos realmente me gusto-

-¿De verdad sensei?- la sonrisa infantil de Tsumi hizo reír mucho más a Erza, pues esa chica podía a ser muy, pero muy empalagosa si alguien la alababa, aunque era un rasgo que solo estaba vigente cuando la situación era tranquila.

Erza iba a responder, pero antes de que lo hiciera, el movimiento de una espada la hizo mirar hacia el frente, en donde ya se estaba disipando la neblina que se formó por el vapor de agua, revelando a Hanabi, con su mano derecha extendida con catana en mano y su Byakugan activado.

-Aún no nos derrota Erza-sensei, aún estoy yo- dijo con decisión, ganándose la mirada de sus dos compañeras ahora cautivas.

-¡Vamos Hanabi! ¡Libéranos, para ayudarte a derrotar a la sensei!- Narime le pidió en modo de grito, pero obvio que Erza no iba a dejar que la chica Hyuga hiciera eso.

 _-"Puedo sentir esa determinación naciente en Hanabi-chan… Realmente puede convertirse en una gran kunoichi"-_ Erza hablaba dentro de su mente, caminando y colocándose al frente de las otras dos chicas que acababa de atar para que ya no le causaran problemas, sonriendo serenamente y sin dejar de ver a la chica de cabello marrón oscuro que tenía en frente de ella.

 _[Nota del autor: La apariencia de Hanabi será una combinación del peinado que ya tiene de adulta y su atuendo corresponderá al que se logró apreciar en Naruto Shippuden durante la saga de Pain. Fin de nota.]_

-Bien, ¿Qué vas hacer, Hanabi-chan?- la pelirroja pregunto, apreciando la mirada rígida que la chica Hyuga le daba, ya que su forma de ser era muy diferente que la de Hinata, pues al no ser tan tímida como esta, podía desenvolverse muchísimo más fácil en el combate, adicionando el hecho de su talento natural y su potencial como usuaria del Byakugan.

 _[OST Recomendado: Moonlight talk - NS /watch?v=-Yi7XutZt5E.]_

 _-"He llegado a este momento gracias a Hinata-neechan, siempre he querido ser como ella, igual de elegante y hermosa, igual de fuerte, siempre la he admirado, aunque nunca se lo he dicho…"-_ apretó su dentadura, dudando un poco al recordar como en el pasado, Hiashi había enfrentado a ambas hermanas para determinar cuál era la más cualificada de las dos y quien podía llevar el título de líder dentro del clan

-[Flash Back]-

Hanabi espiaba la conversación entre Erza y su padre, ya que la Jounin había sido llamada por el líder del clan al saber que ella iba a ser la responsable de continuar con el entrenamiento de la menor de sus hijas.

-No se preocupe Hiashi-sama, durante mis años en raíz conviví con muchos Hyuga, por lo que sé muy bien cómo funciona el Byakugan y el cómo puedo hacer que Hanabi-chan le saque el mejor partido- con respeto y sentada sobre sus rodillas, Erza hablaba, sin dejar de ver los ojos perla del patriarca del clan Hyuga.

-Eso es lo que quiero ver Erza… Se que la quinta te perdono por lo que hiciste hace dos años y medio por que Gokú-san intervino por ti, pero eso no es lo que me interesa, lo que me interesa, es que me garantices por medio de resultados que Hanabi continuara con su entrenamiento y desarrollo como ninja,,, De todos los Hyuga que han nacido en estas últimas generaciones, Neji y ella son los que han demostrado un alto potencial, claramente Hinata a pesar de todo también ha mejorado mucho, pero aun que no me guste, debo reconocer que Hanabi es mucho más talentosa que su hermana mayor…- Hiashi se notó tranquilo al decir eso, claramente notando que su hija los espiaba, mas no le importaba al saber que no estaban hablando nada serio o secreto.

-Le aseguro que me enfocare en sacar todo el potencial de Hanabi-chan, Hiashi-sama…- Erza con un tono completo de respeto se levantó de donde estaba, solo para hacer una reverencia ante el líder Hyuga el cual cerro sus ojos y asintió, dando por terminada esa pequeña reunión.

Hanabi miro esto, y rápidamente se alejó de la puerta, por donde Erza salió, dispuesta a irse de aquel lugar. La hermana de Hinata se asomó desde atrás de un árbol, en donde se quedó hasta que la pelirroja termino de irse, saliendo de su "escondite" y regresando a la entrada del estudio de su padre, el cual con tranquilidad giro su rostro, mirando a su hija, solo para regresarlo hacia el frente y cerrar sus ojos antes de volver hablar.

-Espero grandes cosas de ti Hanabi… Tu hermana dentro de poco se comprometerá con el hijo de Gokú-san y de ese modo aseguraremos la influencia en la aldea, en cuanto a ti, debes convertirte en una buena líder para el clan- sin verle termino sus palabras, sobresaltando a la chica que siendo sincera ya no recordaba ese hecho: El hecho de que su hermana estaba en un compromiso arreglado y el como ella misma estaba de acuerdo, pues sería tonto decir que a esas instancias la chica de ojos opales no sabía que su hermana Hinata estaba enamorada de ese chico llamado Gohan, con el cual había convivido muy poco a decir verdad.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-[Fin Flash Back]-

 _-"Grandes cosas de mi…"-_ repitió en su mente, apretando los dientes al terminar de recordar todo lo anterior.

 _-"Hanabi-neechan…"-_ la voz de Hinata también sonó en su cabeza.

 _ **-"*¡TRAASH! ¡TRAAACK! ¡ZUAAASH!*"-**_ sonidos similares al choque de espadas también empezaban a resonar en su mente, a la vez que apretaba con mayor fuerza el mango de su catana, cosa que Erza noto, al ver como las venas alrededor de sus ojos color perla se denotaban mucho más. _-"¡No es suficiente Hanabi-chan! ¡Debemos hacer que tu Byakugan te ayude a mejorar la precisión de tus movimientos con la espada, a la vez que observas el flujo de Chakra de tu enemigo!"-_ la misma voz de su maestra resonaba, recordando el entrenamiento que durante los dos primeros meses de convertida en Genin le dio.

 **-*¡TRUIM!*-** arrastro su pie derecho sobre la tierra, haciendo que quedara su pierna izquierda por delante de la derecha y de forma inclinada, agachando su torso y perfilándose para arremeter, a la vez que Erza se tensó completamente, pues era evidente que Hanabi iba a volver a aventurarse en contra de ella, pero ahora usando todas sus fuerzas actuales. _**-Arte secreto ninja:…-**_ hablo con tranquilidad, pero a la vez de una forma rígida.

 _-"¿Qué intentas hacer, Hanabi-chan? Sabes que si me atacas de frente no podrás contra mi…"-_ pensaba Erza, apreciando como la mencionada, volvió a tomar por el mango su catana, cada vez más lista para atacar. _-"Lo que sea que estés tramando, te esperare"-_ sonrió, también sujetando su catana, volviendo a sacarla de su funda.

 _[OST Recomendado: Spillaring hot wind - NS /watch?v=uc3_rZQM1BQ.]_

 _ **-¡Filo de huracán cortante!-**_ por fin vocifero la chica de mirada opal, comenzando su ataque en contra de Erza que sonriendo aun le espero completamente, ante la mirada de sus dos compañeras amarradas detrás de su maestra.

Las palmas de Hanabi se cubrieron de su Chakra, lo mismo que su propia catana, cosa que la Uzumaki pelirroja noto.

 **-¡FIUUUUUU!-** lanzo el primer tajo la chica, a una Erza que en un rápido movimiento lanzo un contraataque que consistió en una onda cortante de viento entremezclado con su propio Chakra.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUM!*-** ambos ataques de viento y Chakra no tardaron en chocar, observándose como desde arriba del polvo Hanabi salía despedida hacia Erza que confiada le espero.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!- con un fuerte grito la Hyuga menor se perfilo, esperando impactar su movimiento, ante una Jounin que impaciente sobrepuso su espada por delante esperándola para chocar de nuevo ambas armas blancas. **-*¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** el impacto se dio, liberando aún más chispas que antes, a la vez que la mano libre de Erza se perfilo para darle un golpe en el estómago y que de ese modo todo se acabara.

-¡Lo siento, Hanabi-chan, pero esto se acaba aquí y ahora!-

Lanzo su puño por delante, a una Hanabi que apretó sus dientes solo para que después. **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-** sintiera el golpe en todo su abdomen, más lo que pasaría a continuación, descoloco por mucho a la ex miembro de Raíz. **-*¡PUUUUF**!*- la "Hanabi" atacada había estallado en una nube de humo blanco, sobrecogiendo tanto a la misma Erza como a Narime y a Tsumi.

-¡¿Era una clon?!- Erza hablo con fuerza, observando como la catana de Hanabi quedo suspendida en el aire, dando vueltas después de haber sido rechazada, lo que le añadió aún más distracción.

 _ **-¡Arte del puño suave…!-**_ la voz de la chica de ojos opales se escuchó sumamente cerca de Erza que miro hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado.

 _-"¡Uso la nube de polvo de antes para mandar una clon con su catana a atacarme desde arriba, mientras, la verdadera se perfilaba desde abajo para atacarme mientras yo me distraía…! ¡Estoy expuesta a su ataque…!"-_ pensó sin poder hacer nada para cubrirse del ataque a quema ropa de la hermana de Hinata.

 _ **-¡Ocho trigramas, Treinta y dos palmas!-**_

 **-*¡PUM, PUM…!*-**

Hanabi comenzó a masacrar el cuerpo de Erza, tapando cada uno de sus puntos de Chakra ante los ojos bien abiertos de sus compañeras que no sabían que estaba pasando.

 _ **-¡Dieciséis palmas…!-**_

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU FIU!*-**

La hizo recorrer varios metros, haciendo que soltara su catana y se dirigiera hacia atrás por los golpes dados en su contra.

 _ **-¡Treinta y dos palmaaaaaaaas!-**_

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 **-*¡FIU FUUUUUUM!*-** dio el ultimo par de golpes, haciendo que el cuerpo de Erza cayera sobre su espalda en el suelo con pasto seco. **-*¡POOM!*-** simplemente se escuchó el azote del cuerpo de la ninja en contra de la dura superficie, ante una Hanabi extremadamente agotada, pues había usado la mayoría de su Chakra para ese último movimiento. Erza no parecía moverse, quedando en un estado inerte ante los ojos de las otras dos chicas que estaban completamente sorprendidas por lo que contemplaron.

-Ha-Hana…- intento hablar Tsumi, cuando justo en medio de sus pies. **-*¡ZUING!*-** la catana de la Hyuga se enterró en la tierra, pues recién acababa de caer del aire. -¡KYAAAH!- soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa por esto, a la vez que Narime intentaba girarse para ver a Hanabi que tenía su mirada agachada, mirando el suelo, a la vez que podía sentir las gotas de sudor y esfuerzo recorrer su rostro, hasta que, una sorpresiva mano la tomo de su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Eh!-

Haciéndola reaccionar dirigiendo sus ojos hacia ese hombro, topándose con la cara sonriente de Erza, cosa que, no comprendió, mirando de nuevo hacia el frente, observando como la Erza atacada ya se estaba convirtiendo en un montón de tierra. -Era… Era una clon de tierra- hablo aun jadeando, a la vez que Erza dejaba de estar en cuclillas y se alejaba de ella, dirigiéndose hacia sus otras dos alumnas para desatarlas.

-¡Erza-sensei, pensé que…!-

-¿Que Hanabi-chan me había alcanzado? Casi lo hace- reconoció la Jounin, más su nivel de elite era algo que no muy fácilmente podía ser superado por ellas que eran Genin.

-¿En qué momento…? Mi Byakugan debió de darse cuenta cuando…- sin entender, Hanabi continuaba pensando y hablando consigo misma, a la vez que Erza terminaba de desamarrar a las otras dos Genin.

-Hanabi-chan…- la pelirroja le llamo, haciendo que esta girara un poco su rostro para verle. -Cada día eres más fuerte, sigue así- le felicito, pues de verdad estaba impresionada del increíble avance de la chica, pues en solo cuatro meses había alcanzado un nivel para nada envidiable, siendo la más fuerte de su grupo y posiblemente de los dos únicos equipos Genin que se habían graduado esa generación, siendo el otro el grupo de Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon.

-¡Hanabi-chan, no te sientas mal, estuviste increíble! ¡Eres asombrosa, por poco y derrotas sola a Erza-sensei! ¡Eres espectacular! ¡Simplemente la mejor!- Tsumi alababa a su amiga, la cual sonrió sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por la cantidad de cumplidos que la chica de ojos color fresa le estaba dando gratuitamente.

 _-"Es increíble el avance que han hecho desde que me volví su sensei… Especialmente Hanabi-chan, realmente se nota que tiene mucho potencial"-_ pensaba Erza, mirando como Narime y Tsumi ya estaban abrazando a la chica Hyuga que se sentía muy apenada por todos los halagos que sus dos compañeras le estaban dando constantemente y sin parar, suspiro, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente. _-"Yo también me he fortalecido gracias a ellas y por eso aun espero nuestra revancha, Gokú… ¡No me dejare vencer tan fácil como antes!"-_ miro hacia el cielo, apretando sus puños, sintiéndose lista para una segunda vuelta en contra del Saiyajin mayor.

* * *

Mismos instantes: Monte Myoboku.

-¡Achuu!- Gokú estornudo de repente, confundiendo a Jiraiya que iba a su lado derecho, ambos aun siguiendo a Fukasaku que después de haber encontrado ese estanque especial del cual había hablado, el pequeño sapo elevo su Chakra todo lo que pudo para que el Saiyajin diera con él y con ayuda de esto pudiera usar su teletransportación para poder hablar con Gamamaru.

-¿Estas bien?- Jiraiya pregunto tras el estornudo del guerrero.

-Si, Creo…-

Se limitó a responder aquello, llegando a la gran entrada en donde descansaba el gran y honorable líder del país de los sapos.

-Bien, Gokú-chan… Entra- Fukasaku termino su andanza, deteniendo y hablándole al Saiyajin que simplemente miro a Jiraiya y asintió en silencio, pasando a un lado del pequeño sapo verde.

-Muchas gracias sapito…-

-Este idiota…- Jiraiya se llevó una de sus manos a su cara, cerrando sus ojos por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Está bien, déjalo Jiraiya-chan…- comento Fukasaku, ganándose la mirada del pervertido Sennin. -Gokú-chan es divertido a su manera jeje-

-…- Jiraiya no dijo nada más, limitándose solo a recargarse en una de las tantas estatuas de sapos que había a cada lado del camino para esperar al Saiyajin.

La mirada de Gokú se plantó en el imponente sapo anciano, que al sentir su presencia se removió un poco en su asiento. -Perdón por…-

-Ya sé por qué estás aquí-

Gokú se sorprendió, pues no le habían dejado terminar hablar.

-¿Ya sabes por qué estoy aquí?- con esa nueva pregunta se terminó de acercar, quedando justamente delante de Gamamaru que se remojo sus arrugados y seniles labios.

 _[OST Recomendado: Kaguya theme (extended) - NS /watch?v=UvlVKXAv-ls.]_

-Tuve un sueño en donde el mono de la leyenda venia hacia a mi buscando ayuda…- explico el sapo que, a pesar de ser ciego, su sabiduría y ese don de la premonición le daban una clase de tercer ojo que podía ver cosas más allá de lo físico o evidente. -También sé que, un ser perverso y lleno de ira ha despertado en este mundo y solo es cuestión de tiempo que lo destruya si no se le detiene-

Gokú le escuchó con atención, pues eso sin dudas despertó el interés del Saiyajin. -Es justamente por ese "ser perverso y lleno de ira" por el cual estoy aquí, ¿Sabes quién puede ser?- fue directo al grano, haciendo que Gamamaru tomara una buena bocanada de aire y llenara sus pulmones de oxígeno antes de hablar.

-Es un Saiyajin como tú, un Saiyajin que nació del dolor, el sufrimiento y del enojo de tu pueblo, alguien que fue maldecido con un poder que enfundaba terror y miedo…-

-¿Mi pueblo?- se preguntó el Son, pues era obvio que el sapo sabio se estaba refiriendo a la raza guerrera a la cual el pertenecía, la antaño orgullosa y predominante raza Saiyajin.

-Un poder que Kaguya, la madre de Hagoromo desprecio y aborreció a tal grado de volverse paranoica por el miedo de que ese demonio la encontrara y la matara…- detuvo un momento sus palabras para humedecerse los labios. -Un demonio que, según la misma Kaguya, era la reencarnación del mal, alguien a quien se le conoció como Cumber, el Saiyajin demonio- por fin revelo ante el Son que le aprecio completamente centrado.

-¿Conoces la historia de ese Saiyajin?- inquirió sin más, esperando una respuesta del gran sapo que se había quedado en silencio, pues a pesar de no conocer todo, sabia muchas cosas gracias a que en el pasado Hagoromo le había permitido ver los escritos de su madre, escritos que contaban cosas imposibles sobre la guerra que ella sobrevivió a duras penas, escapando de su planeta natal y llegando al mundo ninja siendo perseguida por lo que ella describía como "una entidad furiosa y demoniaca" y de la cual Gokú estaba a punto de saber un poco de su historia.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Avances [Suspendidos temporalmente]:**

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics… "Guarida" [Suena la voz de Gokú (latino) al decir aquellas palabras.]

 _Espero les haya gustado este nuevo cap amigos y amigas, ahora bien, he "desarrollado" un programa de actualización, el cual consistirá en primero actualizar tres capítulos por historia principal que llevo, es decir esta: Los Ninjas Son 2 y Fairy Dragon, lo que digo es que este es el segundo capitulo de tres que actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda, y una vez que actualice con el capitulo doce, ahora actualizare mi otro fic con otros tres capítulos seguidos y así intercalando entre tres capítulos para Los Ninjas Son y tres para Fairy Dragón, además, intentare actualizar gradualmente mis otras dos historias de "avance lento" (Dividiendo el corazón y Héroe dorado), esto para intentar llevar mas o menos un "programa" de actualizaciones lo más constante posible y avanzar rápido en las historias, esto se los aviso para que mas o menos sepan como va a ir la cosa, de nuevo les agradezco el apoyo, las vistas y los comentarios, todo es bien apreciado y valorado. Cuídense mucho._

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado compañeros, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics". Saludos, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Cuídense mucho.**


	13. Capitulo 12: Guarida

**Buenas amigos y amigas. Me presento con un nuevo capítulo de esta segunda temporada de Los Ninjas Son, espero sea de su agrado jeje. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo, hasta pronto.**

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-DarkAvengerZ-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras amigo, no sabes cuanto me alegra saber eso, que te gustan ambas historias, espero también sea de tu agrado este nuevo capítulo y cuídate._

 _ **-Kamijou Killer**_ _\- Bueno la verdad como no he visto Nanatsu no sé qué tantas similitudes puedan haber entre la maldición de Cumber y a la de Escanor, lo que si te puedo decir es que sin dudas existen maldiciones que pueden ayudar y otras todo lo contrario, y ese fue el caso de Cumber compañero jeje. Pero, en fin, muchas gracias por pasarte y comentar, nos estamos leyendo. Hasta luego._

 _ **-twisterblake2015**_ _\- Thanks friend, I hope to continue reading you._ _Take care._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _As always thanks for your comment friend. Regards._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _Hola amigo jeje y es bueno saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior, asi como la pelea entre Erza y Hanabi, la cual de hecho si tiene mucho potencial, pasando a lo de mi blog, no te preocupes, si no puedes comentarme los capítulos que subo ahí, hazlo cuando puedas, el caso es que los leas y disfrutes por que yo si disfruto mucho escribiéndolos xP, pero bueno, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando tu comentario de vez en cuando, eso me alegra mucho. Nos leemos después._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Muchas gracias compañero, de verdad aprecio tu comentario. Espero este nuevo cap también sea de tu agrado y hasta otra. Saludos._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Gabriel443-**_ _Bueno, si quieres saber que cuenta Gamamaru sobre Cumber se bienvenido a este capitulo amigo mío, espero te guste y así mismo espero seguir leyéndote en esta historia y en la de Gohan en Fairy Tail, claro siempre y cuando lo consideres merecido y necesario. Sin mas te vuelvo agradecer y hasta luego._

 _ **-Wasabi Warriors-**_ _Hay que considerar algo compañero, al ser un One-Shot no guarda una verdadera relación con la historia "canon" de mi propia línea temporal aquí en Los Ninjas Son, lo que quiero decir, es que Broly no va aparecer aquí, en el One-Shot sí, pero aquí no, en cuanto a Bardock o Gine lo veo difícil la verdad, no digo que no sería épico que Gokú conociera a sus padres, pero dado el canon que yo sigo (el de DBZ original) eso si estaría cañon, no obstante gracias por tu comentario, lo aprecio mucho amigo. Éxitos._

 _ **-Mecha gear-**_ _Así es la vida, ellos son ficción y nosotros somos reales amigo jeje, bien que nos podemos quejar, pero al fin de cuentas lo tenemos que hacer si es que no queremos morir de hambre. La verdad es que las novelas ligeras de ese tipo, los llamados isekai como les llaman, me parecen muy simples, digo, claro que sería fantástico despertar de repente en un nuevo mundo, pero siendo realistas, si eso pasara, nuestras mentes colapsarían por el simple hecho de no entender que es lo que pasa, adicionando el hecho de que no estaríamos para nada preparados para enfrentar ese nuevo mundo, claro, si no es que te dan un puñado de habilidades super rotas y sin sentido, un harem para cuando quieras "descargar" la nutria y por supuesto, enemigos mediocres que con solo un espadazo o un ataque de energía se van a dormir, pero ya no me extiendo mas compañero, gracias por leer y comentar, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan definitivos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet" y ?

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia y ?

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

Inicio: Capitulo introductorio.

Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4

Arco *semi-original* "Nuevos exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 5 al -

Arco "Preludio al desastre": Capítulos - al -

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Cumber fue criado para convertirse en el más poderoso de su raza, siendo manipulado por aquel que lo rescato-_

 _-Desde el primer momento en que Cumber miro a Kaguya, este deseó poseerla y hacerla su mujer-_

 _-Gokú está pensando en una manera de enfrentarse a Cumber, agotando todas sus posibilidades-_

 _-Kaguya hizo un pacto con un grupo de Saiyajin para derrocar y asesinar a Cumber-_

 _-El deseo de ser mucho más fuerte continúa gravándose con mayor fuerza en la mente de Gohan-_

 _-Al parecer la habitación del tiempo tiene diferentes entradas aparte de la del templo sagrado en la Tierra-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto Shippuden ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Másashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que, si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecha por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _[Nota aclaratoria: Las narraciones del sapo sabio aparecerán de esta forma: -Letra cursiva-, sin comillas, para que no se confundan con los pensamientos que sí tienen. Fin de nota.]_

 **Capítulo 12: Guarida.**

Mil años atrás: Planeta Salad.

 _-Un niño nació en algún punto de la historia del planeta natal de Kaguya, siendo que en este mismo planeta había otra raza que lo compartía con los Otsutsuki… Los Saiyajin…-_

El llanto atormentado resonaba entre los árboles, y tirado en medio de un pastizal, yacía aquel mismo bebé que no tenía mucho tiempo de nacido, dejado a su suerte en medio de la nada, por su padre, por los demás miembros del clan guerrero, temerosos de aquel poder oscuro que había manifestado.

Se puede apreciar como la sombra de una aparente persona cubre el pequeño bulto en donde esta aquel bebé que no para de llorar. -Te abandonaron porque temieron tu poder, pero no te preocupes, yo no soy tan desalmado para hacerlo…- hablo con tranquilidad y sonriendo de forma maliciosa, apreciándose como era aquel Saiyajin de antes, quien había visto con interés todo el desastre ocurrido. -Cuando crezcas, tú me ayudaras a imponerme sobre los demás- termino de hablar, tomando con cuidado al bebé que ya no había expulsado más de ese aura perversa y maligna que le había cobijado los primeros instantes de vida.

Se pudo notar como aquel Saiyajin, con el bebé en brazos se fue alejando de aquel lugar, perdiéndose entre la sombra de los árboles.

* * *

 **-*¡PUM!*-** un puñetazo lo hizo caer al suelo, el niño ya había crecido, apreciándose como ya tenía una apariencia de tal vez uno años.

-¡Eres insignificante…!- hablo con sumo desprecio quien era su padre adoptivo, escupiendo al suelo. -¡¿Y se supone que tu mataste a dos Saiyajin cuando recién naciste?! ¡No eres más que una maldita estafa!- molesto gritoneo, haciendo que el niño Saiyajin le apreciara con enojo en su mirada oscura. Lleno sus pulmones de aire, intentando controlarse. -Te salve por ese poder…- se giró dándole la espalda. -¡¿Dónde está ese poder de antes, maldito mocoso?!- volvió a verle, gritándole a la cara, sin recibir respuesta.

 _-Tuvo una infancia cargada de ira, enojo y rabia. El poder maligno con el cual había nacido al parecer se había quedado dormido en su interior, esperando a ser despertado de forma completa-_

-¡Debí abandonarte en ese bosque y dejar que te pudrieras o que los animales salvajes te devoraran!- continuo con sus gritos, alimentando el desprecio y el coraje en el chico de mirada y cabellos negros.

-¡Entonces debiste hacerlo!- por fin se levantó, respondiendo con fuerza y apretando sus puños, sintiendo una gran rabia por aquel que lo acogió cuando fue abandonado.

-¡No me levantes la voz, estúpido niño!- sin más se acercó al muchacho, tomándolo por sorpresa solo para después. **-*¡POOOOOM!*-** plantarle un rodillazo en todo el estómago.

-¡UUUUGGHH!- se dobló del dolor, abriendo sus ojos de golpe y haciendo que de su garganta se escapara un sonido gutural de malestar, cayo de rodillas sobre el suelo. -*cof*cof*cof*- tosiendo por la falta de aire y por el golpe en sí.

-Tú no eres un Saiyajin…- con voz despectiva el Saiyajin mayor hablo, tomándolo de su largo cabello y jalándolo hacia arriba sin preocuparse por arrancarlo de su cuero cabelludo.

-¡AAAAAAGGH!- claramente se dolió, llevando sus manos hacia arriba, en un intento de zafarse del cruel agarre en su contra. Las lágrimas de dolor y enojo rodaron de sus ojos, siendo miradas por el Saiyajin que al parecer disfruto viéndolo así, mientras lo maltrataba.

-Un Saiyajin no llora…- le susurro al oído. -Aunque… Al saber quién fue tu madre, no me sorprende jeje- esas palabras dolieron mucho más que los golpes, pues él no sabía nada, absolutamente nada de su madre, tampoco era que le importara, pues desde que tenía memoria, había sido entrenado por ese extraño Saiyajin, arduos entrenamientos que hacían sus manos sangrar, sus rodillas descarapelarse, su piel cortarse y su cuerpo caer desfallecido.

-Esa perra era diferente a las demás mujeres Saiyajin del clan, era dulce, buena… Una aberración, diría yo- comenzó a susurrarle al oído, apretando su agarre en contra de su cabello. -Durante mucho tiempo, todos los machos del clan la violamos y nos burlábamos de ella, niño… Ella lo disfrutaba, gritaba rogando por más y más jejeje- soltó una risa cargada de maldad y descaro.

 _[OST Recomendado: Yomigaeru Majin - TNSD: BURST /watch?v=_qCrh6p3YIg.]_

-¡Cállate!- grito el chico de repente, a la vez que su mano derecha agarro firmemente la mano del otro Saiyajin, que cuando menos quiso sintió como. _**-*"¡CRACK!"*-**_ sus huesos fueron hechos polvo por el tremendo agarre del muchacho.

-¡EEEIIAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito de dolor, retirándose rápidamente del niño que quedo en el suelo, sobre sus rodillas y con su mirada mirando hacia abajo. -¡Mi mano!- vocifero molesto al sentir el gran dolor que el chico de cabellos negros le había provocado, le volvió a ver, notando como aquella aura de antaño, aquella aberrante aura de antes lo comenzó a cubrir de nuevo, lo que provocó que sonriese de forma retorcida.

-¡Cállate o te matare!- se fue levantando con cada vez más aura maligna, a la vez que sus ojos lentamente fueron tornándose del color de la sangre y el viento se arremolino de golpe en torno a él. **-*¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Aun sujetándose su mano, el Saiyajin mayor aprecio esto con una sonrisa desquiciada, observando como el chico se fue perdiendo en un aura densa y rojiza con tintes oscuros, a la vez que la luz del entorno se miró arrastrada hacia esa especie de "agujero negro" en el cual se había convertido el chico de cabello negro.

-Jeje… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- soltó una carcajada ante lo que miraba, entusiasmado de ver que por fin había logrado su objetivo.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El viento no dejaba de soplar, haciendo que los árboles cercanos se sacudieran violentamente, lo mismo que las piedras que no estaban enterradas en el suelo, las cuales se fueron levantando poco a poco de este, a la vez que una estela perversa se elevó en el cielo, con una imagen macabra y claramente llena de maldad.

-¡Es perfecto…!- extendiendo sus brazos a cada lado, el desquiciado Saiyajin hablo, cuando de repente y de forma súbita. **-*¡FIU SHAAAAAAAAART!*-** en un simple parpadeo, el suelo detrás de aquel malvado Saiyajin se miró empapar de sangre, el ambiente quedo rodeado de un silencio espectral, a la vez que lentamente fue bajando su mirada, abriendo sus ojos aún más que antes cuando se dio cuenta como su torso estaba siendo atravesado por una perversa garra oscura de Ki maligno, sus ojos miraron al chico el cual también le observaba con su mirada roja, colérica. -*Cooof*- no lo pudo evitar, escupió una enorme cantidad de sangre, bañando ahora el suelo frente a él de carmesí.

-No muestres piedad… Cu-Cumber…- apenas y pudo hablar, sintiendo todo su cuerpo débil, a la vez que aquella garra de Ki se desvaneció de golpe, haciendo que su cuerpo herido cayera al suelo como un simple saco de piedras, en medio de un charco de su propia sangre. El chico se acercó a este, había algo diferente en él, algo distinto, algo que "despertó" en su interior y se notó cuando miro con desprecio al agonizante Saiyajin, que jadeaba por aire, a segundos de inhalar su último aliento. -El… El más fuerte es el… El que manda en este mundo… De-Desde que naciste… Fu-Fuiste marginado y temido… Pero hoy… Hoy un Alpha acaba de nacer… Vuelve a los Sa-Saiyajin, la raza más poderosa de todo este… Pla-Pla…-

-Muere…- extendió una de sus manos, cargando una pequeña esfera de Ki, ante los ojos casi cerrados del Saiyajin moribundo tirado en el suelo. **-*¡FIUUU!*-** se la lanzo sin más.

-¡CUMBER! ¡AAAAAAAAAH!-

Soltó un último desgarrador grito antes de mirarse cubierto por la detonación del ataque contrario. **-*¡BOOOOOM!*-** detono con cierta fuerza, apreciándose como la luz y el viento sacudieron sus cabellos largos y negros, más su rostro no perdió su rigidez, quedándose por fin solo, mirando el pequeño cráter que había creado al haber realizado su primer asesinato.

-Alpha…- repitió el chico, con sus ojos rojos y esa aura rojiza con trazas negras que volvía a cubrirlo.

 _-Cumber despertó ese poder maligno gracias a años de maltratos, insultos y marginaciones, el Saiyajin que lo adopto planeaba usarlo para controlar a su clan, pero… Nunca conto con el gran corazón frio que el chico adquirió cuando sus poderes escondidos salieron a flote-_

* * *

 _-Uno a uno… Mas y más Saiyajin fueron cayendo en la propiedad única del poder de Cumber, plasmando en sus infectos corazones, aun mas odio y oscuridad, volviendo a muchos de ellos, muchísimo más salvajes de lo que ya eran… Paso años entrenando, perfeccionando su poder, entendiéndolo y controlándolo, incluso, incrementándolo más y más, hasta que cuando se sintió listo, dejo lo silvestre, para vengarse de aquellos que lo dejaron a su suerte cuando era un recién nacido-_

 **-*¡PLUUUUSH!*-** fue el sonido que hizo un cuerpo al caer sobre un gran y perturbador charco de sangre, ante la mirada asustada de mujeres y niños Saiyajin, apreciando como un solo hombre, con aspecto mucho más salvaje, con ropas descuidadas y harapientas, cubierto de un aura pestilente y cargada de negatividad les miro con sus ojos bañados en rojo sangre, apreciando su "reclamo".

-¿Quién más quiere retarme?- pregunto con odio, apreciando como su cara estaba cubierta de la sangre de quienes se le opusieron. Pues Cumber iba de aldea en aldea Saiyajin, matando a la mayoría de los demás Saiyajin hombres que se le oponían, dando por resultado a grandes y alborotadoras matanzas por parte del despiadado guerrero que yacía mucho había perdido todo ápice de misericordia o compasión.

Los Saiyajin estantes se miraban entre sí, hasta que uno de ellos, se dejó caer de rodillas ante el imponente ser, haciendo una reverencia en ruego para que este no le matara, lo que sin dudas lo hizo reír al ver que las últimas palabras de su padre adoptivo eran ciertas. _-"El… El más fuerte es el que manda en este mundo..."_ \- se embriago de la sensación placentera de aplastar a sus enemigos con sus propias manos y sin dudas se regodeo del sufrimiento que comenzaba a diseminar por todos lados.

Ante Cumber, todos los Saiyajin que restaban, se inclinaron, reverenciándolo y recibiendo su gracia, aquel Ki maligno que también los volvía completamente salvajes y malvados, verdaderos amantes de la barbarie y la lucha.

* * *

 _-Con el tiempo, Cumber logro someter a la mayoría de las tribus y clanes de Saiyajin que existían en su planeta natal, pero aun y así, existían aun muchos Saiyajin buenos y justos que se oponían a él y a sus poderes demoniacos, por no contar que…-_

-Papá…- Kaguya miraba a su padre, el cual a su vez apreciaba el horizonte, sintiendo sin dudas ese enorme poder que amenazaba al imperio de su clan, el clan Otsutsuki, seres ancestrales que tenían habilidades casi divinas, pudiendo viajar entre mundos a través de las dimensiones.

 _-"Este poder no es natural…"-_ pensaba el patriarca, presintiendo que la tormenta pronto los alcanzaría a ellos también, pues era evidente que conocían la situación de su raza vecina, los Saiyajin, con los cuales tenían un pacto ancestral para compartir el planeta, pero desde que apareció Cumber o, mejor dicho, reapareció, la estabilidad de ambos pueblos estaba en riesgo de desaparecer.

* * *

 **-*¡BOOOOM! ¡BUUUUUUM! ¡BOOOOOOM!*-**

 _-El planeta natal de Cumber y los Saiyajin se miró abrumado por una guerra entre dos bandos: Los nuevos Saiyajin más salvajes y malvados de Cumber, en contra de los Saiyajin que aún se resistían a este, creando zonas enteras de conflicto y muerte, muchos perecieron, mientras muchos otros, terminaron siendo engullidos por la maldad del Saiyajin Alpha y en medio de ese conflicto, estaba a punto de estallarlo uno aun peor…-_

-¡Quiero a tu hija! ¡La quiero para mí!- Cumber apreciaba con enojo al líder del Clan Otsutsuki, el cual con su Rinne-Sharingan activado, estaba listo para enfrentarse a la colera del Saiyajin más poderoso de todos.

-¡Nunca te entregare a mi hija!- le respondió retándole, pues para la mala suerte de Kaguya, Cumber había fijado sus ojos en ella, reclamándola a los Otsutsuki como una especie de tributo hacia él, reclamando su belleza y su cuerpo para sí mismo, por lo que obviamente, su padre y líder supremo del clan no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

 _-Una batalla aún más brutal que las anteriores se desato, el maligno Saiyajin contra el líder del clan Otsutsuki, y a pesar de que este le dio una gran batalla, al final termino cediendo al poder abrumador del guerrero con cola… El conflicto por Kaguya fue tal, que el clan sufrió grandes pérdidas, pues sin dudas los Saiyajin habían demostrado ser muy superiores a estos en poder, sobre todo Cumber, quien fue el responsable de dejar al filo de la muerte al propio líder, al padre de Kaguya, pero en el último instante, en el segundo que separo a su padre de la vida y la muerte…-_

-¡ALTO…!- llorando, Kaguya le rogaba a Cumber que dejara a su padre, el cual estaba tendido sobre el suelo destrozado, muy herido por la batalla que ambos líderes habían tenido durante días enteros. -Por favor… Para… Si lo haces, yo… Yo me iré contigo, justo y como lo quieres, Cumber- se ofreció a cambio de salvar la vida de su padre y la vida de todos los demás Otsutsuki que aún quedaban, haciendo que el Saiyajin se volviera a salir con la suya.

* * *

 _-Un plan, una traición, una estrategia para acabar con el malvado y maligno líder de los Saiyajin comenzó a germinarse…-_

-¡¿Kaguya…?!-

Cumber gritaba enervado ante la presencia de su reina, la cual le había tendido una trampa capaz de contrarrestar su poder.

-¡Llego la hora de que mueras, Cumber!- la mujer de piel y ojos marfil creo una poderosa barrera entorno al Saiyajin que cuando menos quiso se miró envuelto en una interminable corriente de destellos que lo tomaron completamente por sorpresa.

-¡Juro que te voy a matar, maldita Otsutsuki!- maldijo, al sentir como todo su cuerpo comenzó a ser drenado de su propia energía, que al ser mucha, fue guardada en dos recipientes y en un objeto metálico, los cuales eran propiedad de la propia Kaguya. -¡Mi cuerpo! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito furiosamente al sentirse cada vez más con menos y menos fuerzas, más el sellado no se completó debido a que los hombres de Cumber habían dado con él y por defecto con la mujer.

* * *

 _-Kaguya sello una inmensa cantidad del poder demoniaco del Saiyajin, el cual quedo sumamente debilitado a pesar de que su poder seguía siendo muy grande y temible… Fue perseguida, seguida por los demás Saiyajin que Cumber controlaba, la apresaron, pero antes de que Kaguya llegara hacia donde estaba el Saiyajin, molesto y ansioso por hacerla sufrir, varios aliados habían aparecido para ayudarla-_

-¡Cumber!- sus cabellos ondeaban furiosamente en el viento, docenas de cuerpos tirados por todas partes, a la vez que un aura endemoniadamente tensa lleno la atmosfera. Sus ojos eran celestes y sus cabellos durados, apreciando al demonio que había convertido al planeta Salad en un campo de batalla total.

-¡¿Dónde está Kaguya?! ¡Basura!- el orgulloso y malvado Alpha no miraba con buenos ojos aquel extraño que se le había presentado ante él, el responsable de que la princesa de los Otsutsuki tuviera suficientemente tiempo para escapar, pues tanto el Saiyajin que estaba frente al colérico líder, como un reducido grupo de otros guerreros habían ayudado a la reina a escapar de las garras macabras de su esposo y rey.

-Gracias a ella hay una esperanza de derrotarte… Gracias al sacrificio de mis amigos y de todos a los que apreciaba…- apretó sus puños aquel extraño, apreciando como el Ki maléfico de Cumber comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo de forma completa. -¡Hoy la maldad que esparciste por todo el mundo se acabara!-

-¡Tú y ella van arder en el infierno! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Una potente onda de viento ataco hacia todas las direcciones, haciendo que aquel valiente Saiyajin retrocediera un poco, pues a pesar de que el líder maligno estaba sumamente debilitado, su poder continuaba siendo muy grande, tan grande que todo el entorno se estaba desfragmentando por la presión de ambas fuerzas, una pura llena de valor y justicia y la otra llena de odio y maldad.

 _-Aprovechando lo que Kaguya hizo, aquel valiente Saiyajin se enfrentó a Cumber, ambos estaban debilitados, llenos de heridas y lesiones, pero eso no impidió que se desarrollara tal batalla que el planeta sufrió daños irreparables, marcando el inicio del fin para el planeta natal de los Saiyajin y los Otsutsuki… Lamentablemente, a pesar de todo su coraje y esfuerzo, aquel Saiyajin justo, perdió, aunque es indicado señalar que Cumber termino aún más lastimado y casi al borde de la muerte, pero no se detuvo, su odio por Kaguya lo codujo a perseguirla por el universo, hasta que llegaron a este mundo…-_

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Actualidad: Monte Myoboku.

-Nunca pensé que algo así había pasado…- Gokú se miró completamente pensativo, con su mirada oscura dirigida hacia el suelo del lugar, a la vez que el gran sapo sabio ya no había hablado más o al menos hasta que tomo un poco más de aire para retomar sus palabras.

-Kaguya cuando llego a este mundo sabía que tarde o temprano los Saiyajin vendrían por ella, especialmente Cumber… Vivió atormentada y lentamente se fue consumiendo en la locura por esa idea…- hablo Gamamaru, atrayendo de nuevo la mirada del Son sobre su ser. -Lo que yo no sabía, es que ese Saiyajin maligno efectivamente la había seguido, pero al parecer tuvo alguna clase de accidente que le imposibilito buscarla y vengarse… Pero cuando tuve ese extraño sueño en el que el mono rojo venia hacia mí, lo comprendí-

-Esto sin dudas es muy interesante- el Son se apretó sus puños, esbozando una sonrisa tensa en su rostro, aun teniendo esas sensaciones entremezcladas de emoción y preocupación. -Muchas gracias por contarme la historia de ese Saiyajin, creo que con eso me bastara para saber qué hacer cuando me lo encuentre- agradeció el guerrero, preparándose para dar media vuelta y salir, pero antes de que eso pasara.

-Joven…- el sapo sabio volvió hablar, de forma pausada y apenas audible, pero aun y así, Gokú se detuvo, dándole ya la espalda. -Debes de pensar muy bien lo que harás antes de actuar- termino de decir, haciendo que Gokú ladeara un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo aun, mirando al gran sapo que continuaba sentado en su lugar de siempre.

-Lo sé…- fue la única respuesta del Saiyajin de sangre pura, volviendo a caminar hacia la salida, a la vez que el sabio del monte Myoboku escuchaba sus pasos alejarse.

 _-"Hagoromo… Esto puede el comienzo de algo mucho más grande de lo que pensamos"-_ pensó para sí mismo el gran sapo, a la vez que Gokú termino de salir de aquel lugar, siendo apreciando tanto por Jiraiya como por Fukasaku.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué paso?- Jiraiya le pregunto al Saiyajin, el cual con su rostro serio pero sonriente paso su mirada tanto por el hombre de cabello blanco como por el pequeño anfibio verde.

-Al parecer si no actuamos debidamente esto se puede complicar-

Aquella respuesta por parte del Son mayor, confundió a los otros dos presentes, pues no sabían a que se refería el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color.

* * *

Hospital de Sunagakure:

Gohan miraba a través de la ventana de la habitación en la cual estaba, su cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido y en más de una zona de este se podían apreciar vendajes cubriendo las heridas que aún le quedaban, no obstante y gracias a la semilla del ermitaño que su padre le había dado, sus energías eran suficientes como para pararse de la cama y poder andar sin ayuda, era solo el hecho de que estaba preocupado por los demás, bajo su mirada y apretó uno de sus puños, llenando sus pulmones de aire a la vez que pensaba sobre todo lo que había pasado.

 _[OST Recomendado: Shirohae (extended) - NS /watch?v=RwWdqM-58M8.]_

 _-"Necesito entrenar más…"-_ recordó las palabras que le había dicho a su padre. Solo para que después cerrara sus ojos y asintiera en silencio. -Debo encontrar la manera de aumentar mis poderes… No puedo simplemente conformarme con mi nivel actual sabiendo que existe alguien capaz de no solo lastimarme a mí, sino también a las personas que aprecio y me rodean- hablaba consigo mismo, cuando escucho como varios pasos se acercaron desde su espalda, distrayéndose de sus pensamientos y de aquellas palabras que acababa de decir en voz baja.

-Lamento entrar sin tocar…-

Gohan aprecio a quien había entrado a su habitación, encontrándose con Ino, la cual le apreciaba de pies a cabeza, caminando hacia donde él estaba.

-Ino-chan- el semi-Saiyajin le llamo, cuando por fin la chica rubia quedo a su lado, mirando hacia fuera, denotando como lentamente los rayos del Sol comenzaba a opacarse, señal de que la noche estaba tocando las puertas de ese día.

-¿Estas molesto?- sin verle pregunto la chica de mirada celeste, haciendo que una leve expresión de sorpresa se plantara en la cara del joven Saiyajin.

-Bu-Bueno…- no supo que responder, rascando su nuca y también volviendo a ver hacia el frente.

-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, Gohan-kun… No tienes por qué lamentarte nada- cerro sus ojos al decir aquellas palabras cargadas de aliento, provocando que el Son frunciera el ceño un poco, mas no por que estuviera molesto, sino más bien porque entendía lo que la pelirrubia quería decir con aquellas palabras.

-No puedo dejar de pensar que hubiera pasado si hubiese podido detener a esos sujetos…- acrecentó un poco su voz, siendo ahora si mirado por la mirada verde-azulada de la chica.

-Creo que se cómo te sientes… Sientes la misma impotencia que sentiste cuando no podías derrotar a ese hombre blanco que era uno de los Androides que ataco la aldea hace dos años, ¿Verdad?-

Gohan simplemente desvió su mirada, sin saber que decir, más la cálida mano de Ino lo hizo que le mirada de nuevo, cuando sintió su suave tacto rodear su propia mano derecha, apretándola de forma sutil pero firme.

-Has salvado a muchos Gohan-kun…- hablo con sinceridad, ante la atenta mirada oscura del chico azabache. -Por ejemplo… A Naruko, a Kiba, a Sakura y… A mí- termino de decir, sin dejar de ver el rostro sonrojado del Saiyajin hibrido.

Sin más Gohan le abrazo, sobrecogiéndola un poco, más simplemente se dejó cubrir por los fuertes brazos del chico guerrero, el cual agradecía aquellas palabras, agradecía el hecho de que le dijeran que sus sacrificios no eran y ni serian en vano. Quedaron en silencio dentro de la habitación, apreciándose solo por la ventana como la arena era levantada por el viento de la tarde, a la vez que la tenue luz que aun transmitía el Sol les daba cobijo, sonrió y cerro sus ojos, solo para escuchar un. -Gracias- de forma apenas audible, de manera suave y cálida; de manera sutil y delicada por parte del semi-Saiyajin.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _-"Podría aprovechar que Karin salió del hospital para estar toda la tarde que queda con Gohan-kun, si… Me parece bien"-_ Ino sonrió aún más al pensar aquello, siendo aun abrazada por Gohan, quedando por unos momentos adicionales en aquella posición o al menos así se podía pensar, cuando de repente y sin previo aviso.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Kankuro!- una voz conocida para ambos les distrajo, haciendo que tanto el chico como la chica se separaran de golpe, solo para ver hacia atrás, pues claramente algo estaba pasando afuera de la habitación del chico hibrido.

 _[OST Recomendado: Hurricane suit 3 - NS /watch?v=njkFJoAuE5U.]_

-Temari-sama, cálmese por favor- uno de los tantos médicos le pedía a la rubia que recién acababa de llegar desde Konoha, pues cuando Tsunade le había notificado lo que había pasado, no perdió tiempo y regreso tan rápido como su propia velocidad se lo permitía.

-¡¿Cómo demonios me voy a calmar sí sé que mi hermana ha sido secuestrada y que mi hermano está muy lastimado?! ¡Quiero verlo ahora mismo!- la chica con el abanico gigante sobre su espalda exigió, sujetando por el cuello de la ropa aquel mismo médico que le había medido precisamente que se tranquilizara. Le miro nervioso, pasando saliva solo para después ser soltado por la rubia que tenía su cabello atado en varios moños.

-Es-Esta bien, sígame-

Resignado ante la terquedad de la hermana de Gaara y Kankuro, el medico la guio hasta que llego a la habitación en donde un lastimado Kankuro estaba, tenía su pierna derecha completamente fracturada y dañada, lo mismo que varias costillas y un omoplato, vendado completamente y anestesiado sobre la cama, fue la primera vista de Temari con respecto a su hermano menor.

Tanto Gohan como Ino salieron al pasillo, en donde apreciaron como varios doctores se miraban apresurados, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación en donde Temari estaba junto a su hermano.

-¡Kankuro…! ¡Kankuro…!- le llamaba de una manera un tanto ansiosa, esperando a que este reaccionara, pero eran en vano, estaba completamente sedado. -¡Maldición!- **-*¡PUM!*-** azoto uno de sus puños en contra de uno de los tubos que estaban a cada lado de la cama de su hermano, en este caso, al lado derecho, siendo mirada por los médicos presentes.

-Te-Temari-sama, por favor… Su hermano necesita descansar, por poco y muere, necesitamos que recupere fuerzas y como sabrá, las emociones fuertes y el ruido no lo ayudaran en nada- intentando calmarla, uno de los doctores hablo, a la vez que la chica con su mirada agachada continúo apretando sus dientes, sintiéndose muy mal por no haber estado antes aquí.

-¿Quién fue?- simplemente pregunto, volviendo a elevar su mirada hacia el frente, desconcertando a todos, a la vez que en la entrada se podían ver tanto a Gohan como a Ino que había decidido ver qué pasaba.

-¿Disculpe?- sin entender a que se refería la rubia, aquel mismo doctor de antes respondió con otra pregunta, ganándose la mirada molesta de la mayor de los hermanos de la arena.

-¡¿Quién fue el responsable de dejar así a mi hermano y de secuestrar a Gaara?!- les encaro, exaltando a todos a la vez que daban varios pasos hacia atrás. Apretando los dientes, frunciendo el ceño y transpirando enojo, Temari miro a todos, esperando alguna respuesta, solo para después notar como alguien entro a la habitación, a pesar de que cierta rubia le intento detener, más sin poco éxito. Temari también le aprecio, relajando un poco sus facciones.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Temari-san, por favor, no creo que sea bueno para Kankuro-san que haya ruido aquí- de forma tranquila, Gohan por fin intervino, quedando frente a frente con la rubia que le aprecio sin decir nada, simplemente dejando de apretar sus puños y relajando aún más sus facciones faciales.

 _[OST Recomendado: Scene of disaster (extended) - NS /watch?v=mGdtbyNmRsg.]_

-Así que es verdad- después de haber estado callada por un par de segundos, la hermana de Gaara y Kankuro volvía decir. -Ahora lo entiendo…- bajo su mirada, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como su interior se contrajo al saber que todo lo que le habían contado no era una mentira. Gohan en compañía de los demás médicos le apreciaron callados, notando como esta se llevó sus manos a su rostro, a la vez que de forma interna intentaba por todos los medios no mostrarse débil o incluso yo no llorar por todo lo que estaba pasando. -Ese sujeto…- su voz sonó entre cortada, un poco débil, apreciándose como sus ojos de un color entre verde y azul miraron fijamente al joven Saiyajin, que continuaba a varios metros frente a ella. -El sujeto que se llevó a Gaara realmente es fuerte… Tan fuerte como para derrotar al chico que hace dos años y medio barrio el piso con una Gaara que estaba siendo completamente controlada por el Shukaku- por fin termino de decir de manera incrédula, cruda, alterada.

-Temari-san…- Gohan le llamo. -No sé si lo dices en modo de recriminarme el que no haya salvado a Gaara-chan, pero…- apretó un poco su rostro, siendo aun mirado por la rubia, los mismo que los demás presentes, entre los cuales obviamente se contaba a Ino que apreciaba todo desde la puerta de la habitación. -¡Te juro que Naruko-chan y los demás que fueron por ella, la van a traer de vuelta, sana y salva!- elevo un poco su tono de voz al decir aquellas últimas palabras, ante los ojos un poco cristalinos de la rubia.

-Gohan-kun…- Ino musito desde su lugar.

-Ella tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte a ti y a esa chica ruidosa- Temari confeso, ante la creciente sorpresa en la cara de Gohan. -Me dijo que ambos le habían dado una lección, especialmente tú…- dejo de verle, solo para dirigir su mirada hacia su hermano tendido en aquella cama, girando su rostro hacia atrás. Ino se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a los doctores que prefirieron dejarlos solos debido a lo personal que se estaba tornando la conversación. -Las palabras que tú le dijiste, que tu voluntad era la voluntad de tu madre, la cual era proteger y cuidar, no destruir y matar como la que ella tenía…- recordó cada expresión, cada palabra, cada frase dicha por su hermana menor. -"A pesar de poderme matar, no lo hizo, me dijo que solo peleaba para proteger a sus seres queridos, que solo lo hacía cuando estaban en peligro"- le cito, haciendo que el joven de cabellos negros recordara que efectivamente algo así le había dicho a Gaara cuando su pelea durante la invasión del sonido había sucedido. -Mi… Mi hermana… ¿Mi hermana es importante para ti?- inquirió con un nudo en la garganta, esperando una respuesta por parte del Saiyajin, ante la atenta mirada de Ino que continuaba esperando desde fuera de la habitación.

-Ella…- medito sus palabras el joven antes de continuar. -Ella lo es- dio una respuesta por fin, provocando que Temari cerrase sus ojos, desbordando pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas, solo para después pasar el torso de una de sus manos, limpiándolas rápidamente y volver a ver al joven Saiyajin.

-Bien… Confiare en ustedes, confiare en Naruko, porque veo que tú le tienes mucha fe… Quiero a mi hermana de regreso, la quiero a como dé lugar- termino de limpiar sus lágrimas, desviando su mirada de la de Gohan que simplemente se quedó estático y sin saber que hacer, escuchando como los pasos de la Jounin sonaban a su lado derecho, alejándose de aquel lugar, pues necesitaba estar sola y calmarse antes de arrojarse a lo tonto. Salió de aquella habitación, mientras, Ino entro y a paso lento se acercó a Gohan que aprecio en silencio a un lastimado Kankuro, convenciéndose aún más de lo que debía hacer, cosa que la chica Yamanaka noto al ver como el puño derecho del muchacho estaba fuertemente apretado, tanto que sus venas resaltaban.

-¿Gohan-kun?- con un poco de temor extendió una de sus manos a la vez que le llamaba por su nombre, solo para después posar aquella misma mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del mencionado que sin dejar de ver hacia el frente hablo.

-No importa que… ¡Voy a ser mucho más fuerte que mi padre, no importara si me mato entrenando, tengo que serlo! ¡Por ustedes, por mis hermanos, por mis madres, por la aldea, por este mundo…! Voy… ¡Voy a ser mucho más fuerte y derrotare a ese sujeto, lo juro!-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Ino simplemente le escucho, sin decir nada, callada, para luego cerrar sus ojos por un momento y suspirar. _-"Naruko, Sakura, Hinata… Gohan-kun a depositado todas sus esperanzas en ustedes, vamos chicas, ustedes pueden"-_ hablo de manera mental, deseándoles lo mejor a sus amigas.

* * *

Al día siguiente: Centro de desarrollo de Konoha.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero eso tal vez sea imposible!-

Jade exclamo sorprendida por lo que su esposo, es decir, Gokú le había pedido tan de repente.

-¡Yo sé que tú puedes Jade-chan, eres muy lista, tal vez al mismo nivel de Bulma o incluso más!- con las palmas de sus manos unidas, por delante de él y en modo de reverencia, Gokú le había pedido algo completamente desconcertante a la chica con anteojos.

-Bueno… Yo…- se sobo uno de sus hombros, sintiéndose avergonzada ante las palabras del Son mayor, que dejo de estar en aquella posición de antes, dedicándose a verle y sonreír de manera jovial. -Tal vez podría intentarlo- por fin se rindió ante el Saiyajin que sonrió aún más y alzo uno de sus piños en señal de victoria.

-¡Eso es genial…!- vocifero contento. -Si puedes crear una entrada a la habitación del tiempo, nos puede ser de mucha ayuda- revelo el Saiyajin, ante la mirada aun un poco insegura de su hermosa esposa de cabellos rojo cobrizos.

-Pero antes de eso, Gokú-kun…- hablo la chica, haciendo que las celebraciones por parte del Son mayor se detuvieran por un momento. -Necesito información sobre esa dimensión que es la habitación del tiempo, nunca había escuchado de ella-

-No te preocupes, Jade-chan… Según lo que me conto Míster Popo, la dimensión de la habitación del tiempo tiene diferentes entradas en varios puntos del universo, por lo que simplemente debemos encontrar una de esas entradas o conexiones aquí y listo-

 _[Nota del autor: En el reciente manga de DBS se demostró que la habitación del tiempo puede tener más de una entrada (La habitación a la cual Gokú y Merus entraron para entrenar) por lo que decidí usar ese recurso argumental de super para poder sostener esta decisión de una habitación del tiempo en el mundo ninja, además, seria genial que hubiera un lugar así, aunque claramente con diferenciaciones. Fin de nota.]_

-Mmm… Podría hacer un análisis de amplio espectro, tomando en cuenta varias variables cuánticas y del espacio-tiempo, tal vez aplicando la teoría de cuerdas o incluso agujeros de gusano…- comenzó a decir la científica, cosa que hizo que Gokú se rascara la cabeza al no entender ni A ni Z de lo que su esposa estaba diciendo, mas ahora una gota de sudor aprecio en su nuca al ver como Jade empezó a escribir algo en una pizarra cercana, haciendo símbolos raros (ecuaciones lineales, no lineales y dinámicas), números, líneas y demás cosas que el simplemente no entendía en lo más mínimo, más le daba gusto, al ver que su esposa realmente era muy, pero muy lista, aparte de fuerte y bella. -Bueno, si tomo en consideración los factores positivos, la sumatoria de los negativos, quizás la distorsión de la línea temporal común, sumando posibles saltos cuánticos, podría… bla bla bla bla…- Gokú se perdió en lo que 21 estaba haciendo, a la vez que el sueño amenazaba con dominarlo.

-¡Gokú-kun no te duermas!- **-*¡Pam!*-** le dio un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que el Son moviera su cabeza hacia los lados al haber sido sorprendido.

-Jeje perdón Jade-chan…- reía nervioso, mirando el puchero que la científica había hecho. -Lo que pasa es que no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo y bueno…-

-Eso no importa…- Jade le interrumpió. -Tu eres el que tiene interés en esto, así que debes ayudarme a entender que es lo que estamos buscando-

-Bueno, está bien- Gokú se volvió a llevar sus manos detrás de su cabeza, pensando sintiéndose tentado a irse de aquel lugar, pero sería imposible, ya que el mismo había sido el que había propuesto esto y ahora debía quedarse para ayudar a Jade en lo que esta necesitara.

* * *

País de los bosques: Mismos instantes.

 _[OST Recomendado: Confronting - NS /watch?v=CPVCGplO5PU.]_

-¿Es ahí?- desde la rama de un árbol, Naruko pregunto a su sensei Kakashi, el cual junto a los demás también estaban parados sobre demás ramas de varios árboles cercanos, apreciando como Akamaru y Kiba junto a Hinata y Neji habían logrado rastrear la guarida de Akatsuki por fin.

-No existe duda, esta debe ser su guarida…- comento el ninja peli plata, mirando como una enorme roca estaba tapando la entrada, y fuera de esta, un rio fluía de forma armoniosa y casi mágica.

-¿Qué vamos hacer, sensei? Está claro que debe de tener alguna clase de barrera- Sakura miro a su maestro, el cual le regreso la mirada.

-No se preocupen chicos, debemos pensar la manera de atravesar esa barrera antes de ponernos a pensar en cómo vamos a rescatar a Gaara…-

La expresión de Naruko se agravo, al no poder sentir el Chakra de la Kazekage, notándose como sus marcas zorrunas se engrosaron y la pupila de sus ojos se rasgó a la vez que el iris se tornaba rojo sangre, señal de su enfado y del uso del Chakra del zorro de las nueve colas.

 _[Nota del autor: Me salte la pelea con el clon de Itachi porque me pareció un poco innecesaria, no se preocupes, más adelante en la historia, abra un encuentro entre este y Naruko, Sakura, así como con el mismo Gohan. Fin de nota.]_

 _-"Primero tendrán que quitar lo que sea que impide que pueda sentir el Ki en esa zona_ "- Kakashi recordó aquellas palabras de Gokú, pues era obvio que eso mismo harían, ya que, si la cosa se ponía muy mala para ellos, el Son lo iba a poder detectar y por ende aparecer en un parpadeo en caso de necesitar ayuda.

-Bien, chicos…- movió su cabeza hacia su lado derecho y hacia su lado izquierdo, apreciando a todos los muchachos que lo habían acompañado en esa misión de recuperación. -Sakura, Tenten, Hinata y Kiba- les llamo, ganándose la mirada de los mencionados.

-¡Hai!- exclamaron a lo unisonó, esperando alguna orden por parte del ninja copia.

-Ustedes se van a encargar de buscar los sellos de la barrera que protege la entrada y que sirve como un escudo para impedir que se puedan sentir las presencias de otros cuando estas dentro de ella, ¿Entendido?-

-¡Como diga, Kakashi-sensei!- los cuatro no se opusieron a la orden.

-Bien, en ese caso podemos comenzar- y ante aquellas palabras del ninja de cabellos plata, todos saltaron hacia el rio, estando completamente alertas por si había alguna trampa o algo por el estilo.

-Naruko, Lee y Neji se quedarán conmigo…- Kakashi fue abriendo su mochila, ante la mirada de los demás, solo para que después miraran como el Jounin saco varios comunicadores inalámbricos. -Tomen, pónganse esto para que estemos en contacto- se los dio, por lo que, de forma consiguiente, los chicos se los pusieron justo y como les habían dicho.

Después de unos minutos ya estaban completamente listos, mirándose entre sí, preparados para lo que fuera que fuesen a encontrar en el interior de aquel lugar, en donde el proceso de retirarle el Biju a Gaara continuaba sin demora.

-Muy bien chicos, ya todos conocen el plan y por nada del mundo, se vayan a dejar llevar por sus emociones…- Kakashi explico, mirando a Naruko. -Especialmente tú, Naruko- le apunto, siendo que la chica simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

-En lugar de estarme regañando, deberíamos darnos prisa para salvar a Gaara-

 _-"Sin dudas lo que más me preocupa es ella, ya que he comprobado que sigue igual de impulsiva que antes"-_ esas eran las palabras internas del ninja con un Sharingan, para luego girarse y quedar frente a frente con aquella enorme roca que obstruía la entrada a la guarida de los Akatsuki.

 _-"¡Aguanta Gaara, ya estamos aquí!"-_ Naruko se notaba impaciente, desesperada, pues lo anterior lo había pensado de aquella manera, completamente entregada a salvar a la chica pelirroja, sin saber que esto estaba apenas comenzando.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Avances [Suspendidos temporalmente]:**

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics… "Compañeros" [Suena la voz de Gokú (latino) al decir aquellas palabras.]

 _.Bien, ahora le toca a Fairy Dragon y actualizar con otros tres capítulos, después volveré a esta historia haciendo lo mismo y así sucesivamente jeje. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y también espero aguarden por las próximas actualizaciones. Hasta pronto._

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado compañeros, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics". Saludos, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Cuídense mucho.**


	14. Sucesos: Aviso personal

**SaiyajinSannin se presenta de nuevo:**

Hola amigos, quizás algunos pensaban que estaba muerto o algo por el estilo jeje, pero, lamento si no han tenido noticias de mi en estos últimos meses, por cierto, felices fiestas navideñas deseo de corazón que tengan, pero regresando a lo anterior, han pasado cosas desde que me recupere y lamentablemente me quedaron secuelas psicológicas. Creo que este "aviso", esta "alerta" debí habérselas hecho saber hace tiempo, pero no sabía exactamente que palabras usar. Lo que pasa es que estoy atravesando una fuerte ansiedad, ya tomé cartas en el asunto, pero continúa siendo complicado, los ánimos por escribir se van y el miedo por cosas irracionales viene y simplemente en ocasiones es algo que no me deja, he logrado controlarme un poco gracias a la ayuda que estoy recibiendo y espero poder pronto traerles un nuevo capítulo amigos, tanto de esta como de las demás historias que tengo. Mi actividad solo se había reducido a subir mis historias a YouTube, pero, con eso de la ley coppa, deje de hacerlo, aunque lo he intentado hacer por otra plataforma, a lo que quiero llegar es que espero comprendan mi situación, también les quiero agradecer a todos(as) quienes me han mandado algún mensaje preguntando sobre mí, se los agradezco enormemente amigos y amigas, no saben cuánto, realmente la ansiedad es algo que no le deseo a nadie, pero espero derrotarla y continuar. Sin más, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide deseándoles lo mejor y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (que esperemos sea lo más pronto posible). Cuídense.


	15. ¿Posible Regreso?

Pronto avisare que esta pasando, solo puedo adelantarles que, estos primeros meses del año han sido un completo desastre para mi, en mi vida personal y familiar, pero es algo que a ustedes tal vez no les interesa, por lo pronto, lo único que puedo hacer es...

Futura saga: El continente plateado (Los Ninjas Son 2).

 _[OST Recomendado: Zenitsu Theme -Complete Mix- KNY - /watch?v=3u9vfRDSMRg.]_

La expresión de Naruko era completamente exaltada, incrédula ante lo que miraba, como un rayo se presento ante ella, desorientada y creyendo que había visto alguna visión, se aclaro sus ojos azulados, ladeo su cabeza varias veces hacia los lados, sacudiéndola furiosamente, mas su presencia estaba hay, con su banda ninja en su frente, su mirada completamente centrado y con una extraña y resplandeciente espada en su espalda.

-¿Go-Gohan-kun?- pregunto con su voz un poco temblorosa, apreciando la espalda del joven que con su manos vendadas y un nuevo atuendo completamente nuevo tardo en responder un par de segundos que parecieron eternos.

-Tarde, pero...- suspiro, a la vez que sus puños con vendas se tensaban y apretaban. -Complete el entrenamiento- termino de decir, mirando a su enemigo, aquel tipo que se había entregado al poder y a la corrupción.

 _-"La espada que tiene en su espalda es..."-_ el tipo de cabello naranja pensó, mirando con atención aquella espalda que el hijo mayor de Gokú tenia.

-Espero estés listo...- hablo con decisión el progenitor del Son mayor. -¡Por que voy a destrozarte!- alzo su voz, siendo escuchado por la Uzumaki menor, Sakura, Ino y Karin, todas ellas lastimadas y golpeadas por la dura pelea que había sostenido contra los lacayos del señor de esas tierras, el malvado y lunático sirviente de las espadas maestras de Kiri.

 _-"¿Este es Gohan-kun? El jamas hablaría así... O a caso, ¿Es alguien mas?"-_ en su pensamiento, Karin hablaba, sin creer lo que miraba, pues Gohan se estaba comportando de una forma completamente diferente, mucho mas decidido y determinado, mas como a su padre pero si perder ese brillo de gentileza que le caracterizaba.

-Mi señor me entrego un poder capaz de rivalizar con el de ustedes...- sonrió con descaro el tipo, sacando su propia espada. -¡No me das miedo niño! ¡Le demostrare a mi señor que el poder que me dio, es suficiente para acabar contigo!-

Gohan de forma lenta, dirigió su mano hacia el mango de la espada que le había dado el viejo Hata que le entreno durante un mes entero en aquella extraña cueva, una espada capaz de ser imbuida en Ki puro, aun que no tan poderosa como su espada hermana, la cual estaba actualmente en manos del líder de las espadas maestras. La hoja fue siendo liberada lentamente, ante el aprecio de las chicas que observaban como el filo resplandecía con un brillo único de plateado y dorado, como si ardiera en Ki. El joven Saiyajin tomo una postura de pelea para nada ordinaria, pues claramente era una postura propia de especialista en el combate con espalda. _-"Aun soy un principiante en el manejo de la espalda, pero..."-_ cerro sus ojos un poco, pensando en todo lo que atravesó hasta este instante. _-"Si no lo intento, jamas dejare mi dependencia de percibir Ki de forma inconsciente"-_ termino con su oración mental, abriendo sus ojos y respirando profundamente.

-¡Vamos! ¡Atácame idiota!-

Gohan con una posición de manos, volvió a suspirar, llenando sus pulmones de aire, ante el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

 ** _-¡Kenjutsu: Senkoo!-_** pronuncio con fuerza, solo para que después el filo de su espada brillara mucho mas y sin mas.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUU!*-**

 _[Fin de OST Recomendado]_


End file.
